Blue Mask, 2 Swords, and Sozin's Comet
by Pat Squared
Summary: What does a blue mask, 2 swords, and a comet have to do with destiny? A banished prince accepts his place in the shadow to only be called upon by fate to act once again.
1. Avatar's Handmaiden's Sacrifice

**Blue Mask, 2 Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Avatar's Handmaiden's Sacrifice**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Need more reviews...or I will…dies!

Please Review…It's CPR for my muse!

* * *

99 YEARS AGO

"Report, Handmaiden. You bear greetings from an avatar dead thirteen long years and yet you have no news of what happened to his successor."

For ninety six generations, her ancestors lived unseen among the shadows. For ninety six generations, her ancestors were the eyes that watched the world and the dagger in the shadow that many avatars used to nip problems in the bud.

However, today was her first day as the handmaiden to represent the avatar's interests to the fire nation. By normal measures, it would be decades before she would be old and experienced enough to speak with Avatar Roku's voice.

This was not normal times. She was the only left that Roku trusted to carry his last message from the grave.

Only blood kin could convey the words of the dead to the living and be a conduit from the living to the realm of the dead.

She would be the last handmaiden until the new avatar, an Air Nomad named Aang returned from his self-imposed exile and selected his new handmaidens from her distant cousins. Only then would she be able to relinquish the role given her by the shade of her father Avatar Roku.

The young maiden bowed to young Fire Lord Sozin as etiquette demanded.

She tried to relax. She tried to enter the meditative calm required to be a faithful conduit to the spirit world. However, the calm eluded her. Despite her sheltered upbringing, she was not fazed by talking to nobility. However, she was worried that they would not take a mere girl seriously - whether or not her father was the old avatar.

The Lord Protector of the Earth Kingdom was stubborn and unyielding as a granite mountain. He would never believe her message.

The Lords and Ladies of the Water Tribes were like the hidden currents of the sea, deep, powerful, and mysterious. They would listen, but they would never condone the demands she would make.

The Masters of the Air Nomads were elusive like zephyrs of air. She would not even have a chance to talk to them.

However, nothing scared her like the quicksilver tempers of the fire nation nobility. The only thing they held more important than profit was their status - their honor.

Fire consumed air.

Fire and air mixed together properly yielded only a more powerful flame.

However, what scared her was not the temper of the nobles assembled around the dais, but her own legendary temper. She was fire mixed with air, a product of an avatar of fire and a air-bending handmaiden from the Air Nomads. Unlike the cool red, orange, or yellow flames, her flames were blue and white hot enough to melt any metal. If challenged to an Agni Kai, she would incinerate any firebender.

However, she had to deliver the message vital to the safety of the world. She was but six years old when her father died and moved to the spirit world. However, at nineteen, she had to deliver a message or watch as the world her father attempt to preserve die.

She had no choice. There was only one way left for her to communicate the message and its seriousness to the Fire Lord. The price would be steep, but better that only one suffer than the entire world.

She slid out of her robes revealing her mother and father marks on her back. Only the Avatar handmaidens were allowed such marks. Unlike the others, her parent marks were merged into one mark. A red dragon and a golden phoenix melded into a firestorm.

She could hear the vulgar exclamations and awe from the assorted male nobles as they saw her nude form. She knew that by any race's standard she was attractive, even if only in an exotic way. However, having an avatar for a father ensured that most suitor would give her wide berth. Even dead avatars were powerful enough to strike the living from the spirit world.

She resisted the urge to give the nobles a demonstration of what happens when certain types of air and fire mix. Explosions were not conducive to the type of diplomacy needed to ensure that her father's message would be acted upon. Besides, they would not ooh and awe at her slender body much longer. To save the universe, she would have to sacrifice herself.

She reached into her bag and withdrew two curved broadswords, a stone coin, a feather, a piece of chalk, and a blue mask. With the chalk, she drew a circle with an intricate design of spirals and loops.

"Lord Sozin, I ask that no one enters the circle or disturbs the ritual until I am finish. Even only then, can a true healer touch me without joining me in the Halls of the Dead. I shall be close to Death and Death shall be close to me. To break this rule will forever end my communion between the world of form and the world of shadows. Summon scribes for I will not be able to repeat the message nor will I ever be able to commune with the departed again."

She slid the blue mask to her face.

"I was conceived under the light of the waxing moon. I was conceived by my father's salt. My birth was heralded by my mother's tears. If I shall lie, may the gods take back the gifts of the waxing moon, salt and tears that gave me life and spirit."

She stood on the stone coin crushing it into dust.

"I stand firm upon the truth I speak until the highest mountain falls into the sea."

She slid the feather into her braids.

"My soul flies free and bids me to return to the land where my ancestors now wait for me."

She crossed the swords in front of her chest with the sharp blades next to her neck.

"My soul is surety for my words and shall bear witness to the truths until the furthest star burns to cold ashes."

With a twist she severed the arteries in her neck forever committing her to serve as the blood bearer of this message.

She slid aside as another presence took over her body.

She watched in horrid fascination as her body maintained it perfect posture.

She watched as her body used the quill in her hair and her life blood to write her father's final warning on the stone-tiled floor.

The message commanded the fire nation to perform an evil to prevent a greater evil. A proud race must be exterminated so that a plague would be burnt out before it spreads all over the world.

Only fire could stop the plague that the comet will bring.

Only fire could save the world.

Every time the comet comes, it was the Fire Nation's duty to burn it out so that Pestilence did not destroy the world.

Her body stepped off the remains of the stone coin. With her tears and the dust, the message was made permanent on the stone.

She wondered what death would be like.

Would it be a relief?

Would her father be proud or upset that she had to kill herself?

Would she have to answer to the gods for her role in the prophecy?

Her body was pale from the loss of so much blood.

Her fingernails were turning blue at the quick. Her blood was congealing on the stones.

She winched when her body drove the point of the sword into her throat forever severing her vocal cords.

She watched helplessly as her body collapsed.

A young man wearing the colors of the Fire Lord's bodyguard unit and a badge of a healer stepped off the dais and wrapped her body with his cloak. His eyes were soft, brown like the candied bezel beetle nut that every fire-nation child view as the ultimate treat. Instinctively she knew his name and despite the fact that he was the only commoner in the throne room, destiny marked this young man for great things and his offspring for greater things.

He was only allowed in this room because he was a healer. Fire Nation nobles unhesitatingly would cut into each other with swords or burn each other for honor in Agni Kai's, but none would perform the _unclean_ task of cutting into human corpses to master the surgical arts for which the fire nation healers were known.

She followed as he took her dying body to a room and started cleaning it as tradition demanded. He sutured her cuts, keeping her stitches small to minimize their presence. Even in death, the fire nation took great pains to uphold their concept of honor.

However, the young man did something against the rules.

He removed her death mask. He removed the feather. He removed the swords. He set them aside.

He pulled out a dagger and slit his right wrist. With his right hand he offered her life saving blood and with his left he started using fire to finish melding her severed veins together.

She now could feel the flames consuming her, sealing her to this life.

She wanted to scream in protest that it was her fate to die this day, but her cords were forever cut.

Not even the legendary healers of the water nation or the most skill surgeons of the fire nation would be able to restore her voice.

The young handmaiden suffered in silence. Her body was gapping for air. Yet she was trying to not drink the healer's blood. Her body battled her mind. Her body's desire to live despite the damage won over her guilt.

He placed his lips over hers and gave her the breath of life. His warmth pulled her back from the cold. His willingness to sacrifice his own life to save someone else he never met obligated her.

The young man passed out from the loss of blood. Despite her pain, she knew that she would forever owe the young man's family a life debt unless she saved him. With the last of her fading will, she sealed his wound.

A whispered legend would be born this day.

A legend whispered from ruler to heir.

A stone only viewed by the Fire Lord upon the ascension to the golden dais.

A task that would dearly cost the fire nation its claim to honor.

A task that would result in the death of at least one nation.

A task that would unite the others to destroy the nation cursed to perform the dreaded task.

To save the fire nation, the fire nation would have to fight off the world and kill a people that the fire nation once considered close allies.

To save the fire nation, Sozin would have to unite his people and sacrifice their parents, siblings, children, wealth, and honor for a terrible cause.

To save the fire nation, Sozin and his descendants would have to throw away generations of sacrifice and hard work by his ancestors.

A nation once known for its scholarship in the natural arts, its civilized culture, and legendary merchant houses would have to turn its knowledge and wealth to bring two things quite foreign to the fire nation and this world – Total Warfare and Genocide.

However a second legend was born also this day. A legend that would be more well known.

The legends would tell of Kozun and the silent lady and of their love.

Minstrels would sing of the sacrifice both bore for the good of the fire nation.

The invasion force was decimated by the plague that Sozin's comet brought.

However, Kozun, a healer, used his knowledge of disease to save his troops.

Kozun rose rapidly through the ranks and soon found himself leading the force that burnt out the plague before it spread beyond the confines of the Air Temples.

Kozun wept as he, _a healer_, became a mass murderer.

Knowing that only knowing that this sacrifice was necessary for the greater good, Kozun's silent lady watched mutely as her husband killed her mother's kin. She was just the echo of a doomed race. It was in the lands of the Air Nomads the two consummated their love while trying to comfort one another. It was in the lands of Air Nomads they wed and conceived a son.

Twelve years, before Zuko's birth, Kozun and his lady both died the same night.

Born to a brothel girl and raised in a house of joy above the apothecary shop that provide treatment to the working girls, Kozun died a general and most trusted advisor to Fire Lords Sozin and Azulan.

Their only child, then Commander Lu Ten, the fire-bending tutor to Ozai and Iroh, lit the pyre that sent the legendary pair to the spirit world.

Iroh would name his only son in honor of his teacher and surrogate father.

In due time, Lu Ten's daughter, Ursa, and his prized student, Iroh, together would light his pyre and send Admiral Lu Ten to join his parents in the Halls of the Dead.

Although the Kozun Clan was not an ancient lineage with dozens of generations of service to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Azulan arranged for Ursa to marry his younger son.

It was a marriage of wealth to power.

Kozun and his son, Lu Ten, were not only shrewd on the battlefield, but dealing with the various trading houses. In two generations, they took a small endowment from a grateful nation and turned it into a financial empire.

With its legendary reputation for frugality and reinvesting its profits wisely, Clan Kozun became the wealthiest clan in the Fire Nation, or at least the one with the most coins to lend the Fire Lord. To cement political alliances among the traditional noble class and prevent the expected dissatisfaction that would occur when he allied himself with Clan Kozun, Fire Lord Azulan wedded his eldest son, Iroh, to a daughter of a politically powerful clan in the Assembly of Lords.

The wealth of the Kozun clan was the very air that the fire nation war machine breathed.

Clan Kozun's numerous shipyards and metal foundries provided the military with war goods. Their master artisans developed the terrifying weapons that allowed the Fire Nation to dominate battlefields, despite being outnumbered ten or twenty to one. Their merchant network provided the intelligence that every general needed to conduct a campaign. Their vast fleet of merchant ships provided the logistical support required to maintain a large effective fighting force. Without the resources of the Kozun Clan, the war would have ended in defeat for the Fire Nation decades ago.

Thus the fates of the house of Kozun and the house of Sozin would forever be linked.

In due time, the union between Clans Sozin and Kozun yielded two children.

The eldest child was a sickly son named Zuko who was born two months prematurely and suffered from lung flux.

The youngest child was a gifted firebender named Azula after her paternal grandfather.

The ill health of the son initial did not matter as Ozai was distant in the line of succession. Zuko was just a prince in name - Until his cousin Lu Ten died, Uncle Iroh was disgraced, and his father Ozai became Fire Lord soon thereafter.

Originally groomed to manage the Kozun financial empire, Zuko was now thrust into a role that no one expected for the weakling prince.

The child of Clans Sozin and Kozun was force by fate to grow up in a single night.

He had to survive. He had to fight the ill-effects of a premature birth and prove that he was fit to be the crown prince.

With the exception of his uncle, Iroh, everyone else in the palace wanted him dead. Twice he had to fend off assassins, killing his first man at the age of twelve. He had to face down the critic that wanted to push him aside.

A moment's decision to do what was _right_ and a single comment destroyed everything. Save for Uncle Iroh, he no longer had a family. He went from being the next Fire Lord to being the example of what could happen if you did not toe the line in the Fire Nation.

Zuko vowed to spite them all. He vowed to be the boy that would honor his mother's memory. He vowed to raise his successor as his Kozun ancestors would wish their offspring to be raised. Although tradition dictated his loyalties should lie with his father's clan. However, in his heart, he was Clan Kozun.

That was the night that Princess Ursa disappeared, the mask, the swords, and the title of Clansmaster Kozun were passed down to Ursa's only son, Zuko.

The morning he left his homeland, Zuko would bring the mask and the two swords of Kozun's silent lady.


	2. Life in Exile

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Hardships of Exile**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit quietly surveyed the campsite in the clearing below. 

Acrobat Girl, Gloom Girl, and Acid Wench were eating a roasted boar.

The Blue Spirit had nothing to eat for the past two days save for a few not quite ripe fruits he liberated from a farmer's orchard. Despite her noble upbringing Gloom Girl knew how to prepare the boar. The scent of roasted meat only served to make the Blue Spirit hungrier and thus more miserable.

If he attempted to claim his share of the forest's bounty, the three girls would either have him in chains or more likely he would be a pile of ashes to be scattered by the wind.

_Agni, please let Ty Lee draw guard duty tonight._

As usual Agni listened. Surprisingly, the god delivered a positive reply. Acrobat Girl drew guard duty.

Just as the Blue Spirit started to compose a prayer of thanksgiving to Agni, Acid Wench used the leftover boar for a quick session of firebending practice. The succulent meat was now charcoal.

_Agni give and Fortune, the fickle whore, takes away._

The Blue Spirit silently cursed at the gods of fates. They toyed with him far too long.

Tonight he was going to eat or he was going die trying.

Slowly the Blue Spirit made his way to the campsite careful to move only when the wind moved the grass and the branches. Acrobat Girl was stretching in a futile effort to stay awake. Acrobat Girl always ended up falling asleep when she was bored. It has always been that way since she was a little child and thankfully that habit did not change.

Behind the mask, the Blue Spirit's face twisted into a simile. Crouching just behind the sentry he contemplated leaving the other two a message.

_You may be a thief, a traitor, and a poor excuse of a man, but you are not an assassin, yet. Besides if you are going to strangle anyone it should be my little sister, Acid Wench._

_Besides, Acrobat Girl was ... still is a little girl at heart._

_Imagine being an assassin that only killed little girls, imagine that kind of honor when you have to answer to Agni. _

_Imagine was mother would think if her sacrifice only meant that you wasted her gift killing the innocent._

_Acid Wench was never a little girl. She was just a monster wearing a little girl's body. Now that is a target worthy of eliminating._

However the death of Acid Wench would destroy his homeland.

The Blue Spirit may have issues with Acid Wench and her father, but he still had enough pride to not endanger his homeland by having the noble houses fighting for the dais while the Fire Nation fighting a multiple front war against the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

The Blue Spirit would never sit on the dais of the Fire Nation. He accepted that fact when his uncle and he cut off the warrior lock after Azula attempted to trick them back to the Fire Nation for their execution.

However, the Blue Spirit would never let a greedy noble like Admiral Zhao grab the dais.

If that happened, the Blue Spirit vowed that he would return back to the Fire Nation, surrender his honor, and follow the path of the shadow killers. The Blue Spirit hated his family, the ruler of his nation, and yet he loved his homeland no matter what the others did to him.

Acid Wench's father would die someday.

Despite her gifts, Acid Wench was mortal.

The fire nation had survive bad or incompentent Fire Lords before.

It would be up to him or one like him to restore his homeland to its former place of glory and honor. It might take generations, but he would ensure that the Blue Spirit would be in the shadows to protect the Fire Nation. If he lived long enough, he would pass the mask and the legend to a worthy successor.

However, those goals and possibilities were in the distant future. Acrobat Girl sat before him. She was the here and now.

Acrobat Girl started nodding off as was her habit.

The Blue Spirit resisted the urge to choke Acrobat Girl unconscious. She was too flexible to risk a wrestling match. She would be able to strike him unless he snapped her neck with the first strike. To do so would alert Acid Wench and Gloom Girl that he was shadowing them. The Blue Spirit was a master martial artist, but bad luck could kill anyone.

Acid Wench was born lucky.

The Blue Spirit was lucky to even be born.

Fortune was never on his side.

As a child the Blue Spirit was born with a weakness of the lungs. His father and grandfather seriously considered the ancient practice of exposing him to the elements and letting him die.

He fought for every breath.

He fought for his right to live.

He fought to prove that he was a person, notsome animal to be culled out of the herd.

Everytime he tried to keep up with his agemated, his lungs would not support his efforts.

The Blue Spirit pushed himself.

He pushed until he would pass out from the lack of air. When he awoke, he would continue pushing despite his mother and healers protesting against it.

He despied his weakness and pushed his body and force his lungs to grow.

He practiced when the other children would go off and play.

He practiced every waking moment to be the strong firebender his father and grandfather desired.

He practiced so that no one could beat him with the blades or bare handed.

He practiced so much that he would collapse in exhaustion and have to be awoken by the lady that keep the dojo clean.

Hemastered his skills and learned his lessions via pain, practice, and sheer determination.

Lacking natural talent, he showed the world that determination meant more than anything.

He earned everyone of those scars and from everyone of those scars he learn a lession.

He learned to be strong.

He learned that pain was just a construct of the mind. Pain was just an excuse for failure. Success laid beyond pain.

He learned to toss aside the blinders that his father put over his eyes during his youth and learned that the turth will alway hurt. However, living with the truth was bearable. Living within a lie once one knows that there was another truth was unforgivable.

The Blue Spirit knew that the three girls would never think to remember the little phases that a young sickly boy went through ten years ago.

One of them was the _magician phase_.

Being a prince meant that he had the best tutors in everything. Stage magic was not an exception. He learned every magician trick from mind reading and slight of hand to escapes.

The Blue Spirit's education in stage magic paid off went the Avatar's friends had tied him up during the battle in the Northern Water Tribe capital.

It paid off when the Blue Spirit had to earn money during his exile.

Slieght of hand made him a very effective pickpocket, cutpurse, and card cheat.

Misdirection allowed him to disappear into crowds and around corners.

Mastering the art of escape turned locks into open doors.

He knew the following things.

The best place to hide was in plain sight.

The second best was to hide in the watchers' footprints.

Acid Wench could out bend him any day. She had too much raw power for him to risk a one on one duel, especially when he was weaken from hunger.

However she did not spend years of her life in the field.

From another lifetime, the Blue Spirit learned from veterans and experience how fugitives successfully elude their pursuers. Every chase taught him another trick that he now used to stay just out of Acid Wench's grasp.

Acrobat Girl was lying on her side snoring. Despite having curves in the places wear women were expected to have curves, she reminded him of a little girl who drove Acid Wench crazy with cartwheels and flips, at least until Acid Wench knocked her down in fustration.

Acid Wench could never stand begin showed up in anything.

Pride would be the downfall of Acid Wench.

The Blue Spirit slipped past the sleeping girl and _liberated_ some food from the saddle bags - Not enough to let them know that he was in the neighborhood stealing their supplies. Just enough to maintain his strength and too little to be missed or even begin to state his hunger. Giving into tempation,he risked a little more stealing the knife. However a knife was worth its weight in precious gems when one is out in the wild. The blanket - It was a good blanket and would make an excellent pancho when he was finished tailoring it. The small pouch of gold was a bonus to his gambling stash.

On his way back to his hide, Acrobat Girl started stirring awake. The Blue Spirit used an old memory and mimicked her mother's voice.

"Sleep little Tea-leaf," using her childhood nickname, "Mama's here to chase the bad sleep bugs away."

Acrobat Girl turned over to face him and smiled in her sleep.

He kissed her on the forehead, just like her mother use to do,and she settled back down safe and secure that her mom was watching over her.

_Too bad Acid Wench dragged her into this chase.Ty was always a free spirit._

The Blue Spirit slipped away into the night with some supplies and a lot of sad memories.


	3. Thinking of Things Blue

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Thinking of Things Blue**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Katara was on _Appa duty_ for the next four hours while everyone one else slept. It was a moonless and this afternoon everyone spent hours combing out the bison's fur so that there would be no tell-tale clumps leading Azula towards them when they would later sleep.

Being the bottomless pit and hormonally active boy he was, Katara's older brother Sokka was probably dreaming of Yue holding a platter of seal jerky and blubber cakes, wearing nothing but those braids, and lying on a white bear skin making come hither motions.

Toph and Aang were asleep together under the warm blanket.

Despite acting like she was tough and independent, Toph was scared of one thing. On Appa's back, she lost her connection to the earth and was truly blind. Without someone by her side making physical contact, she would freak out. Knowing that she had issues with Katara, Aang sat next to Toph. Soon the physical contact between Aang and his earth bending instructor went beyond keeping Toph sane during the flights on Appa's back.

One afternoon, Katara had wandered gathering herbs and food and found the pair bending the universal rules on premarital relations instead of bending the earth.

Later that night Katara and Toph had to hash out their relationship.

Aang needed both of the girls to teach him how to bend. He needed to spend his time mastering the bending arts instead of settling disputes between two tweaked-off girls.

The source of the feud between the two girls was the fact that Toph was afraid that Katara was going use her position as Aang's first crush to take him away.

At first, the concept seem ridiculous to Katara. However, Katana soon realized Toph wanted someone who loved her. If Toph stayed home, her parents would have arranged a marriage to someone who pitied her or a male gold digger after Toph's share of Fong's family fortune. Aang loved Toph and Toph loved him. It was a long night, but the former rivals became true friends.

Katara had to teach Toph about certain roots and their power to prevent pregnancy.

It was ironic that Katara, a total virgin, had to teach a sexually experienced girl about the facts of human reproduction and how to handle the hygienic needs during Toph's first bleeding cycle. Thankfully, Toph did not miss her monthly bleeding cycle... yet. Those two were like little children let loose in a treats store with a ton of coins. Thankfully, Toph learned not to get so distracted that someone could sneak up on her and Aang when they were keeping company.

_If only they weren't so vocal. It is a wonder that Sokka has not already found out about Aang's and Toph's midnight bending sessions._

Katara knew that if Aang lived through his duel with Ozai this coming summer, Aang and Toph would end up single-handedly repopulating the Air Nomads within a few years.

Momo was probably dreaming of a buffet of bugs and sweets.

They all enjoyed their dreams except Katara and Appa who had to fly the group to the next destination.

However, Katara's visions and dreams left her only confused and worried.

Some were of the life she had left behind when she started traveling with the Avatar.

However, her visions were twisted in some weird way from the way the events occurred in her past.

There was a common theme to the dreams.

A young sickly boy, about five years old and wearing dark, thin clothes that only accented his paleness, would stare at her with sad eyes as she and her friends were all laughing before they slid down the hills on the penguins. However, every time she approached the boy to ask him if he wanted to play, he vanished. The only sign of his presence was a small puff of steam and melted ice where he mutely stood.

The young boy would be walking besides her, his lungs fighting for the next breath. She would laugh at him and start running away from him. He would vainly try to chase her. He would fall, impale himself on upon the sharp rocks, yet the child still clawed his way through the rock shards towards her despite the blood, the pain, and the difficulty he had breathing.

She would be in the hot water springs soaking and playing with the bubbles that arose from the warm springs and the young boy would be fidgeting on the outcrop looking at her. He was afraid of her, yet yearned to be near her.

However, no matter how many times she saw his face, she could not identify the dream boy nor recall any of his facial features. All that she knew was that he was far too pale to be member of the Southern Water Tribe.

Others visions were of her travels.

These visions were nightmares.

The worst was of the time Aang's old friend, King Bumi, encased Sokka and her in those geminite rock formations while Aang underwent Bumi's challenges.

Since that time, Katara was never comfortable in an enclosed space were she could not see the sky. She would never be comfortable in the ice houses and huts that were home to the Southern Water Tribe. Then she knew that she would never return to the place that she called home.

Katara hated King Bumi of Omashu and deep down inside happy in a twisted way that he lost his throne to the Fire Nation.

Bumi destroyed her past in a way that not even the Fire Nation could. She could never return to her homeland. Being outside the icehouse during the night was certain death and she knew that she would die if they force her to ever sleep in one again. Only a fire bender such as Zuko could survive and that was only for a couple hours before he ran out of energy to generate his nostril fire breath.

To combat her new found fear of enclosed spaces, Katara developed the association game. She would select an object and the select a characteristic of the object. Then she would start thinking about other things that matched that characteristic.

Today, she started with the sky and its color - Blue.

Blue was the color of the old ice that floated in the sea.

Blue was the color of eyes that she sees when she looks down in the sea.

Blue were the silk robes that she dreamt of one day owning.

Blue was the word to describe how she felt while moping.

Blue was the color of the freedom that surrounded her as she travel through the sky.

One by one, Katara thought of things blue.

Then she thought of the necklace that hung around her neck.

Without it, she would have never learned how to bend like the Northern Tribe Water Masters. Without it, Master Pakku would have not step down from the stiff neck traditions of the Northern Water Tribes and teach Katara how to water bend. Without it, she would lose her last connections to a homeland and family members that she would never see again.

The scroll that was at her side came at a dear price.

Her first kiss was taken by her most hated foe, Prince Zuko, the son of Ozai and banished heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.

Zuko returned her mother's necklace and she accepted it.

In the Water Tribes, merely accepting the necklace meant that a lady was betrothed to the giver. If a boy found an engagement necklace on the ground, he brought it to the girl, laid it down, and stepped back as she retrieved it from the ground. However, Zuko tied it around her neck like a water tribe youth would do when he presented it to for the first time to his fiancé. If her mother witnessed that moment, Katara would have died from shame.

Katara vowed that she never end up as Zuko's lover, even if she was the last female in this world and he was the last male and the fate of humanity solely depended on her reproductive capabilities.

Yet, she could never forget that kiss.

Even though it was a peck, it inspired more feeling than the time she caught Toph and Aang tonsil licking.

Worse, she could never stop thinking about it or dreaming about that soft peck on her lip.

For a moment, her upper lip was stuck to his as he pulled away.

For a moment, she forgot that she was in the middle of a battle.

For a moment, she actually felt something that scared her.

For a moment, betraying Aang and her tribe was a definite probability, not a possibility.

For a moment, she was smitten by Zuko's determination, his … aura as grand-grand Kanna would describe that certain something that attracted a girl to a certain boy.

The thought of almost finding her life-partner among the people responsible for this war and the death of her mother sickened her – And not just any person, but the son of the man responsible for her mother's death and the death of countless thousands.

Zuko was the ultimate scar-faced bully from the nation of bullies.

Zuko was the one who relentlessly chased them so that he could deliver Aang to Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko was the one who kidnapped Aang during the battle at the North Pole.

Katara had defeated him at first.

_No, the moon always defeated the sun until the dawn, then he ..._

He had defeated her. Unlike others who ran away when the battle turned against him, Zuko kept up the struggle until the sun awoke his power.

He defeated her.

Zuko could have killed her, burned her, and made her tanned features black like the coal that fired the boilers of the fire nation's ships. He could have broken the avatar's spirit by killing Aang's first crush.

No one would have been able to avenge her. Her brother Sokka would try to do it, but he would be ashes before he could throw that boomerang of his at the man who defeated here. Yet Sokka would still try.

_Especially if he knew what was in my head_. _Especially that nightmare of us making little steam benders together._

Aang, he couldn't think of harming an animal, let alone kill a man.

Zuko was nowhere near the most powerful fire bender that Katara, Sokka, and Aang encountered in their journey. There were others benders that had more raw power than the banished prince.

However, Prince Zuko persistence scared her more than Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, and the rest of the Fire Nation combined.

Ozai was like the sun. It was untouchable putting out heat no matter what you did.

Azula was an unknown. However, she would make a brief attempt. If the princess' plan started failing, she merely backed off.

Zuko was human and yet he displayed a most inhuman level of persistence.

He was more stubborn than any legendary earth bending hero could ever aspire to be.

Zuko was more single-minded than anyone she knew.

He never quit.

He never stopped.

If everything went wrong, he kept on pushing where any other person would quit.

As long as he had breath or even the smallest ember of life, Zuko never stopped.

When declared an outlaw and traitor to their nation, most princes would hide in the shadows thankful to live another day without being visited by an assassin.

However Zuko was not like most princes.

Zuko was on a quest for something. For what ... Katara did not know and not knowing Zuko's current motives scared her.

Katara would never play the association game and pick the color blue again. The color she once loved above all others was destroyed by the lips and a memory of a banished fire bending prince.

Worse yet, she could not reconcile her hated for the fire nation and the emotions generated by the young man who gave Katara her first kiss.

A child's love and hate was pure.

Her brother's and father's hated for the Fire Nation was pure.

However, Katara hated of the Fire Nation was not pure like the hatred that the other members of the Water Tribe cultivated.

Her hatred would never be pure again.

Something interfered with the clarity that she desired.

Katara's worldview was no longer just the worldview of the Southern Water Tribe. She knew that she would never belong to that world again.

Her enemy betrayed her by not being her enemy for a moment. Her enemy betrayed her by not being born a monster, but by being human like her. He had to be decent for a moment. He had to be honorable instead of a scheming, unredeemable scoundrel. He had to be the face that she associated with a kiss that would forever haunt her even when she was as old as grandma Kanna.

_Why do our enemies have to be human instead of demons?_

_Was Zuko the bender that Auntie Wu saw in my future?_

Katara now regretted meeting Auntie Wu and hearing the prediction.

_With Aang taken, who was left?_

After this, she made a vow to join a monastery and take vows of celibacy. However, she knew that her first kiss would haunt her to her dying day.


	4. Long Hunt

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Long Hunt**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**"_Zuko, Wo xi wang ni man man si, dan kuai dian xia di yu!" _(Zuko, I wish you a slow death but a quick ride to hell)

Princess Azula had planned an exquisite death for her older brother. His cries would ensure that she would be the first ruling Fire Lady since the Fire Empress Mei.

Her father gave a simple task. Deal with Uncle Iroh and Zuko.

However, that _Sha gua_, (stupid melon) just had to taunt her by not upping and dying like the _Chou wan ba dan_ (lousy bastard) he was. He was useless. He never had the loyalty of the gallery of lords. He never politicked alliances between rival lords. All he had was his obsolete code of honor.

She was the one father trusted. She was the one to slip the poison in her grandfather's wine. She was the one to plant the evidence in her mother's quarters. She arranged for her father's enemies to have _fatal accidents_. She took the risks to position herself for the throne and her _gou shi_ (Dog shit) brother was the only obstacle in her way.

For such a _zho tou_ (pig head), Zuko was a frustrating quarry. His movement patterns did not make any sense. He revealed his presence in the earth kingdom villages. He did not follow the rules and yet he evaded her like great-grandmother's secret white flame bending technique.

_Now if I had that like trick in my arsenal, daddy dearest would already be dealt with and I would already be sitting on the throne._

For being such a _yangwei ji bai_ (impotent pussy), Zuko managed to toy with _her_ and live far too long.

To guarantee her succession, Azula would have to deal with her uncle and brother, capture or kill the avatar, and be back in time to kill her father before he marries her off.

Looking out of her tent, she spotted Ty Lee asleep on sentry duty again. Ty Lee was one of her childhood companions and one of Azula's first personal subjects. The other Mai was the daughter of a Fire Nation governer. Mai was dark as Ty Lee was perky.

Lighting Ty's toes on fire would be fun, but Mai and Ty Lee had talents that Azula needed. Ty could infiltrate any city and find out what professional spies would not. As a bonus, Ty was a master of _Kyusho jitsiu _or pressure point striking. With a touch, she could rob a bender of his bending abilities. Ty's weakness was her short attention span and the fact that she had the childlike innocent of a five year-old.

Mai was dark.

Not a bender like the rest of her family, Mai used sharp little knives to make her point. Azula could trust Mai to punish the boy who destroyed Mai's change of being the wife of the next Fire Lord. Mai and Azula loved pain more than anything.

Azula was just like her father, a pain giver from the cradle. Mai learned to enjoy inflicting it. Mai's father used her body as soon as the arranged marriage between Mai and Zuko was canceled and any chance of arranging an advantageous marriage was gone. Mai was supposed to bring her father power instead of bringing disgrace. No one would marry the leavings of a traitor, end if she was a virgin and her father was the head of the third wealthiest clan in the Fire Nation.

Azula taught Mai how to focus her hate and inflict it upon her foes. However, Mai had one bad habit. She would never stop until her guest was dead. Sometimes it was better to leave one's victims crippled and helpless.

Azula bent down to fasten the buckle on her boots when she noted a large footprint freshly made in the dirt. With a quick motion she signaled her companions to remain still. Azula followed the prints to the animals.

_Whomever made these prints was bold enough to steal from me!_

The _shen jing bing_ (lunatic) made off with some rations, a knife, a waterskin, and a spare blanket. Whomever it was, it was skilled enough to slip in and slip out. Normally Azula would hunt the bastard down and castrate him. Today, she would hunt the lunatic down, hire him to hunt down her brother and uncle, wait for the lunatic to come back for his money. Then Azula and Mai will take their time breaking him.

However, Ty Lee's habit of falling asleep on watch had to be dealt with first. This hunt was taking far too long and something had to be done.


	5. Storyteller Li's Regrets

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Storyteller Li's Regrets**

* * *

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

"Storyteller Li, Storyteller Li, please share another tale with us, please."

"Please, please, I will sneak you one of my grand-grand Chi's sweet pastries. Please, pretty please."

The other children echoed the chorus as the little earth village girl used her most devastating weapon – the sad eyes.

Iroh, eldest son of Fire Lord Azulan and the Dragon of the West, was reduced to being a traveling storyteller instead of retiring to his expansive estates in the Fire Nation. Looking down at the little kids' jostling for position, he smiled. He was a beggar ... however sharing his tales with the little children made him feel like the king of his little kingdom of joy.

"Children, Uncle Li is going to tell you about the little Water Tribe princess that became the moon. I never told this story to anyone before, so please forgive me for not singing it."

The little children quickly went silent in atticipation of hearing the new tale.

Traditionally every storyteller sang his tales, but for these children a new tale, a special tale was like finding buried treasure. They fidgeted waiting for the old storyteller to speak.

"Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was a beautiful maiden. Her hair was a pale blond, so pale that it was as white as the face paint that lady earthbending warriors of Kyoshi Island wear to battle. Her skin was dark like one of Auntie Ty's candled _pili_ nuts. Her robes were of the purest white and she was beautiful beyond what words can describe."

The little girls cooed and awed as Iroh described the legendary beauty.

"Yue was to marry a prince, but her heart belonged to a peasant boy of the Southern Water Tribe who traveled with the avatar. Unlike his sister who was a powerful waterbender, he lacked the ability to bend water to his will. However he was a great hunter and warrior. Many times he defeated the evil ones and saved the pure.

"The magical boomerang he wielded judged not the land of their birth but the purity of their soul. It would leap out and strike anyone who was evil and return back to the hand of hero the Water Princess loved.

"Normally, the princess would wed the prince and be forced to raise another generation of princes and princesses. However there was a great war between the Fire Nation and the world."

Slowly the old storyteller told of the water prince's truth feeling for the princess, the siege tactics that both sides used, the battle between the water bender and the Fire Nation prince, of Admiral Zhao's treachery against his prince and the moon spirit, of Zuko's duel of honor against Zhao, and the avatar's judgment on the Fire Nation Fleet. Now even the adults were gathering around listening to the tale.

"Yue knew that she had to surrender the life that the moon spirit granted her. Yue knew that she would be forced to leave behind the warrior she loved. However to save her people and the world, Yue stepped into the scared spring and sacrificed herself so that moon spirit would live. Remember young lovers the love of Yue and her warrior peasant hero. Remember that every kiss you share under the light of the moon was a kiss denied the young lovers. Remember to treasure every moment and the moon spirit will share in your joy. Remember the name of the moon spirit Yue and celebrate not by hating those who stand against us, but by defeating hate with love."

There was not a dry eye in the crowd.

"Why did the Fire Nation prince fight against his own nation," asked a little boy.

"Sometimes Fate asks a person to stand against the ones he loves to protect what is right. Maybe only one of you will be asked to do this in your lifetime, however if fate calls on you - stand for what is right. It will never be easy, but if you answer the call you will never doubt your own honor. I guess he did what Fate asked him to do."

One by one the crowd put a couple brass pennies in the begging bowl.

Iroh looked on with sadness as the boys ran off to play _earthbenders and firebenders_. Boys were already fighting with each other with the losers stuck playing the role of the evil firebenders. He tried sharing a truth that honor and betrayal could be found on all side and he was ignored.

He remembered his only son, Lu Ten, and his nephew, Zuko, playing the same game save for the good guys and bad guy roles were switched. Four generations died in this war. Iroh hope that Zuko's generation would be the last to have to fight.

The little girl tugged his sleeve and handed him a sweet puff pastry as she promised.

"Thank you..."

"Ty Lee. But everyone calls me Tea-Leaf because when I wear green, I look like a little tea-leaf. I am eleven, even though most people think that I am seven."

Ty Lee was a common name on both side of the old border between the warring nations. She was small, too small to be healthy. Iroh hear the faint sound of wheezing.

_Just like Zuko._

"I once knew a little boy who was born with the lung flux yet became a great warrior because he never gave up."

* * *

"Storyteller Li, thank you for honoring our table with your presence and lifting my granddaughter's spirits."

Iroh lifted his tea cup to toast his hostess.

"Madam Chi, thank you for the tea, it was quite delicious. Ginseng tea was alway my favorite."

"Can we keep him, grand-grand?"

Iroh smiled, "A storyteller that doesn't travel is a storyteller that has run out of stories."

"Can I be a storyteller, Mister Li?"

"With every breath and step you make your own story, Ty Lee. All a storyteller is someone that shares his stories with others."

"Grand-grand, I want to be a storyteller."

"Yes, dear. You will be a fine storyteller, however for now you must go to bed."

"But ..."

The little girl used her sad eyes. Unfortunately grandma was immune.

"You still go to bed, right now."

"But ..."

The grandmother looked at her granddaughter and the little girl went to the loft.

"Sorry for the ..."

"Don't be. She got the eye trick from her mother who got it from me. I am immune, but my son and grandsons fell for it every time."

"Where ..."

The look in her eyes answered the question before he could even say the second word.

"I'm sorry to raise the issue."

The old lady poured another cup of tea.

"Have you any family?"

Iroh shook his head.

"My wife died years ago. My son died at the siege of Ba Sing Sing. My nephew ... the last time I saw him was a couple months ago when he happened to be in the same village that I was staying at. Then soon afterwards ... they told me he was missing in action."

"Sorry, can you tell me what he was like."

Iroh considered his words carefully.

"He was like Ty - born prematurely and suffered lung flux. Yet he beat it to only end up caught up in the madness. My mother came from a border province. Before the war, my family had distant cousins on the other side of the border with the fire nation. Now my distant cousins' kids and my two sons end up killing one another."

"Two sons?"

"My nephew ... he was like my second son. His father was ... busy with the war. After his mother passed away, I raised him like he was my own.

"As a little kid, he wanted to be a little magician, but his father wanted him to be a great bender like my father and grandfather."

Iroh remembered that Zuko's name was not common among the earth nation – especially after Ozai gave that name to his son. However there use to be earthbenders with that name living near the boarders with the Fire Nation. Fraternization with someone from another nation use to be common among members of some Fire Nation merchant houses before the war and there use to be a few families living on the border with both fire and earth benders in the family tree. That fact allowed his features to blend in with the Earth Nation refuges.

"He was originally named Zuko after a distance ancestor of his mother ... one that came from the other side of the border, but once the Fire Lord gave his son that name, everyone in the family started calling him Jian.

"Jian was not naturally talented or athletic.

"He was bright. He was good with numbers, but not one of those siege engineers that could do those calculations in his head. He was not great with words, but when he spoke people were surprised that he knew so much. He loved stories and would be found at night reading books past his bedtime. He loved feeding the turtle-ducks and would scare his mother by constantly falling into the water. He and my son were born ten years apart, but they were tight as twins.

"Whatever he did he did out of shear effort. I remember him constantly showing me his next great magic trick. Usually it did not work the first time. Sometimes he hurt himself in the process, but he kept trying until he made it work. Only then would he move on to next great tick.

"He was a little rascal. Year of practicing those magic tricks turned him into a whirlwind of trouble. He joined the war out of restlessness rather than any sense of patriotism. He was a card shark. He could shuffle the cards so that he would get four dragons ... After a while, his buddies would start running whenever Jian brought out a deck rather than lose an extra week's pay. I just hope that he is not hurt."

After the first couple months, Zuko taught the officers aboard the ship that gambling on a card game against a former magic nut was not profitable. While Iroh never caught Zuko cheating, he was not quite sure how Zuko did it. Zuko was serious 99,999 times out of 100,000, but as a child, Zuko pulled his pranks like all little kids did.

He poured tea for his hostess.

"I bet that you were a little rascal too in your youth."

Her eyes lit up.

"If I was ten years younger and had a stronger heart, I would carry you up to that loft and make a fool of myself proclaiming my virtues and why you should surrender yours to me."

She smiled.

"Were you to do so today, you would not have to work very hard to talk me out of my skirt."

Iroh held her hand. He had not felt that giddy since the time his wife surprised him that time they ... His face turned red with the memory.

Iroh took a deep breath and said, "I think that we should have another cup of your delicious ginseng tea and continue our conversation for the next twenty years."

"You mean you are going to dump me when I am seventy two."

"Okay, the next century."

"That sounds a lot better. I am going to tell Ty Lee that she is going to learn storytelling from the best storyteller in the world."

Storyteller Li gingerly took Madam Chi by the hand. She grabbed his and lead him up to the loft.

For the rest of the evening, Storyteller Li assaulted Madam Chi's baston of chasity and unlike the walls of Ba Sing Se, Madam Chi's baston of chasity fell.

* * *

There was no formal ceremony, just an understanding between storyteller Li and Madam Chi.

Every sunny afternoon after the school let out, Storyteller Li would go to his usual spot and share another tale with the village children. Jian, the boy who never quit soon became the favorite closely followed by the adventures of the Blue Spirit and the travels of the Avatar.

Ty Lee soon became the daughter that Iroh never had.

Storyteller Li believed that he would die with only two regrets. First, that he did not live long enough to see Zuko one more time. Second, that he could not introduce Ty Lee to her hero, Jian, the boy who defied the hand that fate dealt him.


	6. Greatest Show

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Greatest Show **

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

"It's two silvers per week."

"Two silver eagles!"

The two men were haggling about pay and the rest of the circus troupe was sizing up their latest companion.

"Jian Li, are you trying to starve my griffin-lions? Two silver eagles, not even that Fire Nation bastard Ozai has the gall to steal that much!"

Despite being banished from his homeland and having father issues, the young man called Jian Li had to resist an urge to incinerate his next employer when the ringmaster insulted his father.

"I am worth every brass half-penny. Your show has that has the standard animals of any circus, the standard earth-benders turning stone into pretzels, and the usual sideshow freaks. However since the war, I doubt you have someone dumb enough to play with fire and steel. I can pull off the Fire Nation Oni Challenge - Each and every trick."

"Only a fire-bender can do those tricks and live."

"Bull. Fire-benders just bend fire so they don't burn their pretty faces. That's no challenge. What if a non-bender, a proven none bender, decides to pull some tricks that have not been seen outside the Fire Nation in three generations? Think about those pretty profits."

"What make you so sure that you would end up at the healers?"

"If I get burned enough to require a healer to live, my contract is over and you can dump me in the streets and keep my gear. Every witness that oath."

A chorus of hoots affirmed that the others were laughing at his innocence. He had not been innocent since the age of twelve.

"I have played against the fire bastards and I am still alive because they underestimated what a determined person can do. I have forgotten things about fire that even their best bender never learned."

"Be that as it may, two silver eagles are way too much in this venue."

"What was your take yesterday?"

"Sixteen silver eagles."

"Simple. Free room and board for the duration of our association - One silver eagle a day plus expenses multiplied by the times that the take at the gate can be divided into units of twenty four silver eagles. When the take is less, my services are free for that day. However, I will be at the entrance counting heads too. If more than seven days past without me earning my pay, I will leave. You need a magician that can pull off the big explosions and bring back the crowds. If I beat that limit for two weeks, the daily rate goes up to one and a quarter silver eagles."

"So I get eight more and all I have to pay is it two. You got bigger balls than a bull armored elephant."

"Bigger. Armored elephants are afraid of a little puff flame – that was proved in the siege of Ba Sing Sing. However, I guarantee that you will make so much that you think I am a discount."

"Let's settle over a round of cards."

"Only if I get to deal."

"Letting a professional stage magician deal-I'm not that stupid. I deal."

"See that little kid trying to sneak under the tent-let him deal. Three rounds, best two out of three to 444 points. We change dealers every ten hands. We alternate selection - Magicians' rules."

The ringmaster smiled at the announcement that the game would be a cheating contest, "Enjoy servitude, my friend."

* * *

"Four Avatars and the Agni's blind guardian dragon. Thank you. Want to play double or nothing again, Kwan."

The ringmaster snorted, "Jian Li, if you did not have those two swords at your side, I would call you a cheat, your female ancestors Fire Nation streetwalkers, and you a thief on par with the Blue Spirit."

All three things were absolutely true.

He cheated the moment the ringmaster started to cheat.

His great-grandfather Kozun was the son of brothel girl and probably all of Kozun's female ancestors were Fire Nation brothel girls since the first Avatar was born. It was a taunt that the other noble kids with lengthy lineages made about the upstart Clan Kozun and his mother could only list three generatiosn of ancestors let alone honorable one.

The Blue Spirit mask was inside his pack, next to the gem.

Robbing the honest was now against the exile's new code of honor. Robbing those who lie, cheat, and steal was fair game. He learned how to survive on the run and vowed to repay Song for the use of her ostrich-horse.

The face that sometimes hid behind the Blue Spirit smiled back at his new employer.

"If only I was the Blue Spirit, I would accept all three compliments from you - my pigeon that has just been plucked.

"The blue sapphire that used to hang around the governor's wife would set me for life. Ten carets with seven one caret matching stones in a celestial sparkle cut. Retail - five thousand Fire Nations Talons or twenty six thousand Earth Golden Mountains. Fence value is six thousand Earth golden Mountains or twelve hundred Fire Nation Talons. You know that the Celestial sparkle cut was lost with the demise of the Air Nomads."

"You sound pretty knowledgeable about gems my friend..."

"Remember the deals, no questions about my past and I don't ask you about your past. However, I can say with certainty that the Blue Spirit has not fenced it. Otherwise, the bidding war between the thieves' guilds would yield a lot more corpses on both sides of the border. He is probably holding it for a special girl."

"All the pretty girls here dream of a midnight visit from the Blue Spirit."

Jian Li laughed, "I wish I had his reputation as a swordsman around the ladies. However let us talk about our game. Your own daughter dealt the last eight hands. That was three double or nothings with seven extra dragons and four extra Avatars she slipped into the deck. If you could not win with that deck, you need more practice before we have a rematch. That mean my fee is now eight silver eagles - Unless you want to try again and make it sixteen silver eagles."

The ring master groaned, "I learned my lesion. Jian Li is the best cheater this side of the Fire Nation."

"I am the best card table predator in the world. Don't worry, we will all have a long profitable relationship."

The Blue Spirit knew that he would not be betrayed until the ringmaster found the gems. Greed ensured that his sister Acid Wench would not know where he was until he long moved on.

It had been months since he though of himself as Zuko, son of Ursa and the banished prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

The tent was packed like it was not packed for generation.

Everyone wanted to see the Oni Challenge. The air was stiflingly hot with the stinky moist air generated by too many warm bodies crammed together. Tonight's take was at seventy six eagles - That meant twenty four eagle for him tonight. A month's salary for half an hour of labor - that was if he survived without being exposed as a fire-bender. In a few weeks, Jian Li could have enough coins to ensure that his uncle would never have to beg again.

Jian Li finished applying the body paint that hid his scar and grabbed his two swords. The only other thing he wore was a simple white canvas loincloth. Swirls of yellow, white, and silver body paint accentuated his musculature and the women in the audience were hooting and howling.

_Concentrate or they will be hauling your ashes to the manure field._

Jian Li smiled and waved to the audience. He blew a kiss to the pretty girls.

Turning around, he bowed in the eight cardinal directions.

His heart nearly stopped when he face the north.

_Ty Lee_.

Ty Lee here meant that his sister was nearby.

_Agni, why didn't throw in the Fire Lord himself while you're at it. That way I can embarrass myself and truly earn my status as a living candle._

_Focus or all Ty Lee has to do is scoop up your ashes._

Taking a deep breath, he centered himself and made the signal to the circus hands to yank the guy wire in three heartbeats.

_Three, two, one. _

Jian Li threw down the packet with the smoke bomb into the puddle of fire water. He bended the flames into a cyclone from hell as the others yank him up unto the wire. With a flick of the sword, Jian Li, severed himself from the safety wire and landed on the platform just before the flames died down.

It was time to set himself on fire.

He doused himself with the special gel that he prepared. With an exaggerated moment, Jian Li grabbed the torch and lit the gel. With a yell, he threw himself off of the platform spinning like a human tornado.

Not having practiced the maneuvers unique to this act, Jian Li found himself performing the ancient katas for the dual _butterfly_ _dao_.

_Shit, why don't you just wear a big sign saying I'm Zuko, kick me. Ty Lee was a fan of the circus and would spot the mistake.

* * *

_

Ty Lee looked at the young man who promised the entire city a spectacle.

The fire did his bidding. This did not surprise her. Sometimes an earth-bending family pops out a fire-bender because some great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother dallied with a fire-bender way back when and fate decided to reveal her indiscretion. These _pop-ups_ were rare and today could be quite dangerous for the one who did not conform and his family.

The young man was not a prodigy. However, he was in control of his element to convince these earth-bending serfs that he was not a true fire-bender. But there was no way he could fool a fire-bender or end someone who hung around one all the time.

The way he walked and carried himself matched what Azula and Mai derived from the footprints. He was the one that stole from Azula's saddlebags. Ty Lee had to recruit the young man. However, since the man took Azula's purse, Ty Lee only had enough cash to pay for her entry fee.

From looking at the other ladies, flirtatious charms would not work. They would line up to sate his male needs.

Unlike her other two traveling companions, Ty Lee vow to never let a man do that with her.

Her father disgusted her by diddling one of the concubines whenever and wherever he pleased. Being the daughter of his favorite concubine and thus growing up in the harem, she saw her father have his way with her mother or one of her _aunties _since she could walk. Since then, she could not bring herself to commit to that disgusting act.

However, this young man stirred something in her heart.

_Ty, concentrate and think._

However, she wouldn't mind kissing him.

_Just like that Water Tribe boy._ _It was bad enough that you ran away from home to join the circus. Now you are crushing of over a Water Tribe savage and some outcast who joined the circus to run away from some problem. What's next, are you going to sign up for love lessons at the brothel so you can faint over every bad boy that enters the door? At least mom was a high class pleasure girl._

Everyone had a story that got left behind once they joined the circus. However, Ty Lee had to find out his story.

She had to get close to him, maybe even...

There was no way she would. Azula would have to turn her into coal before she would be like her disgusting mother and trade her body for acceptance.

Circuses always needed new performers - Especially pretty ones like her who knew her way around a tightrope.

* * *

The crowd was stomping its approval and start throwing coins into the ring. The rest of the circus performs started catching the coins in their hats. Half of the coins would go into his pockets.

There was a trick that was so dangerous that even Fire Nation performers feared it. Zuko wanted to collect his fee and leave.

Jian Li wanted to earn his spurs.

"May I have a volunteer?"

The ladies hollered.

"May I have someone not afraid of heights?"

Most earth-benders had some fear of height - Not altitude, but being disconnected from the earth.

"North quadrant, third section, first row - May the pretty young lady wearing the gold and green blouse with the silver armband step on down."

_Great idea idiot - You just called Ty to get a good close up look on your face. Azula was right, Zuko-boy - mother dropped you on your head one too many times while you were a baby._

Ty Lee was almost bouncing as she walked.

_Just like when we were kids._

"Young lady, what is your name?"

"Ty Lee."

Zuko drew in a deep breath, "Stay absolutely still no matter what. You move and you will end up like that Fire Nation prince with the burnt face."

"Folks, this pretty young lady is Ty Lee from Omashu and she will be my victim ... oophs did I say victim ... my target ... the target of the Dragon's Breath. This is a special trick that has been banded in the Fire Nation for generations because it was too dangerous. But we, thank the gods, are not in the Fire Nation. Earth Kingdom citizens are tough unlike Fire Nation subjects who can't even capture a little twelve year old kid on a ten ton flying bison."

The crowd laughed. The Fire Nation's, read Prince Zuko's, unsuccessful chase of the avatar already became a Earth Kingdom history book example of Fire Nation incompetence. Making a joke at his own expense was the most un-Zuko-like thing he could do.

However, he was no longer Zuko.

Zuko died when he cut off his warrior lock. He was now Jian Li the trickster alter ego of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko was the old him that Jian Li publicly mocked for being such a straight arrow.

"I am going to do this trick with a twist. Since we don't have half a dozen pyromaniac fire-benders ready to throw fire puffs, I need archers willing to release lit arrows at my lovely little target Ty Lee."

Jian Li turned to face his volunteer.

"Close your eyes. I am going to pour fire gel all over you. It will wash out, but be careful around fire until you wash your cloths a couple times. It will get warm but any flame will burn cool. It will just tingle. Take a few deep breaths and hold it until I douse the flames. You breathe in and you will take in the fire into your throat and lungs. Unless you are a fire bender, that is not good. Start breathing."

The archers lined up. Jian Li tied a blindfold around his eyes, careful not to cover his ears. He had to work off of sound.

"I am going to defeat fire with fire. Once I light myself on fire, release your arrows whenever you like. Aim for any part of her body. She is covered with a gel that will burn her to ashes should any arrows get past me. Ladies and gentlemen, meet the blind dragon."

"Ty, hold your breath."

With that Jian Li lit himself on fire and the archers started releasing their arrows. Jian Li centered himself wait for the arrow to come close before spinning into a cyclone of steel and fire knocking them aside.

"Hah, more arrows, please. Gentlemen you can do better. The Yu Yan archers could do better than that and they are among the ones that let the Blue Spirit spirited away the Avatar child. They were three hundred paces away and you are only at seven paces."

The archers took up the challenge until the arrows were expended.

With a deep breath Zuko slowly extinguish the fire about his body as the circus staff doused Ty Lee.

The ringmaster was awed as the crowd nearly destroyed the stands to swarm their hero.

Jian Lee pulled off the fire vanishing act before the ladies could tear him apart for a trophy and the men would tear him apart out of jealousy.

* * *

Ty Lee knew that Jian Lee was a fire-bender. Only a fire-bender knew the fire gel formula and he would never teach an Earth Nation brat unless he was a bender. Only a fire-bender could instinctively sense the lit arrows speeding towards him.

* * *

Zuko watched from above as Ty Lee made her way out of the circus tent. He climbed up the center pole and sliped out via a vent flap and watched as she made her way to the performer quarters. She was fidgeting. Something was going to go wrong. Something always went wrong whenever things started going right.

He had left his old life behind for good.

_The throne was Azula's. She had everything she desire and yet she could not leave him in peace. Zuko was dead. Zuko was the sickly, mama's boy. Zuko was the failure. Jian Li was everything Zuko was not. I am Jian Li. I am a performance artist, not a prince._

However, Fate required that he deal with this complication and send Ty Lee on her blissful unknowing way.


	7. Breaking the Triangle

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Breaking the Triangle**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Jian Li, formerly Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, sat across from the pretty Fire Nation girl his sister sent to watch him.

"I raise you to twelve brass hills."

She looked at her cards and then discarded him.

The other two players called.

Jian Li waited for the other two to flip over their cards.

"Fu Ma has a pair of Empresses. Hahn has two pair, sages and merchants. Ty Lee please flip my cards so that they cannot accuse me of stacking the deck again."

Ty flipped over the cards and announced, "Three dragons. The pot goes to Jian Li ... again."

Jian collect his coins.

He had over the weeks made and won enough coins to make his way back to the village where his uncle was working as a storyteller and buy a small hut and field. However Jian Li did not want to give his sister a chance to hunt down and kill both uncle and nephew.

Ty Lee acrobatic and unarmed combat skills were impressive. Seeing that a pretty couple drew in more money than two individual acts the ringmaster integrated the pair into an act. Jian Li was stuck sharing some of his secrets with his sister's minion.

Tonight was going to be the start of the spring festival and the city fathers paid a lot to bring in Jian's Oni Challenge and Ty Lee deer-horns versus Jian's twin dao (willow sabers). Tonight there would be no safety devices or hidden guy wires and the weapons would be real. The act would be in the open. The only prop would be a wire hung between two buildings.

Jian grew to hate height or more correctly the crazy things that Ty did on the wire. He just managed to get to the stage where he could wire walk and do a few tricks. But she was annoying him with her constant bounce when she walked. Not even the Avatar was so ... Bouncy.

She was an acrobat playing spy.

She was a little girl trapped in an adult's game.

She faithfully kept a dairy where she faithfully recorded all her thoughts. Her thoughts were not deep by any standard of his imagination. The worst part was the fact that she was crushing on him and trying to figure out how to approach him so that Jian Li could track down Azula's enemies.

She even had little drawings of him and her together. In the earlier pages she had little drawing of that water bender's annoying brother and her. Zuko spent a large portion of his youth away from women and even he spotted the danger signs.

_Ty Lee, I got to get you out before they pop that bubble of whatever you built around that head of yours. Jian Li is going to show you why you don't drabble around in this life._

Following her to where Gloom Girl and his sister, Acid Wench, was hiding was so easy that he wondered if it was a trap. The girl were talking.

_Translation: Acid Wench gave orders. Gloom Girl suck up any positive emotions like a water spout. Acrobat Girl, bless her naivety, did not really understand what was happening._

Azula needed both of the girls. Jian Lee would break the triangle.

Ty Lee was not ready when Jian Li grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her as she wish for in her journal.

Ty Lee was stunned by the pressure of Jian's body pressing up against her. She was even more stunned when he used one of her techniques to paralyze her.

Jian Li whispered into her ear, "Normally, I would just jab a few pressure points and disturb your meridians. Then I would sell you to a brothel keeper who would make a fortune selling Fire Nation noble flesh to illiterate Earth Nation peasants with fertilizer stuck to there bare feet.

"However your two gal-pals look like they would fetch a fortune if they were not Fire Nation spoiled brats. Unfortunately for them if Ozai would not spring to save his male heir, what would he do for a mere girl. I know that Azula and what her name ... Mai had you contact me to hire my services to find and bring back her incompetent brother and dotting uncle. Let me show you just how loyal they are to you."

He jabbed a couple spots on her back that paralyzed her vocal cords.

* * *

Jian Lee wore a set of apothecary robes. Under the outer cloak were his swords. Ty Lee would only be helpless for a hour, maybe two at the most.

"Azula and Mai of the Fire Nation, you wanted to have a deal so badly with the bandit that stole your precious little knife, a blanket, a small pouch, and some food that you sent an empty headed ditz to find and recruit me. No wonder why you have yet to capture the Avatar."

Azula was upset and Mai examined him.

"Mai, I know about your knives. I can play that trick too. However, fighting here and now won't get you your goals and don't yield me any profit. I know that princess here can bend quite well. You can't. Ty Lee probably told you that I can bend fire. Maybe not good enough for an Angi Kai, but I can keep off your highness' flames long enough to use my pretties to kill you. One nick and a Water Tribe poison I use on my blades will kill you slowly. I have taken the liberty of developing an immunity to the poison. I doubt that you have. May I call you, your terrible highness, Azula, or future Fire Nation Queene-poo? Okay, Queene-poo it is. Just how much are you going to pay me for the Avatar, your brother, and your uncle?"

Azula took a deep breath.

"A lot."

"A lot of what. Animal droppings, I don't think so. Being a by-blow of one of those semi-noble Fire Nation commanders has taught me that a lot is a very relative term. A lot, I can only start to imagine all those tax revenues that enter the coffers. Especially once the Avatar is dealt with and you don't have to pay for a war anymore. Are we talk Clan Zu a lot? OR are we talking Clan Kozun a lot?"

Azula's eye bulged at his casual use of a Fire Nation idiom.

"You know too much for an Earth Kingdom circus performer."

"Assumptions, highness will be the death of you someday. Your little Ty Lee is an acrobat playing at the greatest game because you forced her too. I am a professional hiding out and playing magician while I wait for my next contract."

Jian Li tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Perhaps we can agree on a new contract. However my price is higher than the norm. Many thugs seek quantity. They are crude. I on the other hand believe that my profession is a performance art form that can only be appreciated by those who savor the death of their rivals. Hire the others if you merely want a death. Hire me if you want your foes to experience an epiphany when I claim their souls for Yunlao's judgment.

"Killing is a messy business. Capturing someone to only have them tortured is also a messy business. Life is a delicate and precious commodity and I don't destroy either without sufficient compensation to assuage my guilt and make surety to the gods, highness."

"I promise you the weight of their heads in gold."

Jian Li's sarcastic tone was working. For years, Azula pushed Zuko's buttons. Now he returned the favor.

"Azula, why do you insist on those tired clichés? Everyone I deal with says the same thing. Heads, heads, heads – why must everyone be so fixated with heads.

"I personally prefer gems and precious stone. They are small, portable, lightweight and highly valued all over the world. Specifically sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and heavenly jade spark my lust for wealth. However, I am not talking cut glass for the peasants, but something that you would be proud to own and wear at a formal public ball. I understand that your mother's clan... Kozun isn't it... owns several gem mines throughout the occupied territories. Merely grant me those mines and a tax exemption on the sale of gems and I will toss in your daddy dearest too."

"You have gone too far. Treason."

Jian Li laughed.

"Treason, what treason are you talking about? You will be the Fire Lady. Your word will be law. You get to define what is and what is not treason. You have benefited from treason when you help your daddy kill your grandfather by setting up your mother. Killing your grandfather's valet was a great cover, but you should have killed him earlier."

"How dare you accuse me of some crime?"

"You are not the only noble to have problems with daddy dearest. Your daddy rutted with a succession of concubines. So did his drinking buddies. One of them was responsible for my existence."

"Unlike you, my father hated me. He reluctantly educated in the ways of our ancestors and then I was told, 'Sorry not good enough because you had the wrong mother.' My birthright was given to an idiot half brother who could not even deal with one spoiled brat prince. Killing your brother would have been my obligation if only they did not throw me out of the family."

"Zhao."

Jian Li was hurt to be confused with monkey-face.

"Wrong guess, highness. Zhao, or monkey-face, was always an idiot. Why he ever sported that hair style is beyond my comprehension. I now have my eyes on a bigger prize than some honorable name and naval commission. Money is my favorite thing. Second is breaking the spirit of something like your little ditz. My price is simple. Ten pounds of royalty quality gems per head when I deliver. Your little ditz for my toy when I walk out of here tonight. Agreed."

Azula smiled, "Agreed, Mister ..."

"...Li. My mother's name served me fine."

"I hated that bouncy bitch anyways."

Ty Lee was in tears as she heard Azula bargain her away like a slave.


	8. Letting Go

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Letting Go**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

"How could ... how could they sell me?"

Ty Lee wanted to believe that she didn't hear those words that came from Azula's lips. Jian Li merely sat silently as Ty Lee struggled to figure out how her friends could sell her. He dipped the washrag into the basin.

"They ... were my friends. What did I do to make them hate me? Was I bad?"

Silence was one of the most powerful tools that an officer could use to get to the truth. It was one of the most powerful tools that his uncle used to enlighten him. Now it was his turn to act in the role of his namesake. He was the _Jian_, the master, who guided the novice to the truth.

"I just wanted to be able to be free. I did not want to be a noble. I never wanted to marry the prince and spend my life bearing heirs to the throne. I just wanted to see the world. I just wanted to escape the harem that enslaved my mother. Mai and Azula knew it. They knew that I fear becoming just like my real mother. Then they sold me to you."

She looked at her new master. She dreaded what she was going to be forced to do this evening. She dreaded what he was going to do to her body. Once she wanted to kiss him. Now he was going to rip away her innocence.

She looked around the trailer that he called home. On side was the little cot where he was going to ... rape her.

_Mai told me that it hurts the first time. I just hope that it does not hurt too much ... that he would be gentle._

Normally Ty Lee would try to fight her way out of her predicament.

However, she was too stunned by the betrayal to be able to put up a fight.

Worse, she knew Jian Lee was a much better martial artist than she was. He practiced his _katas_ every day and sparred with the other martial art performers who entertained the crowd. He was not a performance martial artist, but no one ever touched him unless he let them.

Somehow, he knew the pressure points that would paralyze her chi-flow. It was not a martial art know to many masters.

Ty Lee held back a sob.

"Please be gentle, I ... I won't try to stop you. I have no home to return to... no where to run. If you don't hurt me, I do anything ... I will sleep with anyone you ..."

Jian Li looked at her with the saddest golden eyes as Ty Lee suppressed a sob. Reluctantly, she started to unbutton her blouse. He stopped her by pulling her hands away from the buttons..

"Duchess Ty Lee, I am a card cheat. I am a thief. I have hurt many people who did not deserved to be hurt. I have killed those who stood in my way. I know that I might one day have to kill my own blood. However, I am not a rapist or a pimp."

"Duchess, how did you ... no that it matters - I have been tossed out."

Jian Li turned his back and started rubbing his face with the damp washcloth.

"You are still a duchess ... at least until Azula blames me for your disappearance. Getting cut off from your past makes you reconsider everything you hold dear. Honor, tradition, and loyalty – I use to believe in all three. Now I don't know what to believe."

Jian Li turned around. Ty Lee looked down. His hand lifted her chin. She looked up and saw...

"Zuko!"

Ty Lee blurted out his name before she made the conscious connection between the scar and his name. Unlike others, she did not need the scar. She knew his face since she was three years old.

"Yes, Tea-Leaf, the sickly little prince you and your friends taunted is now a pauper with no honor, no family, and no future."

Zuko lit the small stove and started heating the wok. His tone was emotionless ... matter of fact ... yet he convey the fact that he had lost some of his legendary defiance.

"Ty, when I die, no one will mourn my passing. No one will light my pyre. My soul will not be released when my ashes are scattered. My flesh will feed the scavengers. I would be forced to wander hell for all eternity."

The image of animals feasting upon a human corpse is an anthemia to the fire nation. No matter on what side they fought one, the dead was always burned to prevent the anthemia from happening.

"Because I am hunted by my former homeland, I cannot afford love another. If I do, someone will hurt her to get to me.

"I cannot enjoy a moment's peace because someone is always out to collect the prize on my head."

He opened his basket and opened a package of meat.

"What I fear most is that in the end I might decide to end my exile, return home, kill my own blood, and in doing so start a civil war that destroys everything I suffered to protect. Worse, I fear that I will become as twisted as my father and my sister."

Zuko tossed the meat unto the chopping board. He then arranged the coals into a pyramid. He pointed and a lick of flame erupted from his finger. The coals were lit. Once they were properly ashed over, only then he place the wok over the flames.

"If I do, I want to believe that I did it for my nation. However, I know that a part of me want to lash out - to pay back all those who hurt me.

He poured a little cooking oil on the wok and started cubing up some salted meat and slicing up some onions and peppers.

"You have lost something I had hope that you would never have to lose and the world is poorer for it."

The man standing before her actually has tears in his right eye.

"When I saw you and Mai with my sister ... When Azula hurt Iroh I wanted to hate you. I wanted to be able to ..."

Zuko tossed the chopped meat and vegetables into the wok.

"Hate allows me to kill and to hurt and I would not have to feel guilt ... at least feel guilt for a while. Yet I could not hate you or Mai. My sister used you both. She used to beat you up when she couldn't do the flips that you did with ease. She placed that piece of fruit on Mai's head and set it aflame so that I would have to knock Mai into the water to prevent her head from being burnt. Then she laughed."

Ty Lee did not want to remember, but she knew that Zuko remembered each and every prank that she had them pull on _Zuzu_. Once Ty remembered them fondly because she was having fun with her _friends_; now she knew that she hurt the only one that really was her friend.

She had to make it up to him.

She decided that he needed someone to show him that he was worthy of being loved..

She decided to surrender herself to him.

"Zuko, you don't have to be alone. You don't have to die alone. I would be proud to be by your side, have your child, and promise that we will pray for your soul every night when you are gone."

Zuko kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Sorry, I cannot do that. I love you like the sister I never had and would be proud to give you away at your wedding. If the gods were kind, I will visit you someday and we can talk of old times."

Ty Lee knew that Zuko had just closed the door on the future he deserved. He still punished himself for the sins that others inflicted upon him. However, she knew that Zuko did not have the head for firewater she did.

"At least let me help you cook our last meal together. I have some noodles, eggs, scallions, and sausages. They won't last much longer."

Later that night, Ty Lee held Zuko in her arms. Zuko and she lost their virginities to one another

It was not a meeting of lust or passion.

It was two lost souls connecting for a moment. A night of being together before each lover would be force to move onward into the big empty lonely world.

That night Ty Lee surrendered her virtue and let Zuko spill his salty essence three times inside her fertile womb.

Growing up in her father's harem, Ty Lee was taught the midwife's arts. Most of her half-sister mastered the midwife's art since at least one of her father's numerous concubines always seemed to be pregnant. Prior to running away, she had assisted in the delivery many of her younger half-siblings. Her face were the first face that they would see as she had to clean off the bloody mucus and spank them so they started breathing. He hand would be the first to slap them on the rear so they would take their first breath.

Ty Lee knew that tonight was two weeks past the first day of her last bleeding. It was her most likely time to conceive a child. If she did not lose the baby during her travels, she knew that she would be an only-mother by midwinter festival. She accepted the consequences. Zuko had saved her. Now it would be up to Ty Lee to ensure that a part of Zuko remained in this world to remind the world that he meant something even if he would only be a historical footnote in the annals of the Fire Nation.

Before the sun came out, Ty Lee slipped out of Zuko's embrace. She kissed his chin. She gently kissed his lips. She kissed each one of his eyelids. She kissed his forehead. She tearfully gathered her supplies, penned a farewell note thanking him for his friendship.

She knew that she would never see him again.

She knew that her child would never see his or her father. Nor would Zuko ever be able to hold his child or even know that he left a piece of his spirit growing inside of her. The other mothers she would encounter would insult her. They would call her a whore. They would instruct their children to not play with Zuko's bastard.

However, she was thankful for having this one night with him and prayed that Agni would forgive her for the pain that she caused him.

_Zuko, I promise to pray to Agni and the Kings of Hell for your soul every night and if we have a child to raise him or her to be an honor to your memory._

With that promise, Ty Lee grabbed her traveling bag and left Zuko to seek his own destiny.


	9. Javelin of the Gods

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Taming the God's Javelins**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

The night was dark.

The moon was hiding behind storm clouds.

The gods threw down their javelins from the heavens to the earth with great enthusiasm.

A deadly series of lightning strikes were hitting the city.

Everyone was inside waiting for the gods to end their little contest.

Everyone, but one man on a quest.

The slate tiles on the roofs of the city were slippery with rain.

One misstep would be his last. One misstep would ensure that the earthbenders will discovered his pulped body on the cobblestones below. The comfort was the thought that no one would be able to identify his body. His sister, Acid Wench, would be stuck hunting down his spirit.

The thought of his sister wandering around aimlessly in circles for the next sixty years brought a smile to the face behind the mask.

In a way, that quick death would be a relief from the life he despised. He once lived by honor. Now he was nothing but the scum growing in the muddy puddles below.

Perched upon the steeple of the Earth Temple, he admired the interplay between the silent flash and concussive explosion of sound. Tonight the gods gave fitting weather to his mission.

Slowly the dark figure slid his way down the slick walls head first. If he fell, he wanted to ensure that his enemies would never be able to display him alive in a cage.

_The Earthbenders are afraid of being away from the bossism of their precious element. As long as I have breath, I am fire. I climb my way up to the heavens knowing that they cannot follow me. I watch as they gnash their teeth in anger and cry in despair._

As he slid down, he leapt off of the slick wall of the earth temple and landed in crouch among the mist covered headstones.

Two days ago, a regiment of Earth Kingdom troops returned from the front with their dead and wounded. He followed one of the dying wounded that was similar in size and shape to the old banished prince that he once was. He watched the young man's funereal and resisted the urge to shudder in disgust when they buried him.

_Earthbenders want to trap the souls of their loved ones in a stone box and let their own loved one suffer the horrors of decomposing. Tonight, I will set his soul free and allow it to travel upon the wheel once more._

The thief removed a piece of canvas tarp and a wooden shovel from his haversack. He laid down the tarp. Slowly as not to alert others to his predication, he dug into the grave, tossing the grave earth unto the tarp.

_Don't worry. If you sacrifice your body, I will set your soul free."_

These Earthbenders were too far away form the Fire Nation to experience the Fire Nations predations of Earth Kingdom graves. Since the Fire Nation burned their dead, generation of Fire Nation healer-apprentices had to make midnight raids to acquire the bodies on which they mastered their medical arts. The only other supply were the bodies of criminals convicted for capital crimes, and those were reserved for the master healers as they would be dissected while still alive.

Unlike the Earth Kingdom cities near the sea, there were no elaborate coffin safes or watches to ensure that a Fire Nation healer's apprentice did not slip away with the remains of a loved one. Inland, earthbenders never bothered with the old routine of tossing lime on the bodies to speed decomposition.

_This is probably the first time in the history of this city that someone actually robbed a grave._

The fugitive actually felt giddy.

He felt a link to a past that the others in his family would publicly deny.

Kozun was once a healer and did his share of grave robbing while learning the healing arts of the Fire Nation. Tonight was time for the great-grandson of Kozun the Bastard to relive the history that did not make it into the history texts of the Fire Nation.

Just as he was about to remove the lid off of the coffin, the grave robber heard a creak and saw the light of the lantern. With an intake of breath and a slight exhale, the young thief doused the light.

A curse.

The door opened and slammed shut.

He had to work fast.

Using his knife, the young man hacked off the head and right hand of the body. The muscles were tight with rigor mortise. Cutting into the flesh of the dead took a lot more effort than the living.

With great difficulty and dousing the flame of the lantern whenever the watchman cam back out, the grave robber performed his task with relatively few interruptions. With an exhale, a prayer for Agni to keep the Earth Kingdom City Watchmen drunk, the grave robber hid the evidence of his passing.

He climbed up the north spire of the Earth Temple.

He would prepare his prizes for presentation later.

Tonight he would try to dance with the lightning.

Tonight he would risk his life to prove that with determination that he would master the art of channeling such immense power though his body.

Tonight he would succeed.

He extended his hand towards the heavens and the gods rewarded his defiance.

* * *

The pain was too much.

He had channeled the power.

He was still alive.

However, he could not move.

All he felt was pain radiating from his chi paths.

Pain was his teacher.

Pain was the signal that his body learned that it could push itself further than his mind would allow.

Pain was all he needed.

Pain told him that he was not a total failure.

He watched as a spark traveled between his two hands.

He drew in a breath.

His eyes watered.

His mind wanted to leave his body.

His soul wnated to leave his body.

He forced the chi to flow from his body to his fingers.

He directed his finger to the head and hand he harvested.

_The pain...The pain is nothing. Lightning has nothing on betrayal. Lightning has nothing compare to hearing the kids taunt the monster. Lightning has nothing compared to living while having a dead soul. Lightning has no power over you as long as you down let the pain tell you what to do._

He pulled in his chi.

The pain built up until his would swear that his eyeballs were bleeding and that his tears were blood. He pushed out his entire chi with a mighty yell.

The explosion of sound deafened him.

The bright arcing blue streak blinded him.

He was knocked unto his back.

The north steeple of the Earth Temple was falling toward the earth.

Deafened by the explosion, he felt the concussion as tons of stone smashed into the earth below.

Tonight, he would have to mediate on what happened.

He had pushed himself and now had to recover so that next time he would push himself further.

However for now, he had to get backto his wagon and tend to his injuries.

* * *

Aang was dreaming of making little airbenders with Troph when she woke up screaming.

She was gibbering incomprehensively as Aang was trying to comfort her and slipped on her pajama top before Katara and Sokka ...

"What's wrong …" The look on Sokka's face Aang knew that he would have to do some explaining to his friend about Troph and the fact that he gave up being a celibate monk months ago.

"Troph's a screamer. Gods Aang, you are a monk. You should have the decency …"

Katana pushed her brother aside.

"Sokka, be quiet you sanctimonious prude. I know about Suki and those extra midnight practices on Kyoshi Island,_ Chee Hong Kia_ (Skirt Chaser). And _Lan Jiao Tao_ (Dickhead) do not even get me started on Princess Yue … She told me about your fascination with food and her nipples in between your horizontal_exercise sessions_. When you found happiness and love, I was happy for you. If and when I decide to give away my virtue then you play the future brother in law from hell. However, Aang and Troph deserve the same courteously that Aang and I extended to you or else I will tell Aang about the time you stuck your …

It was Sokka's turn to be red in the face. He turned around and stomped off towards Appa.

"What's wrong, Troph?"

"I … I am sorry that I … It can't be true… It can't. The gods … have allowed the Broken One to strike down the earth temple at Chongqing."

Troph started rocking back and forth as she hugged herself to prevent shivering.

Aang hugged her Troph until her teeth cease chattering.

"It's an ancient prophecy. When my mother's grandmother was a girl, she was a novice in the temple during her apprenticeship as a scribe. She used to tell me stories and legends she picked up from copying all those scrolls. Once she told me about the prophecy that predicted the destruction of the known world. The sign was the destruction of the ancient Earth Temple at Xide."

Aang searched his memories.

"There is no Earth Temple at Xide."

"Wrong Aang, to prevent the prophecy from happening, the town fathers changed the name to Chongqing thousands of years ago. Please let me be, Katara. Something terrible happened and … I learned the tale in the ancient Earth Temple language. I am going to need time to figure out how to explain it in the trade tongue."

Troph merely turned her tear stained face into Aang's chest.

"Aang, I'm sorry, please don't let me go."

Katara stepped away from Troph's and Aang's tent to start cooking the dinner.

Sokka looked at his sister.

"Sorry. I promise not to tell or get mad, but have you …"

Katara looked at her stunned brother.

"Sokka, there was one boy that took my first kiss. He found my necklace and tied it around my neck. Auntie Wu was so right and so wrong when she said that I would have something special with a powerful bender and that we will be married and have lots of kids."

"That means you are engaged. Who?"

"It doesn't matter. He's not a water tribesman. I doubt that he was aware of our customs and he is gone out of our lives. He now has to make his own way and our paths have split."

"Who? Jet? Hahn?"

"Never mind, one day I may fall in love and find myself knee deep in children. However, I don't know when or with whom I am going to love. I have been infatuated about a couple boys. Girls fantasize and I have done my share. But all I ever had was that one kiss. You still have to stick around and pretend to protect my virtue for a while. You start fishing and I will stare preparing breakfast."

The sun was well above the trees when Troph finally let go of Aang. She kissed him tenderly and slid into her robes. She rummaged through her pack and set aside the package of tea that Katara prepared for her. She put it back and grabbed the package of ginseng tea instead.

* * *

"It was just a legend written down by a scribe that was far too long lost in the great libraries of Ba Sing Sing. The world would face its greatest danger when the descendant of an Avatar and a handmaiden is cast out in hate. He shall sacrifice the soul of a loyal son of the earth god _Tu Di Gong_ to the god of fire _Agni_. He shall bait the dragoness and steal away her young. He shall steal the javelins of the gods when they war.

"His coming shall spell the end of one world and the birth of another.

"The Broken One is forged by the spirit of _Kuan Ti_, the War God, in adversity. _Lei Kung_, the God of Lightning, shall grant his power and one so have no power over him. The Broken One shall descend from a line of followers of _P'an Chin Lien_, the goddess of prostitutes. He shall be more devious than the great tricksters whose name is never mentioned unless we desire misfortune. The wheel of destiny shall turn upon a new path. Heaven and hell shall tremble at his will, for if he steps out of the shadows not even the gods can make him stop."

Troph sat silently.

"When the Broken One tore down the spire, I lost my ability to 'see' what was happening. The vibrations are bouncing off one another like echoes in a cave. It's like when someone hits you and you feel disoriented. I can sense you all, but more than twenty or thirty paces and its all jumbled up. The vibrations make me nauseous. All I know is that Chongqing should be our next destination. However, Chongqing is a city with no loyalties to either Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, only its purse strings."

Troph lifted her face towards the sun. She took in a deep breath.

"It has long been dominated by the ancient Fire Nation merchant houses. All that changed with the war was the Earth Kingdom factors 'nationalized' the Fire Nations trade concerns. The problem was that most of them were cousins to the Fire Nation merchant houses so everything is owned by the same families, just the names have changed and any firebenders that pop up in the family tree are hidden much like I was. What used to be the hub of the gem trade is now run by smugglers. Anything can happen in Chongqing.

"I have a confession to make. I lied when I told you my parents allowed me to go with you on this journey. If you feel that I..."

Katara grabbed the blind girl. "You are not being haul back to that cage. I did not travel the world to find my little sister so that her family can hide her from the world.I will turn anyone who tries into frozen saltlicks."

Troph smiled a weak smile.

Katara smiled back, "If some schmuck attempt to paw me, you would fling a stone right were it hurts the most.

Aang and Sokka winced at the thought.

"Unfortunately, I am related to a couple of these 'loyal' earth kingdom merchants. Great-Grandpa liberated one of the biggest houses. However, my uncles and most of my cousins will follow my father bidding. So once in town, Aang and I have to lay low. Anything can be bought and sold including slaves in Chongqing if one only has the coin."

"In speaking of coin, we have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"In the Earth Kingdom, Hell is defined as being in Chongqing without money. No coin and they will let your corpse rot in the street where it falls."


	10. Exchange & Red String Soulmates

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Exchange and Red String Soul Mates**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

_So this is it..._

The man behind the white and gold body paint allowed his face to move into a weak smile.

For seventeen years, he lived his life according to the demands of his birthright.

For seventeen years, he lived a life that was not his own, but dictated by other's expectations.

After tonight, his life would be his own.

_Sorry great-grandpa._

_You had to risk everything to give your descendants the life of a noble and I end up being a grave robber and scoundrel just like you use to be._

_The wheel have destiny turned its full circle._

_You rode the wheel up to the heights of the Fire Nation nobility._

_I rode the wheel down to becoming what I am._

_I guess that you are stuck with Azula to perpetual the family honor._

_However, without you and your lady as an example, I would have given up a long time ago. You gave up everything that could be asked of you and yet you two received something worth more than a thousand kingdoms. I learned that suffering is the price we pay for happiness. I just hope that one day; I too will find this elusive thing that will make my life worth living._

_I just hope that I did not embarrass you too much with my failures._

Over that past week, the young man had carved the box that he held in his hands. He carefully flame polished it like the artisans of his homeland use to do.

The box was made out of dark wood and smooth like river stone. The only thing that gave a clue as to its contents was the ring that was inlayed flush to the polished wood. Traditionally the signet ring would have never left the prince's possession until the Fire Priests removed it from his dead fingers.

Inside the velvet lined interior was a burnt head and right hand drained of blood and covered with a fine linen handkerchief that the bearer liberated from some matron's laundry line.

With a tear, the man removed a pouch that was hanging around his neck. It was his mother's necklace. With a yank, he broke the wire chain. Then he dropped the necklace into the box.

_Forgive me mother._

He thought that saying goodbye to his past would be a joyful time.

He was saying goodbye to seventeen years of not being good enough to please his demanding father.

He was saying goodbye to seventeen years of being a disappointment to his father and his nation.

However, in doing so he would be saying goodbye to being his mother's son.

His mother sacrificed herself so that he would not be killed by his paternal grandfather. His mother endured beatings from his father every time the lung flux stricken him. His mother loved him and he would no longer be able to proclaim that he was her son.

Zuko, son of Ursa, would be forever buried when this box reaches the hands of his father.

History would forever cruelly record that Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, failed in his duties and betrayed his nation. Fire Nation parents will be forbidden to name their children Zuko. In all royal documents, his name shall be stricken and replaced with the phrase, _the nameless one that betrayed his father, his lord, and his nation_.

Everything of his would be burned, every animal he rode would be killed, every boat he rode on would be sunk, and every physical trace of his presence would be destroyed. To mention that he ever existed would be a crime and soon he would not even be a memory. They would do everything in their power to ensue that his soul would wander aimlessly in the void of hell forever.

_Zuko, son of Ursa, was dead_.

_Let the masses of the Fire Nation rejoice for Prince Zuko would not embarrass the Fire Nation by being unable to capture a thirteen year old air bender_.

It was time for Jian Li, nephew of Storyteller Li and famed Earth Kingdom magician, to wander the world seeking a new life of his own, forever cut off from the world he knew.

* * *

"Back so soon? I bet you couldn't stand that ditz Ty Lee bouncing around. You have held out two months, a record. Her record was only two weeks."

Azula was her usual sarcastic self.

Jian Li merely smiled at the young girl trying to act nonchalantly.

"Don't try to be catty. It gets old mighty fast."

"What the great Li does not want to flirt with the girls?"

"Business before pleasure, highness -If you want to keep your pretty touché on your father's dais, you will have to remember that lesson or expect to end up on the executioner's block. If you don't, your enemies will hire someone like me to take it away from you. I see that you have got my message - We agreed that Zuko's head was worth ten pounds of mixed emeralds, rubies, and sapphires – all royal quality. I have the goods you want in this box and you know my price."

Mai was obviously upset.

Azula countered, "Why should I pay you when my pathetic brother is already dead?"

Jian Li smiled.

"The throne of the Fire Nation will be yours for such a small price. Believe me, not even the sharpest trader can deliver you this once in an eternity bargain."

Azula started to retort, but Jian spoke up cutting off her next barb.

"Have you ever heard of something in the merchant trade called underwriting?"

He paused and shook his head as if tsking at the stupidity of the two girls.

"If not, I have had a mutual friend of ours underwriting my come back from the dead policy. Before I talked to you, I have taken the liberty of paralyzing your ditzy little pal and tied her to a nearby tree. I knew that you would sell her to me, and ensured that she listened in on the little transaction that made her mine. Needless to say, she is mighty upset at the two of you."

Jian Li studied the reactions of the two ladies.

To most, the expressions on the two faces were impassive. To one who was raise with the pair, they were starting to panic as they realized that Jian was a master in the _game of shadows_. Mai winched with regret. Azula, selfish as usual, was calculating the costs and benefits to her.

"I used her new found hatred for the two of you to firmly bind her spirit to me." Jian Li laughed.

"Raping a virgin is bittersweet experience. She will then seek to take her revenge upon you.

"However having an enraged virgin trade her virtue to be my apprentice in the shadow arts is a once in a lifetime experience. She was broken as I once was broken by those that I once loved. Betrayed by the ones you once loved - It's funny that master and student found their life's calling the same way.

"Your friend was so eager to have me teach her that she tore off my clothes and slammed her womb down on my root of joy. She was screaming out your names in hate as I gave her the first of many moments of pleasure. For that I thank the two of you."

Azula snapped, "Liar!"

"Only idiots waste their time with small lies when this much wealth is on the line!"

_Thank you, uncle for making me read and memorized all those earth nation tragedies about revenge, conspiracies, and betrayal._

"Grow up, princess, I don't have to lie. However, if you demand proof that I bedded your little Tea Leaf:

"She has an interesting birth mark on the inside of her left thigh.

"She has that scar under her left breast that Gloom Girl here accidentally gave her when you were twelve and she did a back flip right when Gloom Girl was practicing with her throwing knives. For being such a ditz, Ty can be quite a quick learner once her illusions are shattered. She just needed the right kind of motivation."

Jian Li stared Azula in the eyes. Careful to keep his tone pleasant, he let the hate in his eyes do the speaking.

"Princess, if I don't get my fees, not only don't you get someone as capable as I hunting down the other two names on the list, but you get my pissed off apprentice turning your pal into a pin cushion. However, she told me that you are still a virgin because for you to get a seat on the dais, you have to prove that you are a virgin on your wedding night or that you are still a virgin. If you are not, I advise you to find an idiot husband to screw you when you are on the rag."

Azula was digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Li would not be surprised if she hated him right now.

Normally he would back off, but he was playing a role. He had to play the male counterpart to Princess Azula's twisted personality. He had to have her respect so that she would believe that Jian Li actually killed the banished prince. He had to ensure that she was too upset to consider that this was all a setup so he could slip away.

"I will personally capture you and force you to undergo what would have been Ty's fate if she were not so quick to come to an accommodation. I can only imagine how much your belly will stretch when you carry some stranger's child.

"Fail to pay me what we agree and you will end up just like your great-grandfather Kozun's older sisters, mother, and grandmother. Imagine you're your female ancestors did to ensure that you would be born. Imagine what it is like making lots of kids with no two having the same father. Imagine being a harlot who had to share herself with the hideously ugly to pay her pimp his protection fee. Imagine being knock up on a dark country lane by some Earth Kingdom peasant with manure clinging to his bare feet."

Azula was about to explode. Just one more taunt and she would explode.

"I have it on good authority that the other kids from the other noble families laughed at you and your brother for not being able to fill out the requisite nine generations of honorable ancestors on your mother's side of the family tree that the other students had to fill out at the imperial academy. You tried to act like Kozun just materialized out of the air.

"However the Jung kid, the one that mysteriously was sent deep into the Earth Kingdom to single-handedly siege an Earth Kingdom fort., did a little digging and found out that your great-grandfather Kozun had to buy out the brothel contracts for all his sisters and your great-great grandmother. If you were born four generations ago, you would have been spreading your legs from the time you were in the cradle. Didn't your father often refer to your mother in public as the_ Lucky Whore_? Didn't your grandfather kept the two of you isolated from the other nobles so that he would not have to acknowledge his shame that he had to sell his son to the descendants of pimps and prostitutes so that he could get enough money to finance the war. "

He smiled as the fire bending protégée snapped and launched a wave of fire at him. Azula always made one mistake while fire bending – She always made a grand gesture before she bended fire. As she extended her hands, he ducked underneath, came up between her arms, head butted her, bloodied her nose, and knocked her to the earth.

Jian Li fell on top of his biological father's daughter and had his dagger to her neck. Many men would think of rutting with the curvy vixen, but the fact that he knew the full measure of the princess underneath him and the incest taboo allowed Jian Li to focus on what he needed to do.

"The only thing stopping me from raping you and releasing Ty Lee's need for vengeance on your pal is profit, highness. Dead men can't enjoy it. Words of advice - your emotions are your weakness."

Azula spat in his face, "Weakness, I am the most powerful fire bender that you will be unfortunate to encounter."

Jian Lee smiled at his sister. Being on top of her pinning her to the ground meant that the spittle that she launched towards his face would soon land on hers.

"To tell the truth and you have a fit of anger. You and your father both have that weakness.

"Banishing Zuko was the biggest mistake your father made. It caused the other nobles to question your father's mental stability."

"What? How dare you criticize the Fire Lord?"

"Let us be objective, your highness. If Zuko was such a mistake, your father should have merely sent him to lead the 41st division on the suicide mission to Bad Sing Se. You know that surrender was not a word in his vocabulary. There he would have become a martyr – a symbol to the masses of the Fire Nation that even the royal family too would sacrifice something of value for the good of the Nation. Zuko's memory could have been used as a rallying cry and you as his suffering sister would _reluctantly_ assume the mantle of your brother's duties. Your actions would not be perceived as a grab for power, but a noble lady stepping up to fulfill her familial obligations and live up to her martyr brother's memory."

_I might have been too pig-head to play politics, sister, but that doesn't mean that I didn't know what was going on behind my back. You were the one who taught me all too well about defeating your rivals with a smile and whispered word._

She was starting to stare at his face, awed that he knew about the games of power. He extended his tongue and licked her jaw line so that she would be too distracted to notice that the makeup covered a telltale scar.

Azula turned her face away as he whispered into her ear, "You called the tune, now it's time to pay the piper. Tell Gloom Girl to drop whatever knife she is holding and keep her hands up. From this moment until I leave, if her hands are not up in the air, one of you two will be sporting a new fashion accessory - a crossbow bolt going through your back and coming out the center of your chest. Slowly nod if you understand what I am saying."

Azula nodded.

Jian Li slowly crawled off his sister without uttering another word.

"Your brother, your highness, was one of the better clients that I have encountered. He learned much from his time pursuing the Avatar and it was a worthy chase. Unlike the others, he never whimpered or begged or even offered to buy me off when I cornered him. If he wasn't weakened by illness, the chase would have been the end of me.

"Thank you, your _royal _highness, for giving me such a marvelous creature to hunt. Hunting down your brother was a worthy capstone to any assassin's career. If it wasn't against my principles, I would have done that hunt for free. I just hope your father can provide the same type of sport if and when you decide to take me up on my offer. Behold my latest trophy, Princess Azula. This is the head of your brother, Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai. Formerly the heir to the Fire Lord."

Jian Li displayed the contents of the box. Azula was suspicious until she saw their mother's locket.

Azula smiled as she pocketed the locket and whispered, "Zuko took that pendant from my mother's things when he left. He would never give up our mother's precious locket. He is definitely dead; otherwise no force on earth would stop him from trying to reclaim it. Too back the wire portion of the necklace was damaged or I would wear it to my brother's funeral."

_That is one thing that I will definitely get back from you, Azula. Take good care of it, because it will be mine again. You don't deserve to wear anything of mother's. The only shame that burdens her soul had been having you for a daughter._

Azula motioned to Mai and Mai brought out three small velvet bags each bearing the lead seals of House Kozun. Jian Li handed over the box. With a single motion, Jian sweep the three velvet bags into his pack. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to check your gems?"

Jian Li did not bother to turn around. He just stop, merely smiled, and said, "I don't have to bother counting. If you have any brains, you would not cheat me yet. Besides, I am not the one with a tick off assassin's apprentice who is too eager to collect on a debt. Enjoy yourselves girls and next time don't try to play these silly little games with a professional killer. I will leave a message in the usual spot when I get another trophy for your collection."

"One day I will kill both you and your apprentice. I vow that on the soul of my brother!"

"Sure you will. Fire Lord Ozai will marry an air bender and retire to a monastery! Keep dreaming, princess."

Jian Li walked away enjoy his new found ability to cause his sister sleepless nights. She taunted him when he was a child and now he was just repaying the favor. It was ironic that she swore to kill him on the very soul of the man she wished to kill.

* * *

"_Wan ba dan_ (bastard), how dare he threaten me? I will make him fornicate with all 18 generations of his ancestors. I am going to make that _shabi_ (mother fornicator) regret his existence from the moment that he was even an itch in his fornicating father's crotch. _Wo cao ni ye ye de sao pi yan_ (Fornicate with your grandfather's piss stinking asshole), Jian Li. Ty Lee that _cho yade_ (smelly slave wench) is going to be used for target practice after I let the entire army have their turn with her."

Azula was punctuating her comments with mini-explosions of blue flames. Mai spent her time ducking and preventing Azula from setting the forest afire.

"When I have finished my business, Mai, I swear I am going to put such a price on Jian Li and Ty Lee's heads that even the woman-warriors of Kyoshii Island would try to collect the reward."

Azula smile was a terrible sight to behold. It was the same smile that sold Ty Lee.

"Mai, continue the hunt for the avatar in my absence."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to personally deliver my brother's remains to daddy. Also, I have to try to find out just who this Jian Li character really is. He knows too much about us and we know nothing about him

"Capable assassins are not born, Mai - They are shaped and molded. They are broken and the rebuilt until they could dispassionately dispatch their clients. Zuko may not have been all that my father desired. However, Zuko has been good enough to survive repeated assassination attempts since he was twelve. I cannot let one of my enemies have a professional like Li on the payroll."

"Your pride will be your downfall, Li.

"He thinks himself immune from me.

"Men around the world would cut off their testicles to bed me and yet he tastes my flesh and it does not even excite him. He is totally amoral and ruthless enough to take my throne if he desired. If Zuko was half the man this Jian Li is, he would have taken the dais from our father and the world would tremble at the thoughts of facing such a cold-hearted sage of shadows. If Jian Li was not so dangerous, he would be a fitting consort for the next Fire Lady."

Azula sent a column of flame upwards to communicate her emotional turmoil to the gods.

"I am the one who discards men. Hell will become paradise before I let him walk away on his terms. I will make him mine, Mai. I will make life revolve around pleasing me. I will twist his soul for my needs. He will kill my enemies just for a few minutes pleasure in the bed chamber.

"If human traits bred true, I would honor him with fathering my children. Then I will kill him myself. Imagine just having a nursery full of such clever little monsters. I just might let them play torture daddy when I tired of Jian Li. The other nations would never have a chance. All will bow to Fire Lady Azula."

Mai gulped. Fate twisted the once shy girl into the dark blades-girl she now was. However Azula was born twisted. Azula now lusted after the man that would kill her just because he spites her.

Before meeting Jian Li, Mai thought that she had seen just how far the human soul can descend to hell and yet reside on earth.

Now Jian Li and Azula were in a game. Flowing together like the ancient yin and yang symbol, both were opposite sides of the same coin of evil. Jian was the logical, game master of evil, making his moves based upon the cold, hard economic facts. Azula was fiery and unpredictable as the fire she bended.

Since Azula sold of Ty Lee to the killer for a promise, Mai had carefully reassessed her friendship with Azula. It was an alliance of convenience. When Jian Li brought back Zuko's remains, Mai felt something that she had not felt for three years ... sorrow.

Daddy striped her of her emotions.

Daddy raped and beat her until she learned to perform.

Daddy installed the seeds of hated that fueled her desire to descend down the same path as Azula.

Daddy took away her childhood love for Zuko and turned her memories of him into the seeds of her misery.

Daddy taught her how to endure pain and how to mold it and make her stronger.

Daddy taught her how to use her body as the weapon that would allow her to accomplish everything she desired.

Mai knew that she shouldn't be feeling the emotions that she was feeling right now. She had been purged of her love for the young prince who had once saved her from Azula pranks. She had been purged of her thoughts of spending a night in his embrace.

A fire nation bastard and a fire nation princess took away any hope. Zuko was dead. Her nation and Zuko's family would celebrate.

Mai would silently mourn the ending of the illusion that she hated Zuko. Once she dreamt of being his embrace as his wife. Once she dreamt of introducing him to the pain that was her lot in life. Now she planed on toppling the family that betrayed the one boy who care about her. She remembered Azula's pranks. She remembered the night before the Agni Kai and her kiss under the falling blossoms of the cherry tree.

Mai knew that she would not live a long life after her father raped her. She would die by the blade. Either the overpowering sadness would command her to slice her veins or someone would kill her. She had looked for a meaningful death. She now knew how to achieve it.

_Zuko my lover, I will kill Jian Li and destroy your sister someday. However, before they die, I will kill and destroy everything they value. I will turn their source of joy into bitter ashes. Your death has given me something to live for and for that I thank you. I will die with your love in my heart._

A smile crept upon Mai's normally placid face as she imagined selling Azula to a brothel keeper.

_A descendent of whores being force to return to the family business - I will have to remember to thank you for the idea as I cut off your privy parts, Jian Li. After that Ty Lee can do what she will to me. I deserve that much for not protecting the last innocent, beautiful thing in my life._

Mai envisioned a plan.

Despite her power, Azula was just like the typical girl who snubbed by a boy. She would spend her time and effort to steal the boy's heart just so that she could break it. Jian Li was far too wily to let Azula have his heart, but that would not mean that he would not let Azula try. Jian Li and Azula were fire benders. Mai had learned to read people and she knew that Azula still thought her the shy, little girl that had a crush on Zuko. Mai would bend Azula's pride and Jian's desire for profit into Mai's grand plan to destroy the Fire Nation. First, Azula could not be allowed to forget Jian Li's dismissal of Azula's power.

"Wouldn't it be simple if we just killed him, Azula? He is merely some minor noble's bastard scum, not worthy of someone of your station."

Asking that question in her normal bland tone would only enrage Azula to prove that she was better than Jian Li. Azula would not settle for being just the next Fire Lady. She wanted to be the one with absolute power and hold the absolute loyalty of her people. Azula would desire to personally break Jian Li and for that Mai would need Azula to seduce the assassin for her plan to work.

"No. If he comes back, pay him. However, hire some spies find out what they can. No one insulted me like that. No peasant scum is going to get away with turning me down or even calling me a whore like my mother. When I am Fire Lady, it will be death to even think let alone hint that great-grandpa was a product of a ..."

* * *

Toph Bei Fong and Aang lay together on the top of the hill. Every so often Aang would cloud gaze. It was a part of his past, his childhood that he would hang unto. Toph would accompany Aang more his presence than for anything else. Toph would lay so that she could use Aang's stomach for a pillow.

"The cloud over our head is fluffy like cotton candy and looks like a cat licking its paw."

Because Toph was blinded by an early childhood fever at the age of four, she could not see the puffy clouds that Aang lovingly described for her. She had to relay on her imagination and a few memories of the time before the illness took her sight.

Aang did his best, but sometimes a part of her would be upset with herself. Everyone else who got spotted valley sickness in her family did not lose their sight. It was just another childhood illness like chickenpox or measles - Just some itching, a low fever, and one week of not being allowed to play with your friends.

However, she had almost died. Her parents had to have ice on hand to keep the fever from killing her. Scores of Earth Kingdom healers kept her alive and prevented her from being scarred. However, the universe picked her to be the textbook case of how one can be blinded by the fever.

If she was blind from birth, things would be more bearable. However the universe had to give her enough times with vision for her to realize what she would miss. She would never see the faces of her husband and her children. She would never see the smiles and the tears. She traveled the world and yet all she would ever see was her childhood home.

If it were anyone else, Toph would have walked away and do her own thing just so that she could forget her own pain.

However, Toph was afraid of letting Aang know about the part of her that dreaded cloud gazing.

The others were older and off in their pseudo-adult world with chores and responsibilities. They were too old to still enjoy the childish things that she did with Aang. The others insisted that the pair grew up. Toph did not want her day to be totally filled with _adult-serious_ things when she still had so many _child-serious _things left to share with Aang. Wasting away an afternoon cloud gazing with her best friend was a very important child-serious thing even for a blind little girl.

_Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional._

Tomorrow, the gang was going to Chongqing. Because of her uncles and numerous relatives, Toph and Aang would be locked up in a dark basement. She would have to depend on Katara and Sokka to act as her ears as Toph would try to puzzle out what was happening. Then she would have to spend her time being adult serious.

Although she missed her parents, Toph was happy that she ran away. In a few short months, she has tasted life like she never did since her sight was taken away from her.

For starters, Toph found her red string soul mate.

The older teenagers played a game that ruined everything fun with life.

Love was supposed to be sharing moments of fun.

Love was not supposed to be suffering and angst and depression.

Love was spontaneous.

Love was not suppose to be bound by rules of do's and do not's.

With Aang, Toph broke all the rules laid down by those silly adult and teenagers with their need for angst and torment.

If she wanted to enjoy her time playing with the frogs in a muddy pond, Aang would be the first to help her catch one.

If she wanted an apple, Aang would pick the freshest one on the tree for her.

If she wanted to enjoy the warm of Aang's flesh next to hers, they did.

Even though Aang was bound by his duty and she insisted that he practice his bending every day, there was always that us time for the two soul mates to be together.

If Toph had to spend some of it cloud gazing with Aang, just having that time lying with her head on his chest was worth the pain. Besides she had a trick that would get her cloudy headed _Twinkle Toes_ out of the clouds and focused upon the young girl lying on the earth next to him.

Toph rolled over and started to tickle attack Aang.

"I give up, I give up, I give up."

Toph smiled, "There is no giving up. I guess I got to tickle you some more."

Aang rolled and started to tickle attack her in her ticklish spots on her sides just under her ribs. Toph laughed. She kissed him and playfully nipped Aang in the nose as he continued to tickle her.

Now the pair was both rolling around on the hillside giggling like a pair of six year-olds sharing a naughty word they overheard an adult utter. At least in between the kissing attacks.

Aang was breathing in her face. It smelt like the berries that they picked earlier this morning.

"Toph, what if ... what if we have to grow up? Will we be ... able to still be friends?"

_The problem with Aang is that sometimes he thinks too much instead of being rocklike and just doing it._

Toph merely rolled over so that she was resting face down on Aang's chest.

"If you promise to don't let me grow up, I promise to keep your life so interesting that you won't have the chance to grow up silly monk!"

With that, Toph reached into the basket. She grabbed a handful of berries and proceeded to smear the red juices on his face.

"There, I bet you don't look so grown up now.

Soon both faces were stained red with berry juice as the pair alternated kissing with smashing more berry juice on their partner's face.

* * *

Later that evening, Toph was anxious as Katara combed out her hair four times. The first was for harmony. The second was for children. The third was for wealth. The last was for a long lasting marriage.

"Katara, thank you … for everything...for putting up with me when I was not the best of friends. It has been nine years since I last saw my reflection. I was a pudgy, squat, little monster in a green and brown dress. My cousin called me the Little Toadstool. When Aang use to speak of you, he had that little pause in his breath. Can you help me make Aang sigh for me too?"

Katara giggled.

Toph wondered why she was being laughed at on her special day.

"Please..."

"Little sister, a sigh is just a sigh. Aang's problem is that he drops his jaw and drools whenever he sees you. Be thankful you can't see it - Seeing the inside of his mouth, especially after a meal can get disgusting. After I get done preparing you he is going to have a hard time preventing his thing from escaping his pants during the tea pouring. If you are not careful, you are going to mush his brain until he resembles my brother."

Toph smiled, "Maybe we should tone it down a little. I don't want his brains to become totally mushy - Just somewhat mushy will do quite fine."

Katara responded with a mock serious tone used by servants.

"Somewhat mushy it is."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Aang and Toph were holding hands kneeling in front of Katara and Sokka.

"Normally, I would be serving severing this cup of tea to my parents, thanking them for raising me. However, Katara you have been my older sister. Thank you for trying to help my make the transition to ... where I am now. Older Sister, Thank you."

Toph handed the cup of sweet lotus tea to Katara and watched as Katara started drinking. As soon as Toph hear the first gulp, she quickly blurb, "I still won't grow up and wash the dishes without being nagged to death by you, ha!"

Toph could hear Sokka laughing as Katara blow half the hot tea out her nostrils and started coughing.

"Little Sister, for that I curse you two to have a couple dozen kids who think that they are put on this earth to pull pranks on the two of you."

Aang thanked Sokka for helping him. Unlike his sister, Sokka managed to drink the sweet lotus tea without blowing half of it out of his nose.

Katara and Sokka tied the red string bracelets on the wrists of the two lovers.

"Know that fate had already bound the souls of Aang of the Air Nomads and Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom long before they were born. The gods have recognized these two as mates since before either of their parents were conceived. However, what fate decreed, these two made real. We recognized the wisdom of the gods and welcome the union between Aang the Avatar and Toph Bei Fong. May harmony, children, wealth, and long life be the rewards given by the gods to Aang and Toph."

Katara threw a handful of seeds and coins at the pair.

"May you two die the same moment so that neither of you shall know the grief of separation. May you be mourned by the many children and grandchildren that you two bring into the world. Wear these red bracelets as a symbol of the red string bracelet that fate already used to bind you to together on the day of your births."

Sokka stomped his foot to represent the temple bell that would have sounded if the ceremony took place near a temple.

Katara screamed to the heaven, "It is now official. There will be no going back to your mother's house, Toph Bei Fong."

Katara tossed a pair of straw sandals, a small scrap of cloth, and a pair of blankets at Toph's feet.

"You are not welcome as family anymore in your mother's house as a daughter. You have chosen to walk away. Never shall we cloth you again. You shall sew your own from this day hence. Never shall you share the warmth provided by our mother's house. The only warmth you shall know is your husband's embrace. Toph Bei Fong – In the eyes of the Fong ancestors, it is as if you already passed on to the next world. Guest and friend you may be, but as a daughter nevermore shall you be."

Sokka took over. It was now his time to cast Aang out.

"It is now set. You are now a man, little brother, with a house of your own"

Sokka tossed a short sword, a hammer, a small bag of seeds, and a small bag of coins at Aang's feet.

"Your father's house will not protect you any more from the world. Your oaths of obedience and loyalty are forever void. It is with this blade and your skill that you must protect your family. You and your bride will have to build your own house with this hammer. With these seeds you shall be forced to grow your own grain, and fed your own house with your own sweat. With these coins whatever debts we owed you are paid in full. Our prayers for your luck are all that your father's house shall freely give you."

Katara slapped Toph across her cheek

"May you one day taste the pain that you gave us. May this pain be a taste of the pain you will suffer when you bring your husband's children into this world. May you one day rebuke your daughters for abandoning you as you have abandon your parents."

Sokka socked Aang drawing some blood.

"This is so you may never forget this day."

Sokka socked Aang in the face blackening Aang's left eye.

"This is so that you will remember the seriousness of promises that you made to your wife and the gods today. Remember the commands of the gods that your father and mother taught you: First, do no unnecessary harm; Second, do not do unto others as you would not have others do unto you; Third, stand up for what is right even if it costs your life; Forth be brave and do your duty in the face of death; and Fifth, never give up without a fight. These five were the commands that we have shared with you our son. However, now the gods have a new command, put the welfare of your family above all other things."

"Soon, it will be your sons who will seek to abandon your house as you abandon your father's house. Never let them go without making them pay with the blood you gave them."

Then they hugged the couple.

"Although both our houses are pained that our beloved children slip away from our grasps, we are overjoyed that they have found one another. We wish them well as we say goodbye. We forgive them as our parents forgave us. May the gods smile upon the couple as they tonight consummate their love and conceive their first child. Then we will have our revenge as they too shall break your hear as you have broken ours."

Katara and Sokka left the tent and walked away from the newly wedded couple.

Toph kissed Aang as she removed his clothing.

"With this kiss I give to you my love, my body, and my word that my children will be your children."

Aang removed the wedding robes from Toph leaving her naked as the moment she came into this world. He leaned over her kissing her lips before nibbling on her nose.

"With this act, I vow that you shall be the only mother of my children and that your children will be my children."

The ritual was finished. The last scripted words were said. The pair was now married.

Toph's arms slipped under Aang's armpit and Aang found himself giggling.

"The day you stop giggling at life is the day you sleep alone, twinkle toes."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I call playing leapfrog at the next pond we counter."

"You're on," Toph told her husband, "It's getting a little cold and we have only one blanket between us. What are we innocent little things to do?"

"I guess that we have to share. Let's play house?" Aang smiled.

"It's your turn to play daddy!"

"Shucks, I wanted to be the mommy and yell at all the kids who ate the cookies. I had such a pretty apron too. No fair!"

"Aang, don't worry. I will tell you when I want you to be the mommy, say in nine months or so."

With those words, the pair were well on their way to conceiving their first child.

_Aang and Toph - Air and Earth red string soul-mates forever_.


	11. New Life

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**A New Life**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

Storyteller Li was half asleep when he felt someone lean up against him.

"Ty Lee," he responded thinking that it was Madam Chi's granddaughter.

The voice that responded sounded familiar but he could not place it.

"How did you know, Iroh?"

Shocked he looked over and saw a child about fourteen years old. His mind was trying to connect the face to a memory and figure out how someone recognized him after years of travel.

"I am sorry that I came to burden you with bad news. However, I have no where else to turn to, elder uncle. I came for your advice."

He placed her. She was one of Azula's playmates. She was there when Azula attacked him.

However, from the look on her face he knew that this was not the same little girl that did cartwheels for fun.

"Tell me about it."

"I was ordered by Azula to track down a bandit who stole supplies from us. Bandits generally are troublesome, however they can be useful. They know who travels the roads, which persons are and are not locals, and are not squeamish about exploring a career in assassination. I found him working in a performance troupe as a magician. He was also a gambler and his concept of property ownership grew vaguer with respect to the wealthy."

Ty Lee sighed, "Jian Li brought back the Fire Nation's Oni Challenge. I knew that he was a bender, but he did he tricks with deception and alchemy rather than raw bending power. The first night I was in the crowd. He knew that I was after him. He called me down before the crowd and I was that his assistant as he performed the Blind Guardian Dragon of Agni."

The storyteller was stunned. Jian Li was the alias the Zuko used when they were traveling together. He was good with magic, but that good.

"My heart went with him that day. I was afraid to approach him, yet I had to. I talked my way into a job as a high-wire girl and acrobat. I got to know him and yet I could not perform my task. I had to report to Azula and she told me to do whatever it took, including bearing his offspring, to recruit Jian to kill Zuko, you, and bring in the Avatar. I was walking towards the circus when I was pinned to the trees. Jian knew chi blocking, at least enough to paralyze me and my vocal cords.

"He tied me to the trees and I had to listen to Jian and Azula arranged for the assassination of you, the avatar, and Zuko. The price was ten pounds of high-end gemstones a head. Worse, as a deposit, they give me to him like I was a side of beef."

"When I could move, I was laying on Jian's cot. I expected to end up being raped and sold to a brothel when my body ceased to please him. I couldn't fight. I couldn't believe that someone I would have protected with my life would callously sell me to a total stranger for a promise."

"Instead, he freed me from a fate that would have destroyed me. My real mother was one of my father's many concubines. She was sold from pimp to pimp until my grandfather needed an experienced courtesan to teach my father how to wench like a true Lee. As part of the 'interview', my mother had to …"

She sobbed for a few minutes.

"My _grandfather_ ensured that my mother's womb was occupied for a couple months before she instructed my father. The man I call my father is my half-brother and … it gets confusing. Until he died, he blackmailed my mother to sleep with him or he would reveal that I was not my father's daughter. He would have killed me if he knew the true, so mom had to comply. My mother would return late at night with bruises from entertaining my grandfather. When my father eventually caught them, I had to watch as he burned my mother alive. Grandfather was strangled long enough that he went into the death sleep until his body decayed from starvation. My nightmare was being swapped and bartered like my mother. My father made it a point to take his other concubines in front of me so that I would know my fate. He told me that if I did not attract a powerful husband willing to offer him a higher betrothal fee that Ozai would ever imagine accepting for Azula, I too would end up as he special pet. That was why I ran away from my home.

"Mai's father did it to her when Zuko was banished. No one wouldmarry Zuko's bethrothed and risk possible bad luck. I had to watch silently as the shy, innocent Mai who use to say 'Zuko this, Zuko that, isn't Zuko so great, I can't wait for Zuko and I to ...' was twisted into something like Azula. I feared becoming just as dead inside as Mai was. I feared becoming something for which death and pain were its only pleasures.

"I know Jian Li was your nephew Zuko even before I saw the scar. That night, I talked with your nephew. He regrets have to separate from you so that Azula would not find you both. He regrets not being good enough to be worthy of your and his mother's sacrifices. He feared not dying. He was resigned to dying alone and unmourned. What he feared was not having someone who would not plead to the god to have mercy for his soul.

"I still don't know why I did what I did. I spiked his drink with a drug that makes fire water seem as potent as spring water. I surrendered my virtue two months ago and now I carry our child."

The storyteller looked into the eyes of Azula's former playmate. There was no deception in her eyes.

"Does Zuko know?"

"When I was certain, I was making my way back when I stopped at an inn. Everyone was cheering that the exiled Fire Nation prince was dead. Azula has personally delivered his head and mother's pendant to Lord Ozai in the traditional presentation box. She was quickly proclaimed heir to the dais. Unless Lord Ozai has her executed first for trying to take over his throne, the next ruler of the Fire Nation is going to be Lady Azula. I did not want to believe it. Even when I heard about the pendant, I did not want to believe it. However I must accept it as the truth. Zuko would never let that pendant out of his possession."

Ty Lee took a deep breath.

"When I left him that night, I thought that I was ready for the consequences of raising our child alone. However traveling alone showed me that unless the world has a sudden need for pregnant acrobats...that I had no real skills that I could use to make coins. I have made this vow to provide him a child so that his spirit would have someone to pray favor from the gods. Now I don't know what the think.

"In between all the throwing up, I am going crazy. One second I am bubbling with joy, the next I want to kill everyone I encounter. I don't know what I am thinking half the time and half the time it doesn't matter what I think. I have these crazy thoughts that it was just a trick. That it was just another one of Azula's lies so that she would inherit what was rightfully his birthright. However, they are crazy thoughts by a scared little girl."

Iroh looked down at the mother of his future grandnephew or grandniece. She was exasperated, tired from the stress of being responsible for two lives and losing someone who was significant in her life.

"You are not going crazy, no matter what we guys say. It's part of the natural orders of things. Your body is preparing for the demands of giving birth and raising a child. You instinctively want to set up a safe place to have your child and you are mourning the loss of someone special. Before my son, Lu Ten was born; my wife was driving me to frustration preparing our room for the arrival of our child. Don't worry; you will know what to do when the time comes."

Ty Lee stood up, "I'm sorry that I could not share any good news about Zuko."

Iroh look at her in tears, "No, you gave me the best news you possibly could."

Ty Lee stared at the obviously demented man.

"Since his mother disappeared, Zuko lived a life circumscribed by tradition. If Zuko was not banished he would have to live a life that seemed so grand to outsiders and yet be its own hell. Imagine being unable to trust your children because if they kill you they get all the wealth and power. Imagine not knowing if your wife really loves you or if she just married you just because her family told her too. You have given him the greatest gift that could be given a man cursed with the birthright of royalty. He died knowing that someone loved and appreciated him for just being the pigheaded lout that only we know. He died with something that my brother and father never had."

Storyteller Li held back a sob.

"Ty Lee, I will miss nephew's little dark cloud moods.

"I will miss his constant pig-headedness.

"I will miss the chance to tease him about not playing the horn on music night or not sharing tea.

"He was my second son. I thought after losing Lu Ten that I would never be a father. Zuko became my second son. He now wanders with his cousin, probably figuring out what is the prank they will pull on me when it's my time to enter the underworld. Come with me – I would be thrice damned if I ignored fate and let you go wandering off. A mother needs family at times like this. Let me help you get settled in. Just let Uncle Li do the talking and remember that your mixed blood family comes from Yamaguchi village near the old Fire Nation boarder. Your father was the village smith which explains your familiarity with weapons. My mother was a merchant's daughter who eloped with my father and that is why we have some education."

Ty Lee nodded as she followed him to a large house.

* * *

"Madam Chi, this is Li Tai Mei, my niece. She was the wife of my nephew, Jian."

Madam Chi quickly picked up on the use of the past tense.

"My child, what happened?"

Iroh stepped in. The girl was that slow on the uptake managed to let her tears do the talking.

"Fire Nation ambush - A patrol found the ashes of his patrol just north of Xi'an. Please be gentle, she is expecting and she had to identify his remains."

Madam Chi was starting to prepare tea.

"Tai Mei, please have some herbal tea and relax. Do you have any family?"

Ty Lee shook her head, "Only Uncle Li."

"Do you have any skills?"

"I was a midwife's apprentice for six years and have some experience with healing herbs, setting bones, and sewing up cuts. However my teacher died before I could finish my training in the surgical delivery process. The only other thing I could do is teach the little ones how to read, make their letters, and how to perform simple mathematics so they get the same answer every time. I have a passing knowledge of world history and literature. I can speak and write both contemporary and temple languages of the Fire Nation, the trade language, and the Earth Nation temple language. I can sing and play the _erhu_, twenty one and twenty three stringed _guzheng_, and four-stringed _pipa_. I can craft and repair both _erhu_ and _pipa _if I have tools and raw materials."

"Impressive, you sound like you have been educated much like your uncle."

"However most of it was wasted on me. I would be the first to admit that I spent my time as a tomboy doing acrobatics instead of staying inside the school-shed. I just did enough to avoid the switch."

"Normally villagers don't get much beyond education making out the symbols for their name. How did you get your education?"

"Uncle Li's mother was a merchant's daughter who eloped with his father. Despite being as poor as the rest of us, she insisted on being the school ma'am and _bringing us unfortunate savages some level of culture above being pond scum_. To ensure her social standing, she shared her education and worse her Fire Nation educational techniques of using a switch on us until we answered her questions correctly. She was so mean that later when the boys that she taught became the men running the town that they would be afraid of her and that ever present switch she always carried."

Madam Chi chuckled, "I would have loved to known that woman. I would love to be around when your first students treat you with the same respect, Tai Mei. Do you have your switch?"

"Switch, I don't need to use a switch. I learned empty hand and some armed fighting although it's more Fire Nation style than traditional Earth styles because I am too slender to use the axe or hammer. I will get respect that I earn or take it. My family hailed from Yamaguichi village like my husband's family. Before the war, both my mother's and my father's family lived on both sides of the border. My bending art is zero - too much mixed blood for the gods to figure out where to sort me for that talent."

Madam Chi looked at Ty Lee's hands, "I assume that you are not a cook. The callas pattern tells me that you were a warrior, a blades master."

"Not really. I was the only child of a blacksmith. He had me test his blades as different builds hold and use blades differently. Dad was good with axes and hammers, but asks him to use a short sword or deer horns; it's like a giant holding a child's play toy. So he taught me how to use them so that I could field test before he handed off his work to someone who might need it to save their life.

"My father was good at teaching me how to defend my virtue, how to rig and move heavy items, and how to sew leather and canvas. (Circus performers had to help rig and repair the tent, wire's and support poles) However, my first bleeding time … let us say that he was not sure what to do. The traditional wifely arts such as cooking and fine needlepoint sewing eluded me. As long as the food was warm, my father did not care if it was raw or overcooked. Once we got married, Jian would have to do the cooking since I would somehow set water on fire or melt the wok."

"We have a midwife. Usually things are not so busy as to require a spare, but I would arrange a meeting between the two of you so that if things happen that the village will know who to go to. However, luckily for you our school ma'am will soon be getting married to a distant cousin of mine working in the guildhalls of Chongqing.

"It is normally up to the men to hire a new teacher. However let me introduce you to the other matrons. Then they will tell our husbands who they better hire if they don't want to eat boiled grass and rock soup and sleep on a very cold floor. We will let them posture and have their illusions about their great intellect, but you will get the job."

"Tomorrow, I will introduce you to Ling, our current school-ma'am, who will brief you in on your duties and introduce you to the kids. There is a small room attached to the schoolhouse that will serve for living quarters. Until Ling gets married and vacates the school house at the end of harvest season, I insist that you stay with me. The paid is meager, one silver eagle and twelve brass hills a week. But you get free room and behind the house are chicken coops and a small 1/2 acre plot for gardening.

Ty Lee, now Li Tai Mei gave a smile of relief.

She would not have to live on the margins of society begging for coins to feed her child. While not being rich or even comfortable, she got free quarters and made enough coin and land to be able to start her own side business. Being the school ma'am also meant that she would have some status of importance in the village. Unless it came out that she was Fire Nation born, she would not be thrown out into the street.

Normally mixed bloods had difficulties getting jobs on either side of the border. However, she had to explain why she looked like a fire nation girl and why she spoke in a fire nation accent. Boarder folk sometimes did both and so it would hopefully shield her and her child from the hatred. Some Earth Nation purebloods would be upset, but most of the town's women would fight tooth and nail for her to stay, mixed blood or not. Educated people did not want to stay in the small villages, but went to the cities were money was to be made.

_Thank you Agni, for saving my child and giving me a place to call home. Please take care of Iroh and forgive Zuko's shade for anything he did that offended you. Once I have a private place, I promise to erect a shrine in thanksgiving. Thank you and please watch over us all._


	12. Silent Tears

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Silent Tears**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

_Zuko's dead_.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe could not believe the words that were printed on the broadside sheets displayed at the crossroads near Chongqing.

Once she would have felt relief that her most ardent enemy was gone, never to bother her again.

Now she didn't know what to feel.

Since the time that Zuko chased everyone off after that battle with that demon girl, Katara actually started missing Zuko's presence in her life. Zuko was the measuring rod that Katara compared herself to. She had defeated him and he had defeated her. The moon was her mother and the sun was his father. She had fought off more powerful firebenders since, but none of them challenged her like Zuko.

Zuko never conceded defeat even when the odds were stack against him. He would fight no matter how badly outnumbered he was until he could fight no more. He would struggle far beyond the point of defeat forcing her to fight until she was force to run away. He was like the black and white whales that all Southern Water Tribe fishermen and seal hunters feared – always hunting, always waiting, always being there to attack any prey within reach. Worse, they were know for playing with their prey, just letting them think they could escape before, nipping off another portion of flesh and knocking it back into the center of the hunting pod. While Zuko was not the bending prodigy that she was, cunning and endurance made him her equal.

Katara couldn't pinpoint when the change inside of her occurred.

Was it is the kiss and the return of her mother's necklace?

Was it the time that he spared her life during the battle of the North Pole?

Was it the moment that he turned his back on his nation and fought Admiral Zhao?

Was it just the result of having overactive teenage spirits and no boy who was suitable to relieve them save for her greatest enemy?

Troph and Aang found one another and the gods tied the red string between their souls.

However, Katara traveled the world. She had crushed on Jet and Hahn. However, Zuko was the one that came most often seduced Katara in her dreams. Whenever he visited her dreams, Katara would wake up just as she surrendered her virtue, her soul, her womb, Aang, and the future of the world to Prince Zuko.

In a way, they grew up together and yet spent only a total of two days in each other's presence in the past two years.

_You were my enemy and yet a part of me still mourns your passing._

She turned away from the sign and sat off by herself trying to figure out what was so wrong with her for she was shedding silent tears for her departed enemy.


	13. Self Doubts

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Self-Doubts**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Tonight was a good night for the Blue Spirit. The moon made its appearance in the afternoon, visible in the blue sky. It would go down just after darkness fell upon the guildhalls and trading emporiums of Chongqing, and just in time for the Blue Spirit to do his deed.

The Blue Spirit smiled. The lengthening afternoon shadows would allow him to approach his destination with very little difficulty. No one would notice another masked figure among the troops of actors making their way to the homes of the wealthy and more importantly the corrupt.

The Blue Spirit had no issues with the honest labor or young merchant who earned an honest profit by undertaking great risk. However, the Blue Spirit had issues with those who deliberated enriched themselves off of human misery.

_Daifu_ Kwan Wu was by law a gentleman.

The youngest son of _Hou _Kwan Zhi, the marquis of Seven Hills and the local magistrate and _Hou_ Kwan Zhi's favorite concubine, Kwan Wu was above the law and used his position to extort money from the merchants and craftsmen who needed his father's good graces.

Bribery and connections were a way of life for merchants on both sides of the border. However, imprisoning and raping a craftsman's only daughter because he couldn't pay the extortion, went beyond any reasonable use of one's power and connections.

In the Fire Nation, there was a remedy above the corrupt law. The girl's father could call for an Agni Kai and most young fire benders would fight each other just to have a chance to burn the rapist. The Fire Nation always had that mechanism to burn out corrupt officials and restore honor to both the bench and the victim. There was some lines that you did not cross.

However, the earth kingdom had nothing that allowed the wrong to challenge the corrupt administrators. The local law would not deal with the crimes committed by the Kwan family so it was up to the Blue Spirit to deliver a message both to the Kwan family and the other corrupt magistrates of the town. _Get out of town or you will be next!_

The legend of the Blue Spirit will be known in this corner of the Earth Kingdom and more importantly, the Blue Spirit will collect his fee from the Kwan family's ill gotten wealth. Living on the run was very expensive. Bribes, identity papers, and letters of credit all cost a great deal of money.

He had spent two weeks scouting out the neighborhood. The magistrate's corrupt son lived in a compound built off the wealth he stole from the virtuous. Inside was a monument to debauchery. The walls butted up against their neighbors to allow the biggest building possible. However, in doing so, the owners built a highway for thieves such as him.

It was spring and the rich were out going on their hunting parties. Here wild game was the province of the rich, and unlike the Fire Nation, only those with hunting privileges could hunt the meek roe deer and kangaroo-springboks that hid in the forests or traveled the plains. In the Fire Nation, the prey was much more _exciting_ and so anyone willing to be possibly hunted themselves could hunt.

_Too bad these social butterflies did not have to deal with the sadistically cunning dragon-tiger, evil tempered wild rhinos immune to our flames, or the intelligent man-hunting rock apes with their clubs and slings, which I had to dodge so I could enjoy my first taste the flesh of the armored bison. That is why the Fire Nation troops are superior, not because Agni pampered us, but because he gave us challenges and made us deal with them ourselves instead of cowering behind little rock walls. Their nobles...a nine year old fire bender from the slums has more value than those parasites._

During his travels, the Blue Spirit found more nobility and honor among the craftsmen and peasants, than among the social class he had left behind.

The Blue Spirit flexed his fingers in anticipation of tonight's events.

* * *

"Holy bison droppings! The Oni Challenge. I can't believe that this Jian Li is crazy enough to pull off only the most deadly stage trick in the world. We got to see it."

Aang was bouncing around like a kangaroo-springbok. Toph was bouncing around because Aang was bouncing around. Sokka was staring at some Earth Kingdom brothel wenches wearing something so transparent that Katara wonder why they even bothered to put on anything.

That left Katara with the only functioning brain.

"Deadly perhaps, but aren't you and Toph suppose to be dodging your in-laws Aang."

Aang suddenly looked like someone sucked the life out of him.

"Shucks. The Oni Challenge was legendary. It is the trick that even fire benders are afraid of. The magician drinks the juice of the golden horsehair root so he can't bend and then he sets himself on fire and ..."

"Don't worry, you can see it again."

"It's four hundred years old, at least before I was frozen. Only three magicians survived pulling off the trick. Only one has done it successfully. The last time I saw it with my old friend Kozun, the magician did not live. However, it was exciting."

Katara snapped, "Do you think watching some fool turning himself into a human candle is exciting? It hurts. Even Zuko got burned by fire and he is a fire bender. Playing with fire – I thought you learn your lesson from Jeong when you burned me. Fire is not some toy, Aang! It destroys. It corrupts. Fire binders bend because they are born to burn in hell!"

Toph snapped back, "Katara, stop with the patriotic bison droppings. Aang is going to watch that show even if Ozai, himself, is in attendance. Aang is my husband and not your little child. If you want to boss around somebody, stick with trying to reform Sokka or find some man to lay with you and give you your own child to boss."

"Fine, you three go and have a good time, tonight. I got some errands to do such as buying food and finding us a place to stay. Somehow I will find you, later."

Katara would once have been proud of Toph for standing up for her husband, but Toph's words cut into her soul. Sokka had no problems finding a bed warmer, even if she cost him two silver eagles a night. Toph and Aang had each other. What did she have?

_A dream about a dead boy who sneered at me and called me a Water peasant._

She was attractive. She knew that she had the curves in the right places and that Jet and Hahn had a thing for her, but her heart was not there. The only man that excited her was her worst enemy.

_Getting married would have meant a lifetime of yelling spoiled brat and hearing stupid peasant. The only good thing would be watching Ozai's face as he has a heart attack the moment that his son was marrying a Water Tribe peasant._

Worse, surrendering to her desires would have meant betraying her family and her friends. She had sacrificed everything and they spite her wisdom. She had dreamt of a time after the war. With Zuko's death, those dreams were gone. Maybe someday, she would be able to fall in love. Maybe she would have some kids. However, she would never forget the prince who stole her first kiss.

_Crap, I can't believe that I have all that crap inside of my head. _

_Katara, why do you have to crush on Zuko of all people. He was the one responsible for everything. Your mom, your people and yet you dream of him sweeping you off your feet. If he was alive, he would just use you. He would bed you and leave you to raise his fire bending, psychopathic brats alone when some noblewoman offers him some political alliance. You would be nothing but just another concubine fat and ugly with his brat._

_Face it you are just jealous. If you let it take over, you will end up bedding just about anyone to spite Toph and Aang. _

Katara turned around and decided to vent her frustrations by exploring the nighttime marketplace. In the past, she was the good girl and saved her coins for the good of the group. Tonight she was going to treat herself.

* * *

With a leap, a pull, and a tuck and roll, the Blue Spirit found himself on the tiled roof of the Kwan compound.

Slithering just below the ridge as not to silhouette himself, he tracked the moments of the guards. Unlike most other _noble_ houses in Chongqing, these _he chusheng zajiao de zanghuo_ (filthy fornicators of livestock) had to have their own sentries to protect them from the righteous wraith of those the Kwan's wronged.

Justice was overdue for the _g__o__ush__i__ dui_ (dog excrement or persons who behave badly). The Blue Spirit fingered the handles of his twin _dao_ (broadswords).

Crawling up next to the shuttered window, the Blue Spirit heard female laughter devoid of joy. Tonight Kwan was renting out some _sāo huò _(lewd commodities). A youth filled with battle taught the Blue Spirit to take advantage of the moment and get some rest.

He closed his eyes and let his soul wander.

He instinctively opened his eyes at the proper moment.

The prostitutes were gone and the guards were too tired to be alert for one such as him.

The Blue Spirit unrolled a small pouch. He selected a thin strip of metal. Wiggling it into position he triggered the catch and unlocked the wooden shutters. He carefully returned the metal strip to his pouch and rolled it back up. He placed the pouch back into its pocket in his dark blue and grey dark suit.

He was in the mistress' quarters. One door would lead into the closets. Another would lead into the maid's quarters. However the door he select would lead into the main hallway.

He secured the wooden shutters with a length of butcher's twine so the wind would not slam the shutters open and close. He spotted a small glass cup on the lady's bedside stand. It was sticky with old plumb wine but the Blue Spirit simply poured the wine into another half empty glass. He then wiped it with the sleeve of his dark suit.

Carefully, placing the rim of the glass on the walls, the Blue Spirit placed his ear on the bottom of the glass. There were no vibrations of movement. Just the snore of Kwan.

The Blue Spirit slipped out into the hallway.

He slipped into Kwan Wu's room. This was the rapist bastard who would be tonight's object lesson. There were two bodies. One was Kwan Wu. The second was Kwan Wu's victim. She was whimpering in her tortured sleep. She was just a child, maybe even too young to bleed. She should have been playing with her dolls and making eyes at the boys instead of being forced to sate this _cào_ (fornicator) lust.

The Blue Spirit gently awoke the child.

"I cannot take back what he did to you. I cannot cut off his privy parts publicly. However, I can ensure that he won't harm you or anyone else again. I need you to remain silent. Once I am done, you and your family must vacate the city tonight and be far away before the Kwan's know that Wu and his family is appearing before the celestial judge. I have other souls to save and others to collect for judgment. The gods have heard your prayers. Live the rest of your life virtuously. Do what is right and you will have thanked the gods for their kindness."

The child slid out of the bed and slipped into her rags.

The Blue Spirit carefully explored the room collecting all the coins and gems. He dropped them into two bags. The coins and some of the lesser gems, he gave to the girl. The others stuff he stole tonight was his fee.

The Blue Spirit reached into the tunic of his dark suit and withdrew a flask. He carefully poured a chemical around the body of Kwan Wu.

"It is time. Go out. Turn right. Next door on your right enter. There will be a window tied off with twine. Go out the window. It's a short leap from the roof to the top of the wall. Do it. Head south. The outside should be to your left. You will see a rope. Slide down the rope and make your way back to your father. Tell him that the Blue Spirit was sent by the gods. Tell him what happen and that your family must flee. The Kwan's will be dealt with tonight. However, the Kwan's have cousins who might want revenge.

"Inside that pouch are enough coins and gems to start a new life. You have survived a hell that breaks many of its victims. Do not let yourself be destroyed by the memories. You are a beautiful girl with many talents, Gong Li, do not let anyone tell you that you are not. Go now and may the gods bless you. It is time for me to collect the souls of the Kwan family."

The Blue Spirit decided to give the child two hours before he announced his judgment upon the Kwan family. During that time he stole every coin, gem, and antique scroll. He spotted an exquisitely carve set of jade _Pai Sho_ pieces. Normally he would have left it behind. Tonight, the Blue Spirit would send Zuko's uncle, Iroh, a message that only he would understand.

Carefully, the Blue Spirit prepared the pyre. The east wing of the Kwan compound would burn. That was all that was needed to punish the guilty.

Kwan Wu awoke to find himself tied down upon his own bed. The stench of spilled plum wine saturated the room. However, he was not alarmed. Sometimes the girls tied him up. He closed his eyes trying to remember what he did the evening before. All he remembered was two ladies and his little project.

However, a male voice broke his train of pleasurable thoughts.

"Kwan Wu, the Blue Spirit has judged you and you are found wanting. You have dishonored your ancestors with your actions. You have stolen from the poor. You have violated any code of honor. You have sunk so low that any thief or slave monger would be disgusted by you. Die, Kwan Wu. Tell the gods that the Blue Spirit has sent you to the hell that you have earned by your actions."

The Blue Spirit's hand lit up. He cast down the flames engulfing the room. The Blue Spirit merely waited. Fire was his ally. Fire was his gift. He merely exhales and fire made way for him.

Kwan Wu's screams echoed as the Blue Spirit paid Wu's father a visit.

* * *

Katara saw the glow of the fire from a distance. Instinctively she made her way to it. The locals were blocking the way staring at the fire.

"The gods have truly punished the Kwan's."

"I guess that _Hou_ Kwan won't need all that money were he is going."

"Too bad that the gods were a little slow paying the Kwan's a visit."

Katara could not believe what she was hearing. People were cheering as people burned to death inside. She had to save them. It was her duty as a water bender and a healer.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around she saw a man where white and gold body paint handing her the money pouch that was suppose to be under her tunic..

"Ma'am, be weary of cutpurses. Thieves love it when someone starts a fire. People gawk at the pretty flames and make easy marks. I sent our little lords of fleas off with a notice that he needed to improve his skills in identifying marks before he tries to lighten another pocket."

Katara somehow knew that she met this man before. However, she could not place him. He was slim, and yet muscular. He wore a linen loincloth, white leather sandals, and carried two curved swords on his back. His hair was dark but cut very short. His eyes were golden. His body was painted in white with abstract gold patterns that matched his eyes. Here was a man who was so conspicuous that she couldn't figure out where she encountered him before.

"Thank you. I am Katara and you are ..."

"Master Magician Jian Li."

Then it clicked. This was the magician on the posters. The one Aang went crazy over.

"My friend is crazy about magic. He is already married, but he's such a little kid sometimes."

"Your husband?"

Katara blushed, "No, the husband of my younger sister. I haven't found my red string soul mate yet."

He visibly relaxed.

"Many folks are. When I started, my parents considered it just another childhood phase. They figured that if someone taught me, that I would soon grow sick and tired and would go into other phase. However, I never really outgrew the magic bug."

Jian Li reached into his bag and removed four tickets.

"Here are four tickets, however, I expect you to be at the show tomorrow evening at seven. Unfortunately, I have to leave. I am heading back to Guild Row. Would you like an escort back to your lodgings?"

Katara pocketed the tickets that she did not want. The young man performed an intricate midair twirl and landed in the three point warrior bow.

"Jian Lee, your bodyguard reporting for duty, Lady Katara."

_Fool, you just have to play with fire. You just had to introduce yourself to _her_ of all people. Stop thinking with your xi__a__o didi_ (little brother that grows between your legs). _You call yourself a man, Zuko. You are nothing but that legendary, little kid that wants to light off forest fires just to see if you are strong enough to bend the flames._

"Lady Katara, here are your lodgings. May your stay in Chongqing be a pleasure and profitable stay."

He gave her a quick bow.

As he started to turn to leave, Katara grabbed his wrists.

"Let me introduce you to my friends."

* * *

Three hours later, the former Fire Nation Prince came to several conclusions.

Avatar Aang was in no shape to face off with Ozai.

Sokka, Katara's brother, was his usual bothersome self. If Sokka knew what he was thinking, the magician would have to explain to Katara why he killed her annoying sibling.

Toph was so connected to Aang that if anything happened to Aang, it would probably be Toph that would flatten Ozai with a mountain.

Lastly, he knew that any possible relationship with Katara would die the moment that he revealed his true identity to her.

Katara liked Jian Li. She was obviously charmed by him.

Jian Li was the charming rascal. Jian Li could quote the appropriate lines from obscure romance stories. Jian Li was the one who brought a smile to Katara's face.

He wanted to be Jian Li. He wanted to be the one that Katara like. He wanted to be the one that Katara would dream of tonight.

He knew that it would all be a lie.

She hated the Fire Nation. Looking back at even his own actions, he would agree with her.

Jian Li was just a persona that Zuko created during his banishment. Jian Li did not have the baggage that Zuko carried in his heart.

The real Zuko was a failure.

He failed to die as a child when his death would have done his family the most good. If he died, his sister would not have to become so twisted. If he died, Mai would have not been made to suffer. If he died, his mother would not have to sacrifice herself for his sake. She could have had another son, a perfect son who had the love of both his parents.

That morning, Jian Li returned back to his wagon.

"I am going to sleep, do not wake me until an hour before the show."

He staggered in and locked the door.

Carefully, he removed the make up.

Jian Li was gone and the scar he hid from the world lashed out at him through the mirror.

_You are such a pathetic little boy. You think that this act will redeem you somehow. All you do is hurt people. You did not save a little girl last night. All you did was sentenced her to a life as a fugitive. She will never be innocent. All you did was indulged your bloodlust. You are so like your father, Zuko. You enjoyed it when you burnt him. You enjoyed it when you burnt that first assassin when you were twelve. You had him captured and yet you deliberately burnt him until his corpse stunk up the entire place. _

_Look at yourself. Your father did you a favor when he cast you out. You at the helm of the nation – it is like the time you were six and tried to wear your father's armor. You trapped yourself and cried until the servants could cut you out. You don't have what it takes. Confidence ... that was just an act to cover up for the little sickly brat you really are. Intelligence ... your sister got the highest marks without opening a book and you had to spend all those sleepless nights rereading the chronicles of your nation to be able to answer the simplest questions. Determination ... that was supposed to be your great gift. All it was is just the stupidity not to know that you are a failure. _

_Look at yourself. You are a monster. You have fallen so far that even Katara and her lug of a brother is above you. What will she say when the truth will come out? She hates you. She will freeze some icicles and drive them into your flesh. She despises you Prince Zuko. You are Prince Zuko the failure no matter how many times you play Jian Li or the Blue Spirit._

Zuko smashed the mirror with his fist. The blood dripped off as he lowered his fist. He wondered what he did in his past life to deserve this fate. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad.


	14. Envious

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Envious**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

Katara hated her braids.

For dozens of generations, the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe required that until the birth of their first child, that save for the expected funeral offering made for the death of a family member, the women of the water tribe were forbidden to cut their hair. What the tradition meant for Katara was she had to spend hours every week tending her braids, otherwise her hair would get in her way.

Despite having much shorter hair than the other girls of her tribe due to having to make a funeral offering when her mother died four years ago, she hated having long hair. Many of the girls in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation wore shorter, more comfortable hair styles. They did not have to spend all hours that Katara spent weekly picking out the lice and other hitchhikers that made their way into her hair during their travels. She wanted to cut her hair for the longest time, but feared that Sokka would blow up like Fire Nation blasting jelly.

She would not go back to the Southern or Northern Water Tribes. Since being trapped in that rock candy gemenite crystal by King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom, Katara experienced a mind numbing sensation of being crushed whenever she could not see the sky. Due to the climate, there were no windows in her homeland as windows would only serve to let out the heat. There were balconies in the city of the Northern Water Tribe, but to sleep outside at night was to court death from hypothermia. Only a firebender such as Zuko would be able to survive to survive nights alone out on the ice.

It was that unknown advantage that almost decimated the Southern Water Tribe, since the tribesman did not expect on overland midnight attack, not with the recent cold snap. Many fathers and sons of fighting age were killed when the fire nation launched it coordinated land-sea attack. If it was not for the Fire Lord's loathing of _the inferior races_ and the Fire Nation commander's zealous enforcement of the no fraternization rule, all the young females of the tribe, including herself, would have been forced to volunteer their services as _victory wenches _to the Fire Nation troops that killed her mother.

Katara remembered that fact too late. When she saw Zuko at the North Pole shrine, she had realized that she had forgotten all about the fire-bender's ability to survive in Artic waters for short periods of time. Fortunately, the chi energy that the feat required kept him weaken enough to deal with, at least until the sun awoke his powers.

Katara looked into the silvered mirror hanging on the back of her door. Back home, mirrors were unheard of. If you needed one, you either bent some water and hope that you did polished right to form a reflective surface. Or you traded some meat or crafts with someone who could do it for you. Once made, the mirror would work as long as you kept it away from the heat. It was not until her travels with Aang that she saw her reflection in a real mirror.

She examined her reflection.

In the Water Tribes, she would be considered just another pretty girl. She was not the prettiest girl in the village. She was not yet old enough to be worn down by the harsh artic sun (Lots of ultraviolet light with the ice and sea acting as giant reflectors). Yet she was not exotic nor would she ever be as beautiful as Princess Yue. However away from the Water Tribes, her dark skin and blue eyes made the boys in the Earth Kingdom ooh and awe over her _exotic beauty_. She could not walk alone without some boy or man making some comment. Some were good, but other, more lecherous comments convinced Katara that males have too much time on their hands to contemplate various sexual variations that they will never enjoy.

Katara master the art of tuning out all but the most outrageous of comments. She learned how to politely deflect flattery. She did not have the time to find a mate. Aang needed her to continue his water-bending training and more importantly keep him out of the clutches of the Fire Nation.

Katara looked at herself as she toweled herself off. Over that past year, she noticed that her body was becoming curvier in the bust, hips, and rear. Yet the baby-fat that earn her the nickname _Little Tara Seal Pup_ in her early childhood disappear from everywhere else on her body.

Katara opened her bag. Inside was a gift that she had never used. When Princess Yue merged with the moon spirit, the Northern Tribe held a quasi-funeral. As was the custom, her goods were given up to others. In a spirit of jest, Yue named Katara the recipient of her cosmetics case in her will.

Katara took the case, but until today did not open it.

Katara knew that Sokka still though of her as the little seal pup that followed him around. He would never come to terms with her growing up even if she lived to be older than Aang. The giggle coming from the bath-shed that Aang and Troph were having way too much fun scrubbing each other's back. As for her brother, he was in the inn's common room. He was far too busy eating everything in sight while simultaneously wooing the innkeeper's daughter to pay attention to what was happening with his little sister.

Katara opened the leather case.

Inside there were all these little vials labeled with meticulous handwriting. Also inside was a piece of paper with handwritten instructions. The problem was that it was written in a mixture of Earth Kingdom _kanji_ and Fire Nation calligraphic _pictograms_. Katara wanted to yank the bottle out of the case and smash them against the wall. She could barely read the thin and thick phonetic strokes of her native tongue and knew enough of the symbols common to the trade language to be able to navigate her way through a market or read a simple poster.

However, Katara simply put the case away.

Last night, Jian Li made her feel like a princess. He was charming without being overly so. He did not snap at the kids asking for his chop. He was educated and yet he did not lord it over her. He was patient with some fans that would frankly cause Katara to want to drown the whole lot at birth.

The magic exhibition was to take place at the Gem-Traders' Guildhall. Tickets were hard to come by and only the elite of Chongqing could come by them. If it was not for Jian Li's generosity, there would be no way that Aang would be able to get ticket for the show tonight.

Looking at her clothes, Katara knew that her peasant origins would be as obvious as Zuko's scar if she and others wore their traveling cloths. At one time, she would have defied everyone and proudly represent her homeland. Now she acquiesced to current tastes.

Today, she knew that she no longer truly a member of the Southern Water Tribe. The old Katara would never think to wear another nation's fashions. The only concession to her homeland was that she and her brother would wear blue outfits. Aang and Troph would wear a molted green and silver outfit.

Sokka and Katara have to get everyone measured. Then Katara had to do her shopping. Finding ready made good clothing at a reason price proved impossible, so Katara had to settle for buying the material and paying the dressmakers extra to have their clothing ready for tonight.

Katara tied her mother's necklace around her neck. For the first time in a long while, she examined it carefully. There was a little red stone on a gold mount hanging from the blue ribbon. Even from the dead, Zuko could still sting her. His present in her memory contaminated her _pure_ memories of the necklace. She carefully removed the stone and yet she could not bear to throw it away. Instead she placed the stone in Yue's cosmetics case.

_There was nothing that could have ever happen between us, Zuko. I am water and you are fire. If we merged we would both disappear in a puff of steam that would destroy us both. I wish that the gods show you more compassion in this life; however, I must move on and do what I need to do._

Jian Li was perhaps the boy who could change her luck in the romance department. Despite being an obvious Fire Nation half-breed living in an Earth Kingdom, he did not let others ruin his life with their hate of all things Fire Nation. He did not obsess about honor or run around trying to prove that his element was superior to all others. He even shied away when she asked him if he could bend. He was a free spirit who enjoyed listening to her. He shared something he loved with the world. Katara knew that if she had a choice that she would want to live a life like Jian Li's.

* * *

Jian Li woke up screaming.

It was the same nightmare that had plagued him every night since he was cast out of his father's home almost four years ago.

_Zuko, only ten, was asleep in a bed that he has not sleep in for four years. The room was bigger, empty save for the bed, a stool with a basin of water, a small chest, and the two swords and blue mask hanging on the wall. His mother was at his beside._

_Half asleep, he sits up and says only one word, "Mom?"_

"_Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_His mother hugged him for the last time. Then she let him go and walked down the dark hall out of his room to her death._

_The ten year-old child didn't know, but the man the child became grew to learn that he was not worthy of his mother's sacrifice._

_His father hated him and favored his sister. The nobles carefully hinted that a sickly prince such as him was the gods' punishment for mixing the most noble of Fire Nation bloodlines to a bloodline that only recently climbed out of a brothel three generations ago. Only Azulan's need for the wealth of Kozun's descendents compelled him to marry off his youngest son to Ursa, daughter of General Lu Ten and a merchant's daughter from House Ming._

_The boy would earned top honors in every course he took in the Fire Nation Military Academy and yet his father would never offer a word of congratulations. Every time he fail, the boy would undergo the harshest discipline. He only wished that he accepted his punishment for his father's crimes instead of watching his mother disappear._

_Azula was singing in a sing-song voice, "Dad's going to kill you. Really he is."_

"_Ha-ha Azula. Nice try."_

_Stupid kid._

_Azula pressed on, "Fine, don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime." Imitating their grandfather Azulon, Azula continued, "You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!"_

"_Liar!" the stupid reflexively replied._

_Azula sat on his bed and smiled in her sarcastic way._

"_I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you."_

_The boy found himself holding unto his blanket for security._

"_Stop it, you're lying. Dad would never do that to me."_

_Dad would have willingly incinerated his only son it if it wasn't for his mother agreeing to take his place. He banished you because you were weak and soft, just like mother. He wanted an heir as vicious and bloodthirsty as he was and the sickly little prince boy would never do._

_However the nightmare would not end yet._

"_Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_The Fire Lord was shirtless as was the norm for the Agni Kai. Zuko did not see his face, but the Fire Lord's massive bulk was still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena._

"_You will fight for your honor."_

_Zuko abased himself on the floor and pleaded, "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_

_Despite the years of being his father's whipping boy, Zuko could not fight his own father._

"_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

"_I won't fight you," said the boy to his father._

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Zuko raises his tear filled face to his father, the Fire Lord, who was now standing a few feet from the erring Prince._

_The world became the flames of the underworld. He did not remember screaming. He remembered the pain and the darkness that came after it._

Only when he recalled the moment of his shame would the gods allow Jian Li to awake. He would find himself screaming with his blades in hand ready to fight the phantoms of his imagination.

Jian Li hated sleep. Jian Li hated being awake. Jian Li hated being alive. Jian Li hated being unable to end his life.

The gods of the underworld did not have to wait before he suffered. Fate, the harlot, was making him her _bottom boy_. He was born to fail. He failed all his life. He would die a failure. His life was nothing but a comic farce to entertain the senile gods of the underworld. However, unlike in the operas, the straight stick in life would figure out that he was universe's joke on mankind.

* * *

Even Sokka was stuffed. The various guilds of Chongqing competed to prove that they were the most generous entertainers in the world. With the possible exception of the Fire Nation capital, Chongqing was the richest city in the world. Katara looked at the acrobats performing feats of flexibility. Each one could bend their body in unnatural ways and pull off dramatic martial arts maneuvers. There were the animal trainers and the clowns. However Katara knew that that was just an appetizer for the main act of the evening.

The orchestra stated playing a new cadence. Dominated by percussion, the beat mimicked the human heart.

Everyone hushed up except for Aang who was whispering a running commentary into Troph's ear.

Jian Li walked out wearing nothing but his twin swords, a bright white linen loin cloth, and body paint. Katara felt a jab of jealousy as even the _respectable_ matrons oohed and awed over the slim, muscular physique. He bowed to the eight cardinal directions and pulled off a spectacular mid-air twist flip that only generated more awe. Katara recognized it as a part of the extravagant Fire Nation martial arts kata, but no one else obviously did for every rose to their feet and cheered vigorously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to witness something that has not been seen since in a hundred and five years. Witness an act, a dance with steel and flame so dangerous that not even that villain Ozai would even think of attempting it. Watch Captain Pak, did you bring the purple horsehair tea?"

There was a mutter. Purple horsehair tea was given to prisoners and little children prone to temper tantrums to temporary suppress their bending capabilities. For Katara the time that that acrobatic girl tapped her and prevented her from bending was like losing a hand. Any yet he was going to voluntarily strip himself of any bending talent that he may have.

Jian Li pour the tea into his mouth so that the stream was visible. Then he held out the cup upside down to show that was no tea left in the cup.

"Now that you know that there will be no bending of any kind tonight, are you wondering if you are going to witness the greatest act in the history of public entertainment or are you going to witness a performance artist create his own funeral pyre?"

"My usual assistant left. After a couple close calls, she said that I was crazy enough to seduce the dragon's mate in full view of the dragon. To help me, I will select a lovely assistant just every bit as crazy as I am. Everyone yell out a color."

"The audience was yelling out."

"Reds, sorry that is the Fire Nation color. Yellows, that is hard to see against the flames. Green, sorry there are way too many pretty ladies wearing that color for me to fairly select one without having the rest of you tear me apart. Blue. That is perfect. The color of water, something that I would find in short supply in the middle of hell should I mess up tonight. Will the lovely young noble lady from the Southern Water Tribe in the blue dress step on up?"

Katara found herself being pushed by Aang towards the center of the ring.

"Relax, act kind of shy, and whisper whatever you want, just keep it short."

"Are you nuts? How are you going to control fire if you can't bend it?"

"Trust me, Katara, anyone that gets burnt has a healthy respect for fire. Fire needs fuel, air, and heat. By controlling the fuel, I control the fire. Trust me, relax, and for Agni's sake don't make any sudden movements."

Jian Li then announced, "This is _Ason_ (Divine Princess) Katara of the Southern Water Tribe with whom the gods grace us with her presence. Sister of the Moon Spirit and daughter of the Ocean."

"I am no princess," she whispered.

"Trust me, Katara, we are creating a legend tonight and in the legends every pretty girl is a divine princess even if she was raised by the brotherhood of lice."

Jian took her hand and kissed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that I have kissed such beauty, my life is complete and if the gods of the underworld decide to claim me, I will go with a smile and flutter in my heart."

The ladies in the stands were swooning.

"Without further ado, I hearken back to the days of yore. To the time before the legends. Mankind was plagued by demons. Demons of the earth, demons of the skies, demons in the dark waters, and the worst of all demons, the demons of the flame. Demons ruled over all the world turning the men into meat and the women into their concubines.

"Wang Li Lao Zi was the son of such a woman. Despite his half-demon blood he had to watch as his aunts and female cousins were force to serve their demon overlord. Li Lao Zi had a beautiful sister who in due time would be required to surrender herself to the demons. To prevent this abomination, Li Lao Zi erected a pyre and burnt himself to travel to the realm ruled by Yanluo, the _yama_ or _wang_ of the eighteen hells. To bring to the humans the powers of the demons, Yanluo ordered Lao Zi to be reincarnated and within fourteen summers complete the Oni's Challenge. Only then would mankind be able to bend the elements like the demons that enslaved them."

Katara knew of the stories. It was the common myth of how man learned to bend the four elements and the birth of the first Avatar.

"One by one he defeated the eighteen challenges proposed by each of the eighteen _yama_ of the underworld. Some were of body. Others were of mind. The worst were of spirit. Yet Li Lao Zi never gave up even when he was apparently defeated. He struggled until he mastered the oni's arts and defeated the challenges. He saved his sister and shared the oni's arts with mankind. Wang Li Lao Zi was the only king of the world and with his death the four disciples moved apart leading their followers.

"To the seas, Gong Gong and his follows went. To the heaven, Shangdi and his follows travel with the four winds. To the bossism of the earth, did Panku go with his kin. And the lands of the dying sun did Angi, Li Lao Zi's own son did travel. In honor of their master, each swore to remember their oaths of brotherhood. In honor of their master, did each promise to have a champion ready to face the Oni's Challenge should the demons think men weak and seek to enslave men again.

"I, Jian Li, shall prove myself to you to be the greatest of magicians since Pan Rui and the best wielder of the dual _dao_ since Zhu Wu walked on this earth. I shall attempt the eighteen challenges. I shall succeed or I will turn myself into a beautiful funeral pyre."

Katara could not believe in the audacity of Jian Li. He was willing to do the impossible.

"_Ason_ Katara here will vouch for what you all can see. This is a ring. There is no man manipulating levers behind a hidden curtain. I am standing on solid earth so there are no trap doors. I have drunk of the purple horsehair root which renders any bending skills useless. Ladies and gentlemen should I die, it was great to have provided you a spectacle worthy of a lifetime."

With that, Jian Li grabbed a torch and lit himself on fire.

Katara witnessed something that she would not be able to describe to anyone without being called a liar. Katara witnessed a man using only his wits defeat the power of the most destructive force. Even a master firebender would be hard press to pull off the skills that he shown that night. If it was not for the purple horsehair root, it would all be believable.

The worst part for Katara had to be blindfolded and having burning oil poured on her body. Engulf in flames, he had to prevent the lit arrows from hitting her and burning her alive. Agni's Blind Guardian Dragon of the Fire came alive for just a terrifying moment.

Katara found herself staring at the audience. The ordinarily prim and proper gentry was going as crazy as young children when the candy vendor was giving away sweets. They called his name like he was a god walking on the earth.

She turned around. There were tears in Jian's right eye. He lifted his left arm. He waved his appreciation. Then he was in the center of a fiery cyclone. The cyclone died and he was gone. Katara returned to her seat.

The ringmaster stood up and announced, "There are no words that will describe what you witnessed this evening. There is no act that will ever excite you as the act that you have witnessed. Jian Li has created a legend, a legend so great that your descendants will doubt that he ever existed. Thank you for being a part of entertainment history. Thank you _Ason_ Katara for being willing to be Jian's assistant. Let us all extend our thanks to the gods for letting us witness the show of the century.

Aang was bouncing around. Sokka was too awed to realize that he had a plate of food in front of him. Even Troph was excited, chanting, "He really disappeared. I could not feel him after he did that spinning leap into the sky."

* * *

"Is that her?" Xin Fu asked Master Yu.

Master Yu merely nodded.

"Let's get her."

Master Yu merely rested his hand on Xin Fu's forearm.

"Stop doing the inscrutable master act and speak damn you!"

"I am merely pointing out that trying to kidnap a bender as powerful as Troph Bei Fong when she is surrounded by other powerful benders is a quick way to die."

"Powerful."

"Powerful to defeat Prince Zuko, Iroh – the Dragon of the West, and the entire Fire Nation navy. We are but two and even if they were not in front of a crowd of hundreds of Earth Benders, those three little kids ... let us separate our little girl out of the herd."

Xin Fu cracked his knuckles in fustration.

"I am not going to lose that little blind bitch again. We are going to need some help. I heard Princess Azula is quite gifted. She wants the Avatar. I say let us make a trade. One air bender for our little brat!"


	15. Preparations

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Preparations**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

Master Yu watched impassively as Xin Fu made a fool of himself. Xin Fu was always speaking which was a plus when his former career was being the barker for the fighting ring, but was rather a poor trait in negotiations.

"I don't have the time to listen about a certain little blind runaway and Jian Li's defeat of the infamous Oni Challenge," the raven-haired daughter of New Ozai's governor snapped, "I have two fugitives for which I will only pay upon delivery - Iroh, the former Dragon of the West, and the Avatar. Iroh can be delivered dead or alive, but the Avatar must be delivered alive enough to present to the Fire Lord, neutered of his bending abilities of course."

Her tone was devoid of emotion.

"I know where your precious avatar is. If you help me deal with the avatar and his companions, you get him for free. You can pocket the reward money as long as we get the blind girl."

The Fire Nation girl just looked at them like they were the dumbest pair in the history of the world.

"I know of the kid's location already. You must think of me as some spoiled Fire Nation brat couldn't survive two seconds by herself. My agents keep me up to date. However, every time someone attempts to seize the kid, he manages to get away. An entire Fire Nation fleet did not stop him. The most determined fire bender I ever knew could not hold him. I am not wasting my time or coin unless you have him delivered to the Fire Lord himself or at least my ship in chains and neutered of his bending skills. Now unless you have something of value, leave."

Xin Fu was turning red.

Master Yu stepped in, "The Avatar is a great prize. However, as long as he is in the lands of the Earth Kingdom, you can't use all your resources to hunt him down being as you are in the middle of a war with the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom resistance look upon him like your people would look on the reincarnation of Agni. You might have agents, but how many of your agents merely collect their coins, give you bad information, and slip away to warn the opposition about your activities. If you can help us get the blind girl, we will help you get the avatar. She travels with him. He must care somewhat about her."

The Fire Nation girl took a deep breath and exhaled like she was starting to perform a mediation exercise as if she was on the verge of throwing a wall of flames at the pair. Master Yu was ready for such an event. If Xin Fu was not, Master Yu would have not shed a tear at Xin's passing.

"Prince Zuko tried using that Water Tribe peasant as bait but that did not work. Admiral Zhao had a battalion guard the Avatar and yet the Blue Spirit snuck him out. The gods favor the Avatar. That is why I don't waste my coins on plans and projections, no matter how you computed the percentages. Payment upon delivery is what I pay for. A word of advice to my two earth kingdom country bumpkins, don't visit me again without something concrete. Bring me one of the Avatar's companions and then we may talk about assistance and coins. Until then, be gone before my men cripple the two of you and leave you out for the carrion eaters."

Master Yu knew that the girl was not going to help them once Xin Fu opened his mouth. Xin Fu hot air only deflated whatever advantages they held over the Fire Nation girl. He would adapt. He always adapted.

"Be gone."

Xin Fu was about to erupt when Master Yu pulled him away form the campsite.

"Yu, our plan to recruit the Fire Nation was useless!"

"No. What do we know about the Fire Nation?"

"They like burning things and treating anyone not of the Fire Nation like serfs."

Master Yu wanted to break his companion's face.

"Not so true, my neighbor. Before the Fire Nation decided to descend into its collective pyromaniac frenzy a century ago, they were merchants who prized making profits above all other things. You could not go anywhere in the world without seeing a Fire Nation merchant hawking his wares and taking our gold. Why do you think the Earth Kingdom had so many half-breed villages before the war?"

"Rape and turning our sisters into wenches."

"You are certainly not conscientious of your history, my fellow traveler. Merchants have acted dull and uninterested as a general tactic of negotiation since the Fire Nation invented the concept of international trade. No matter what the Fire Nation may preach about honor, they always instinctively follow the most profitable course. I would bet my share of the reward money that our Fire Nation associate is going to act on our information. When she does, we will take advantage of the confusion and _rescue _our little runaway. Thank you for playing the role of the foolish bumpkin."

Xin Fu was obviously upset at Yu's pointing out his short comings.

"Yu and your deep thoughts have not captured her yet. All you do is say, 'Not yet' or 'This is not a good time.' When will you ever say, 'It a good time to act now, Xin Fu.' Action, not acting will be the only thing that gets us the child, Yu."

"Xin Fu, you should have stopped staring at the Fire Nation child's breasts and looked in her eyes. She is a predator, like a hunting cat perhaps. Predators don't always hunt for meat. Sometimes they chase just for the thrill of the chase. Let us hurry back to Chongqing. I have a feeling that our little, twisted vixen is going to act soon."

* * *

The Blue Spirit sat on top of the slate roofs of Chongqing surveying his domain. Next to the Fire Nation capital, Chongqing was one of the world's wealthiest cities. Chongqing was the most corrupt of cities. Its inhabitants were industrious and clever. Its officials lived on a steady diet of _bi_ (corruption) and _qian_ (money). Nothing moved without some government official being paid an expediting fee.

The Blue Spirit inhaled the cool night air as he waited for the rain to come. Soon the local would be inside and the streets of the world's most corrupt city would be his.

The only sound was the gentle patter of rain and the beating of his heart.

_The banished prince created a myth. The banished prince died. The myth lives on. Was the prince the Blue Spirit or the Blue Spirit the banished prince? Another koan that Uncle would insist on contemplating over a cup of tea._

His past was dead. His honor was gone. He had once believed that in doing what was right that he would learn his father's love and his nation's respect.

The Blue Spirit smiled behind his mask. As a child, he was _dense_ to the event flowing around him. _Father was right – Pain is my teacher._

_There was no right or wrong. There was only power and desire and the ability to get want you want._

It was all a lie. Everything they taught him to believe was a lie.

He now rejected their teachings. He rejected their suffocating codes of conduct. If he wished to take, he would take. If he wished to hurt, he would hurt. The gods made him. They cast him into his role as the fool who would never know that he was a cosmic joke.

He learned his lesson. He learned that the gods and fate were his enemies. He vowed to defy every one of them and become his own master. He would show them that with enough determination and hard work that a man can beat the gods and cast them down from the heavens.

The rain was coming down harder. All was as it should be.

Caring not if he was going to slip of the slick slate tiles, he rapidly leaped from roof to roof careful only to not make noise. He was near the halls of the Fong Banking House. Distant cousins of the Ming's, his maternal grandmother's family, the Fong operated the only banking house that did business (albeit illegally through smugglers and their family connections with the Ming Banking House) with both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

Once as the loyal prince, the Blue Spirit was upset that his uncle had set up an account with the Fong's Earth Kingdom counting house to facilitate the purchases of supplies from Earth Kingdom merchants during Zuko's hunt for the Avatar. Now he knew that the only way he could safely communicate with his uncle was to rely on the good graces of the Fong Clan.

Tonight, he was going to buy a lot of good graces with the gems that Azula paid Jian Li for Zuko's death.

It was late when the Blue Spirit concluded his negotiations with the Fong's. Like many bankers on both sides of the boarder they did not ask where or how he acquired a handful of gems he sold them. They just merely inspected the merchandise and negotiated a price. While it was not as high as he would desire, it was reasonable. He had enough coin to buy his freedom.

_There is no freedom. A slave will forever wear the shackles even if he runs away- His freedom is forever destroyed by a memory. What is a prince but a slave with a nation as his master?_

The Blue Spirit once despised the temple training his _jaio lian _(weapons teacher) and his uncle inflicted upon him. Following the _Tao_ (path to enlightenment) does not feed an empty stomach. _Yi_ (intent) did not guarantee that the results of your actions would be positive or even if your actions would be virtuous. He would never be a _Zhen Ren_, a true person, but a flitting shadow stealing away the light.

However, they trained him in the old ways that his father and the new generation despised. They trained him in the ways of _Chan_ (better know by the Earth Kingdom name of Zen). The Blue breathed in and filled his _Dan Tian_ (center of power) with _qi_ (vital energy). He let his mind travel on the four winds seeking a kind of enlightenment. Not of truth, but the ability to pick up on hints that his conscious mind overlooked. Even though he was bound by the events of his life and would never find the _Tao_, the Blue Spirit prized the clarity of thought that he experienced after meditation.

He remembered the _Bai Shi_ (ritual initiation ceremony). He swore _Bao Yi_ (to embrace the Tao). Yes, _Gongfu_ (martial arts) required knowledge of the forms, intense physical conditioning, and knowledge of _qi_ manipulation. However, the master could defeat an opponent without moving and yet moving. A master was the calm in the middle of a tempest.

The Blue Spirit took in a deep breathe and relaxed. He imaged separating his essence. Yin and yang would cease to flow together and started flowing apart. He could feel the static charge building up.

However, on the verge of success, he lost the calmness that bending the javelin of the gods required. He failed again. He failed a dozen times before and would fail a dozen times again. However, he knew that given enough time and practice that he would be able to summon the lightning instead of merely redirecting it.

The rain intensified. Steam rose from his body.

Now all that he had to do was wait a while and slip away.

Jian Li would disappear.

The Blue Spirit would select another persona and another trade to perform as he wandered the world. He would select something that would allow him to blend into the population of refuges fleeing the war zone. It would not be as glamorous as his last profession. Being in the public eye was a calculated risk, however too long and the façade would be torn away.

* * *

Katara was having a restless night.

More and more, she dreamt of a sickly boy.

He was alone in a dark room crying. He was hugging himself, rocking himself.

His sobs were punctuated by his attempts to breather.

"He hits her. No matter what I do, he hits her."

She looks at the weeping boy. His back was covered with welts.

"Who did this to you?" Katara asked.

The dream boy just sobs, "It's better if I just die like the healer predicted when I was born. Maybe then he won't hurt her anymore. It's my fault he hates us. All I do is make him angry, no matter how much I try."

She watches in horror as the young boy starts banging his head into the walls of the darkened room. She tries to stop him, however he is insubstantial her hands passes through him.

The boy would not stop punishing himself. Soon the walls were covered in his blood. She could see the grey of his skull as he actually intensified his self punishment.

The boy wouldn't stop. She witnessed as his body shattered like a crystal ball dropped on a tile floor. Yet she could hear the sound of his flesh striking the wall.

A dry voice spoke to her in dispassionate terms.

_You know that you should not be here. You have already atoned for your misdeeds, child._

"I am here. Why must the boy suffer so?"

"_He must pay for his deeds in his past lives as you have paid for yours. He must suffer the torment that one of your previous incarnations spared him in one of his."_

"No child deserves …"

"_Be quite peasant! It's your fault that he suffers so. You were the one who pushed him on the path to damnation. You were the one who had him kill men, women, and children. Everything he did, he did because he loved you. You paid your price to the gods, murderer and kin killer. Now it's his turn."_

"When?"

"_Two lives ago. Like the avatar, all men follow the cycle of death and rebirth. You killed your kin and murdered countless innocents. However, you made sacrifice. Two lives of pain and misery. You have paid and now free of your onus. He has to make his payments."_

Katara could hear the gasping as the boy tried to breath.

"You are going to kill him."

"_No, merely killing him is not good enough. He would just be reborn and continue to suffer. He will be needed in the next life. You and he will have a task. For now, he will suffer until his spirit is truly broken. He will suffer in this life until the balance of his soul is repaired. Interfere and you will only suffer yourself and doom the both of you to another lifetime of pain."_

Katara could not stand it. The boy was attacking his own flesh.

"Stop it, can't you see that he is just a boy. If it was my fault, it should be me."

"_This boy was born with a mighty debt upon his soul. It's his lot in this life to suffer in so that he can be free in the next life. Do not interfere or it would be worse for the both of you!"_

"Then he will not suffer alone. It is not fair to beat someone up if he did not know what he did wrong. You are just hurting him for your sick pleasure. You are not a god. You are more twisted than a snake about a branch."

"_I should have known you would insist on sharing his fate – Over one hundred generations and the fates tied your souls together ninety nine times. Your loyalty is commendable. The fates had to link the two of you together again in this life. I had rather thought that they would be merciful in this life considering how you were used in your past lives. However, fate loves using its familiar tools. Loyalty to a soul that you have known for so long and yet you don't recognize in this life. You have asked to take on his burden. His burden you shall share for all the days of his life. He shall stab your heart and you shall crush his soul._

"Katara, Katara wake up. It's been all morning and you wouldn't wake up. And the you started screaming."

Sokka was shaking his sister violently.

"Stop it, otherwise I will hurl on you."

Sokka quickly stopped and stood back.

Aang and Troph were in her room.

Aang looked at Katara and said, "Avatar Roku once told me that sometime we travel to the spirit world in our sleep. Katara, tell me what you saw. It might point us to a Fire Bending master."

Katara didn't know what happen. She tried to relate what happened, but the harder she tried the more the details slipped her mind. She couldn't remember what the boy looked like, just the horror she felt as he shattered.

* * *

"Three brass hills, thank you sir."

Jian Li examined the top that he bought from the toymaker. The last time he held a toy was when he tossed his favorite wooden top into his mother's funeral pyre. His father did not show and it was up to him to cast the flame that would free his mother's soul. With that gesture, he had left all things childish behind. It was Zuko who burnt the banknotes of hell so that his mother could bribe the celestial judge. It was Zuko who crafted the paper offerings so that his mother would have the things she needed in the afterlife. It was Zuko who gathered his mother's ashes and had them interned near the turtle duck pound. It was Zuko who spent two years craving his mother's marker stone.

His father and sister never loved his mother. To them his mother was a curse inflicted upon his father simply because his grandfather needed the wealth of his mother's family. She suffered his father's brutality first for duty's sake and then to shield him from his own father. His sister hated their mother for having disgraced blood and ensuring that the young bending prodigy would be tainted by the other noble children for her disgraced blood. His sister pretended that mother was merely some namely concubine.

The top in his hand was nowhere near as grand as the top that he surrendered to his mother's pyre when he was only eleven years old. However, it would be the focus the he needed for tonight. The magician knew that traveling to the spirit world was dangerous. Usually a Fire Nation prince would have a power Fire Sage to guide him. No one wishing to return back to the real world traveled alone. However, some have returned as long as they had a focus of great significance. Using a top just bought in the market would be considered suicide. However, Jian knew that he would have no regrets if he never returned back to the land of the living.

Jian returned to his wagon.

Everyone of the performers instinctively knew that now was not a time to annoy Jian Li. There were whispers about him being an _oni_, a demon, wearing the skin of a human. Jian smiled to his fellow performers as he past them. He could see their reactions of disgust. Comradeship was dangerous for lies were needed between friends. Lies always lead to the truth and he could not afford the truth to come out.

Jian lay down in his cot. He placed the top over his heart and started to let his soul travel.

_He was alone in the dark. He watched as the child Zuko curled up crying. He knew that he could not do a thing. The child did not yet know the truth and would have to be banished from everything he knew before he would even set foot on the path that he now traveled._

_He walked out the same door._

_His mother was being beaten._

"_It's your fault whore. Zuko is not my son! He is too sick and weak to be my son. Which scrawny servant did you spread your legs for? Maybe I should be merciful and end his pain?"_

"_No, Ozai, you were the only man that ever..."_

"_That is what all you whores tell all their clients. You are like all your great-aunts and great grandmother. You spread your legs for any man with coin. Tell me who fathered Zuko!"_

"_You did, Ozai. You took your wedding gift from me by force and ensured that I was carrying your son even before the ceremony."_

_He hit her._

"_Never say that again. Never call me by my name whore! I am your master, slut!"_

_He hit her. However, not matter how bad he hurt her, she muttered the name Ozai._

_The watcher knew that it happened every time he was ill or when his father was drunk on Fire Water. He felt the urge to strike down his sire. He wanted destroy the man who destroyed his family. However to do so would destroy the fabric between the real world where his body rested and the spirit world he inhabited._

_He walked on, every step summoning a memory. Each step brought him more pain._

_There was a mandrill sitting in the lotus position meditating._

"_Go…away."_

_He was surprised for a moment that the mandrill could actually talk. Something in him wanted to burn the speaking mandrill. However, he knew better than to challenge any creature that he would find in this fantasy landscape. Every a butterfly in this world is more power than he was._

"_May I ask your name?"_

"_That last one that was here was too obstinate to know that he didn't belong here either. Nor do you belong here. You know that you are not supposed to be here when she is visiting here."_

"_Who is the she you are talking about?"_

_The mandrill looked at him and merely sighed._

"_You have to be the dumbest, most obstinate soul ever. For the past several dozen reincarnations you have been asking the same stupid questions. Can you at least ask the one you are supposed to ask me so I can tell you where to go to find the answers to your questions?"_

"_What is the answer that I am looking for?"_

"_A miracle. You got close to the question you are suppose to ask, child, without wasting half an eternity of my time. As for your answers, looked in the cave of Koh. However, the price will be steep. With your face, he will only be one step from returning to your world. After you he will only need one more face."_

"_Who is the other face?"_

_The mandrill ignored him and merely shook his head._

_"Please tell me who is the other face?"_

"_You would think after 99 lives together that a spirit would recognize its red string partner. The gods are rooting for your downfall, stubborn one. You two seem to upset everything they seem to plan."_

"_Tell them that they didn't do me any favors in this life!"_

_The mandrill looked shocked, "Of course they didn't. You and your mirror soul destroyed everything they planned every time you meet up. You two have been responsible for so much chaos and uncertainty. The gods don't want right or wrong. They want order. Hell or paradise on earth is okay as long as things are orderly. You lived to unravel what they weaved. My advice is just to suffer in this life and maybe they will take pity on you in the next."_

"_Nice try, monkey. I will just have to make my own way."_

"_Nice to see you. I see that the only thing that changed about you is the body that they gave you, trickster without a name. However, you remain the same stubborn old coot that has to waste my time every time you reincarnate. You must have spent more time in hell than any other soul."_

_He smiled at the compliment. In trying to push him away, the mandrill gave him a purpose._

"_I do my best. Where do I find this Koh?"_

"_Follow that."_

_He chased the glowing bug._

"_Good riddance until the next life, trickster without a name."_

_The traveler followed the glowing bug that the mandrill pointed out. He was lead deeper into a swamp._

"_I would not go in there," a little girl voice said._

"_Why?"_

"_Sons of Agni should not play in the land of Earth and Water. Go to the fiery mountain and play with the others of your kind."_

_He looked around, but he could not see the child._

"_Don't bother. You are not ready yet to face Koh. You are going to need that ugly mug of yours in this lifetime if you are to do what the gods don't want you to do."_

"_Then where are the answers I seek."_

"_Silly. You boys are not only silly, but stoooopid, in a cute sort of way."_

_He resisted the urge to erupt and provide a figment of his imagination some entertainment._

"_I am as real as you are, Koko."_

"_Why Koko?"_

"_It's was the name of my cat in my last life. He was cute, but a little slow upstairs, just like you."_

_Normally, Zuko would not think of, let alone prepare to start throttling young girls, with the exception of his little sister. However this little girl was annoying._

"_Hey, I did not ask to babysit some boy who used to hugs his blankee!"_

"_Blankee, the last time..."_

"_You admit it. Last time you were here, it took an eternity before you confessed to hugging Mr. Blankee. I must be getting better. She will give a brand new dolly for it."_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Why do boys have to be so stooopid and cute at the same time? Bye Mr. Koko. You can go into the cave, but don't smile, frown, or do whatever. You will be playing the ultimate card-game and I suggest that you keep your face like so until you leave this swamp."_

_He took a deep breath and entered the cave._


	16. Words Were Not Needed

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, & Sozin's Shield**

**Words Were Not Needed**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Words were not needed. The face stealer left many signs of his presence scatted about his lair. The floor was littered with the remains of his victims. Skulls with fused jawbones and no eye sockets. There was no place to step without kicking aside someone or something's bones.

The intruder suppressed a smile. It was tempting to become another one of the faceless victims. Then he too would soon die of dehydration, like the other skeletons. All he had to do was smile.

However to do so would reward his father and sister for their actions – their betrayal of a son and brother who would have once sacrificed his own life just to feel the love they denied him for just one moment. In surrendering, he would reward the hatred of his homeland towards the weakling spawn of _that lucky whore_ as his father and the others called his mother In surrendering, he would reward the hatred of the Earth Kingdom village that rewarded his efforts of liberation from Earth Kingdom bullies with dull hatred. Worse, he would be betraying the sacrifices that his mother and uncle suffered for his sake. He would live to spite them, even if he lived only a life of dishonor.

The Blue Spirit had traveled the known world. He had seen the _so-called filthy degenerates_ of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. Contrary to the propaganda efforts of the Fire Nation, they were no more or less virtuous than those that he once viewed with honor. He had experienced the firsthand vile corrupt nature of man. G-O-D or D-O-G – Each was only a mirror image of one another.

The air was moist. The walls were cold. And darkness ruled in this land.

The intruder resisted the instinctive urge to light up the area. For generations, firebenders instinctively feared the darkness and the weakness that came with it. Light was not needed. Light would only blind him to the truth he sought. Unlike the other firebenders, he grew to love the coolness of the darkness. There he was not judged by the scar on his face. In the darkness, he rose above fate's decree and became a hero, at least to some who would never really know the true creature under the mask.

The Blue Spirit was a child of the night. Like the _oni_, he grew to hate the light. Let the other firebenders fear the darkness and the weakening of their power. Yin was the positive power – the very power that firebenders such as his father and sister consumed with an overwhelming passion. Yang was the negative – The power that the Water Tribes used. However, he learned to appreciate Yang. Yin allowed him to burn. Yang allowed his other talents to emerge...talents that gave him an advantage over any other firebender. His uncle and weapon master taught him that fire was but only one weapon in a warrior's arsenal.

"So trickster, you have come to taunt me again. Only two more souls..."

_The bargaining begins._

"I know you desire to add two mores faces to add to your collection, Koh. Unfortunately, I do not expect to be giving you my face in this life."

"I see that she already spoke to you. Tell me, do you still blindly follow her every whim. If so I actually feel sorry for you. She has been the cause of your misery for countless lives."

He waited as the creature coiled around his body. The scales were reptilian, smooth with very small bumps yet little grit. The creature blinks and the face of a little girl appeared. She looked so breathtakingly innocence that he was tempted to slay the face thief.

"This was your sister in a former life. She was quite an entertainer. She specialized in seducing her victims before she killed them. They called her the Black Widow and she terrorized the earth kingdom four hundred years ago."

"And what was I?"

The girls face smiled seductively, winked, and then blew him a kiss.

_If this creature did not tell me that the face was my sister's, I would have...smiled and died._

"Trust me. Your crimes against order made her _recreational activities_ look as innocent as the moments you fed the turtle ducklings in your mother's favorite gardens. It is why your doom is to suffer the breaking of your soul in this life. Perhaps then your soul will be destroyed and you will never plague this world or the world you just left again."

The creature rubbed his scales against his cheek.

"It won't be so bad. Monks seek oneness with the ultimate. Sages speak of ending the suffering and pain of rebirth and death. No more lives spent in agony. No more looking at the blade and wondering if today's the day you are going to break and sever your veins. The gods may pity you and you will never have to..."

He nodded, "Yes, I must admit that your offer is tempting. However, I will go out on my terms. I have been through too much in this live to let my adversaries claim victory without claiming it over my dead body."

"Your soul is dead already, nameless one. The gods have decreed that you will never be reborn to challenge them again."

_The gods. The gods were things that you swear upon and prayed to_. _And then they answer your pleas with a resounding NO!_

Instead of answers, they only gave him challenges to make him stronger. Each trial was only an opportunity to earn his place, to prove that he was ready to face the world, an opportunity to push himself beyond the limits other set for him. The words did not make any sense, but making sense was never the face-stealer's aim. The face stealer played the game for only one prize and the Blue Spirit would never allow Koh the one thing that would set him free. He took in a deep breath.

"Smile a little smile and I will free you from your bondage," cooed the thief of faces.

It was time to take the wind out of the creature's sails.

"Thank you for your hospitality. If the gods are my enemies, then I shall go forth and challenge everything the gods hold dear."

With that he turned around and walked towards the mouth of the cave. He heard the sliding of scales against the damp stone floor of the cave.

"Wait, you don't even know what your crime against the gods was!"

"All I need to know is that I have another enemy that I must overcome. Since they have singled me out of the herd, like a rhino bull, I have no choice but to fight even if I must suffer for the price of surrender is unacceptable."

It was as if he severed the courage out of the creature.

"Please don't leave. Anything, master. The others, they are going to..."

"Master, what make me your master? I cannot steal the faces of my enemies. I cannot even defeat my enemies, only deny them their goals for a little while. Tell me what gave me power over you."

Koh whispered into his ear, "When the gods ordered this world to be, they had to place all the chaos into a vessel. Think of it as merchant's ledger. A small, insignificant debt is forgotten, but was once recorded. Over generation it grows. Slowly at first, and then it shoots up rapidly as centuries past.

"The Spirit of Chaos was placed into a vessel. Somehow the Lord of Chaos created two souls. The gods fearing the growing debt they must one day pay to Chaos banishes the souls from the heavens to the earth. On earth the linked souls becomes mortal and suffers rebirth and death like the other souls save for the fact that almost every generation the two souls manage to enter the world no matter how hard the gods try to keep the twin souls trapped in the underworld. You are the current reincarnation of one of those souls. Prince Zuko's fate was to die in his first hours of life outside his mother's womb. His lungs were to be inadequate to the task. However, your soul attached itself to a child fated to die. You innate stubbornness was no accident. It is the trait that defines every reincarnation you have experienced. You're the perversity of chaos, randomness. The more the odds were stacked against you, the better you performed."

The Blue Spirit knew that he was way out of his mind. Any more and he would begin to believe that he was locked away in a sanitarium like one of his father's half-sisters who believed herself to be the sun goddess.

He took in a depth breath.

"Can't you see – The Goddesses of Fate decreed that you would have little impact on the world. You went from a historical footnote to potentially the one that can change the course of events. You are a stone tossed into the pond and you create ripples. Two lives ago, you, and your other soul altered the fate of House Sozin. Ozai was supposed to die at Ba Sing Sing along with your cousin. Iroh was supposed to be the last Fire Lord. Your tea-drinking uncle was supposed to be the total demon your father is now. Zhao was to marry Mai and they were going to overthrow your uncle's throne and forever change the how the Fire Nation is ruled. Save for a long term privateering campaign, the war would effectively be over since the pair and their successors would be too busy to consolidate power back home. Therefore because of your actions in a past life, your grandfather and mother had to be born to patch the rip you two made in destiny's grand plan. Should you have offspring, they will be another rip in the fabric of time. Now there is no grand plan that will ever restore the balance."

"Who is this other soul?"

"Your red string soul mate is the second half of the whole. It can be funny sometimes that you two almost always end up together."

"Funny, how so."

"Sometimes you two reincarnate as members of the same sex. Let's say the gods then have a good laugh since your other half has to break down your innate stubbornness about bending in alternative ways."

_What? I never bend that way._ He remembered that any reaction would give his host the gift of his face.

"It's not a lie. You two are the tricksters who true names cannot be said. Otherwise, just one true worshiper and you two will…I have seen the punishment of hell and not even I can begin to describe the fate that awaits me if I let you become gods again."

"It is time that I must go. Maybe you will get lucky in my next life and earn your freedom?"

Koh retreated into the darkness whispering.

"The old gods were stupid, yet terribly clever to create you and sentence me to this hell. I have a mere illusion of freedom and you proceed to defeat me every time. You are my bane. I who twice defeated an avatar, cannot even … I will keep trying. You will slip up one day and I will pay you back for a thousand-thousand generations of suffering."

The intruder had much to think about when and if he ever returned to the light.

* * *

_To my childhood companion Mai,_

_I read the intelligence reports that you sent me and I am generally pleased with your progress considering that the Avatar is protected by two powerful benders, one of who managed to beat off my brother and uncle for two years. I am personally changing your orders from trying to bringing in that airbender alive to merely killing the little brat as he would not reincarnate in time to stop the power of Sozin's comet._

_What I want you to do is recruit a separate intelligence network independent of my father's intelligence service in the earth kingdoms. After you kill the avatar, he will be reborn among the earth benders. Make sure that you know where he or she is before it realizes its powers. We will keep on killing all non-fire nation avatars. As you told me, simple plans work the best. Keeping one captive is too much trouble._

_As for Iroh, conserve your assets. If you accidentally run across him, deal with him. If Jian Li deals with him, merely pay Jian Li his fee. Otherwise let him rest and drink his disgusting tea for now._

_As for your father and mother, they suffered a fatal case of food poisoning. It seems a red and gold spotted arrow toad accidentally fell into the soup. Your mother perished quickly. However, it took him one week to die a most painful death. Your son, Tom-Tom, is being taken care of by the same nurse that took care of me as an infant. Only you and I know of the truth, to the world, he is still your younger brother. Father will have to appoint a new governor for New Ozai. However, I ensured that you were listed as your father's heir. The bulk of his wealth and estates are yours save for the 1/3 share that will be held by the crown in trust for Tom-Tom until his twenty-first mid-summer celebration. Since I could not get you appointed as governor, I had you named as my confidant and cupbearer. I considered you for the position of shield bearer. However, I am in more need of your devious mind than just as another bodyguard._

_As for me, I still am looking for any fire nation bastards who met Jian Li's profile. Although daddy was forced to name me the Keeper of House Honor and official heir to the dais, he is trying to match me up with some weak husbands who I can't image having the honor of fathering my heirs. I only wish that I could find out who this Jian Li really is. If he is just somewhat noble, I can pick him to father my brats. He would be quite a consort, even if I have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life and one hand on a dagger. I would probably have to kill the bastard to keep my throne, but having his devious mind and talents on my payroll will be worth it._

_My brother's funeral went poorly. He was stubborn to the last. Ever after death, he managed to spite our father wishes. On the appointed day, a hurricane dumped lots of rain and lightning. I had to keep a constant eye on the pyre otherwise the rain doused the flames, it took two days for the pyre to convert his head and right hand into ashes._

_Jian Li was right. Father should have sent Zuko off to the 41st division and let him die as a martyr to the Fire Nation. There is a growing faction that is upset that a female is going to be sitting on the dais when Agni calls my father to his well-deserved reward for serving our nation. They are questioning my father's sanity and becoming a problem. Some are too powerful for the usual methods to work. As the newly appointed Lady Admiral to the General Staff, I have been busy reassigning their oldest sons to more active areas of resistance. Also, I had father start having the nobles and merchant clans send their seven to ten year olds to the academy. There, a new set of instructors loyal to the true ways of our nation strip them of their loyalty to their families and replace it with loyalty to Fire Lord and his heir._

_If you can think of anything else, please don't hesitate. As cupbearer, you have the absolute privilege of lese majesty when it comes to offering your counsel._

_Crown Princess Azula_

Mai wept when she read the dispatch. Azula had the one boy she loved killed and now had her own child as hostage. It did not matter that Tom-Tom was conceived when her father raped her, Tom-Tom was still her child. She hated having to hide her child from the world, but if her enemies know about Tom-Tom... However, Azula somehow found out her secret and now was using him to ensure her loyalty.

Mai remembered when her son was _taken_ by rebels seeking to free King Bumi. She remembered having to act as if he meant nothing to her, otherwise Azula would merely incinerate her child as an object lesson.

Mai missed holding her child. She missed sharing those private moments that the other lucky mothers shared with their children. Tom-Tom was the only one good thing that she had in a life that she hated. And now he was a pawn in Azula's twisted game.

_I will have my son back. Zuko was lucky that he was not alive to witness this obscenity take his rightful place. One day, you will beg me to feed you a serving of the toad, Azula._

Mai left a message in the usual place. There was only one man she knew that would do anything for cash. She only hoped that she could find Tom-Tom a safe home before Ty Lee would hunt her down.

* * *

He saw his body. The chest was not moving and his skin was turning blue.

He knew he had to return, but he felt something pulling him away.

He was clawing his way but every two inches forward they would pull him three quarters of the way back.

He would never surrender, neither would they...whoever they were.

"Damn you all. I have been your whipping boy long enough. You had your time. Now is _my_ time."

He only increased his effort. He would not allow his father or sister the satisfaction of burning his corpse. The avatar might be fated to defeat or be defeated by the Fire Lord. However, the traveler returning from the spirit world planed to rip Destiny's tapestry again.

The harder they pulled, the stronger was his will. Will, not power, is what separated the supermen from the mass. Triumph was found in the will. If there was anything he had in abundance was willpower. He touched his body.

The first breath was the most painful. Even his childhood lung fits could not match the pain. His chest, his lungs, his muscles screamed in agony as air-laden blood started to replace the acid buildup in his muscles. He wanted to scream, but he lacked the breath.

His tears and sweat were as of blood. He knew that even a two-year old could seriously hurt him now. He was weak. Too weak to stand, but he had to make the effort. With great effort, he rolled out of bed.

The last thing he remembered was hitting the back of his head on the wooden floor of his wagon.

* * *

The healer examined her patient. He was a young man and looking at him one would think that weakness was something foreign to his existence. However, she listened to his lungs during her examination. She could hear the flux.

He was unconscious. There were no signs of skull fractures. His heart was beating strong, his pulse a little fast and his head was warm to the touch, but not feverous enough to cause alarm.

She opened one of his eyes. It was golden, generally a mark of someone with Fire Nation blood. Staring at them, she noted the cloudiness in the left side of his right eye. Her patient was born with lung flux. Slowly she bent out some of the fluid in his lungs. It was cloudier than she expected, like it coagulated. According to her trainer, that only happens when someone dies. However her patient was alive.

She called in the ringmaster.

"Two small pinches of ginkgo, four small pinches each of well ground echinacea root and passion flower leaves. Add to exactly one quart of boiling water and have him drink it every day. Have him abstain from heavy foods and heavy activities until I can see him again. Feed him broth with lots of marrow and little to no salt. Boil some ginger root in his broth but remove it before you feed him. No spicy foods no matter how much our patient complains. Keep him in bed. I will see him again in three days."

"What happened?"

"Jian Li was born with lung flux and from what I see a pretty bad case that should have taken his life years ago. Some children manage to grow out of it, but growing out of it is a lie. It is just the lung spasms come years apart instead of days. He is not that old. Sixteen or seventeen. Eighteen on the outside. He believed that he outgrew the lung flux and pushed himself recklessly thinking that he was now in perfect health.

"Ryo-san, I am not going to waste your time and coins with lies. Fire Nation kids and those of mixed Earth/Fire Nation bloodlines don't generally do well with lung flux. In the Fire Nation, most kids with the disease die within hours after birth. Looking at his features, he has fire nation blood on both sides of the family line. It probably gave him fire bending powers..."

"What? Are you telling me that Jian is a firebender?" The ringmaster asked.

"He probably does not realize it. Many weak benders use their talent subconsciously, not even realizing it. Lots of mixed bloods are firebenders. They just never developed their talents due to persecution, but still they instinctively use it. However, using those powers are hard on the lungs. Firebenders control the fire by controlling their breathing patterns. For children born with lung flux, it's especially hard. Looking at the lung damage, he has been firebending and he has being doing it on heavily damaged lungs."

She placed her ears next to his chest. The patient's breathing was easier.

"He had an attack of the lung flux spasms, a pretty bad one. If you did not call for a healer when he fell, he would have died. My advice is let him rest and cut back on the show schedule and his practice sessions. Better yet, have him retire. The news will raise the ticket prices."

The ringmaster looked at her as if she was asking him to cut off his arm. The healer motioned the ringmaster closer to the fallen magician.

"Listen. You can hear the gurgling of his lungs. It's not as bad as it was, but you can hear it. Otherwise, he will have another attack. He is a very sick child who needs to rest before he can go out and play."

The ringmaster paid Katara a few silver coins and she departed.

* * *

_Why Zuko? Why did you have to do this to me?_

As was her habit, she examined Jian Li alone. She removed the makeup so she could better examine his face for clues to the mysterious ailment. She saw the scar. It was the scar that haunted her dreams.

Part of her wanted to beat him up. She had mourned when she heard that he was dead. Now she did not know what to feel. Relief that he is alive or fear that her rival would now hunt her down.

At first she wanted to kill Zuko.

Zuko was the enemy.

However, healers swore an oath to treat all in need and the person lying on the wagon floor was dying. She did her thing and then painted his face before allowing the ringmaster into the wagon.

Now she wished that she did not get the bright idea of making extra coins by working as a healer. She wished that she did not have to witness Zuko's weakness.

Zuko was dead.

Now he was alive.

Katara had locked her conflicted feelings about the Fire Nation prince that chased Aang around the world into a corner of her mind when she heard he died. Now she had to face them all again.

Zuko was the great boogeyman, always strong with no weaknesses, just an unquenchable determination to accomplish his mission. He was the standard that she compared herself against. If she could defeat Zuko, she could defeat anyone else.

Now she knew the truth.

Zuko was just a kid like her trapped in this crazy mess. Every time they faced off, he damaged himself, sacrificing a piece of his damaged lungs every attempt, to only fail and have to risk more of his fragile health in another attempt. Each failure cost him another portion of his life. She was part of the reason that he suffered the attack.

Once Katara would be extremely happy that she broke Zuko's health.

Now the silver coins Katara placed in her pouch felt like blood money. Zuko was slowly cutting himself into pieces with every battle he fought and she now profited off his misfortunes.

_The Fire Lord had hundreds of thousands of ruthless firebenders in perfect health, why did he have to use a sick child, his own child, to hunt us down. A father who callously sacrifices his own child, no wonder why the Fire Nation is so twisted. If you are willing to throw away the ones who love you no matter what, there is no humanity left in your soul. Aang is going to have to fight something that is beyond evil._

_We aren't enemies anymore, Zuko. You are just another victim who was more cruelly exploited than most._

The visions of a sickly boy with the sad eyes who damaged himself to keep up with her now made sense. Her silent mind picked out the clues and tried to tell her that her biggest fear was just a child with the lung flux. The only thing that made him superhuman was his willingness to destroy himself to earn his father's respect.

Katara took the long way home so that the others would not see the tears in her eyes. There were no words to describe what she felt. Words were not needed to feel what she felt. Words were not needed to summon forth the tears. Words were not needed. Words were not needed.


	17. Recovery Begins

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Recovery**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because it's no fun to share something with the world,

Without hearing a thank you.

* * *

She felt like an intruder.

She felt like a thief.

She delicately stepped into the wagon her patient call home of the past three months.

His room was simple. A thin, hand woven straw mat on top of a chest was on right side of the wagon served as his bed. On the left was a closet, a metal wood/coal burning stove that she was now using to boil water for his medicine, and a surface that could be used to prepare some food.

Slowly, the healer rolled him over looking for ulcerated sores from prolonged bed rest and to help the excess fluid drain from his lungs.

She tossed a handful of herbs into a pot of boiling water.

Using the back of her hand the healer felt the young man's forehead. Fire benders were always warmer than most other humans, but his temperature was way too high. She spotted the signs that he was plagued by an internal infection. Worse, she spotted signs that his other organs were being impacted by his damaged lungs. She closed her eyes and let the water in his body tell her what was happening.

Her patient's lungs and heart were in a war that was tearing up his body. His heart was being enlarged by the excess fluid his body forced out of his lungs and the lung force the excess fluid back into the left side of his heart. His organs were starting to suffer irreversible damage. In a best case and the gods granted him a miracle, he would be lucky to see ten more summers. His body had traveled beyond the breaking point and soon, the boy would be facing the judgment of the gods.

He muttered something incomprehensible as she laid him on his right side. She placed her ear on his chest and listened for the gurgling sound. Only the healer's ability to bend some of the excess fluid out of his lungs allowing him to breathe on his own power kept him alive. He was drowning and yet he was on dry land.

The one who was born a prince would be fated to die in total anonymity.

The healer traced an extensive network of scars on the young man's body with her right index finger. She saw where the Fire Nation surgeons had to repeatedly cut into his lungs to drain them of the excess fluid. She saw the various scars that he acquired during his battles. She saw the signs and marks of the physical abuse inflicted upon him.

With every new discovery, she grew to hate the Fire Lord even more. No one deserved this fate. It was as if fate wanted him to suffer before dying a painful death. He was stubborn. Once she cursed it. Now she knew that it was the one thing that allowed him to hang on to his life for so long. However, all the stubbornness in the universe would not keep him alive for much longer.

The patient twitched as he started choking on his own saliva.

The healer quickly bended the fluid out of his throat and examined it. She noticed that the fluid was now a bright pink.

_Blood, the lungs are bleeding out. If he was not so stubborn, he would be dead already._

The healer took some of the water in a nearby basin and converted into ice. Carefully she packed the ice around his neck. Fever was the body's defense against the invisible demons that brought sickness. However that defense would eventually kill the brain. By icing the neck, she would cool the blood supply feeding the brain. However, the rest of the body may be warm enough to kill the growing infection.

The tea was ready. The healer cooled down the tea and bended it into a mist. Using her powers, she forced the mist to travel down his throat and carefully into his gut. She liquefied the tea just as it entered his stomach.

The young man's body was wasted. Being in the death sleep, the young man could not eat, save for the moments she was there. Now she had to do the same for the broth or he would starve to death.

Finishing up her treatment, the healer started to pack her herbs into a bag. She looked at his face. The unblemished side of his face reminded her of a little child. The scarred side that once fueled her nightmares now brought tears. She remembered that dream, how the gods told her that it was her fault that he had to suffer. He suffered because he loved her in a previous life and blindly followed her down a path that was evil because of his love for her. She accepted some of his onus. He was dying and she would know the pain of isolation.

The healer knew that she was losing her detachment. Back in the Water Tribes, young healers were warned to guard their hearts. Falling in love with a patient was a curse of the healer's life. The Water Tribes had legends of healers falling in love with dying warriors and the pain of losing their soul-mates.

The healer knew that she was having feelings for the boy dying in front of her. She knew that she had already succumbed to the healer's curse. Aunt Wu was right that she would fall in love with a powerful bender. What Aunt Wu did not tell her was that it would be a one-sided doomed love.

She took some water and slowly faded out the scars on his face until it was barely noticable. Maybe for the last months of his life, the dying boy would have some peace. Everyone believed that Zuko was dead and without the scar most people would just think he was some kid.

She removed the body paint and kissed his lips. It was her third kiss. The first he took. The second she gave to Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers

_Too bad he not awake to kiss me back!_

She kissed them again. As she pulled her lips away, her lower lip was for a moment attached to his. She felt a slight tug, a tug that felt alive, and a spark that traveled between the pair.

She knew that she could not come back. Aang and everyone else had to travel on and save the word. Aang had to find a fire bending teacher and defeat Fire Lord Ozai. If she returned, she would keep on returning to only the boy she loved to only see him slowly fade away.

_Zuko, I promise you that I will try to destroy the man who broke you even if it costs me my life. You sacrificed everything for a failed cause. I can do no less and live with myself._

She finished packing her supplies away. She found her red string soul mate, but it was far too late. Taking out a damp cloth, she cleaned him up. Then she carefully placed the cloth in a flap of oil paper, before placing it into her bag.

"I am leaving. I guess that it's goodbye. I am saying something that I thought that I would never say to you of all people. I loved you, Zuko, son of Ursa. You were my enemy and the one who taught me that former enemies can become friends. Goodbye."

She kissed him for what she knew would be the last time. There would be no other love. She would never know what it would be like to wake up next to the one you love. To see her love's face reflected in the faces of their kids would be a blessing denied her. She would be old crone, the one that the girls would call an old stick. She would die. Sokka's children and grandchildren would probably ensure that the _spinster aunt_ would be properly prepared for her final trip out to depths of the sea.

She turned around and started walking out the wagon. Tonight, the four travelers would continue on the journey.

A weak voice gurgled out, "Katara."

* * *

Sokka sat in the window looking out at the moon.

_Yue, I still miss you. You told me that the pain would fade away, but it still hurts so much. Nothing works. I tried drink and debauchery and I still can't make it go away. I tried the poppy tears and all I could think about when I was in that stupor was about the moment you left me behind. All the smoke, all the alcohol, and all the warm flesh and the only thing I could successfully do to generate more pain._

He pulled out the whetstone and started sharpening his boomerang for the tenth time this evening. Aang and Troph were cuddling. Momo and Appa were asleep in their stall. It was late at night and his sister was all alone tending to a dying patient.

_Katara, one day you will have to drop my corpse into the ocean. I don't know how much longer I can hold out._

He examined the keen edge of his blade. It had taken down food. However, despite his claims to being a warrior, the blade had never taken a human life before. He knew that the odds were in favor that the only human life the blade would be his own.

Sokka had to do something. Unlike the others, he could not bend. He could not distract himself with the hours of bending practice that Katara, Troph, and Aang did on a daily basis. Instead, he spent his time hunting down food for the others to eat. He had too much time to think, to remember.

Sokka did not want to remember the pain. Contrary to what the others told him, the pain did not fade away. He had found his red string soul mate to only have her ripped away. He wanted to kill Admiral Zhao, even if he died in the process. Zuko, of all people, prevented the killer of his love from escaping before the Avatar spirit dragged him down to the depths of the ocean. For that, Sokka was jealous of Zuko.

Down the alley were a few of the pleasure girls that Sokka grew to knew. He did not care that their concern for him was commercial. He had long since lost his taste for soft flesh, but these girls also sold smoke powder. He placed reached into his money pouch and gathered just enough coins to pay for his temporary salvation.

It was late at night and only those such as him were up at this hour.

He hopped over the window sill and landed on the street below. He could not take being alone anymore.

* * *

Azula watched as the nurse lead Mai's son, Tom-Tom, to the turtle duck ponds. As long as she had Tom-Tom as her guest in the palace, Azula knew that Mai would be very loyal to Azula. Her program of having the young children of the nobles and powerful merchants in her academy was paying off. They were being indoctrinated and the parents knew to not support her would mean that their child would suffer a fatal injury while playing with the other kids.

Everything was generally working out as she planned. The only negatives were the fact that she had two problems. The first was Jian Li and Ty Lee.

Jian Li was an enigma. He was a bastard son of some fire noble. That she did not doubt. He was educated and knew things that were not common knowledge. He was perhaps the world's best assassin. She got reports from spies about his legendary fighting skills. She also got reports about potential assassinations that he may or may not have performed.

Ty Lee was just the innocent child until Jian Li appeared. Azula knew that she lost a significant asset and gained a terrible foe. It was only her commercial relationship with Jian Li that prevented Ty Lee from seeking out Mai and Azula out for a final reckoning. Jian Li knew how to pit people's personalities against one another. The last time she ever witnessed such virtuosity was seeing her uncle's tactics in the game of Pai Sho.

Azula's other problem was her father, Fire Lord Ozai. Her father wanted her to marry and produce an heir. However to do so would destroy Azula's immunity. As long as she was Ozai's only heir, her place in the games of power would be secure. She had some power of her own, but it would not be enough to hold unto the dais if her father dropped dead right now. So she had to act like she was acquiescing to her father's will or risk banishment herself and watch as her throne would be given to one of her distant inbred cousins. Most of the upper nobility were cousins marrying cousins and sometimes it showed. In Azula's opinion, the only two good things about her parent's marriage was the fact that it produced her and the fact that her mother had no blood relations in common with the other noble families. That cleared out the inbred weaknesses that start cropping up in her family lines.

Azula hated many things.

She was the youngest. She was supposed to be the favorite child. Yet every time she ever had some alone time with her mother, it seemed that Zuko would pick that moment to have another near-death experience from the lung flux. Then her mother would race out to save her pathetic brother and Azula would be left alone.

She hated being left alone.

She never had her father's love. Her father wanted sons and his only healthy heir was a girl. The other lords had scores of concubines who produced lots of brats. Ozai has many concubines, but he could not product another child. All she had was his acceptance that she was his only hope for the continuation of his line.

Next to her was one of the weaklings that her father hoped would convince her to give in and bear some heirs. Captain Wong was a bright, young staff officer assigned to the war council as an operations and training officer. His father had a minor title. His mother was a merchant's daughter who brought in enough wealth to make him one of the most eligible minor nobles of the Fire Nation. However, after a few minutes, Azula crossed him off the list of potential husbands. He was too clever and not ruthless enough to be worthy of fathering her heirs. He reminded her of Zuko. He had the small straight-back honor code. He would do well in pitched battles, but was not the type to embrace the dagger in shadows.

"Captain Wong, your discourse on philosophy had been quite _enlightening,_ but I would like to hear more about the use of agents. My father still has assigned me the task of dealing with the Avatar and my uncle. If you were me how would you hunt him down?"

Captain Wong's answers were straight out of the classics. He knew which lines to quote, but he was no Jian Li.

Azula suppressed the urge to grit her teeth in agony. Instead she feigned interest. Out of the names on her father's list, Captain Wong's was the most likely. He was a powerful fire bender. He was not a total inbred idiot. However, Azula wanted the one name that was not on her list.

_Jian Li_.

Azula dreamt of him every night since he tackled her to the moss covered earth the night he brought her Zuko's remains. She could feel his muscles. While he was nowhere near as bulky as her father, he was quite strong.

_Jian Li fell on top of her and had his dagger to her neck. She could feel the sharp blade cutting into the sensitive skin of her neck. There was a thin line of blood starting to well from the small cut._

"_The only thing stopping me from raping you and releasing Ty Lee's need for vengeance on your pal is profit, highness. Dead men can't enjoy it."_

_He extended his tongue and licked her jaw line playfully._

_Azula would curse herself for not kissing him._

_Jian whispered into her ear, "You have called the tune, highness, now it's time to pay me what is mine. Tell Gloomy Girl to drop whatever knife she is holding and keep her hands up so that everyone can see them. From this moment until I leave, if her hands are not up in the air, one of you two will be sporting a new fashion accessory - a crossbow bolt going through your back and coming out the center of your chest. Slowly nod if you understand what I am saying."_

_Azula remembered nodding and giving Mai the secret signal to cooperate._

_Jian Li slowly crawled off her without uttering another word._

_With exquisite grace he bowed._

_"Your brother, your highness. He was one of the better _clients_ that I have serviced. He learned much from his time pursuing the Avatar and it was a worthy chase. Unlike the others who saw my blade, he never whimpered or begged or even offered to buy me off when I cornered him. He was sick, wheezing like a leaky bellow. He could barely stand and yet when I fought him, he neither gave nor asked for any quarter. If he wasn't weakened by illness, it would be my flesh that would have been roasted for the benefit of the wild animals._

_"Thank you, highness, for giving me such a marvelous creature to hunt. Hunting down your brother was a worthy capstone to any assassin's career. If it wasn't against my principles, I might have done that hunt for free. I just hope your father can provide the same type of sport if and when you decide to take me up on my offer. Behold my latest trophy, Princess Azula. Behold the head of Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and your older brother."_

_Jian Li displayed the contents of the box. Azula spotted her mother's locket._

_She smiled as she pocketed the locket and whispered, "Zuko stole that when he left. He would never give up his mother's precious locket. He is definitely dead; otherwise no force on earth would stop him from reclaiming it. Too bad the wire portion of the necklace was damaged or I would wear it to my brother's funeral so that I can taunt his shade one last time."_

_Azula motioned to Mai and Mai brought out three small velvet bags each bearing the lead seals of House Kozun. Jian Li handed over the box. With a single motion, Jian sweep the three velvet bags into his pack. He turned around and started to walk away._

"_Aren't you going to check your gems?" she asked the man who dominated her._

_Jian Li did not bother to turn around. He just stop, merely smiled, and said, "I don't have to bother counting. I know that if you have any brains, you would not cheat me until I have the Avatar in captivity. Besides, I am not the one with a tick off assassin's apprentice who is too eager to collect on a debt. Girls, enjoy yourselves girls and next time don't try to play these silly little games with a professional killer. I will leave a message in the usual spot when I get another trophy for your collection."_

"_One day I will kill you and your apprentice. I vow that on the soul of my brother!"_

_She did not want be seen as weak by this creature._

"_Sure you will. Ozai will marry an air bender! The Avatar and the other Kingdoms will surrender just because you wish it so. Keep dreaming, princess. Reality just ain't your thing, highness. Have a wonderful evening, highness and don't run with sharp items in your hands, at least until I collect my other two fees. Don't worry, I wouldn't tell a soul what really happened. Go ahead and lie to everyone. When I drove my sword into your brother's chest, his last words were a warning to me, 'Azula always lies.'"_

_Jian Li walked away. Azula remembered the sleepless nights that came afterward. He defied her. He played with her. He got want he wanted, and yet he did not give her what she desired._

In her dreams, he would rip off her clothes and dishonor her. He would force her to acknowledge him as her true master. He would force her to disgrace and abase herself before he would give her want she wanted. However, she knew that she would be truly happy if that ever happened. For that moment, someone loved her and for that she would pay any price.

Azula hated her father. He told her that if she punished grandpa that he would love her. He told her that if she left the knife in her mother's writing desk that he would love her. He told her every time he needed a problem dealt with that if she made it disappear that he would love her. Her father used her need for love.

Since then Azula learned to use others as she had been used. Jian was a product of betrayal like she was. For a moment, she knew that was something in Jian's golden eyes that spoke of kinship.

* * *

Troph knew that she dreaming for in her dreams, she could see.

Aang was there and the couple were bouncing up and down on the bed and fighting with pillows. There were feathers flying everywhere about the room.

Suddenly she was trapped in the grey mists. Her blindness was not a total black that everyone else would associate with being blind. For her the world was even a bright blur or a dark blur.

She did not feel so good and ran to the slop bucket.

Aang was asleep, oblivious to her stomach cramps.

Troph knew that something was wrong and that she needed Katara. However, Katara was working as a healer to gather information and earn enough coins to provide food and shelter. Intellectually, Troph knew that her honeymoon was coming to a rapid end. Inside eight months, Aang would be a father and she would have to leave behind a lot of the things that she enjoyed to take care of her child. She wanted to tell Aang, but she couldn't. Things would change and Troph did not want things to change. She did not want Aang to distance himself from her like her father did from her mother after she become blind.

She was weak and lightheaded from bringing up her meal. She put on a short silk robe that Katara give to her as a wedding present, took the slop bucket, and headed downstairs to dump it into the trash pit.

The smell was enough to make her fill the bucket twice more. She started making her way back when the earth suddenly dropped out from under her bare feet.

* * *

"Katara … what are you doing here?"

"You almost died. I'm a healer, Zuko."

Zuko face could not turn any paler, but she knew that he was scared.

"So you came to gloat. The mighty prince, fell by a childhood curse. Tell me how long before you have me delivered in chains. I can even give you a two for one deal. Prince Zuko was worth ten thousand gold talons. The Blue Spirit is worth more. Inside my bag is enough proof to collect. Just please kill me before you deliver me. My swords are over in the closet. Just cut off my head. I won't even try to stop you."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Katara propped him up so that he would sleep in a semi-reclined position.

Two hours later, Zuko awoke to find _her_ lying next to him. He was naked, but he knew that nothing happened. He was far too weak and besides, she was clothed.

He sniffed the air and smelled the familiar scent of medicinal tea. He hated tea. As a child, the healers were always pouring the vile stuff down his throat. They used other teas in a futile attempt to disguise the vile taste of the medicine. Now she too tortured him with that stuff.

He wanted to die at the very moment. He was weak and pathetic. His enemies now controlled his destiny and he was as powerless as the moment his father punished him for his audacity. He knew that it was only three feet to salvation. One slash and he would no longer be cursed by his weakness.

She turned over in her sleep.

Zuko stared at the face of the Water Tribe girl that defeated him. She was young. Her skin was dark. In normal circumstances, a young man like him would start imagining what was under all that clothing and even maybe trying get some of it off.

Zuko now knew that he was indebted to her, whether he wished it or not.

He closed his eyes trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this situation.


	18. Drugs

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Drugs**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

"Troph, long time, no see."

The blind girl woke up to a major headache. The voice sounded familiar, but it was far too painful for the young girl to start digging through her memories.

"Your father misses you and has hired us to bring home his wayward child."

Her mind blinked into alertness, albeit through one hell of a headache. She was in danger. She tried to move her feet to feel the vibrations of the earth and...

_I am truly blind._

She could not recall feeling so scared since she lost her ability to see with her eyes. Through the thick, opaque film that covered her eyes for the past thirteen years all she could make out was a candle flame and a shadow.

"Xin Fu, what have you done to me!"

All she heard was a chuckle from the former fight announcer.

Xin Fu was the one who tried to kidnap her and hold her for ransom.

"There are two ways we can go about this. One, you be a good, little, meek, blind girl and you go back to your parents without any troubles. Two, you don't cooperate; I will crush enough bones to ensure that you will never bend earth again for the rest of your painful life. Are you going to be a good girl or do I have to start?"

Suddenly she felt a rock slam into her right arm. She felt her arm snap. Despite her determination to not give her enemy any satisfaction, the tears started welling up in her useless eyes.

"That was for throwing that fight and costing me five hundred gold pieces. If you tell your parents, I will merely tell them that you tried to resist and I unfortunately had to do such a terrible thing."

"That is enough Xin. You had your fun. We are being paid to bring her back in good health. I will watch Troph."

_Master Yu! My father had to offer a great deal of cash to have this two former rivals work together._

"Alright, she is your responsibility. If she escapes, I will collect my fee from your dead corpse."

She would wait and feign the acceptance of her fate. Maybe they will get sloppy. If not Aang will come for her. He had to. She was carrying his child.

* * *

Zuko woke up the instant he felt the wetness pooling under his flesh. 

_Great Agni, I..._

He hadn't had that kind of accident since he was five.

If there was any moment in life that signified how low he fell, it was this very moment. He was dying. His long-time rival, Katara, had him as her virtual prisoner and play thing. And now he was lying in a puddle of his own piss and shit. If he had any strength left, he would already kill himself out of shame.

Katara merely smiled and yanked the blankets off of his nude form.

"_Yuanlao_, why don't you just take me now? Better yet, invite my sister and father to see my shame."

"Don't worry. It's part of the medicine. You have too much fluid in your body and I gave you medicine to make you pee."

"But couldn't you..."

"No. I have to bath you."

The thought of her babying him drove him mad.

"No way in hell, peasant wench!"

He found himself doused in water.

"Stop screaming! You almost just set your bed on fire, you dumb jerk! Bending is what's killing you right now. Every time you light up another puff of flame, you are damaging your already damaged lungs. I am trying to save you, you ..."

"...spoiled brat."

Zuko knew that his future depended on her mercy.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Don't all our conversations end up being taunts of peasant wench and spoiled brat?"

She actually laughed.

Zukowanted to die, but years of protocol training taught him that sometimes he had to swallow his pride and do the unthinkable. He had to abase himself to his worst enemy.

"I am...sorry for my poor manners. My mother taught me better and I have shamed her memory by my slander of your good name."

"Have another cup of tea?"

Zuko HATED tea. He hated the medicinal taste. The healers were always putting their vile poisons into his tea. Even his mother tried to trick him into drinking that foul brew. He couldn't take any more. However, instead of wasting his time and energy he decided to be deceptive.

"Thank you, my mother use to serve me tea all the time."

He accepted the tea cup and pretended to sip letting some of the foul brew dibble down his chin. He coughed and wiped away the evidence of his defiance. He played this game as a kid facing down the best healers in the Fire Nation and he knew that he had not lost his touch.

"What was she like?"

He did not want to talk about his mother with Katara, but it was either share a few memories or drink the tea and end up sleeping in his own piss again. However, once he got thinking about his mother, something snapped in his mind, and he could not stop crying.

_Why am I so pitiful? Mom is dead for seven long years. I mourned her and moved on with my life. Why am I losing my mind? Am I going mad?_

_I am going mad. I must be going mad. Going mad in a Fire Nation torturer's cell is better than this. I have spent too much time under the sun and started to hallucinate. Katara is not really here; otherwise I would have icicles driven through my eyes and my _xiao didi (little brother)_. This Katara is a product of my fever dreams._

_I am dying and so I had to come up with something in my mind so that I won't die alone like a stray dog in the streets._

_This Katara is too pretty to be real._

_This Katara is so nice. Nice like mom was nice to me. I can share anything with her because she is not real. I guess that in a way It is better than seeing uncle. He would be so disappointed that I have sunk to murder and robbery and charlatanism to make a living. Besides I don't want to remember the scent of his feet. The memories of having to rescue him from the earth kingdom by tracking him down and the scent of the sandal. Damn, the gods would probably ensure that I won't forget that vile scent when I reincarnate._

Suddenly he laughed, "You are pretty, too pretty to be the Katara that I fought in the North Pole. You must be a figment of my imagination. You have to be since you are so nice to me. I bet that I can tell you anything!"

"Go ahead," the dream Katara replied.

He launched into a chaotic description of his childhood, the war council meeting, the duel, his banishment, and his travels. Her face was puzzled at times but she did not ask questions.

"…Then I meet this pretty water tribe girl named Katara. I wondered what was up with her and that bald air-bender, the Avatar. She is older than he was and far too pretty for him. I remember chasing her and capturing her. Damn pirates – I had to buy them off so they would not sell her to a brothel and what did she do? Water whip me! However, I got her. I took her first kiss. Beat damn bald boy to it, ha! My second kiss. Katara was a better kisser than Mai, though. If she wasn't a water bender, she was more passionate than any Fire Nation wench.

"Then we met up again at the North Pole. First, Zhao paid the damn pirates to blow up my boat with me on it. I snuck aboard his boat and pretended to be some faceless private. Gods the kitchen duty stunk. Peeling potatoes, cooking humongous pots of rice, washing every damn dish, and cooking all the food for the officers and not even having a bit of the leftovers. Zhao was such a jerk. No, on my boat even the powder monkeys and cook boys ate what I ate. No gruel. Gruel, gruel, gruel. How is a poor soldier able to build up enough energy and chi for battle on gruel. Damn you Zhao! You let good men die and you can't even let them have a decent meal.

"Then I swam. Why did the water tribes have to live at the poles? The water was too damn cold. Fish were wearing jackets for Agni's sake! I had to swim up through the city sewers. Frozen manure and piss and clumps of pooh so big that I was starting to expect war elephants. I made it to the bald kid and she had to be there.

"She was good. Much improved and it was a long fight. I knew that I had to hang on. Just fight till she tires or the sun rose. She was tough, so tough that I expected to find icicles driven through my body or have her freeze the fluid in my heart and watch me die. But I held on and beat her. Since she did not kill me, I decided to return the favor. Strange talking about killing someone I'm talking to. But I digress.

"And then I had to drag bald boy into the snow. The fight drained my chi. I could not keep myself warm anymore. I wanted to give in and die, but I would be damned if I did so. After three years of wondering if I would ever visit my mother's shire again, I would not let myself die when I had the means of my salvation in my possession.

"I hated the avatar. I hated how he easily made friends.

"I hated how everyone was proud of him.My grandfather and father use to banish mymother, sister, and Ito a remote garden so that they would not even have to publiclyacknowledge my existence."

"I hated how the kideasily mastered everything and how I had to suffer for yearsjust to build up my lungs so I can light a single candlewick. I hated how he had friends who loved him and I was stuck with a father and sister who cheered when that believed I died. He now even has a red string soul mate with whom he can share confidences and all I have is you, a figment of my imagination. I remembered closing my eyes.

"Bam, he chose that time to blast me out of that warm cave. I woke up on that furry ten-ton bison of his with that jerk of your brother wanting to leave my corpse on the glacier. I don't blame him; if it was not for you, I would have done the same to him with glee."

He smiled, "I got away. They were good with ropes, but they did not know that I was a good magician and mastered escapes as a little kid. There is no rope or cuffs that I can not pick my way out of given enough time and a little sliver of metal. I met monkey-face. The coward tried to kill the moon spirit and ran away before my uncle could blast him. Uncle looks like a fat old man, but when you get him angry, boy can that fat old man be really scary."

Zuko lowered his voice to a conspiratoral whispher.

"Did you know that he can bend lightning? Not many benders can bend lightning. My grandfather, Lu Ten could. He learned it from his mother. He taught my uncle and my mother. My father was too ruled by his passions to learn. My sister can and I am learning. I can't summon it, yet, but I can redirect someone else's attack or change the location of a natural strike.

"However, I fight monkey Zhao and then this sea spirit thing comes in and grabs Zhao. I tried to save Zhao. I don't know why. I wanted to kill him. He wanted my throne and tried to kill me and yet I tried. I was stupid. I half expected for the spirit to take me, too.

"I watched good men, some I knew,swept out to sea to die because they loyally followed their admiral's command. Drowning is a bad way to die. Worse, the crabs and other creatures feast on our flesh. Our souls are trapped and weget to experience the joys of drowningin the afterlifeuntilour bodiesdecompose. I know that you are not real, but would you lie to me? Would you tell me that you will burn my body when I die? Please, I don't want to experience the sensation of my body decomposing in the afterlife. Burn me please so that my soul can be free.

"I don't understand why the Earth Kingdom hates us for burning their dead on the battlefield. It's sanitary – no plagues or diseases. Your loved one's soul is free to seek the rewards promised to the virtuous in the afterlife, instead of waiting for decades before the worms ate enough of you. No they have to lock up their loved ones in a stone box where they can not breathe fresh air and must wait centuries before …

"And don't even get me started on the Water Tribes. They send their dead to the bottom of the ocean, turn their loved ones into fish food. Don't they know that the water pressure will crush their bodies, and that in the afterlife, they will experience the agony of drowning until they decompose. I tried drowning once when I was three. I fell into the turtle-duck pond and I did not master how to swim yet. I remember water entering. My mom had to dive into the water to rescue me. Then she had to pump the water out of my lungs. I remember the pain. I hated the sea. All that water. I can swim now, but I am still afraid of drowning everytime my head dips below the water."

He feigned drinking another sip of the tea, but still enough made its way into his throat that he wanted to throw the cup away. However the trick will not work if he acted up now.

"Then my father sends my sister after me. She drags in Ty Lee and Mai. Azula is a blood sucking imp from the moment she was born – takes after daddy. Ty what can I say. She was a good girl forced into her predicament. It took some doing, but I got her out from under my sister's thumb. Mai, my former fiancé – She is the daughter of the new governor of Omashu. She once had a crush on me and she kind of scared me. She was always spying on me. I caught her in the bathhouse more than once trying to get a glimpse. Too bad I was too young to realized that she cared about me. She probably was the only one my age to cry when I was thrown out of the kingdom. Be careful, she is good with knifes and other sharp things."

He relaxed.

"I am going to tell you a sad truth. Nobles and peasants, the only difference is that the nobles have too much time to find new vices while the peasants stick with the classic of wine, women, and song. I hate those stuck up bastards. What have they done? They hate me. They hated my mother since she did not come from a long line of illustrious ancestors. My father called her the _Lucky Whore_, because my great grandpa Kozun happened to be born in a brothel. He did more in a lifetime than their illustrious families did in eighteen generations. If it were up to me, I would banish the title and require every generation to earn their spurs. Make them work for their honors instead of whispering in the shadows because they are jealous of those that do. At least it will stop all the damn inbreeding.

"Like I am the poster image of a success. I started out a prince. Now I am a fugitive who robbed graves, a thief, a gambler, a charlatan who does magic tricks for all my adoring fans, I conned some jewels off my sister for faking my dead, and sometimes an assassin if the client is a jerk who deserves it. I guess that I really am not since I don't charge the jerk's victims my fee, but collect it instead from the jerk himself. I am also a thief. In my bag is a match sapphire jewelry set. I did not kill to get it, but I would be damned if I let the governor's wife wear the stolen taxes from the poor. I left a love note from the Blue Spirit, that's me, telling him that if the taxes were not returned, he would undergo my version of reeducation. I need to pay him another visit, since he did not change. So I guess I threw away everything, every advantage given to me, and became the dishonorable rascal you see before you. See what doing the right thing can do for your future. Stand up and fate will hammer you down."

Zuko felt light-headed and felt himself accidentally drinking more and more that that vile tea with every sip.

"Damn I HATE tea. They always try to shove that damn stuff down my throat since I was a baby. It tastes bad, but I am starting to feel funny, in a good way of course."

He looked up into her face.

"Didn't I tell you that you are pretty, pretty enough to be my queen? If not you are. If you were real and not a figment of my imagination, I would try to seduce you. You are so much like my mother it hurts, you know. You are kind, patient, understanding, and forgiving if someone is less than perfect. Even if you were scarred up like I am, you would still be pretty."

She smiled and shook her head, "Definitely crazy. I am real, Zuko."

"Prove it!"

He reached out for her right breast, made contract and gave her nipple a squeeze.

SLAP!

He smiled, "I guess I deserved it. You sure slap hard for a figment of my imagination. It was worth it though. I can now face _Yuanlao_ with a smile upon my face."

He went and tried to hug her, but she pushed him down into his bed.

"Relax, Zuko. You are not dying yet."

"Don't lie to me. I would not be confined to this wagon if I was not. I earn too many coins for the ringmaster to give me the day off because I have a little cough. Promise me when you end my life, that you will burn my body? I don't ask for tears or even some good words or prayers over my pyre. Just burn my body, please. I don't want to rot."

"I promise."

The darkness took him.

Katara looked upon her patient. The cactus juice that Sokka inadvertantly discovered was perhaps the most potent truth drug available as long as you could separate the truth from the hallucinations. Add in a touch of some powdered root and your stubborn, spoiled brat would fall asleep.

Asleep, he looked like a little boy dreaming of his next prank,instead of a young man who had lost everything that ever mattered to him.

* * *

Aang woke up in a panic. 

Something was missing and he did not know what. He was chasing something for some unknown reason yet it was so important that he could not give up the chase.

It was an hour pass sunrise and he found himself tangled in the bedsheets lying on the floor. He sat up and notice that Troph's side of the bed was empty.

_Troph never woke up early unless..._

He remembered that today was the day, that they were going to pack up and leave Chongquin to find a fire bending master. He walked to the small box that Troph bought at the market. Their stuff was neatly packed. Aang knew better than to move anything. Troph had developed a system of how she arranged things so that she could alway find whatever she needed without having to dig through all her stuff. Now that he was her husband, he was forbidden to add or remove anything to the box. The box was her box.

While not married very long,Aang knew that girls were crazy about somethings and he would just have to accept it if he wanted a relative calmmarriage.

Aang knocked on Katara's and Sokka's door. There was no answer. He knew better than to barge in. Katara was working late into the night taking care of a patient. Sokka was probably going to escort her back. The caravansary was not the safest place. Katara could handle most goons, but it was probaly better that Sokka walked her back to the inn.

Half and hour later, Aang saw Sokka. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were big. He had a stupid grin, at least a grin more stupid than usual.

"Where's Katara and Troph?"

"I don't know. I was at Jade and her sisters house."

Aang knew enough of Sokka's new habits to know that Sokka would think nothing of taking on Ozai by himself. Since that cactus juice experience in the desert, Sokka has found a new way of ignoring his troubles. It scared Aang that Sokka did not care anymore. Sokka reeked of stale sweat and vomit.

"Sokka, you..."

"Don't worry, I go to baths, later. The girls there all love me and they have powders that give such nice dreams."

"Where are the girls?"

"You know how girls are. They are probably shopping right now before it gets too hot."

Sokka staggered into the room and collapsed on the floor.

Aang reluctantly pulled his friend unto the bed and removed the soiled clothing off of the friend who studiously explained the mysteries of women to the former monk.

However most the advice what wishful thinking on Sokka's mind.

However, Aang knew that something was wrong. Sokka need help. He wondered when Troph and Katara would come back from the market.


	19. Oaths

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Oaths**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

Sokka returned and Aang silently cursed the brothel girls of Chonqing for introducing Sokka to the properties of a powdered drug called Dream by its users.

Sokka's eyes were open wide and a silly grin was plastered on his face. He had not looked so _out of it_ since that incident with the cactus juice in the dessert.

Sokka's clothes smelled of vomit, stale sweat, drink, cheap perfume, and the cloyingly sweet scent of smoked Dream.

"Gods, Sokka if Katara or Toph catches you like this, you are going to become seal jerky!"

Sokka smiled, "I like seal jerky. I like it rapped around a small block of seal fat just like Yue use to make it for me when I visited her. Did you know that we were going to elope and run away from everyone until we had a bunch of little seal pups? That way no one could tear us apart."

Aang looked that the boy who told him about the bird and the bee and wondered how Yue and Suki could ever fall for such a...jerk.

Sokka grabbed his water-skin and poured the contents into his throat.

_Cactus Juice, gods, is Sokka that stupid?_

Sokka was.

Sokka fell to the floor and acted like he was swimming.

Aang knew that he had to find Katara. However, he did not know where Katara went.

Aang looked for Toph. She knew how to quickly sober the Water Tribe boy went on a drinking binged. Katara would spend hours berating her slush of a brother and Aang was sick and tired of all the fighting. Aang felt sorry for the boy. He had lost his red string soul mate and he was going through the motions of living. Aang could not imagine his life without Toph calling him Twinkle Toes and tickling him every time she was getting a little frisky. In a few short months, Aang felt that he lived a life time.

Aang did not want to imagine how it would hurt if anything bad happened to his wife. He wondered if he would sink as fast as Sokka was doing so right now.

Toph could find almost anyone anywhere. He looked through the inn, but Toph was not there. Toph would occasionally go to the market to buy breakfast since Katara was now often working late into the morning caring for a dying patient and often would not return late into the afternoon. Toph always bought from the same merchants since they always gave her a discount for being a regular.

Aang slid into Earth Kingdom workman's grab. It was a green floppy hat, tan tunic, and brown pair of breeches. He slid his feet into his leather sandals and started walking to the market.

Toph was at none of her usual haunts. The merchants told him that she did not show today. Toph might have been a lover of fun, but when it came to providing breakfast, she was punctual about eating. Any more than half an hour late for a meal and Toph would be cranky for the rest of the day.

On his way back, he spotted Katara, red eyed, returning from her patient. For the past week, Katara seemed distant from everyone. Toph once asked and Katara told her that the one thing she could do was make her patient's last days more comfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Katara knew that Aang would never leave Toph alone.

"Sokka lost it and I can't find Toph."

"What! Is that fool drinking of that damn cactus juice again? It's powerful medicine, not a toy! Tell me what else he did, now."

Aang related the events of the early morning.

"Okay, Sokka is not your responsibility. I will deal with my brother, my way. Find Toph. She told me before I left that she needed to talk to me about something very important. Go ahead; I don't think you want to be around when I sober up Sokka."

Aang knew that Katara's methods with respect to her brother's use of herbs and drink were rather brutal. He did not envy Sokka. Being turned into an icicle was not something that any person enjoyed being done to them.

Aang wandered the market, but no one saw a blind girl walking alone. Toph never got lost. She knew exactly where she was as long as one of her feet was on the ground. She had gone shopping by herself before, even though most of the time the pair went together. Thieves did not stand a chance. The last pickpocket to accost Toph spent time contemplating his crime sunk up to his neck in the earth until the city watch politely asked Toph to let them drag the thief off to the jails.

It was mid-afternoon before the avatar returned to the inn. Things were wrongs. Sokka was frozen to the wall gibbering madly about icicle wedgies. Katara was napping, crying in her sleep. However, there was no sign of Toph.

Toph did not run away. Aang knew that she would never do so. Toph would have grabbed her travel box. Inside were some personal things that Toph treasured including her favorite hair brush and her favorite hair clip. The box was her property and she had lovingly arranged everything in a special way so that things would not shift around and that she would be able to find anything without having to dig through the rest of her stuff.

Aang knew better than to open the box, but he did so. Her hair brushes and hair clips were arranged. Toph would not go in public without her hair clipped into place. Yet all her hair clips were there.

It took all of Katara's power to prevent the avatar from going into a rage. Someone had taken Toph away and Aang vowed to turn that person into an object lesson.

"Katara, find out where the nearest Fire Nation encampment is. They probably took her to get me."

Katara looked at him and shook her head.

"Aang, if they kidnapped her, don't you think they would have just grabbed you at the same time. No, it's probably her parents."

"Why? Toph said that they..."

"Aang, she ran away from home. They don't know anything except that she ran away with us. We have to return to her parents and see if we can save her. I am going with you. Toph is the little sister I never had and I would be damned if I just sit around. Start packing your stuff. I will settle our bill."

Aang hoped that Katara was right. If not he knew that he would go to the Fire Nation, not to defeat the Fire Lord, but to seek his death.

* * *

Jian Li managed to summon enough strength to crawl out of his sick bed. The medicine gave made his skull resonate like the gigantic dragon drums of his homeland. His body hurt and it was painful just to put on his body paint and loin cloth. If he had to wear anything more, he knew that the pain would render him unconscious.

He knew that he had to leave. He was hallucinating about the Water Tribe girl, but he knew that he let too much stuff slip out during the fever.

Gingerly, he packed his stuff. He position his dual broadswords on his sides. He shouldered his bag and made his way to the ring master.

"Jian, you look like death warmed over."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much did you pay the healer?"

"You don't..."

"I am leaving. Enjoy." Jian tossed the ringmaster a box. "The governor is offering a fifteen thousand golden mountain ransom for his wife's necklace. Tell him where you got it from. Tell him that the Blue Spirit will give him once chance to try to kill the thief before the Blue Spirit will attempt to add the governor's name to Jian Li's list of client's served. It has been good knowing you."

The eyes of the ring master widened when he saw the necklace.

"Yes, you were right the first day we met. I was a thief on par with the Blue Spirit. It was a good friendship, but all good things must end. I am dying, but I will choose how I will die, not some whore called fate."

Jian Li turned around and left.

He smiled. He spent two hours looking at the always sharp blades of swords. Forged by masters of the four elements, there would never be another sword like these. He wanted to end his life, but could not summon up the courage to take his own life. Now, soon someone would come and relive him of this burden. But he was not going to make it easy for the assassins.

On the way out of town, Jian spotted a signal that his other employers wanted to speak to him.

The former magician would go.

* * *

Mai looked as the magician entered her camp. He grabbed a bowl and helped himself to some of the soup cooking on the fire.

"Mai, where is Acid Wench?"

He acted like he owned the camp. Mai wanted to kill the magician, but she needed him.

"Crown Princess Azula is back in the Fire Nation selecting a consort."

He laughed, "I feel sorry for the poor bastard. She is not exactly the caring type, I noticed."

He attacked the soup and went back for a second round.

"I called you here for a special job. It will involve travel to the Fire Nation and I will pay you very well."

"Lord Ozai, I see that she can't even deal with the thought of speaking to the man who is going to kill her father. You know my price."

"Not that. You are going to do a personal mission...for me. I want you to kidnap somebody who will be very well guarded. I want that person in my arms alive within two moons. For that, I will give you twenty pounds of gems, the type that my lady paid you for Zuko's death."

He looked her in the eye and she suddenly felt shamed and glanced down.

"I am not welcomed in my former homeland. I have a price on my head and many will drop whatever they are currently doing and will hunt for my head. My price will be much steeper. One, you will tell me the truth about the target and who the opposition is. Two, you and your spy network will no longer work for Crown Princess Azula, but for me. Three, you will swear an oath of loyalty to me, not just any oath but the ancient Mulberry Oath."

Mai found herself gasping. Despite the pleasant name, the Mulberry Oath bound the oath-taker and her line to loyally follow the bidding of their master, to the grave and beyond. It was the oath sworn by generations of assassins to their clan master. To break the oath would mean that the entire clan would kill her and her line to the last generation. Not even the Fire Lord demanded such an oath."

"I am not..."

He merely sipped the soup.

"If you were not planning something traitorous to the Fire Nation or its ruling family, you would not need me to kidnap someone out of Azula's custody. This someone is very important to you. Important enough for you to chose the life of a fugitive. You and I know that it is not a life that one deliberately chooses. Living without honor, without a home, without love, all men hands turn 'gainst you. Yes or no. The soup is good, but not that good."

He poured more soup into the blow.

Mai found herself taking the Mulberry Oath to save her son that night.


	20. Broken Hearts & Loyalties

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Broken Hearts & Loyalties**

**By Pat Squared **

"What do you mean he left? A dying man does not just up and walk off of his death bed."

Katara could not believe that her patient was not there. Jian Li/Blue Spirit/Zuko or whatever he was calling himself this week just pulled a vanishing act.

The old ringmaster merely shook his head.

"Katara-san, Jian Li did not want to die in his bed. He chose to reveal himself as the Blue Spirit and bade me to inform the governor. He said...I"

Katara was about to slap the ringmaster.

"Tell me exactly what he said."

"Yes...'the governor is offering fifteen-thousand Earth Kingdom golden mountains as a ransom for his wife's priceless necklace. Tell him where you got it from. Tell him that the Blue Spirit will give him once chance to try to kill the thief before the Blue Spirit will attempt to add the governor's name to Jian Li's list of client's served.' He told that we had '...a good friendship, but all good things must end. I am dying, but I will choose how I will die, not some whore called fate.' He wanted to make his death worth something."

"Gong Gong (god of the waters), save us all. That _Gong Tai Ong_ (King of Stupidity) Jian Li..."

Tears were swelling in her eyes. She loved Zuko and would have done almost anything for him. If Zuko asked if she would elope with him and willingly bear his children. She would have left Aang and Sokka behind without a second thought.

Katara returned to the ringmaster to drop off the medicine for Jian Li before she would leave with Aang and Sokka to find Toph. Katara expected to cry because she would have to leave him. Now she was crying and angry because he left her behind.

_Why are men so stupid? Why do they have to waste their lives doing dumb stuff?_

Katara knew that Zuko wanted to end his life, but couldn't bring himself to surrender to the despair. Zuko was too stubborn to die so he had others sent after him to relieve him of his burden.

Katara knew that Zuko had made his decision. It was a decision that Katara could intellectually understand. Zuko wanted to die on his own terms, not die a death that some other person or entity chose for him. However, she could never understand how a boy that had never surrendered during his hunt for the Avatar would give up now.

In the old days of the Water Tribes when they followed the seals and caribou migrations, when someone could no longer keep up with the tribe and the game would realize that they were of no more benefit to the Tribe. To spare their loved ones from suffering as they were forced to be left behind, the one folks would slip away in the night and go on the final hunt for the ghost bear with not much more than a stone knife. They were not forced into it, nevertheless without exception. For generations countless warriors went on their final hunt, until the water tribe managed to discover an edible root that would grow in the frozen soil of the artic tundra.

Zuko was now on his hunt for the elusive ghost bear and he left behind everything that would tie him to the world of the living.

Katara cursed her pride. Zuko needed a reason to live. She had a chance to tell him what he meant to her. She had a chance to save his soul from the despair that was consuming him and she let the moment slip by because she was afraid to surrender her pride. Because of her failing, Zuko was going to throw his life away.

* * *

Senior Lieutenant Moy Zhu Lin of the Fire Nation's elite 96th Naval Infantry Regiment walked towards the officer's mess. Heading back home from the front he was tasked with carrying dispatches from his commanding officer to Colonel Shin, aide de camp to General Hu, commander of the Naval Infantry branch of the Fire Nation Naval Forces. He was high enough to merit a private room and a place in the officer's mess, but not high enough to garner any extra attention. Also, the elite 96th was know for going on those missions that were never talked about so Moy Zhu Lin's closed-mouth attitude would not be marked as unusual, but merely following orders.

Zuko depended upon the identity he created. He just prayed that he did not run across a real member of the 96th, but it should not be a problem since the 96th was busy conducting raiding operations the earth kingdom port city of Aoikama. To further enhance his disguise, Zuko covered the right side of his face and his eyes with gauze bandages. No one wanted to stare at the blind officer doing his final duty before being discharged and sent home.

Using a stick to probe for objects in his path, Zuko bumped his way down to the mess. As usual, the cook in charge called upon one of the kitchen boys to give him one of everything and guide him to an empty table. Even though blind, Moy Zhu Lin wore his twin _dao_. Naval infantrymen, even those in the sick-bay, would never let their weapons out of their possession. To do so was disgraceful. The naval infantry protected the captain against mutinous crews, punished those found guilty at the captain's mass, acted as the city watch aboard the vessels of the Fire Nation Navy. Unlike sailors who only were allowed draw arms from the arms locker just before a battle, naval infantry men were armed at all times. Sailors did not associate with the naval infantry nor did naval officer's associate with naval infantry officers save for what was required to maintain the myth of friendship between the Fire Nation Navy and its naval infantrymen.

As a prince, Zuko was forced to undergo training by the naval infantry during his sixth year at the Fire Nation Academy. The training was the most brutal training offered by the Fire Nation (the highest fatality rate) and his father prayed that Zuko would be among the fatalities. Zuko survived the training and would have received his commission as a sub-lieutenant on his fourteenth birthday. Ever though Zuko was banished before receiving his commission, he remembered all the customs.

Unlike the navy, officers and enlisted ranks went through the same training. One did not sign up to become a naval infantry officer, one had to earn the rank by being the top in their class in academics, leadership, and tactics or earn it on the battlefield. Most of the officers came from the lower classes, unlike their naval or army counterparts. They were resented because of their background and the fact that they drew higher pay and a higher share of any captured prizes than any other officer aboard the ship save for the captain and his first mate. In the field, a naval infantry officer ate the same food and sleep in the mud alongside their men. Only in garrison or aboard ships, was there a divide between the officers and men and it was because of naval regulations prohibiting the fraternization between the enlisted ranks and the officers.

"Thank you, sailor. As you were and may Agni make you strong enough to face any challenge."

"Yes, sir."

Zuko heard the man walking away.

He slowly ate his meal. A voice interrupted his meal.

"I did not know they allowed stay mutts in here."

Zuko replied, "Then leave. We don't want to the others to think that cockroaches and there ilk are free to wander."

"It has been a long time since Ergu, my old friend."

Zuko froze. Ergu was the village nearby the training camp for all naval infantrymen. Everyone else called it Fort Zhu Wren.

"I am sorry that I can not place your voice, follow comrade. Have a seat and let us talk of old times."

Zuko resisted the urge to reach for his swords.

"Yes, fellow Spirit Wolf, it has been a long time."

Zuko knew that he was in trouble. Spirit Wolf was his class' totem. Only those would went to Ergu with him would know his class totem. However, he knew that to fight here was futile. All he knew was the speaker was an old comrade of his from his youth.

_If he wants to capture me, I won't try to kill him. I don't have enough friends in this life to go around killing an old comrade because he swore an oath and had to follow orders. Besides, they will dispatch me cleanly unlike my dear sister. _

"I am having temporary difficulties with my health old friend. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Captain Sui," the voice dropped to a whisper, "It has been a long time since we both had Sergeant Ku screaming in our ears, Zuko."

* * *

Aang watched as Katara walked into the clearing. She was in tears and wordlessly she climbed into her usual spot on Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip."

With that and a tug on the reins the air bison leaped into the sky.

"Sokka, relieve me. Head for the star on the tip of the scorpion's claw, I will take the second watch."

"Fine."

Sokka preferred either the first or third watch since he would have uninterrupted sleep.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

Katara looked at him and Aang instantly knew that someone ripped out her heart.

"Who is he and what did he do to you?"

Katara merely shook her head and cried.

Just as Aang was starting to believe that Katara cried herself to sleep, Katara whispered:

"Don't let Sokka know. The Blue Spirit. Aang, the friend who rescued you from Zhao, the one who chased us to the North Pole, Jian Li. They are all the same person. You knew that he was Zuko and you did not tell me."

_What? Zuko's dead. _

"I use to think that Zuko was some monster that the Fire Nation cobbled together from the body parts of dead fire benders and the blood of a thousand demons and countless lesser imps. I hated him for being so...stubborn.

"He was my rival. He was not the strongest, fastest, or smartest bender I have fought. However, every time we faced off he kept on going. You would think that the best bender would win. No Aang. Zuko would keep on fighting until you were too exhausted to fire and gave up or ran away. I use to believe that if I could defeat him, that I could take on anyone."

"Katara, Zuko is dead."

"Aang, Zuko is alive. He faked his death so that his sister would be too busy trying to seize the throne to hunt down their uncle.

"Zuko is dying. He has a disease that is killing him off. Fire bending only accelerates the process. Every time we fought, we hasten his death. His lungs are damaged and bend only damages them more. He paid for every battle by destroying his lungs and then he would sacrifice himself again and again on a futile quest to earn his father's love.

"Last week, the ringmaster called for a healer and I was nearby. We needed coins and so I called myself a healer. Jian Li collapse in his wagon and was close to death. The lung flux almost claimed him, but I pulled him back. I wiped off the body paint and underneath was Zuko.

"I wanted to kill him, Aang. He was the one who...stole my first kiss. He taunted me as he kept on fighting and chasing. However, I remembered the healer oath my gran-gran taught me. I treated him.

"The dream Aang. Remember the dream I had about the boy and the voice from the spirit world who told me that because of what I did in my previous life, the boy would have to suffer. The boy was…is Zuko. I cannot explain things. Aunt Wu was right in that I would fall in love with a powerful bender. However, she did not tell me that my lover would die before I could even tell him how I feel.

"Aang, he couldn't live with the weakness anymore. He felt he had nothing to live for anymore. Zuko was going to die a painful death, slowly drowning on dry land. He could not kill himself so he is taunting a powerful enemy so that they will hunt him down and kill him. I could have told him. He was delirious and believed that I was just a figment of his imagination when he told me what his family did to him. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid that you and Sokka would not understand. Worse, I was afraid that I would lose something. Because of my fears, I lost my red string soul mate. Even if he should magically appear, I don't know what I will do. I want to tell him even if he laughs at me and calls me peasant wench again, but I can't. Why do I have to be so messed up to fall in love with my dying enemy?"

Aang could not believe what was coming out of Katara's mouth. _Zuko_! Aang remember the Blue Spirit and how Zuko risked everything to save him from Zhao. Yes, Zuko was interested in also getting the Avatar, but Zuko was so alive. Aang remembered how Zuko wielded his twin blades. His movements were hypnotic like fire and flowed like a breeze through the treetops. Aang wanted to learn the unarmed and armed fighting styles, but he was far too busy learning how to bend the elements.

"Aang, I killed him. I killed him as if I was the one driving a dagger into his chest. I am a murderer. I am as much a murderer as the Fire Nation troops that kill my mother."

Katara cried herself to sleep as Aang wondered what else would happen.

Even though Toph was Aang's wife, Katara was his first crush. She did not reciprocate his love the way he would have desired. However, Katara became his mother/older sister. She was the steady one that held the group together. She sacrificed everything for Aang's sake and Aang wished there was only a way to guarantee Katara's happiness.

_I wish the heart was an element so I could fix the world. Bend out hate, envy, anger, and all the other bad things, then I could settle down with Toph and we can together without wondering if we are going to be alive tomarrow._

Aang held her wondering how he was going to juggle things now that Katara was overwhelmed with grief.

* * *

Azula had just finished deciphering Mai's latest report.

_My childhood friend, _

_I am slowly building up a network of agents in the earth kingdom. They believe that they are special counter-intelligence agents of the Earth Kingdom. However, they are motivated to give us intelligence on Fire Nation military operation and economic policy. _

_I figure out that you would prefer to obtain the information that the clerks and minister keep from you and your father. _

_The rice harvest in Aoi and Kuroi provinces are extremely poor due to drought and a general manpower shortage. I am using the malcontent to recruit agents and establish an anti-government insurgency. Although, they will not welcome the Fire Nation with open arms, they will force the Earth Nation to use troops to quell the unrest thus lessening the available forces on the front. _

_There is a large population of mixed fire/earth bloods. Since we attacked the border provinces first, they make up a higher percentage of refuges than one would think. One can see them everywhere and it is that fact that allows many of our intelligence officers to infiltrate the earth kingdom with relative ease, at least until the stupid officer tries to recruit the wrong person. _

_They are persecuted, but not enough to cast their lot in with us. I am also actively recruiting them into a force to counter Earth bender prosecution. If you can have the governors start a _serious_ reconciliation campaign with our _distant_ cousins, we can use them as intelligence agents, scouts, guides, and later as the occupying class. These mixed bloods dislike the pure earth bloods who deny them jobs, food, and ensure that their sons end up doing all the dirty fighting. They will be more brutal with the earth nation than some clerk sent here from your father's court. _

_Jian Li is not longer performing for the circus. He contacted me and told me that he got a lead on the Avatar so I would be ready to pay him his fee for the Avatar. I told him about your wishes with respect to the air bender. Jian has already prepared the presentation box and hopes to give you an appropriate congratulations gift in the near future. The only problem was that Jian was closed lipped about his lead save for the line, "The best way to follow someone is to lead them from the front." _

_Hopefully, I would have things set up in a few more weeks, at least set up enough to be able to deliver this information to you personally instead of using these laborious ciphers. _

_Yours truly, _

_Mai _

_With your permission, I will soon be traveling to the Fire Nation in a couple months to celebrate Tom-Tom's third birthday. It will be a short trip as I will be there for only a week - just long enough to celebrate and personally deliver to you my agent roster and let you know how just how far your web reaches as I have little faith in couriers when it comes to securing something that important._

Azula read the letter.

_Mai was so transparent sometimes_. _Nevertheless, she is quite efficent. She is noble enough to be my confidant but not noble enough to take my dais from me._

Tom-Tom was Azula's leverage over Mai. Azula knew to deny Mai some time with her child would destroy the bond that Azula used to ensure Mai's loyalty. She would allow Mai an entire month as long as the network provides intelligence. The next assignment she had for Mai would require that Mai be utterly loyal to Azula personally. Azula knew that if her father was not dealt with before the comet, that Ozai will be reenergized, perhaps enough to sire a healthy male heir.

Azula did not not what the comet would bring, but she was not taking any chances. Mai will personally insure that Ozai perished in his sleep and Fire Lady Azula will be recorded in the history scrolls as the First Empress and Unifier of the World.


	21. Special Recipe

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Special Recipe **

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something special with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

"I am having temporary difficulties with my health old friend. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Captain Sui," the voice dropped to a whisper, "It has been a long time since we both had Sergeant Ku screaming in our ears, Zuko."

Zuko's head slumped down in defeat when Captain Sui mention Zuko's real name. He waited for this moment since the healer told him he would die. He wanted his suffering to end. However, he had a mission and two souls to save. If he died now, Azula would own two souls that were already punished enough.

"Let us speak in private old friend," Zuko whispered, "I won't insult you with any offers of gold or promises of power. I have nothing left to give, but an obligation on my soul."

Captain Sui inhaled and Zuko waited for his old comrade Sui to do his duty and arrest him.

"Finish your meal, it's pretty good and it might just be your last."

"Every meal might be my last, but with comrades every meal is a feast to be savored."

Zuko could only imagine the smile on Sui's face. During survival training, Sui had to repeatedly utter the line to convince himself to eat the insects Zuko and he caught.

"Why oh why do you have to remind me of that day? Now I can't face down this porridge. Thank you for helping me relive those memories, but don't worry, I will just have to tough it out. If I get too skinny, Jen will stuff me with my mother-in-law's special recipe."

Zuko remembered Sui's girlfriend and her atrocious cooking.

"So you married her after all. How many rug-rats do you have now?"

"Three - Two girls and a boy with one more on the way. The twins are darlings which means that this war better be over soon so I can scare their future boyfriends to act properly until I get the girls safely married off.

Zuko smiled, his old comrade was doing relatively well.

Zuko asked, "I envy you your family. It is a blessing to have someone to return to. What about your boy?"

"As for my son, it took a year's salary, but I secured a spot for him with Colonel Go academy when he turns ten. Now I am paying a quarter of my salary for a tutor so that Lei Long masters his _hànzì _(Fire Nation symbols – similar to Chinese pictograms or logograms), the Earth Kingdom hiragana, katakana, and kanji (Japanese phonetic symbols and pictograms), those strange marks the water benders use, classical literature including the temple texts, and his mathematics of course. Thankfully, my son is a quick study and makes me feel dumb every time he asks me a question about so high-culture fangled thing. 'Ask me about farming and hunting and then I can answer' – I always say to him. You know, you were one Sergeant Yu stuck with the unthankful task of tutoring me how to properly write an order. I still have the cheat-sheet you prepared for me. It's hanging in my home and I keep a copy in my journal for reference. Thankfully now I have a senior lieutenant and clerk who handle the paperwork."

Zuko remembered those hours long sessions he spent with Sui. Sui was a farmer's third son who managed to pass the entrance examination despite being functionally illiterate because his answers were so short and concise. His written answers had to be concise since Sui did not master much more than the _hànzì_ for yes or no and would simply rewrite the sentence. His instructors praised the young naval infantryman until it came out that Sui, one of the candidates for honor graduate managed to make it through three quarters of the course before his secret was exposed. Zuko saved him by volunteering to tutor Sui and the other slow learners during down time.

"My son will get a commission with a unit that is not on the front lines all the time. It might sound disloyal, but this war is chewing everybody up. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms are now recruiting the kids straight out of the cradle, even before they can even sign the enlistment contract. We are the old men now - Only a handful of us are still serving. The lucky got a few scars, an honorable retirement, and the six hundred forty acres of farmland the recruiters promised us. The rest are on guard duty in the afterlife. Every time, I return from another patrol, the replacements are getting younger and younger. Too many replacements and your unit risks the fate of the 41st division – wall fodder, green units are the first to get fed to the wall."

Zuko took another bite and savored his _final meal_. Although the tone of the conversation was like having a nice talk with his uncle, Zuko knew that his former sparing partner was extremely loyal to the Fire Nation. Sui's family already sacrificed Sui's grandfather, father, two older brothers, and nephew to the war effort. Sui was not the type to ignore his oath and forsake his hard-won honor and position. Especially since his son would be the first one to suffer if Sui ever betrayed the Fire Lord.

"Trust me, Sui, the Earth Kingdom is doing the same thing and probably in higher numbers. Every time a son dies, they go to the house, tell the mother, and immediately drag off the next oldest son to fill his dead brother spot in the regiment. I've personally seen the notification gangs yank off boys as young as eleven. Mothers are marrying off their daughters and encouraging them to start having kids the second they can breed. Otherwise, the daughters are now getting called up if a family has no more sons to sacrifice."

Zuko finished the last of his soup.

"Let's go. I am stuff and I can now die happily on a full stomach. I trust that you will dispatch me cleanly. When I go, you will find a blue mask among my things in my pack. My sister will not like you very much if you say that you kill the banished prince, because you will expose her lies. However, if you say you killed the Blue Spirit as he was on his way to the Fire Nation possibly on a task to assassin the Fire Lord, making colonel will not be a problem. My swords shall your swords. Use them well. Use them with honor. Please, just burn my body."

Zuko stood up and asked, "Tell me where you want to do it and I will wait for you there."

Sui laughed, "I broke bread with a traitor. Since I already have earned a slow lingering death in the eyes of the law, I might as well go all the way. There are many of us sick and tired of your family. Our oath of loyalty was to the Fire Nation and its people, not Clan Sozin. Some considered making contact with you to help stabilize the nation after the necessary change in government. Your death took the wind out of our sails. However, your resurrection will give those of us who desire a better future hope."

Zuko shook his head. Then he started coughing. After what seemed like an eternity, he regained the breath to speak one more.

"Sui, I am dying and don't expect to see the seasons turn but once more. The lung sickness that plagued me as a child is now claiming me. I am ashamed cannot help restore our homeland. My sickness came back and now not even the best healers can keep me alive for much longer. I am returning home to save two souls from a demon's grasp. Perhaps leave my family a reminder about the son and brother they wished was never born."

Sui led the blindfolded prince to his quarters.

"Tell me more."

"No, Sui. That way you can truthfully answer that you had no ideal what I was planning. However, I have something for you."

Zoku reached into a pouch.

"This ring was given to me when my mother disappeared. It is the ring of the clan master of Clan Kozun. Powerful, but the clan had humble beginning. From a brothel house above an apothecary shop in Quindou to becoming one of the most wealthiest clans in our nation, Clan Kozun is know for its devotion to duty, the stubborn pursuit of excellence, and for doing the right thing even when doing the right thing results in punishment. Wealth and honor was only a by-product of these three pillars.

"Only five people have touched this ring. Kozun and his silent wife, Bai Hu, the white tigress, founders of Clan Kozun. Lu Ten, my grandfather. Ursa, my mother, and I. Now a sixth person shall hold this ring and have his name rightfully be inscribed on the rolls of the Kozun clan masters. Sui, sword brother of the former crown prince Zuko."

"My sister is truly my father's daughter as I am truly my mother's son. My second to last act as clan master is to cast my sister, Azula, daughter of Ozai, out of my mother's clan. My last act is to bestow my position to you. What was once my birthright is now your birthright. What was once mind to command is yours to command. The duties that weighed down upon my shoulders shall now crush your soul."

Zuko removed his bandages to see a white-faced young man.

"Why," asked Sui, "Did you have to curse me with this burden? I knew that I should have just lopped off your head and be done with you. Then I could sleep with a clear conscious. Are you trying to get me killed, because you could have just used those two sabers of yours? No matter how hard, I could never touch you during all those sparing practices."

"Thank you, brother for the encouraging words. We have fought one another and fought together. I know well your spirit. I know that you will put the good of the clan and our homeland before your own welfare. Traditionally this moment will be held in public. However, war and fate requires that this be done in the shadows. Swear on your honor, your soul, and all that you value that your loyalty shall be to the good of the Fire Nation, your clan, your family, and the path that the gods set out for men to follow. Swear that you are willing to sacrifice your honor and your life if need be to do not unnecessary harm to others, increase the good, and protect the innocent. Never coward in front of your foes and always lead from the front even if you are besieging the gates of hell and feel death's icy-breath on your neck. Even if your are unmanned, you vow to never give up or give in save to protect your charge. Never forget that to lead you must first serve."

"Are your serious?"

"Deadly serious. Are you going to accept or decline."

"I guess that I accept. If I am going to commit a little treason, I guess that I should rank up their with you."

Zuko hit Sui.

"This is so you will never forget your oath. Zuko, son of Ursa has stepped down. Clan Master Sui, Clan Kozun awaits your bidding."

Zuko slipped the ring on Sui's pinky since it was too small to fit on Sui's ring finger.

"Do not tell me names, little brother, but tell me about what is happening back in our homeland."

"Little brother, I am only two days younger than you and I am twice your size!"

Sui was build like an alpha-bull war rhinoceros and unlike most Fire Nation citizens had about as much body hair as a platypus bear. Everything about Sui screamed sized, but Zuko knew that Sui was dangerously agile. Sui was even bigger than Ozai. Zuko was taller, but Sui was build like the walls of Ba-Sing-Se, just plain thick.

"Younger is still younger and no matter how fat you get, older brothers still get to call their younger brothers little brother for the rest of their lives. Now promise me that when I look in on you from the underworld that you will make me proud of my little brother. Now tell me what is happening to our nation."

Zuko had to suppress his tears as he heard how far his nation sunk since his banishment. The generals that once offered excellent advice retired since the Fire Lord did not care for conserving troops, just the final victory at any cost. Even for the highly regarded any disagreement with the Fire Lord or the crown princess' tactics was death or exile. Zuko's banishment terrified everyone. If Ozai banished his own son for a minor indiscretion, then anyone else would have to be killed. The officer corps was being paralyzed. Any deviation from the Fire Lord's great plan was death. Any failure to achieve an impossible goal was death. The best and brightest officers and troops were being slaughtered because they were given impossible missions with no ability to adapt the tactics to the situation.

_My banishment was only a prelude of the insanity that is to come._

Everything was crashing down and if the Earth Kingdoms were ever organized under one strong leader, the Fire Nation would meet the same end as the Air Nomad did a century ago – the death of a proud people. Zuko had felt the hatred firsthand and knew that it would not take much prodding for the earth benders to _purify_ mankind of the _curse_ of the Fire Nation. He could easily imagine Lee hacking off the heads of innocent women and children. Even as Jian Li, some Earth Kingdom citizens would walk up and try to injure the _half-blood war baby._

The former prince cursed the gods for destroying everything he ever cared about. When Zuko embarked on this journey, he merely had two souls to save from his sister's clutches. Now the fate of an entire people, an entire culture, and perhaps the world now lied upon the shoulders of a dying young man and the event he set in motion today.

His hasty words in the war room almost four years ago had set the world on a course to hell. _No wonder why the gods hate me so. My existence has only caused everything to become an insane asylum. Not even my fever dreams were as twisted as my life turned out to be._

Zuko had studied the avatar. The avatar was just a boy who was not ready to reach into a man's chest, rip out his heart, and eat it raw in front of the man's face. To fight Ozai and Azula, one had to be willing to sacrifice one's honor and soul and crawl into the pits of hell to fight the demons.

_It helps if you have the oni's blood running in your veins._

The first avatar was a half-human/half-demon boy named Li Lao Zi. His son Agni became the first Fire Lord and every Fire Lord since had some measure of demon blood. Now it was Zuko's time to tap into the dark side of his heritage to save the world, his nation, his honor, and a little boy who was not ready to be the avatar.

* * *

"Aang, not now!" warned Katara.

"Why? Toph is my wife and someone has her locked away.

For the first time in his life, Aang wanted to deliberately, methodically hurt someone to within an inch of his or her life. Toph was everything to Aang. If something happened to Toph, Aang knew that he would soon be meeting all his old friends in the underworld and that in nine months a new avatar would be born.

"Aang, if they see you, the kidnappers might panic. Let me find out where she is first and then we can sneak in, get her, and be on our way before they realize that she is gone."

Aang could not wait. He had to find Toph now. Toph was not okay. He knew it. He could feel that she was in pain and Aang would be damned if his last memory of Toph would be of her in pain.

"Katara, I can't wait. Find her and find her quick. If you don't find her before sunset, I am going to have a talk with my in-laws."

Katara looked at him with injured eyes. She mouthed, "_Zuko would never do that."_

Aang would have once immediately apologize to Katara for attacking something so close to her heart, now he did not care if he broke Katara heart and stomped it into the ground. Katara was a friend, but Toph was his other half. To save Toph, Aang knew that he had to show more determination than Zuko ever did during his chase.

* * *

"I'm spending my mornings throwing up because I am pregnant mom."

"What?"

"I got married and I got knocked up. I am not sure if it happened during the practice sessions before the wedding or afterwards."

Toph felt the sting of her mother's hand on her face. It was the first time Toph's mother physically punished her _little, poor, blind daughter_.

"You will have to get rid of it! Why did you have to runaway and...?"

Toph felt bile building up in the back of her throat.

_I thought she would support me like she alway did. Dad was the one who confined me._

"You were going marry me off to some distant cousin in the provinces. At least I spread my legs for the man I love instead of letting a male gold-digger who loves father's money have the honor of plucking my flower and leaving me to grow fat with his brats as he goes off to spread pollen with some tramp. Aang does not care if I am blind, rich, poor, skinny, fat,or whatever. Aang is my red string soul mate and I am his. I am going to have my child even if you thrown me out on the streets of Chongqing naked and without even a single brass half-penny."

"You little hussy. I give you everything and this is how you repay your father's and my efforts. You run away and sell yourself to the first boy who says some nice words to you. That is why we keep you away so the bad boys would not trick you. Now one has convinced you to let him have his way with you!"

Toph could hear her father restrain her mother as her mother when into the fits. Her mother always went into the fits when she was overwhelmed.

"Toph go to your room. I will see to your mother and then we will talk later."

Toph having no choice turn around and _felt_ her way to her old bedroom. Even though the layouts of the room and furniture did not change since she ran away from home, Toph was not use to having her earth vision removed. She found herself stumbling over once familiar thresholds and steps that she one negotiated with ease. She silently cursed her mother's servants for ensuring that purple horsehair extract was served in every meal. Because of the baby, Toph had to eat even if she threw up her meal every morning. Toph prayed that the drug would not harm her child.

Toph lied down on her back, removed the sling so she would not choke herself, once again cursed the fact that Xin Fu broke her arm out of spite, and closed her unseeing eyes. Maybe if she feigned exhaustion, she would not have to hear her father lecture.

_Aang, I need you. Please hurry up and come before its too late._

Toph wept as she thought of her mother wanting to destroy Aang's child...her child. She had to escape before her mother would hold her down and have the midwife destroy everything. If her child died, Toph knew that she would soon end her own life. She could not face Aang after failing him.

* * *

Katara slipped over the wall and landed with a thud.

_That hurts._

Katara knew that Aang would end up hurting Toph's parents if he marched in as planned. Then Toph would have to deal with curse of loving someone you hate. To do so was the most torturous thing that could be inflicted on a soul. Toph may have disliked her parent's stubbornness about letting their daughter grow up, but she still loved them. If Aang hurt or even killed one of Toph's parents in his rage, Toph would never recover.

Katara had a plan. She slipped into the kitchen. Tonight, she had a special recipe in store for the Fong household. One that would hopefully solve everyone's issues and perhaps even generate a smile or two sometime in the distant future.


	22. Serving Another Wedding Feast

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Serving a Meal**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something special with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

Katara ducked below the counter just a man in jade green robes walked in. His face was red and he was shaking with rage as he launched a marble column clear across the room and it exploded like Fire Nation blasting powder.

"How dare he knock up my baby? I am going to kill him myself, avatar or no avatar."

_Shit, how could I miss the signs? Toph was paler than usual. She started waking up early and complained about the food."_

Katara resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. Her brother did that and she needed her wits right now. It seemed that Aang and Zuko switched personalities. Aang was now the one with a fiery temper and Zuko...

Katara did not want to think about the prince that stole her first kiss and her love. She had a city to save.

The angry man walked right by Katara. Thankfully he was so caught up in his anger that he did not see her.

Katara followed him. She uncorked her water flask in case it would be needed.

He walked to one of the many shoji panels. He opened it. He stepped inside and then he closed it.

"Did he rape you?" the deep voice asked.

"Dad, I had to convince him to give up his celibacy vows. I am sorry that I had to run away. I am sorry that I did not invite you to the wedding. I am sorry that you had to pay my former instructor and a sadistic creep who broke my arm just for kicks a fortune to bring me back home. However, I am not sorry that I am carrying Aang's child."

The man exhaled audibly.

"Dad, please let me return to my husband. He doesn't know that I am pregnant. He doesn't know that you had me taken. He is probably in a panic. The last time someone took something valuable from him, it was not pretty even from my point of view. Dad, if you love me, you would let me be with him."

Katara could hear the suppressed rage in the man's voice.

"He is not here. If he loved you, he would have approached me and asked me for your hand. If he loved you, he would have agreed to settle down and be a responsible adult and learn a trade so he can provide for your children. If he loved you, he would have not let you go with him on a suicide mission – No matter how good of an earth bender you are."

"Father, Aang is coming. When he gets mad, he changes. He is no longer Aang, but the avatar spirit. It was the avatar spirit that destroyed half the Fire Nation fleet at the battle of the Northern Water Tribe. It was the avatar spirit that destroyed a sand bender tribe. I don't want you or mom to get hurt. Father, I love him. He loves me. If someone kidnapped mom would you not think twice about personally hunting that person down and hurting him. I don't want you or mom to get hurt."

The man sighed, "Toph, your mother and I have grown apart. It is not your fault, but it happened. However, I would be damned if I let you take off in the middle of the night and not use whatever I have to find you and bring you home. If Aang loves you, he can come here and ask me for permission to ask you to get married. Then I might consider it. Otherwise to me, he is just a thief, a conman who stole my only child. One day, if you have a daughter, you will understand what you did to me when you slipped away."

"But father…"

"Your mother is not in the best of health. The fits are coming more and more and the healers tell me that she can die any time. She had only grown more and more ill with your disappearance. Her thoughts aren't right half the time due to the medicine the healer makes her take and the fits are killing off her grip to reality. Your disappearing broke whatever strength she had left. Twice she suffered a heart fit. If the healer was not nearby, your mother would be dead already. You are killing her. Do you think that I would come right out and sunder her heart when she is on the verge of a fit?"

"Dad, I had to go. If I stayed, what would have happen to me? Mom would select a male gold digger to marry me off to. I would know that my husband married me for your money. I would have the mandatory heir and the spare and then silently suffer as my husband boffs some mistress. Dad, Aang does not care about money. He does not think of me as a burden like mom grew to be. Even if Aang turns out to be a jerk and he dumps me, please at least let me have my illusions for a few more years.

"Father, Aang has to face the Fire Lord by the end of this summer. I will privately admit that Aang is not ready to face Ozai alone. Aang is not mentally ready to seek out a man and personally kill him. Aang stands a good chance of dying at the end of this summer. I do not want to have to tell our child that her mother silently waited at her parent's home while her father died in a vain attempt to save the world."

Katara wanted to disbelieve what Toph just said. However, she knew that the words were true. Aang could not face the Fire Lord alone. He needed a team to make up for the lack of preparation.

"Toph, you might have a husband and a child on the way, but you are still a child yourself. You perceive the world is made of granite mountains instead of the shifting grains of quicksand. I doubled your mother's dose and she will be asleep for a long time. When she wakes, she will hopefully forget this conversation or even that you are home. Please, for her sake, make peace with her. Let her believe that your disappearance was just a nightmare that she had and that her little child is safely home and that she is not going to be a grandmother yet."

Katara ducked behind another shoji panel door just as Toph's father walked out. She could hear Toph crying.

As Katara slid into Toph room, she noticed the fear in the blind girl's unseeing eyes.

"You came to gloat that the boss' mean girl has fallen so far. Go ahead. I can't bend and my parents have fixed it so I will never bend again. Go ahead, insult me, hurt me like that Xin Fu did."

Toph winged her broken arm in a gesture of surrender.

Katara walked up and hugged Toph.

"It's Katara."

Toph tried but could not suppress her tears.

"You heard it all. You heard the truth that I never wanted to face let utter. Aang is just too good, too pure to crawl into the pits of hell and fight the Fire Lord. Ozai's brat, Zuko, the angry one with the pony tail, I would place a wager of being to kill Ozai, but even he would come out of it alive. Aang couldn't even hurt a monkey squirrel. I want to come with you. Unless we help him, my child would be an orphan. I want to hold Aang and lie to him so that he would not have to live with the truth. Aang's child may be the only part of Aang left after this summer."

"I am here to take you back."

"I can't. I'm useless. I can't see with the earth anymore. I am sick all the time and became a liability. I can't bend too much – it's bad for the baby. I have tried and pushed Aang, but I don't have enough time to train him in the basics of earth bending. It took me eight years of nothing but practice. It took you how long to master water. Zuko spent how many years and he is not even a master. And now there is only three months left to train him in the use of fire. Now my mother...she is not well. I wanted to believe that dad was just using the guilt trip but I saw mom's fits. It's scares me that I might be responsible for her dying. I don't what to do or even how to feel right now. Everything is so jumbled up."

Katara held her _little sister_ a little tighter until the girl cried herself to sleep. She had to fix things. Katara had lost her chance at true love. She would be damned if she let Toph suffer the same fate.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"You can call me the sister-in-law. Toph is dying inside. She wants to run away and yet can not without ruining everything. If we don't patch things up, your child is going to suffer. I am a healer and in the state Toph's in – she will die of a broken heart. She won't live long enough to hold her own child."

The man's face turn white and anger infused his being.

"Who are you to tell me what or what is not best for my child? Did you spend the months I spent wondering if Toph is dead, alive, or forced to slave in a brothel to survive? Did you ever have to face down a decision, both outcomes taste like vinegar in your mouth, and yet you must chose."

Katara visibly relaxed.

"Let me prepare some tea and let us talk calmly. We both want what is best for Toph. Maybe together, we can find a solution that will allow her a chance to be happy again."

Katara kept her face impassive as Toph's father went along.

* * *

"So water girl. Do you know what the moon said to the sun on the night of the new moon…? Nothing, ha, ha, ha."

Toph's father was laughing.

"So it is agreed. I drag our reluctant groom to the alter, you drag the bride, we hold a wedding, and everyone is happy."

"Yeah, as long as I get to kiss the pretty bridesmaid."

Katara cringed. "On the cheek. I am kind of like Toph's older sister, kind of engaged, and your wife might get the wrong idea if we kissed."

"Drats. But you are so cute."

Katara poured an extra serving of tea. She feigned drinking her tea as he drank his. Then she quickly switched the cups.

"Let me go out and drag in the unlucky boy. You get the servants to prepare Toph and get an earth priest. We got a wedding to perform."

Katara raced to the inn were everyone was hiding. There was no time left to waste.

* * *

The wedding went well. Thanks to Sokka's need to drown his troubles, he had a couple bladders of juice hidden among his gear. Katara liberated it and most of the guest would not be able to remember what happened tomorrow.

She was busy in the kitchen cooking two sets of meals. One for Toph's family and the guests. One of the crew. Sokka decided to sample both and was being his usual jerk self. The party was lively. The guest were having the time of their lives and looking at the way some of them acted, the midwives would be quite busy in nine months or so.

Aang looked at Katara, "It's two weddings for me. I just wish that you and he could have one of your...I mean you gave Toph away and then you gave me away for this one. I wish that I could return the favor. Also you sock me harder this time than Sokka did last time. I have to return that favor."

Katara could not believe what Aang was saying. He wanted her to marry Zuko.

"What? But it's Zuko?"

Aang smiled, "You are in love with him. If he returns it, then you have my blessing. I will even hold back Sokka. Freeze him to a tree if necessary. Zuko saved my life once. He could have killed me and yet he did not. I felt sorry for him. It's like I know him in a way. He reminds of me of an old friend in the Fire Nation that I use to have. His name was Kozun and he was a healer's apprentice. But he was a good thief. Taught me how to run on roofs and pick locks, even though I am really rusty on it.

"Showed me how to use bending tactics in a way that the monks would not even think of considering. Kozun loved to hotfoot unsuspecting victims. He helped me master the trick of airbending coins out of pockets and off the ground. You don't believe how many coins you can find on the street if you look carefully."

Katara looked at Aang in shock. For the other nations, Kozun was the most hated name among the Fire Kingdom outside of the names of the Fire Lords.

"Aang, Kozun is the general who personally conducted the genocidal campaign against the Air Nomads. He and his mute girlfriend went and killed…"

"Don't say that. Kozun would never do that. He was my friend. He might have been a pick pocket. He might have had to rob a grave or two so he could study anatomy. But to go out and kill an entire people. He was a healer. Killing in self-defense, yes. Going out and killing just because..."

Aang was shaking in rage.

Katara cursed herself for destroying another of Aang's memories.

"I am sorry Aang. Maybe it's another Kozun. It's was a popular name in the Fire Kingdom."

Aang visably relaxed.

"It was another Kozun."

Aang turned around and went off to his wife.

_Why was I so stupid? I should have known better. I am becoming such a bitch just like that bully back at the South Pole_.

Katara poured in the remaining juice into the punch bowl and left the wedding banquet. She was falling apart and had too many secrets to keep to risk falling apart in front of the group. She went to the room set aside for her and cried herself asleep.


	23. Saving a Soul

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Saving a Soul**

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something special with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

It has been four long, terrible years since he last stepped on the soil of his homeland. The former prince was thankful that his disguise included bandages covering his face or the Fire Nation would be treated to seeing the spectacle of their former crown prince brawling like a little child who had just lost his only toy. 

_Death is kind compared to being kept away from the place you would forever love._

Using the white cane to feel for obstructions, the former prince made his way towards the city.

"Sir, I need to see your orders."

The voice was young, squawking in the all too familiar pattern of a boy's voice breaking. Zuko estimated his age to be thirteen or fourteen, the same age he was when he was banished.

_The boy believes that he is grown up and able to handle anything. I was once that stupid and so sure of myself._

"Sorry, trooper," Zuko apologized as he opened his bag. He reached in and handed over the paperwork that Mei gave to him.

There was a pause. Zuko could hear the kid verbalize the symbols as the kid read his orders.

"Sir, it will take a minute, but I will have one of my privates escort you over to the palace."

"Thank you...?"

"Lance Corporal Go, sir," the young boy turned around and hollered for Private Huang to come over. "Private, escort the lieutenant over to the naval infantry barracks, ensure that he is squared away, and come straight back here. Or you will be shipped out to the front lines."

"Yes, sir."

Zuko was not surprised to hear a female voice. With a population where adult female currently outnumber adult males eight to one, females now occupied most strata of Fire Nation society. The worked in the textile factories, help smelt the iron, hawking their crafts in the markets, negotiate contracts among the merchant houses, and in many cases now ran entire family cooperatives on behalf of the husbands who are serving on the front or in trust for their sons because their husbands made the ultimate sacrifice.

It was one of the changes brought on because of the war. Traditionally, females of the Fire Nation were kept at their home or place of work and were virtual slaves to their fathers, older brothers, or husbands. Now they were doing all the jobs that did not require vast amounts of muscle because the men were being sent off to war. Zuko remember his father cursing the _unnatural _independence of the ladies of the Fire Nation and threatening to make it illegal for females to act independent. The law died as soon as the ministers and generals told Ozai the truth: Every female working in the war industries or even standing guard duty in the Fire Nation freed up a brother or husband to fight in the Earth Kingdom.

_The ladies will never willingly return back to being locked up in their homes. They could probably do a better job if we did not butt in all the time._

"Sir, don't worry. The healers work miracles. When I was hurt people told me that I would never walk again. The healers saved my leg and give me the hope that I needed to suffer their therapy, but now I can run father than I ever did before. They might be able to save your vision."

"Thanks for the encouraging words corporal. I wish you luck and pray that Agni gives you strength to face all the challenges you shall face in this life and the next."

In the Fire Nation, it was bad luck to ask the gods for favors save for more challenge and the strength to meet them. It was this philosophy that made the Fire Nation strong. Challenges were sort, not avoided.

"Thank you, sir. Here are your papers."

As the private lead Zuko away, the corporal was already squawking at the next person coming off the docks.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko arose from his cots in the officer's dormitories. His rank, mission priority, and supposed condition gave Zuko a private room with its own jakes and pump. 

Zuko carefully bathed to rip himself of the scent of the sea or any lingering odors that could betray his presence. He slid into the familiar dark suit and slid the blue oni mask unto his face.

_The Blue Spirit lives again!_

The Blue Spirit took in a depth breath and was rewarded by a coughing fit. Ripping off his mask, Zuko coughed out some phlegm. It was pink with oxygenated blood. Zuko knew that he had to act soon. His health was not improving. He slid the mask back on.

The Blue Spirit slid though the bars over his windows and made his way across the roof tops. Tonight would be the hardest mission of his life. He slid his fingertips over the handles of his swords, as if to reassure himself that he was not totally without hope. Tonight a legend would be born or he would die just another nameless assassin foiled by the guards of the Fire Nation palace.

These guards were perhaps the best-trained group of guardsmen in the world. Male or female - All were veterans of the war with lots of experience in nighttime skirmishes. They knew the tricks that he would use and would be ready to trap any assassin stupid enough to try to enter the palace. However, the Blue Spirit knew a truth that gave him hope. A trap by its nature would always have one weakness. A trap by its nature would remain open until the prey was dumb or unlucky enough to activate it. The Blue Spirit hoped to slip in and slip out before they realize what happened.

The walls were lined with smooth metal panels to render the Earth Kingdom's knowledge of earth bending useless. The Blue Spirit by sheer effort climbed one of the drainage-pipe and narrowly avoided impaling himself upon the spikes on top of the roof. The roof top was cleverly hinge to allow a grapple to attach and would not hinge open until the climber was near the top so that the climber would fall the fifty-five feet to the stones below.

The Blue Spirit followed carefully keeping his steps in the footprints of the sentry. Some of the outer gardens were booby trapped, a thing at Prince Zuko learned the hard way at age seven when he injured himself in one of the 'off-limits' northern court yards trying to escape into his five year-old sister's growing fascination with setting her_ Zuzu_ on fire.

However, the Blue Spirit had an advantage. The royal family had to escape traitorous body guards before and so the palace was lousy with escape holes know only to the royal family. The Blue Spirit was thankful that Zuko's uncle taught the boy about their existence and how to locate and activate the opening mechanism.

There was one that he knew would take him inside the wing of the palace that housed his father and sister's sleeping quarters. It was not known to his father or sister since it was useless for two generations since the latest expansion of the latest palace complex. Zuko uncle knew about it because Lu Ten's Zuko's grandfather show it to Iroh and told Iroh that it was the way the agents of Kozun and his silent lady use to sneak into the palace to deliver their reports. It was these agents that allow Kozun to accurately predict the plans of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom and allowed the Fire Nation to capture a large slice of the western Earth Kingdom. Besides it went to Zuko's old bedroom.

The Blue Spirit knew that he had a secure place to enact the rest of his plan. Activating the trip lever, the Blue Spirit entered the underground labyrinths of the palace.

* * *

_"Fail to pay me what we agree and I will ensure that you will end up just like your great-grandfather Kozun's older sisters, mother, and grandmother. Imagine what it is like making lots of kids with no two having the same father. Imagine being a harlot who had to share herself with the hideously ugly to pay her pimp his protection fee. Imagine being knock up on a dark country lane by some Earth Kingdom peasant with manure clinging to his bare feet for a few messily brass pennies. You are really not all that pretty and after a while, you will be lucky to attract even a drunken patron."_

_Azula was about to explode. If this Jian Li did not have Zuko's head, she would have carbonized him already._

_"I have it on good authority that the other kids from the other noble families laughed at you and your brother for not being able to fill out the requisite nine generations of honorable ancestors on your mother's side of the family tree that the other students had to fill out at the imperial academy. Didn't your father publically call your mother the luckiest prostitute in Fire Nation history!"_

_The firebending protégée snapped and launched a wave of fire at her taunter. As she extended her hands, he ducked underneath, came up between her arms, head butted her, and knocked her to the earth._

_Jian Li fell on top of her and had his dagger to her neck. There was a thin line of blood starting to well from the small cut._

"_The only thing stopping me from raping you and releasing Ty Lee's need for vengeance on your pal is profit, highness. Dead men can't enjoy it."_

_He extended his tongue and licked her jaw line. Unlike in life, she returned the kiss. This time he was excited and she could not say no to her master, her illicit lover._

_He whispered into her ear, "You have called the tune, highness, now it's time to pay me what is mine. Tell Gloomy Girl to drop whatever knife she is holding and keep her hands up so that everyone can see them. From this moment until I leave, if her hands are not up in the air, one of you two will be sporting a new fashion accessory - a crossbow bolt going through your back and coming out the center of your chest. Slowly nod if you understand what I am saying."_

_Azula nodded. For the first time in her life she was truly scared. Jian Li had defeated her and she was his to take and ravage._

_Jian Li slowly cut away her blouse without uttering another word. He then hit Mai with the flat of his sword, knocking the weapons' master unconscious. She waited for him to claim her honor, but Jian Li was all business even in a moment of passion._

_"Your brother, your highness. He was one of the better clients that I have serviced. He learned much from his time pursuing the Avatar and it was a worthy chase. Unlike the others who saw my blade, he never whimpered or begged or even offered to buy me off when I cornered him. He was sick, wheezing like a leaky bellow. He could barely stand and yet when I fought him, he neither gave nor asked for any quarter. If he wasn't weakened by illness, it would be my flesh that roasted for the benefits of the wild animals._

_"Thank you, highness, for giving me such a marvelous creature to hunt. Hunting down your brother was a worthy capstone to any assassin's career. If it wasn't against my principles, I might have done that hunt for free. I just hope your father can provide the same type of sport if and when you decide to take me up on my offer. Behold my latest trophy, Princess Azula. Behold the head of Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and your older brother."_

_Jian Li displayed the contents of the box. Azula was suspicious until she saw their mother's locket._

_She smiled as she left the locket in the box and whispered, "Zuko stole that when he left. He would never give up his mother's precious locket. He is definitely dead; otherwise no force on earth would stop him from reclaiming it. Too bad the wire portion of the necklace was damaged or I would wear it to my brother's funeral so that I can taunt his shade one last time." Jian Li handed over the box. With a single motion, Jian sweep the three velvet bags into his pack. He turned around and started to walk away._

"_Aren't you going to check your gems?"_

_Jian Li did not bother to turn around. He just stop, merely smiled, and said, "I don't have to bother counting. I know that if you have any brains, you would not cheat me until I have the Avatar in captivity. Besides, I am not the one with a tick off assassin's apprentice who is too eager to collect on a debt. Girls, enjoy yourselves girls and next time don't try to play these silly little games with a professional killer. I will leave a message in the usual spot when I get another trophy for your collection."_

"_Please don't leave! I need you."_

"_Sure you do. Ozai will marry an air nomad! The Avatar and the other Kingdoms will surrender just because you wish it so. Keep dreaming, princess. Reality just ain't your thing. Have a wonderful evening highness and don't run with sharp items in your hands, at least until I collect my other two fees. Don't worry, I would tell a soul what really happened. Go ahead and lie to everyone. When I drove my sword into your brother's chest, his last words were a warning to me, 'Azula always lies.'"_

"_I don't always lie."_

_With that declaration, Azula ripped off the last of her clothing and prepared to surrender her virtue to her assassin making him hers body and soul. He ripped of his cloths. He was scarred as benefited a veteran of many conflicts, but they only made him more handsome, more commanding. She knew then that she would not willing let anyone else father her numerous children. For that she would surrender everything just to have his love for one night._

Azula woke up with a growl of irritation. Every time, Jian Li was about to consummate their love in her dreams she always was awaken. Spring was starting to fade into summer in the Fire Nation capital. In the northern provinces of the Fire Nation, the earth was still covered by ten feet of snow in the mountain passes, but here a heat wave had already taken its toll killing some of the elderly and only served to enrage her already legendary temper.

Azula slipped out of the sweat soaked _nagajugan_ (undergarments). She walked over to her private bath and slide into the cool water seeking relief both from the heat and the terrifying emotions that her dreams brought her. She had schemed and worked all her life to get to where she was and now she did not want any of it.

_Zuko was lucky that he did not have to deal with an arranged marriage._

Fire Lord Ozai patience ran short and announced that Captain Wong would be the consort to the next Fire Lady without even telling her before he announced it in the throne room. The royal astrologers and midwives got together to pick a fortuitous date to ensure good luck and to ensure that she would be carrying an heir by the time their traditional isolation time would be over. Thankfully it would not occur until next spring. The cooks already started adding special extracts that were suppose to enhance her beauty and fertility.

Lots of girls wanted to be Wong's chosen one, but Azula was not one of them. Wong was too loyal, too dog-like, worse too steadfast like a Earthbender to ever sate Azula's growing passions.

Azula wanted passion, excitement. She wanted a man like Jian Li would with a single motion capture her lust and twist her spirit.

_Gods, Wong is going to mount me and treat it just like another battle drill._

Azula got Mai drunk one night and Mai told Azula in detail about her shame and her child. Mai described the pain and how she remembered crying for days afterward. Mai told Azula about never feeling safe or even clean anymore. Mai was physically sick, even before she was pregnant.

Azula did not want that fate. She cursed the fact that she was not born a boy. Boys enjoyed their first time. Boys did not have to endure a sweating, heavy lug mounting them. Boys did not have to put up with the sickness and the pain of labor. Boy can go around and father children and leave the mothers behind. If she was a boy, she knew then that her father would have loved her and maybe even respected her.

Azula wanted love. She wanted someone who would pay attention to her, who would be with her, who would give her what she was missing for all her life.

The cool water cooled her flesh but not Azula's overwhelming thoughts. Azula knew that she had to have Mai find Jian Li. Azula would ensure that Wong would go to the front and die for her. Azula would have Mei take care of daddy dearest and have Jian Li as her husband.

Climbing out of the water, Azula slipped into her _yukatabira_, or bath underclothing. The moisture made the thin cloth almost transparent, but Azula did not care. This wing was guarded by female troops for three generations and they had seen this little girl run around virtually naked all her life.

She did not want to be in her room right now. It was the room assigned to the Crown Princess. Once Zuko sleep here and the room felted like a grave despite her removing everything of his from the room. In doing so, the crown princess found a bolt hole. Unfortunately, the latest palace addition rendered it obsolete. It did not extend past the latest wall and terminated in one of the northern forbidden courtyards, the one that Zuko hurt himself in when she was five.

She activated the mechanism and slipped into her own private world.

She had modified the tunnel into her own little workshop/office. Here she kept the correspondence with Mai, her journal, and the outfit that she wore when Jian Li captured her heart.

* * *

The Blue Spirit cringed when he saw that Zuko's sister obviously knew about the bolt hole. He hated her for it. It was Zuko's private place. It was the place where he could be anything he wanted to be. He was not the failure here that everyone outside called him. It was the last refuge of his childhood and Azula stole it from him. 

However, the Blue Spirit was committed to using this bolt hole. He took a blank scroll and in very small symbols recorded his sister's plans. The Blue Spirit knew that if worse came to worse, he could blackmail his sister, turn her tactics against her.

The plot to kill Zuko's and Azula's father was expected. However poems about being violated by the Blue Spirit's alter ego, Jian Li, was quite an eye opener.

_Trust my sister to fall in love with herself._

The Blue Spirit based Jian Li's persona upon how Zuko perceived his sister's interactions with others. She was ruthless, cunning, psychopathic, and had no conscience. She went from little flame to major inferno, but at the heart of the inferno was a spoiled, little girl who was upset that her favorite toy would not play with her.

The Blue Spirit knew that if Azula ever figured out that the Blue Spirit, Zuko, and Jian Li was the same person and every got her hands on him...the torture cells under the palace would become a paradise compared to what he would experience.

Azula entered the room. It was dark, but cool.

She did not bother to light a flame. It was her room and she could maneuver around without the need for a light. A flame would only make the room unbearably hot and would defeat her quest for a little coolness.

"Hello highness. Don't bother to tell me how much you want me."

_It couldn't be...Jian._

"I read your little poem, touching really."

_Go and kill this impertinent scum. He will just use you - Just like he used Ty Lee. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

But Azula could not even think of how to do it.

A pair of hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"I was waiting for the avatar to eventually show, but you will provide better entertainment for tonight."

He was hurting her. He was caressing her. She did not want him to leave her feeling this frustration.

"I see you are not wearing much. Nothing underneath. Very businesslike, I like that in my wenches. Let us see if you can kiss better than that bouncy girl you gave me as an appetizer. Her belly is already swelling with my child. It's fasinating that she can coo for her child one second and slice another man's throat the next."

He kissed her. The thought of him being so potent as to already knock up her former friend only excited her. She wanted him to give her his seed. She wanted to him to give her a heir that would be strong and ruthless like its mother and father. She did not want to be upstaged by her former friend. She would capture his heart. He will forget about Ty Lee and worship at her shrine.

First he gently nibbled on her lips and slowly she responded in kind. She reached up to untie her sash.

He broke off the kiss.

"I will unwrap your present in good time, highness. Let us savor the moment."

He attacked her lips and her sanity.

She knew that she would be ruined if she let things go on. She would be dishonored. She knew that if he released his salt inside of her she would bear his child. She did not care. She wanted to be disgraced and used by the man kissing her.

The kisses got fiercer. His tongue darted into her throat.

She felt paralyzed, weak, and helpless.

The last thing she felt was the blood leaving her head.

* * *

The Blue Spirit lowered the princess to the earth. 

He had choked her as he kissed her so that Azula did not realize what was happening to her. Her mind was focused on what she believed were the lips of her true love.

Nothing was a disgusting as what he had done or what he was going to do. He was going to shatter his sister's heart. He did not intend for things to happen in this fashion, but it did.

He hid and she bumped right into him.

Had the Blue Spirit not shared the body of Azula's brother, he might have been tempted to dishonor the crown princess. Her body was no longer the flat body that he remembered from the time their mother bathed the pair as little children. Azula's body was women-like and if he was not her sibling would merit his effort to add her to his harem. Thankfully the incest taboo allowed him to keep a clear head around the passionate princess.

He left the princess a note, careful to disguise his handwriting.

_Thank you highness for the gift you offered to me. I am sorry that I could not accept it. I had to choke you unconscious since I could not say what I should have said long ago._

_Your father raped a lady eighteen years ago and I was my mother's souvenir of the encounter. She was a nobody forced to live in the palace by our grandfather. It is perhaps best that we never see each other again. The incest taboo is strong. I am an honorable man, but nevertheless I am a man prone to the temptations that all men face._

_If I tasted your sweet nectar again, I would surrender my honor and destroy yours. You would be innocent of your crime against the gods since you did not know the truth, yet the gods will punish you with sickly children._

_Once I hated you. You had your father's love. You had the life I desired. Yet now I see that you are trapped in a cage not of your making. Our father's love was an illusion. I wish I had let you known before you surrendered your heart. Were I not your father's son, I would be tempted to kidnap you, rescue you from your gilded cage, and let us live by a quiet hut on our own sanctuary. We would have the sun, the moon, the land, and the sea. We would have been so happy._

_Fate in its perversity chooses us, brother and sister, to be red string soul mates. To save both our souls, I must move on. Someday, some son seeking vengeance for a father's death will find me and end my days. Perhaps then the gods of fate will let us have the next life to share the love they cruelly denied us in this life._

_You will never see me again. I will be in the shadows watching over you. Your kiss shall haunt me forever. You and I are from two different worlds. You are a lady of the of light. I am a lord of shadows. I am the Blue Spirit wanted by both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I choose this life long ago and now I must live alone until I perish._

_Your brother, _

_Jian Li_

Zuko had to call upon every sappy love tragedy his tutors inflicted upon him to come up with this letter. He told the truth. Ozai did rape his mother. His grandfather was powerful enough to force Ozai to make Ursa his wife instead of just another concubine. Zuko wanted to hurl. He had never written a love letter before in his life and now he had to write one to the sister that would flay him alive if she ever guest his true identity.

_Why couldn't it have been Katara?_

The Blue Spirit now had only half a night to rescue Mai's child.

The Blue Spirit knew that hell would have no fury, compared to his sister's fury the moment she woke up and read the letter. He had to move fast, but before he went off he had to wash the foul taste of his sister's tongue out of his mouth.

* * *

The princess woke up knowing that last night was not a dream. She had shared a passion filled night with Jian Li and she hoped that he left her a child. Now she had to deal with the fallout. 

She only wished that Jian remained, but hopefully he would pay her another midnight visit.

She understood now what Jian meant when he told Mei that to follow best follow from the front. The avatar would have to come here soon. Jian knew it and would deliver the avatar to her. Then she could safely proclaim Jian a hero and make him her consort. Her father would not fail to reward Jian with honors and title of nobility. Wong would die in the war or in a carefully arranged accident. Then Azula and Jian can live happily ever after making heirs and trying to steal the dais from her father.

She touched her stomach wondering if Jian Li already gave her what she wanted.

She had done the impossible. She had bound the elusive assassin to her service. She had won their little game and now he would serve her. He would never hurt her as long as he shared her bed. Now she just had to have his child. He would then never turn against his own flesh and blood.

She saw a note left behind.

_Perhaps Jian proclaimed his love for me._

She read the note and her victory turned into bitter ashes.

She was going to personally double the reward on the Blue Spirit, and promise honors and an estate to any person who brought him alive enough for a visit to one of the torture chambers under the palace. Jian had destroyed her dream and now she was dead inside.

First, Azula had to throw up. She had almost surrendered her virtueto a bastard half-brother. If her father knew that he had another son, then all she worked for would be destroyed. Ozai wanted a son. Yet he was sterile. None of his concubines got pregnant and it was not for the lack of trying. A bastard son would be legitimatized and she would no longer be the heir. Especially if the bastard can show that he is not sterile.

_Why couldn't you have just given me what I wanted?I would have given you the world. Am I not pretty, pleasing, soft where I need to be soft? I offered you the change to rule the world._

_I hate you Blue Spirit. I hate you Jian Li. First I have to kill Ozai, but I guarantee you will be next. The torture chambers will only be an appetizer.You will give me what I want, even if it cost you your life and spirit.

* * *

_

The Blue Spirit looked on Ursa's grave marker. 

It had been a long time since someone tended his mother's shrine. As a youth, he would sit there and tell his mother what was happening. Now he was afraid to confess to his mother's shade the mind trick that he played on his sister.

He had felt a moment of victory when he walked away from his sister's unconscious body. He had shattered her dreams of love. He had set things in motion. He had destroy the last thing that could have saved his sister's soul. Now he was ashamed that he had sunk lower that his kin. He was afraid of what his mother would say to him when they met in the underworld.

He reached under the mask and wiped his right eye as he walked to the nursery.

The boy was unconscious. Zuko had the child drugged and curled up in a canvas sack. The child was three. About the same age his eldest child would have been if he was not banished. Mai, what they did to her was unforgivable. It was not her fault that Zuko spoke out of turn. It was not her fault that he failed to stand up to his father at the Agni Kai. It was his fault and she was punished.

Mai had loved him. She had once defied his sister and father and got him the medicine that prevented the infection from claiming his life. She had tended his injuries in the middle of the night and she was ready to slip aboard his ship so they would always be together.

He had turned her away and now Azula was taking the one thing that kept Mai from slitting her wrists. Although he did not love Mai in the manner that she loved him, nevertheless, Ty Lee and Mai were like the younger sisters he never had. His hate for his real sister grew. Now he vowed to be no longer ashamed for what he did to Azula.

He had set his sister on a quest to preserve her own honor. She would kill their father, a man that was destroying the Fire Nation. She would hunt him down and perhaps relieve him of his live. She was ruthless enough to keep the nation intact until the gods allowed someone more worthy to assume the dais. Breaking her heart was just the first payment on the interest.


	24. Journey Into The Dragon's Den

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Self-Doubts**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Feed my starving muse!

She is starving and can't hold out much longer.

Review! Review! Review!

Every review is like a grain of rice,

Now stuff her so she can get back to work!

* * *

"Mother, please hold all these wedding gifts for me. All I can take is the travel kit you had made for me. If all goes well, Aang and I should be back in plenty of time for you to help me deliver your grandchild."

"Toph, I would not miss it for the world. I finally get my revenge. It took me..."

"Three days...I remember when you complained it about being fifteen hours. You don't have to pull another guilt trip on me, mother!"

"I am not pulling one on you, darling. I am just showing you how to pull one on your new husband and kids. Tell that no good lout of yours that he better bring you back soon or I will find you two make you both eat my grandma's special recipe."

"You mean the boiled grass and rock stew."

Toph could not keep the tears out of her eyes. Katara and her father managed to get her mother to agree to the wedding and start actually looking forward to Toph having a baby. Although her mom won't not forgive of the practicing Toph and Aang did before the official (first) wedding.

Just before the wedding, Katara gave Toph the antidote to the dreaded purple horsehair root. Toph got to laugh at the memory of all the weird things that the wedding guests did instead of remembering the day as dark gray blur. In a way, it made Toph more appreciative of the things about her and she noticed things about her childhood home that she ignored during her childhood.

It was amazing what a couple water skins of cactus juice could do to a wedding party. Aang and Toph were not the only ones to perform the traditional consummation of their love at the wedding (in private, perverts!). Some of the other guest had to be chased out of the spare bedrooms and using her earth vision, Toph picked up on several things that she was going to show Aang pretty soon.

The cactus juice broke through her parent's usual reserve nature that the pair built up over the years. The effect carried through even when the juice wore off. It was like her mother and father were teenagers again. Thankfully Katara knew about some teas that worked wonders for cactus juice hangovers. Even being blind, Toph knew from the way her parents started holding hands that she stood a good chance of having a little sibling within a year. Mother was young when Toph was born and not yet even thirty.

Sokka was upset that all his cactus juice was gone. He wanted to go back into the desert to get more, but Katara and Aang both were firm with the boy. Katara seized all his coins and his various stashes of smoke powders. Hopefully, Sokka would not be _flying without the bison_ anytime soon in the future. When he pushed, Katara threaten to drop the boy off at Kyoshii Island and tell some girl Suki about Yue. Sokka quickly shut up after that threat. The way he hung his head afterward reminded Toph of her opponents in the ring after she defeated them.

It was fun. Katara blackened Aang's eye truly well. That meant that Aang would provide her with lots of kids. Hopefully the gods of fate would follow through with that omen. If she had twenty kids and a couple hundred grandkids, it would be worth it if Aang was by her side when the god called them to the next life.

Sokka was the first on bison duty. Appa was ready. Everything was packed. It was past sundown and it was time for the group to leave for the Fire Nation via the Earth Kingdom city of Chongquin. Katara said that she had a loose end to tie up and it was probably the only place outside the Fire Nation that had any kind of accurate maps of the nation.

* * *

"Why?"

The Blue Spirit had successfully resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. He had seen that Water Tribe warrior perform that act one too many times - once. He might be a grave robber, gambler, thief, and assassin, but he would never sink that low.

"Your mom wants to see you."

He resisted the temptation to grit his teeth and snap at the child.

_Tom-Tom is just a child. It is not his fault what his mother suffered. It was my fault for not letting his mother come with me on the journey. I thought I was giving a life and all she got was pain._

"Why?"

"Because she loves you very much and wants to play with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's what all good mommies do with their children and you have the best mommy in the world."

"Why?"

_Was I ever this bad? Why, why, why, why, and more whys?_

"Because she is your mommy and she loves you and she is the best mommy in the world and you are her one and only special Tom-Tom."

The child squealed in delight and pointed at the stand. It was filled with bottle with brightly colored labels. Immediately the child tried running for the stand. The Blue Spirit barely caught up with the child.

"Can I? Pweese!" the child asked in a serious tone.

"No."

"Why?"

The Blue Spirit took in a deep breath.

"See that symbol. It means medicine. Only a mommy or a healer can give you medicine."

"Why?"

That was all the Blue Spirit heard since the kid woke up.

_I surrender. The Blue Spirit has been officially defeated by a three year old and a single question, 'Why?' Now how did Mai ever handle the why without going nuts and trying to strange the kid?_

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Now it was the little kid's turn to be scratching his head.

"Just because."

"Why are you saying it?"

"Just because."

_You and your big mouth. It is getting the wrong kind of company. First, that damn tea that the healer fed me. Next, Azula's tongue. Now I got to remember that slimy taste for the rest of my life. Now my foot. I have just created another monster._

"Just because," was echoing in Zuko's ears

_Choking him unconscious is a no-no Zuko. You don't know how to revive choked out toddlers. He is not ready for martial arts training yet. He is too young for fishing. There!_

Zuko spotted the local toymaker and bought the little boy two small toy swords. The boy played with them in imitation of his new uncle Li.

"Onkee Wee…Onkee Wee. Can we pway pirates?"

"How do you play pirates?"

Zuko visibly relaxed. The little boy was on fixated on his new toys and the words, "Why" and "Just Because" were put aside.

"I see he likes you."

Mai was looking at the pair play a game.

"Mommy, can I pra-way with Onkle Wee. I prwa-miss to be good."

Mai shook her head and said, "I have to find us a new home."

"Why?"

Zuko chimed in, "Just because."

The little boy silently repeated his new words, "Just because."

Zuko looked upon the boy. The child did not understand that he did not have a home. He did not understand that there was no home to go to.

It was bad enough for Zuko when he was force to left all he knew. The child would never know why he and his mother would travel as refugees in the war zone.

* * *

"What about payment?"

"Mai, no payment is necessary. You saved my life once. You risked death and disgrace to deliver an ointment to a dying boy and you saved him. I am sorry that I did not let you come along with uncle and me on the journey. I thought that you would find another and have someone who deserves you."

Mai looked upon him.

"Zuko! But..."

Mai was crying, something that he had not seen happen since she slipped into his chamber with the ointment after the disastrous Agni Kai that launch his descent into a living hell.

"Mai, I never belonged in this world. I was the weak one in a culture that worshiped power. I never cared for titles like Azula. I just wanted my family to be proud of me. Now I am cursed. I will not live to see the snows. Azula is now hunting down Jian Li so that she can drag the _legendary assassin_ and have him bred her a generation of little monsters made in her mold. She knows that Jian is the Blue Spirit. She does not know that I, Zuko am still alive."

Zuko found his hand smacking himself in the forehead.

"This whole mess started off as a little trick to throw her off the chase, the lies, are all coming back to destroy me. You know what it is like to realize that everything you ever wanted will never be."

Mai merely walked up and hugged him.

"Zuko, please. I still love you. I am still willing to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Mai, Tom-Tom needs a mother, not a martyr. It doesn't matter if you help you. I am dying from the lung flux and the healers told me that I won't live to see the snowflakes fall."

Mai was shaking her head.

"It's true. I don't have much time to make things right before I leave. Mai, you were my first kiss. You were the one that saved me and I left you behind. You suffered because you loved me. I am not worthy of your love. I have been a no good scum wasting the gift of life that you gave to me four years ago. Go to the village of _Kami__ no Tsuyu_ in the mountains of _Daibutsu_ province. My uncle was working there as a storyteller under the name Li when we split up. He may be able to help you. Keep the gems. Find a home. Raise your son well, that is all I ask of you. You have a new life. Use it well."

"Please Zuko. Just one night together. When you left, you promised me that you would come back. Please don't break your word."

Mai kissed her former fiancé, "Just one night, can I be your wife for just one night."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

Zuko would never forget the look in Mai's eyes as he turned down her offer. He hated himself. The fourteen year old boy he once was is gone. Four years of exile had broken his soul. If he accepted her offer, it would be like a lecherous old man preying upon a recently bereaved widow.

Mai kissed him.

As she pulled back, their lips were sticking together for an extra moment.

He returned the kiss.

In spite of his intentions to the contrary, Zuko found himself kissing her again as he removed her blouse.

* * *

Zuko woke up knowing that he was the most lecherous male that ever came out of the Fire Nation. Mai was naked, laying by his side on the blanket they shared last night. He did not love her that way and yet something inside of him allowed him to perform as if he was. Even now, his _xaio didi_ was rising in anticipation of more.

He had to leave before he dishonored Mai again. As for Zuko, he had no honor left.

Last night, Mai listened to his rambling confessions in between their love making sessions. Mai knew that he loved the water tribe girl and made love to Ty Lee and yet Mai still shared her body with him.

Mai still loved him even though he was a creep. Worse he accepted her gift of love knowing that he could never return the love she had for him. He did not deserve anyone's love. He was the one responsible for so much pain and suffering and yet the women of his life still felt sorry for him.

_You are not the Fire Nation crown prince anymore. You are not even the clan master of Clan Kozun. You are not even in the Fire Nation. And yet you are acting like you are the master of a harem. A girl makes her eye at you and you...fornicate at the merest suggestion. The only good thing is that you did not give into your sister's temptation, bastard._

Even though Mai was not a fire bender, she instinctive awoke with the sun. She smiled, rolled over, and kiss him.

"Thank you. You have turned something that once broke me into something special. Tom Tom is still asleep. Thank Agni that he is not old enough to experience the sunrise curse."

Mai kiss him again and Zuko found himself returning the gesture.

He looked upon the nude form of his former fiancé.

Everyone thought of Mai as the plain girl and thought that he was nuts to have selected her out of all the available maidens in the Fire Nation to be his future wife. She was nobility, barely. Her family had wealth, but not like his mother's family. She was no great charmer like his maternal grandmother. However when Mai smiled, it was like the rising sun to a fire bender in dire need of qi. She gave him one of her rare smiles and he gave her one of his.

With her smile, she rose above the scars from the whippings her father performed on her and scars from carrying and breast feeding her eldest child. In her way she was just a beautiful as any painted face noble lady in the court. His fingers traced over her rubs exploring the varying textures of her skin.

Ty Lee skin was smooth, reminiscent of her untouched status. Their love making was gentle. It was both their first time and there was the confusion as both had to interpret what thousands of generations of instincts screamed in their ears. It was delicate as if each other feared shattering the other.

Mai was experienced. Both partners knew how to please one another. There was no false modesty or virtue. Mai whispered for him to please her and Zuko complied. It was the first time he tasted a woman's skin. It was the first time he breathed in deeply of her scent. At first, she guided him in the ways of love and he followed her lead willingly. Mai trembled quietly and a part of Zuko was happy when she smile and dragged him back to her embrace.

Zuko and Mai gave in again into their growing lust for if both read their fortunes correctly they would be parting forever after breaking the morning fast.

_A xiao didi knows no conscience when it's up_.

Sometimes it takes a couple weeks to properly say goodbye. Every time Tom-Tom slept, Mai and Zuko lived a life that was suppose to be theirs but for the perversity of fate. It was as if they were trying to live a life time in a few short moments.

Zuko knew without having to wait a couple months for Mai's morning sickness that Mai would have to raise two children alone.

The former prince was in love with three women and did not know what to do about it. He waited for Mai to fall asleep on the last night. Then he kissed her on the cheek, kissed Tom-Tom on the forehead. The Blue Spirit left the closest thing he ever experience to a normal family life behind and returned to the shadows.

* * *

A week later, the Blue Spirit waited at the clearing in the bamboo groove. He knew that someone was following him and decided to let his pursuers catch up to him.

The Blue Spirit had seen the updated wanted posters. The Blue Spirit and Jian Li connection was public knowledge. Twice rookie bounty hunters have tried to collect the prize on his head. The Blue Spirit had to burn four corpses.

Between the local Earth Kingdom governor and the Fire Nation crown princess, the Blue Spirit carried a higher price on his head than the Avatar and his traveling companions combined.

The Blue Spirit waited. His back resting against an ancient strand of bamboo, he was slow cooking his noon meal – a broth made from mushrooms and wild game.

He did not bother putting his hands on the hilts of his two swords when they appeared. He did not care if he lived or died. The only thing he cared for was making sure that the legend of the Blue Spirit would include a passage about a worthy death in battle for the assassin.

A lone man walked out. He was a muscular man with long hair and wore a green outfit like a country gentlemen. On his belt was a mace.

With a gesture, the earth bender flung a stone. The stone hit the bamboo strand just right next to the Blue Spirit's head. The Blue Spirit covered the wok with a lid.

"So you are the Blue Spirit. They told me that the Blue Spirit is a fire bender with ice running in his veins. How many have men you killed? How many sons seek vengeance for their father's death? Rumor is that you, not Princess Azula, were the one to slay the bastard Fire Prince. If so, that will explain the price that she put on your head. I was impressed by your magic performance at the circus, Jian Li. You picked an impressive place to hide. A magician assassin – I guess that all the up and coming killers are going to follow your example for the next hundred years. Too bad coming back from the dead is not in your repertoire of magic tricks. Your time is up! Surrender and I will end your life quickly."

The Blue Spirit smiled and waited for the talker to lose his center. He had learn the hard way that excitement in the middle of a life and death struggle blinds a warrior. Calmness in the face of death rattles an opponent and they will make a mistake in their fear.

The man was getting frustrated. There was no talk and no action. Two minutes pasted as the Blue Spirit merely stirred the broth and tasted it.

The man's mouth was tight and the skin around it white.

_Death has a white face. _

"Die, then fool. I am going to crush you."

Two boulders can flying at the Blue Spirit's head. The Blue Spirit waited and just moved his head so that the stones would barely miss him.

"No one makes a fool out of earth bending master Xin Fu. Especially not some war baby who mother can't recall how many times she spread her legs bearing war babies for the Fire Nation!"

Zuko palmed a stone.

_No one insults, mother._

Once he would have just burned the fool. Now he was going to disgrace the fool by killing him with his own element. And to make things worst, it would be a fire bender who did it.

It was time to distract the earth bender.

The Blue Spirit spoke in a dry voice, "Earth. Hard, obnoxious, and of limited intellect. You are a Fire Nation textbook representative of your element, Xin Fu. For your information, I am not a war baby."

Xin Fu was so distracted throwing boulders that he did not see the Blue Spirit pitch a rock at his head. The first one knocked him unconscious. The Blue Spirit walked up. He lifted one of the boulders that Xin Fu launched at him and threw it down on the skull of the earth bender crushing it.

The Blue Spirit looked upon the remains of the former earth bending master. From the leaking pink and grey matter Xin Fu was dead. The earth bender was felled by his own element wielded by a fire bender of all people. Knowing that he had a temporary moment of peace, the Blue Spirit continued cooking his meal. He will deal with body of the foolish idiot that try to collect on the bounty.

The Blue Spirit would let himself perish save by the hands of a true professional.

* * *

Toph warned Katara and Aang that she sensed trouble. Sokka was guarding Appa, as Appa was never to be left alone after that incident in the dessert. Someone was going to ambush a lone traveler camping out in the woods. Aang, being his old-self again, decided to do the right thing and rescue the victim.

Katara and Aang could witness the battle, but they were not close enough to interfere.

The victim they came to save easily slain his attacker and then returned to his preparing his meal as if nothing happened. They stood back and watched the man finish eating his meal in view of the dead. The lone traveler cleaned up his camp and packed his gear. Only after it was done did he deal with the dead.

Earth benders would merely sink the body into the earth and walk away. Robbing the dead was against the law.

However, this man lifted off the rock.

He methodically went trough the pockets of the dead, pocketing a few coins and a scroll of some kind. He drew an axe of of his pack and started to cut down the bamboo. Slowly there was enough fuel to start a pyre.

With the axe, the man hack the body, tossing various pieces into the pyre. Katara and Aang had to hurl after watching the dismemberment of the earth bender's corspe.

The killer lifted up his left arm and a column of fire came down from the heavens to incinerate the body. The young man turned away and started reading the poster. He reached into his bag and pulled out a writing stick. With a few quick motions, the young man wrote a message.

Two hours later, the clearing smelted of burnt flesh. The fire was out. The young man merely dropped a scroll by the body and walked off. Aang, Toph, and Katara was awed by the callousness of the young fire bender at the taking of a life. The fire bender did not even bother to use his weapons or his bending, instead the lone man just used a small rock and a good sized boulder.

The man walked off and vanished into to the bamboo forest.

"Aang, the man is gone. I can't sense him. He might be up in the bamboo strands. They wave in the wind so I can't really pick up any vibrations."

Aang ran off and grabbed the notice. He had a hard time with the _hanzi_ (Fire Nation calligraphy) but managed to make them out.

_To whoever finds this scroll;_

_Please post it in a public place or hand it to the nearest Earth Kingdom patrol._

_Self-proclaimed earth bending master, Xin Fu, tried to collect on the bounty for the Blue Spirit on the fifth day of the sixth moon. He was felled by his own overconfidence that a fire bender could not use a tossed rock to fell an earth bending master. That was his undoing. I tossed a rock at his head and knocked him out. I dropped a second, larger rock on his head and crushed his skull. I did not need to touch my blades or use my gift of fire save to cremate his already dead flesh. _

_Your bounty is making me waste my time on bumbling idiots whose greed outweigh any sense of caution. Killing is my art. You have defiled my art by sending these amateurs to hunt don't a professional. _

_Do not send anymore amateurs to collect a bounty on the head of a professional assassin. It is an insult, governor, and I don't take kindly to insults._

_I may be paying you a visit soon. Then I will show you the difference between the posturing of an amateur and the art of a professional. Governor Mao, make your peace with the gods for soon Yuanlao will send me for your soul._

_The Blue Spirit_

Katara could not believe that Zuko became so twisted, so immune to the taking of life. Yet she witnessed the act. Worse she witnessed the boy she love desicrate his enemy's corpse. She loved him, but she did not like him.

Toph was busy cheering the death of the man who broke her arm for kicks.Getting killed by earth was a risk for an earthbender, but to have the earth manipulated by someone who can't manipulate earth was the ultimate insult.

Aang knew that he spotted his fire bending instructor, but could not figure out a way to approach the ill tempered prince without being hacked into piece.

Zuko wondered when someone would relieve him of the burden of his life and free him from his guilt. Hacking the body into piece was something that he had hoped to never do again, but otherwise he would have to spend days choping down wood for a sufficiently large pyre. Next two, he will get some burning oil.

He walked off towards the port city of Hirakou. There he will like the corrupt Earth Kingdom governor have his chance to kill the Blue Spirit. If Zuko survives, then he planned on going into the Dragon's den and deal with his family once and for all. Maybe in his death, he can free his homeland.

The fates had carefully arranged for a meeting that could have saved the world, and yet no one followed the script. The moment passed and the player went on to do their own thing.


	25. He Who Follows Best

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**He Who Follows Best **

**By Pat Squared

* * *

**

Review please,

My muse is starving to death,

Please review and feed her a virtual cookie.

* * *

Katara made of mistake of listening to Aang.

What he pointed out to her made sense. The only available fire bending trainer that was not steadfastly loyal to the Fire Nation was Prince Zuko.

However, her heart did not want to accept the truth.

Katara did not want Zuko to burrow deeper into her heart and hurt her again.

The Water Tribe girl has twice dealt with the loss of her love. First, when she heard that Azula killed him. And then she dealt with the agony of lost again when he chose to hunt the legendary ghost bear. Her red string soul mate was dying and chose to go out in a blaze of glory facing an undefeatable enemy. In doing so, he became something that she did not want to understand.

How could she be around Zuko and act like she never saw the deliberate dismemberment of the earth bender? He calmly cooked and ate in front of the man he brutally slain, and it did not visibly affect him. He boasted in that scroll his deed so as to enrage the governor to hire professional assassins to perform the task for ending his unhappy life. He was on a path that she could never follow. To follow him would be like a fish deliberately crawling into the desert.

Aang flicked a lever on his staff and jumped off of Appa to follow the banish prince leaving Katara to her own thoughts.

* * *

Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was watching as Madam Chi patiently taught both Ty Lee's (Li's _niece_ and Chi's granddaughter) how to cook. The older Ty Lee's sported a swollen belly. When one put an ear it to, one can hear the heartbeat of a child to be.

The midwives of the village at _Kami no Tsuyu_, Madam Han and Ty Lee, both confirmed that Zuko's little girl was growing in Ty's womb. Iroh had paid the fortune teller silver to help Ty select an auspicious name as was the custom in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. When the child was to be born, she was to be named Lijuan, or 'beautiful and graceful.'

Lijuan was Zuko's daughter and the rightful heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. However, Iroh knew that Zuko's line would probably never return to the Fire Nation, let alone rule it. He missed his nephew. When Ty Lee broke the news to him about Zuko's death, only the fact that she was carrying Zuko's child gave the former Fire Nation general reason to continue living.

Iroh was not that old. He had relatives, though none that ruled the Fire Nation, that managed to die of extreme old age. He vowed to remain on this earth to guide his grandniece. He vowed to teach the child how to play the songi horn, sign beautifully during music night, enjoy a cup of tea, and all the other things that Zuko would not do out of his usual pigheadedness. Most importantly, he had to be there to train Zuko's child in her hereditary gift of fire bending.

"Uncle Li, Lijuan is moving again," Ty muttered as she started to pour some oil onto the hot wok.

Madam Chi smiled. She knew that Li looked upon the child of his departed nephew as his own grandchild.

"They always do at this stage. Soon you can't wait to give birth so she will stop using you as a training bag."

Under Madam Chi's guidance, Ty slid the thinly cut up meat and vegetables off the chopping board and into the wok.

"Remember girls, always sauté the garlic first for ten heartbeats and only then the onions. Let it soften in the oil for twenty seconds. Toss in the meat next, careful to sear the meat. Let the flavors infuse together for a minute before you add the rest of the vegetables. It should take no more than a couple minutes. Keep stirring while I check the rice."

Suddenly a little boy, about three years old came running in the door with a young lady in pursuit. She caught up to the child, picked him up, and gave him a quick swat on the bottom.

"Tom-Tom, you aren't supposed to run into people's houses. It's disrespectful."

The child was brawling that his mom actually swatted him on the bottom.

"I hate you!"

Over and over again the kid muttered the line as he started shaking and threw a temper tantrum.

The young lady bowed in apology to everyone.

"I am sorry for barging into your home, but my son wiggled out my arms and I had to chase hi...him?"

Her face turned white and she passed out right unto the floor.

The sound of a second hitting the floor told Iroh the mystery lady was not alone.

Madam Chi rushed to the expectant mother, while Iroh tended to the child and the strange mother.

_Damn, it's...Zuko's finance!_

The child was crying out for his mother – The mother that traveled with Azula and mutely stood by when Azula sold Ty.

Instinctively Iroh's fist lit up into flames. His family was in danger and he was not going to let Azula kill off the real heir to the throne.

"Hurry up and get the girls out of here. I know this assassin."

Madam Chi looked on with horror as she realized that her lover Storyteller Li was a fire bender. Her granddaughter started trying to revive the young mother to be.

Using the command voice he cultivated in thirty-five years of fighting wars, Iroh snapped, "Get The Girls To Ty's Room Now! Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me."

The child was silent with fear and trying to wake up his mother.

If it was not for the child, Iroh would have already slain the woman. Iroh would take no chances where his 'niece' and Zuko's child was concern. He was the only real protection that Lijuan would have until she mastered her birth right - fire bending. Iroh searched the lady carefully and removed everything that could be used as a weapon. With this particular lady, it meant just about everything.

The lady stirred. She looked up and saw her child. She saw the Dragon of the West ready to...

She grabbed the child, rolled over covering the child, and instinctively shielded the boy with her body.

"Don't hurt my boy. Kill me, but don't..."

_It is not acting. It could be a trick. If she is here...where is Azula? _

"Stop it. Tell me where is Azula."

"Back in the Fire Nation."

"You killed my nephew. Why should I spare you after you killed Zuko?"

The tear ran down the girl's face.

"Zuko is alive. He faked his death so that Azula would return back to cement her power. She doesn't care about the avatar or you. She just wanted Zuko out of the way so she can grab the throne. You should not spare me. I was Azula's pawn. Go ahead kill me if that will make you feel any better. Just promise me that you will find my Tom-Tom a good family who will take care of him."

The door from the room opened and a visibly weakened Ty Lee walked out to confront her old friend.

"Stop it, uncle. Mai is not acting. I known her since I was three and our fathers brought us to the palace to be Azula's companions."

Ty was the one that restored Iroh to his senses. Madam Chi looked upon everyone with shock.

"Why didn't you tell me? I loved you even if you were the Fire Lord," she screeched, "So you must be Iroh and your nephew is Zuko. I would have kept your secret, but you did not even...you are not welcomed anymore in my house, let alone in my bed."

Madam Chi stormed off.

Now the two young ladies stared at the former general.

"You two work things out between yourselves. I have to take care of some very important business."

Iroh ran after Madam Chi.

The two former friends looked at one another warily. Mai was holding her crying son and Ty was holding the bump where her daughter was growing.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mai.

"I have to finish cooking supper. Then I guess I got to pack. If you could find us, then Azula...She would not hesitate, especially if..."

Mai interrupted, "She knew that your child is Zuko's. He told me everything, Ty. I just pray that I am in the same condition as you are. I will know for sure in a couple weeks."

Ty stared at Mai until things clicked in her head.

"What happened?"

"Let's eat and start packing. It will take a while."

The two girls had a lot to talk about and a friendship to repair.

* * *

Madam Chi did not want to believe it. She could live with her lover being a fire bender. There was no family in the border provinces that did not have a couple fire benders in the family tree. She could live with her lover being a fugitive from justice. However, the Dragon of the West would only bring bounty hunters into her town and perhaps put her only grandchild at risk.

"I told you that you are not welcome here."

Chi made a stomping motion and a small slate board that her granddaughter used to practice her kanji floated five feet off the ground.

"I fought against your Fire Nation fire benders in my youth and I will do anything to protect my grandchild. Grab your stuff and leave."

She warily watched as he just sat down. The man that minutes ago displayed the energy to fight off the entire Fire Nation army was mortally tired.

"There is nothing here for me anymore. The one with whom I wanted to grow old with does not want me. Promise me that you would not let anything happen to my niece or her child and I will leave this place forever."

Iroh waited for an answer.

The room was silent for a minute.

"Don't think that you are forgiven old man or even think of touching me. If your niece was not pregnant and in need of your help, I would have already turned the townsfolk against you. However, it's my rules. Agreed?"

"Yes, Madam Chi."

Iroh knew that he lost the right to call her by her private pet name.

"Ty, keep an eye on the girls and don't tell anyone what just happened. Tell Ty, I mean Li's niece that she is not to leave. I will not endanger her child by forcing her to travel now. Should our uninvited guest do anything to try to harm Iroh's niece, sink her in quicksand up to her necks. And baby sit that little boy if need be. I think that our General and I will have a long talk."

Iroh gulped the moment that Madam Chi used the phrase _long talk_. Especially since she was still levitating that piece of slate and the house had stone tile floors.

Madam Chi's granddaughter left the room in a hurry.

"Now just when were you going to tell me the details about this little problem of yours?"

The former Dragon of the West was in some serious trouble.

* * *

Azula cursed the Blue Spirit again.

Jian Li had not only come to the Fire Palace to steal her first kiss and her heart, he stole Tom-Tom right out of the royal nursery. Knowing Jian Li, Mai was probably on his payroll and sharing his bed. Worse, Azula spent a lot of money to build up her own intelligence network and now it was his.

_He probably knocked up Mai too._

Being a male made it easy for him so secure the loyalty of females. Divide them. Rut with them and have them bear you a child.

And yet he could not be bothered to give her theheir that she wanted.

Azula launched a boulder sized of blue flame towards one of the servants cleaning her room. The servant was wary enough to have kept an eye on her foul tempered mistress and ducked.

Jian Li was too ruthless, too much like her. He was the first real competition she had. He was her red string soul mate and yet they insisted on playing this cat and mouse game.

She looked at the reports on her desk. Most of them were routine, but one cut her eye.

_I know where you will strike next and when you do, you will be mine. Did not you coin the phrase, 'He that follows best follows from the front.' I know that you will be visiting a certain governor. I am going to conquer a province and the world's best assassin in one night._

Azula motioned for the servants to leave her quarters. She dimmed the lights and went into her private room. In her memories, she could still taste his lips and smell his musky, cinnamon scent. She lifted a bottle. Inside of it was a certain aphrodisiac that would wake up any _xiao didi_ and dulled the reason. It would even make a monk rutt like a mink in heat. The problem was that it was lethal if one used too much. The heart will burst, but she did not care as long as she got what she wanted.

She was not going to kill the Blue Spirit. If fact, many men would enjoy being caught in her trap. He was going to give her an heir or die trying.

* * *

The Blue Spirit smiled at the challenge before him. The governor of the Earth Kingdom province of Hirakou had doubled his guards and was hiding inside a fortified compound.

_Soon Isao Eiji. Your mother named you 'splendid ruler.' I am here to terminate your reign._

The governor was a vile man whose code of conduct was similar to the Blue Spirit's sister. He oppressed his people with extra taxes and levies to _support our heroic troops_. And yet, the governor stole all the money made from the extra levies. Mothers and wives were having their farms and business confiscated because they could not afford to pay the new taxes and feed their family. Sons and husbands were being sent out to war with no supplies and uniforms stripped off the dead because there were no weapons, food, or cloths being procured for those that protected their homes. All this misery was incurred so that the Isao family can live in decadent luxury. The theft of the governor's wife's necklace was a warning. Tonight, the Blue Spirit was going to turn Eiji into an object lesson.

Even for a prince that still wanted the Fire Nation to _win_ the war, seeing those in power deliberately endanger their own solders to line their pocket was unforgivable. Sacrificing troops for a victory was part and parcel of war, but for money...Eiji earned his trip to _Yuanlao's_ court of final judgment.

The sentry was a young kid, not even old enough to shave. From the way that the child was holding his _naginata_ (Japanese katana blade mounted on a six foot long shaft), the Blue Spirit knew that this child was a servant pressed into duty as a bodyguard.

_So you thought that I would be scared off by an influx of guard. Eiji your urge to save money is going to get you killed._  
The Blue Spirit waited for the sleepy sentry to pass before he took three steps and leapt upwards. He twisted so his back was flying towards the wall. He cupped his hand so they grabbed the lip of the low lying roof. He swing his legs and curled up so that his body landed prone one the tile roof.

The Blue Spirit inspected the tiles. These tiles were made out of fired clay, rendering it incapable of being used by the earth benders as projectiles.

_Eiji is more afraid of his own subjects than the possible threat of a Fire Nation Special Tasks Team._

These teams specialized in hunting down and killing enemy leadership.

The Blue Spirit crawled just below the ridgeline of the roof. There was no moon out and from his observations there was no archers stationed on the roofs. The earth kingdom never seemed to understand the value that a single good archer can deliver.

Slowly the masked assassin uncoiled the rope from across his chest. He removed a padded grapple and attached it to the rope.

Letting out more and more rope with each revolution, the Blue Spirit tossed the padded grapple. The pads muffled any noise that make upon contact with the roof on the next building. The first attempt failed, but the second did not.

The Blue Spirit waited just in case any noise alerted the sentries to his presence. However, they were dull. He tied off the rope. Using the ropewalking skills that Jian Li once learned from Ty Lee, the Blue Spirit quickly made his wait across the sky.

_Don't get sloppy. Make sure that the sloppy guard aren't just bait for a trap._

This house had all the tricks one could build into the house to defeat assassins. The exterior paths were made of signing sand and gravel. One step and they will sound out. The floors were nightingale floors designed to chip as one walks upon them. The Blue Spirit was not one of the legendary air benders that could fashion that damn air ball that the avatar seem to enjoy. However, he had a trick.

_Rule One: Don't touch the floor. _

_Rule Two: The most uncomfortable way is the safest way._

The Blue Spirit removed a small tool. It was a small saw blade – one that a toymaker would use. He cut a small hole into the crawl space and slide insides careful to replace the cover over the hole. Using thin wooden strips the Blue Spirit secure it in place.

As expected the crawl space was filled with cobwebs and dust. The Blue Spirit wore a damp cloth over his face to filter it out so that he did not sneeze at an inopportune time.

He crawled his way to the governor's office. He recognized the voices. The governor was negotiating with someone to deal with the Blue Spirit. The voice of the other party was disguised but nevertheless female. The Blue Spirit knew better than to underestimate an opponent because of her sex. He had tasted defeat at the hands of both sexes and knew that if she was skilled enough that she could kill him just as certainly as any male.

The deal was made, but the Blue Spirit could not hear the details. He heard the floor sing as someone walked out of the office. It was his time. He exhaled and launched a fireball that burst through the floor. He followed.

Flames.

He was in a trap. However flames would not hold the Blue Spirit. Fire was his birthright.

However, something hit him and knocked him across the room. His limbs were in agony, but someone he reflexively threw it back.

Something was wrong. He could not hear anything. The roar of the fire was mute.

Then she saw her.

_Azula_.

The roar of the fire returned as he shook his head.

"So Jian Li, you think that you are immortal? Is that why you taunt your victims? The Kwan's were a piece of work. Fire is your birthright and yet you don't feel any loyalty to the Fire Nation. You are a piece of work. Tell me, what broke you?"

_Betrayal, sister. You and father betrayed our mother and me. You cast me out and give me a fool's errand. It was only luck that the Avatar came back and give me hope. I was only one night from slashing my wrists when I discovered that the Avatar was still alive.. _

The assassin said nothing. Silence and darkness was as much his elements as fire was his sister's.

"I am not upset at you, my love. Thank to you, Isao Eiji surrendered his province in return for my protection and a little gold. Now be a good little boy and come home with me. You owe me for that kiss and I intend to collect on that unspoken promise.

_Azula is twisted. She still...Sick! _

The assassin spotted the former Earth Kingdom governor standing behind his sister.

_Calm, be calm. Deep breath._

Silently, the assassin separated the qi in his body.

He bowed to compliment the Fire Nation princess for setting up a wonderful trap.

Then he stood up and flicked his fingers. A bolt of lightning arced out and struck the governor in the chest. His eyes spoke of surprise.

Azula too was surprised that someone else controlled the forbidden element. Yet she recovered quickly.

"Why settle for the shadows when you can rule the entire world? We are the most powerful fire benders in history of the world. Together, we can overthrow Ozai. You can kill the man who raped your mother…"

_Ursa. You don't deserve the honor of being her daughter._

Silence was his reply.

The former governor was obviously dead. The two fire benders circled each other.

"We can conquer the world. You can have your harem and wealth beyond your wildest imagination."

He had to reply.

"Princess, do you know who I really am? I am the perversity of life. I am the vessel of chaos. I am the moth that eat holes into the tapestry of fate. The gods cursed me. However, they did not break me.

"The ones I loved betrayed me and cast me adrift. Now I make my own path. Not your path. Not your father's path. Not the god's path. Why would I surrender myself and agreed to be domesticated like a dog. You seek to make me a sheep in wolf's clothing – the ultimate disgrace. To conquer me is to destroy the thing you seek."

The princess licked her lips.

"I don't expect your surrender or your love. I am going to take what I want and you will try to resist. You stole my heart and I am going to take your soul. It's not that bad, you get all of me."

The look on Azula's face scared the former prince. She was hungry and planed to feast on his soul.

"Not in this life."

She threw a lightning bolt and he threw it bad. Azula ducked it and launched a ball of blue flame.

The assassin ducked and weaved seeking a way out. There was no way out. He would die, live the rest of his short life as her prisoner, or kill his sister. All three options were bad. He chose honor.

The assassin launched a furious attack. His fire, blades, and body became one.

The princess was falling back against the onslaught. She was a fire bending prodigy. However, she did not study unarmed combat and blades like he did. Yet she was not defenseless. She had drawn out a long straight sword.

Flame, flesh, and steel interacted. The air was electrified with the flow of qi. Both sides fought for victory and nether side would give up.

Faster and faster the dance whirled. The building was no fire and yet the pair did not care. Fire was their birthright. Fire and blood unified them and yet they were fighting one another.

He spun and tripped her. She returned the favor. Surrender was not in either contestant's vocabulary.

Silently both fighters separated. Fatigue was now a factor in the balance equation of death and dishonor. Each fighter knew that the next minute would decide the issue.

Azula took the moment to taunt the assassin, "I know where you will strike next and when you do, you will be mine. Did not you coin the phrase, 'He that follows best follows from the front.' Thank you for such a fine education. I do so hope that you will share it with our kids."

She timed her strike with the word hope.

He was prepared. He spun blocking her attacks of flame and steel. He got up close where the longer length of her sword would be a disadvantage. He prepared to knock out his sister.

Suddenly his body failed. Looking down, he saw the dagger in his chest. He had walked into his death.

He fell wondering what would be the fate of his soul upon the wheel of death and rebirth. Then he realized that he did not really care. The gods hated him and so would ensure that he would endure another short life of agony and he will try to defy them once more.

He could hear his sister cry out for Jian Li. Azula was begging him to live, but he did not want to live if that meant being his sister's play toy. He did not bother to comfort her. She had chosen her path and he did his. Now was not the time to complain about the price being too dear.

Unlike his sister, the former prince knew the sad truth about the universe. There is no destiny. There is no god that tells you how you will live your day. You carve out the story of your life one breath at a time. His story lasted eighteen years, eighteen years longer than the healers and surgeons attending his birth predicted. He had lived more in such a short time than men has accomplished in generations. The Blue Spirit will live on for generations as a monument to the truth that the gods wanted to extinguish. The gods may try to break a man with hardship, but in the end they will only make him stronger, like they made him stronger.

With great difficulty he held unto his swords. He was going to need then for one last fight. He was going to going to defy the gods. He was going to...

His eyes closed and he heard his sister scream in rage. He heard the sounds of fighting, but he was too weak to open his eyes. He was going to fight the gods and he would never surrender to his enemies.

Someone grabbed his body and he could feel his legs dragging on the tile floor. He remembered hanging onto the blade. He would never let go. He would never surrender.

Darkness was his element and he returned to the darkness with a fading smile.


	26. Fight for Life

Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet

Fight for Life

By Pat Squared

The child looked upon her father with hatred. He had used her to secure his power. He had used her need for her father's love to motivate her to kill his enemies. He had twisted her into something that she hated.

All she wanted was someone to love her like her mother loved Zuko. It seemed that all her memories of her mother was tainted by Zuko's presence. Zuko was born lucky to have her mother's love. She tried to prove to her father that she was worthy of his love. Even if she was to be given away in marriage to the worst wife beater in the history of the world, the lifetime of misery and pain would have been worth it if she had earned her father's love for just one moment.

The man who had sired her was being attended to by a healer and two muscular types who use to teach hand-to-hand combat at the imperial academy. The left side of his body was paralyzed from the lightning she rained down upon her father. She had hurt him so badly that he would never walk or talk again.

Azula remembered the battle. Her father acted like he was powerful, but he was weak and out of practice. He threw the balls of flames like all fire benders are expected to, but he was no match for her mastery of the forbidden element of lightning. She had defeated him. He had defeated himself.

The old man had actually surrendered to her. He begged her forgiven and promise to swear any oath of loyalty. He was no Zuko or Jian Li. Both would have fought to the end even if they were dying, both would have fought if they had any breath. Ozai kept his power via a lie and fear. After sixteen years, his daughter had called his bluff.

Killing the old man would have been counterproductive. However, letting the council and public know that her father had suffered a severe brain fit earned her influence. Jian Li had taught her well.

She remembered the time Jian Li had delivered Zuko's head to her.

_"Banishing Zuko was the biggest mistake your father made. It caused the other nobles to question your father's mental stability."_

_"What? How dare you criticize the Fire Lord?"_

_"Let us be objective, your highness. If Zuko was such a mistake, your father should have merely sent him to lead the 41st division on the suicide mission to Bad Sing Se. You know that surrender was not a word in his vocabulary. There he would have become a martyr – a symbol to the masses of the Fire Nation that even the royal family too would sacrifice something of value for the good of the Nation. Zuko's memory could have been used as a rallying cry and you as his suffering sister would reluctantly assume the mantle of your brother's duties. Your actions would not be perceived as a grab for power, but a noble lady stepping up to fulfill her familial obligations and live up to her martyr brother's memory."_

She had let her father become a martyr to the nation – the Fire Lord that sacrificed his health for the good of the nation. In public, she acted like she reluctantly took the position as her father's regent. She played the roll of suffering daughter who reluctantly assumed power for the good of the Fire Nation while anxiously waiting for her father to recover and return to reclaim his power. She never sat on her father's seat, but instead sat upon the cushions reserved for the heir. The little game allowed her to rule without having to battle the Council of Lords. If she could hold the nation together long enough, her de facto position as Fire Lady would be undisputed. Her ascension to the dais her ancestors held unto for forty seven generations since Sozin the First deposed the weak and corrupt Tang Wu would be uncontestable.

Her father would soon pass away in his sleep. She will publicly mourn him as she lit he pyre, but she will forget about him even before his ashes are cooled.

"Nurse, my father and our Fire Lord needs his rest if he is to recover and once again guide our nation on the path to victory. Give him something to relax him."

"Yes, Lady Azula."

The nurse bowed. One of the burly men picked up her father as a mother would pick up a baby and carried him off to his quarters.

Azula was now the regent for the Fire Nation. Upon seizing power, she was appalled to find that her nation was in shambles. Her father focused on the war and ignored the economy. He had run the most powerful economy into the ground. Despite her distain for her mother's blood, she had called upon her distant cousins from her mother's family. Clan Kozun control the most influential merchant house in the Fire Nation. Via investments and strategic marriages, it exerted influence over dozen different merchant clans. While she could pass laws, the clan master of Clan Kozun could destroy the economy as surely as an executioner's ax can sever a man's head.

She had let the Clan Regent of House Kozun have free reign over the troubled economy as interim finance minister. She had replaced the old, doddering generals with bright officers who had recently fought in the Earth Kingdom. She was in the honeymoon period of her reign and knew that she had to cement the loyalty of her people and make everyone accept that the gods gave her the throne. She would be remembered as Azula the Great.

Everything was going well save for one thing. The one man she wanted as consort was not in her grasp. Azula remembered the sickening feeling as her dagger entered his chest. Jian Li's skills in battle has terrified her to the point that she instinctively drew the dagger that she always keep up her sleeve.

She had replayed every moment of that battle in the Earth Kingdom's governor's office. She knew that she was the better fire bender. She knew that he did not move with the effortless grace and precision she did. Hand-to-hand would have been a battle between his strength and her dexterity. However, his skills with the dual sabers and determination to fight had her on the losing side of the battle. He had pushed her to panic and in her panic she had stabbed the one person she loved in the chest. He had taught her in that moment that will was more important than talent or skill. Jian Li was perhaps the only person more stubborn than her deceased older brother.

She had gained a province for her nation, but had lost her prize.

The Avatar had seized him. She knew that the Avatar was looking for a fire master. There were only three fire masters in the world who were not in the service of the Fire Nation. Generals Iroh and Jeong Jeong. And Jian Li.

Jian Li was perfect, too perfect. Iroh was a softy who spent hours drinking tea and chasing skirts. Jeong Jeong retreated into the path of mysticism. Jian Li was the brutal trainer to shape a soft child-like Avatar into a deadly weapon.

_Jian Li belongs to me. Not some childish Air Nomad who does not have the grace to up and die with the rest of his tribe._

Azula could not let the Avatar seize the loyalty of her red string soul mate. Her only leverage over the man was to find her two childhood companions. Jian Li might not care about them, but he would care about the secret they could reveal about him and perhaps the children they carry for him. By this time next year, Azula vowed to carry the child of Li and have another growing in her belly. She will have his love. She will have someone that loved her, something that she never had.

- O -

"Is he still alive?"

Katara ignored the question. _Why can't Sokka figure out that if he was already dead, I would have him gather firewood?_

She remembered the prince's request to be burned if he died. She remember the kiss in the forest, the return of her necklace, and the time she kissed him back. She remembered the scene in the clearing.

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to be able to cut the growing pain out of her heart, but she could not.

"Aang, he is on the cusp of life and death. I have done all I can. It is the gods' will now."

Katara placed her ears next to his chest. The breathing was ragged. The lung flux was only becoming more severe. Every night, when the others were asleep, she stood watch over the Fire Nation prince. She bent out the excess fluid in his lungs.

Thankfully, only Aang and Katara knew about Jian Li's real past. To Sokka, the boy was just the Blue Spirit.

Aang looked down upon the fallen fire bender.

"I have to go to the spirit world. His soul is trapped in between this world and the next. I cannot promise you much – only that either he will return with me or move onto the next life."

Aang kissed Toph and went off to mediate.

Sokka went hunting while Katara and Toph started to prepare some broth.

- O -

_There was a mandrill sitting in the lotus position meditating._

"_Go…away. The one you are looking for is not worth your time"_

_Aang had visited this place before. The mandrill was still contemplating some mystery._

"_Then tell me where to find Avatar Roku."_

_The mandrill sighed and pointed to a firefly._

"_Just think of what you seek and the firefly will leave you down the twisted to enlightenment."_

_Aang bowed and followed the firefly._

"_Good riddance," muttered the meditating primate._

- O -

_It has been days since he wandered. He was a little boy tripping over his two swords. His hands were small, too small to hold the blades. He was lost._

"_Mother! Mother!"_

_But his mom was nowhere in this strange land. The child knelt and cups his hands. He brought the water to his mouth, instinctively. He was hungry, tired, and lost. The child climbed into the trees and cried himself asleep._

- O -

_The Avatar followed the firefly into the forest. It stopped at the water's edge. The steady light dimmed and then disappeared._

"_You are seeking what the god's seek to keep imprisoned."_

_There was no speaker but the words resonated in Aang's mind._

"_Who or what are you talking about?"_

"_The chaos child. The pebble tossed into the cosmic pond."_

"_I seek..."_

"_I know who, what, and why you seek. But this one shall remain here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Here he neither dies or lives. Here he will not be reborn. Here he will not challenge fate. Find another master."_

"_But there is no time."_

"_There is always time. In the grand scheme, it matters not if you win or lose at the end of this summer. Eventually the Fire Empire will implode and it's enemies will take advantage to rise. Then the Earth Nation shall rise and eventually implode in it's due time. Then another. At various times empires will rise and fall. It is the nature of empires. Go and fight your silly wars child. I have seen your kind before and I will see your incarnations many more times in the future."_

_Aang did not care if the gods did not care about the comet. Zuko was his only hope to master the last element._

_He scanned the water line and spotted small footprints. Using the tracking skills that Sokka showed him, the avatar followed them to a tree. High in the branches a child slept fitfully crying out for it's mother._

"_Leave the child here."_

_Aang climbed into the tree._

- O -

_Katara heard the sputtering cough. Zuko tried to roll up into a fighting position, but he failed. His eyes were not registering her presence and he was trying to fight off something._

"_Stand back." Toph orders._

_Zuko sunk up to his neck into the earth._

"_Toph! Why?"_

"_He can't hurt himself or anyone else for now. Even I can see that he is still fighting something in his mind._

- O -

_The child resisted. He kicked at the strange boy with the blue arrow on it's head. This was his tree. If arrow boy wants a tree then there were hundreds of trees around him._

"_Zuko. It's me."_

_Enemy screamed the voice inside the boy's head. The boy knew no Zuko. The boy knew no name. He only remembered his mother's hugs and some one hitting him because he was weak. The boy was running away. Here he felt only hunger, not pain. Here was loneliness. He did not need stoopid big boys to push him around._

"_Back, find your own tree. This is my place."_

_The child was fighting the best he knew how. He cried, swung his arms, kicked his feet, and tried to bite the big boy._

_The branch snapped and the last thing the boy remembered was falling._

_- O -_

_Aang looked down upon the child lying on the earth below. The child was not moving._

"_You almost sent him to the next life. We cannot have that."_

_A gust of wind knocked the Avatar off the branches to join the child on the earth below._

_Aang sat up. The boy was muttering in his unconscious state. Aang scooped up the child and made his way to the gate. However the gate was guarded._

"_Put the child down and you may leave."_

_Aang knew that he could not comply. He would have to fight to bring a former enemy back into the land of the living._


	27. Self Defeat

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Self-Defeat **

**By Pat Squared **

Aang bitterly cursed the gods for the first time in his life.

They had given him an impossible task and now they were denying him the only person that would be able to teach him fire bending. He was never so scared in his life. Here the bender's arts do not work and everything in the spirit world was twisted. Up and down, left and right, distance and time, nothing was as it resembled.

The monks at the Air Temple taught Aang and his age mates that the world was an illusion. That only in the spirit world one could see the truth. If so the truth was not exactly reassuring. He knew that he held Zuko's spirit in his arms and yet Zuko here was only a three year old child who probably had no idea that he could even bend fire let alone be the infamous Blue Spirit, the assassin without peer.

"Turn over the chaos child to us!" demanded the spirits, "He has only brought destruction and misery to untold millions in his thousands of lives. Spare the world a fate worst than the Fire Lord."

Aang could not surrender the child in his arms. The look on the faces of the spirits told him that they would desire nothing more than to consume the soul of another...human. Aang could not surrender the soul of the boy who once saved his life. Zuko...The Blue Spirit saved him from a lifetime of imprisonment. Aang instinctively knew then that Zuko was going to be more than just an enemy, but someone who could change the path of the future. Turning him over now would damn the world to a fate that Aang could not accept. He would have to act just like the child in his arms and keep fighting.

Aang took in a deep breath and willed his staff into his arms. He set the child down and stepped between the spirits and the child.

"You will have to kill me first."

Unlike the other fights in his life, Aang could not use the traditional Air Nomad tactic of evading and running away to string his enemies apart. He has to stay rooted to the spot and fight like an earth bender. He had to be...rocklike. He prayed that Toph would understand if he was slain in the spirit world. He knew that without Zuko, there would be no future for anyone he called friend.

The spirits came, shrieking and drooling for the blood of a sleeping child. Aang swung his staff.

-- O --

The old man drooled as he contemplated his next course of action. He knew that his only remaining child would try to take the throne, but her genius in taking the throne in this fashion stunned him. The Fire Lord expected her to first garner the loyalty of the Council of Lords and the powerful Clan Masters. However, she neutralized him and rendered him weak. She did not kill him outright, but instead cited an illness that rendered him incapable of rule. The child who did not cry at her mother's death shed tears at the ceremony that confirmed her regency over the throne.

_Damn, that whore. Ursa gave birth to my weakling, sniveling son and then that blood sucking imp of a daughter. No one takes away my power._

The Fire Lord would bid his time. His daughter was too wary. She had his nurse and her two burly _assistants_ keep a very close eye on him. He was rapidly recovering but he would feign weakness until it was the opportune moment to take back what he took from his brother. He had plans. He planned to destroy his remaining child. He would hang unto his power even if the Fire Nation was going to be destroyed upon his death. The nation was his personal property. His people were his slaves.

Ozai drooled some more and started humming a nonsense tune. The nurse, of course, will notice and report to his bitch of a daughter that her father was mentally drifting. Soon he will play with some toys to cover up his recovering body.

The Fire Lord replayed the fight. Azula was the best fire bender the Fire Lord saw since his tutor Lu Ten and his mute mother was still alive. He recalled the times that Lu Ten patiently tried to teach him about lightning and how to harness its powers. He would have to seize Azula's unstoppable weapon and turn it against her.

He would mediate when the nurse lit the candle. If she caught him, he would pretend to be hypnotized by the flame. He will master Azula's power and reclaim what was his. Then the floors of the palace and the streets of the Fire Nation will be bathed clean in the blood of the traitors that betrayed him.

-- O --

Aang was tiring. He stood over the limp body of the Zuko-child. The staff in his arms was growing tired and the odds were getting worse.

The spirits never tired. They did not feel pain. All Aang could do was temporarily push them away. He was failing and knew that soon they will take away his only hope of mastering the final element. He had truly tasted defeat for the first time in his life. Now, the only question was how much longer he could defy the spirits. Once he would have prayed to the gods for help. Now he only had curses.

The spirits circled around as Aang knocked back anyone of the pack that approached too close. His movements were getting sloppy. His hands were having a difficult time even holding the staff, let alone whack the enemy with it.

Suddenly the spirits charge as one to towards the child. Aang knew that the cause was lost. He swung his staff one last time before falling into the darkness himself.

Katara saw the glow vanish from Aang's body. Toph felt her husband collapse. Aang was still barely breathing but Zuko was not anymore.

"Toph, get Zuko out of the ground!"

Toph was too busy tending to her weary husband to listen to Katara.

Aang opened his eyes for a moment and whispered the word, 'Sorry.'

Katara knew then that Aang failed. She lost it. She grabbed Toph and yelled at her to release Zuko's body. Toph did so. Katara tilted the head back, and started slamming down her weight on his still chest. 30 slams in 18 heartbeats. She covered his nose and breathed into his mouth twice. She kept on going. She did not care if she had to do this for the rest of her life. Zuko was going to live. She did not care how, but he was going to live.

She repeated the pattern. She would not stop. When Sokka tried to pull her off, she used the water whip on her older brother and continued to compress her love's chest. She could not stop.

-- O --

It was a silent dinner as everyone had to adjust to a new reality. Jian Li...Zuko now had two _wives _expecting a child. As far as the village knew, Mai was a cousin of Ty Lee and Storyteller Li's daughter. Thankfully, Mai knew enough about poisons and antidotes to pass herself as an apothecary. Tom-Tom was too young to understand what was going on. Madam Chi and Storyteller Li were the ones having the most difficulty with the situation. Tea Leaf, Madam Chi's granddaughter hated the uncomfortable silences and there was casting a pall on the entire meal. Li was the first fire bender that Tea Leaf personally witnesses in action. The jolly old storyteller became for an instant the old general that blasted into Ba Se Sing. He was ready to kill anyone that threaten the ones he loved. Tea Leaf wanted to believe that she was grown up enough to face down trouble. She was one of the best earth benders among the kids in the village of _Kami__ no Tsuyu_, but when Mai burst in she was too busy dragging her _older sister_ into her bedroom to fight. Her grandmother, the legendary warrior who once defeated a squad of fire benders, was too stunned to do anything.

That more than the deception was what strained the relationship between her grandmother and the storyteller. Madam Chi's pride was hurt and that made her snap at Li. The deception was just the excuse. If the excuse lingers too long, then the hurt will never go away. Tea Leaf watched her grandmother suffer too long. She cheered when Storyteller Li and her grandmother got together. Both needed one another and belonged together.

_The problem with earth benders is that we are too stubborn over the dumbest things._

Later that night, Tea Leaf laid things out for Ty Lee and Mai. A plan of action was made and an agreement was made. Everyone would ensure that Storyteller Li and Madam Chi would be sharing the same bed again by the time Ty Lee had her child.

-- O --

"Why are you trying to save that creep? Let him die."

"Shut up, Sokka! I love him and I don't care what you think about it!"

Sokka launched into a major fight at that moment.

"You don't love him. He just seduced you and you convinced yourself that you love him. I am going to kill him for messing around with my little sister."

Aang awoke to find Katara and Sokka fighting. Katara was standing guard over an unconscious, barely breathing Zuko. Both sides were starting to pull out the weapons. Aang could see the water whip and the boomerang coming into play.

"Both of you, stop it! Can't you see that this fighting is useless? I lost him. I lost Zuko's soul in the spirit world and he is never coming back. Without him, everything we have done is useless. You all witnessed the fight between him and that demon girl. You all saw how skilled in fighting they were. I have an announcement for you all - they are both Ozai's children. If his children were that deadly, imaging how deadly the father is? His is older and has more experience fighting. I am sorry Toph. I am going...to die and leave you to raise our child alone. Katara, Sokka – I am sorry for dragging you away from your family and giving your guys hope when there was really none to give."

Aang grabbed his staff and pulled himself up.

"In two months, I will go alone to the Fire Nation and face my death. I don't want you guys following me. Hide. If I am going to die, I want you all to be safely hidden. I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this mess. I don't want you...Please let me die knowing that you guys are still breathing. Even if you hate me, promise me that you would not throw away your life."

The Avatar had tasted the bitter ashes of failure and defeat. He remembered Toph trying to hug him to calm him down, but he stomped off. If she hated him, it would be good. Maybe then his death would not hurt her as much.


	28. Plans and Katara's Quest

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Plans and Katara's Quest**

**By Pat Squared**

Thanks to all who feed my muse,

She is expecting to deliver another story soon,

So she is in dire need of more food (Reviews),

She will repay you will more stories and more frequent updates.

Please review to feed the muse,

Good or bad – all reviews are appreciated

- O -

The child looked upon the scattered _oni_ (demons) circling about the base of his tree. He was alone. His mother was no where to be seen and if he even tried to call out for her the monsters would know that he is hiding in the tree branches above their leader. So he wept silently. The child did not know how long he spent in the branches but the dryness in his throat and the waves of hunger pains told him that he would soon collapse and fall again to the earth below.

He was too young to summon the flames like his cousin Lu Ten could.

He knew the legends about the_ oni _and their eating habits. All the Fire Nation children knew. The _oni_ would snap your bones and suck out the marrow while you are still alive. They will render children into soup stock and suck on your eyeballs like children suck on candy. He was so scared that he peed in his pants. His father would punish him for being unable to control his pee. If there was anything worst than an_ oni_ was his father either drunk or angry.

Memories came unbidden into his mind.

Everyday he had to kiss the crop that his father used on his flesh. He had to count off his blows and ask for extra afterwards. If he did not the punishment would be repeated and then he would undergo another round for _failing to accept responsibility_. The worst was the salty brine that would be poured on his bloody back. They held him down and he screamed himself until his throat hurt.

Unlike the other kingdoms, the Fire Nation did not believe in letting nobles use whipping boys to avoid physical punishment.

No, if you were in line for power, no matter how tenuous, a young heir always received twice the beating since you did not only fail your parents, but your people. In the child's case, his father added a third for failing to maintain the honor of his family. No matter how hard the boy tried to meet his father's expectation he always failed.

_He had failed to perfectly execute the crouching step. It was a hard movement and he practiced it diligently for hours everyday. However, the child could not yet twist his body and make the stance wide enough. He had tried for days, but he failed. Unlike the other times, his father was watching._

"_Three lashes."_

_That meant nine lashes for the boy. He remembered his unarmed combat tutor reluctantly chaining him to the whipping post at his father's order._

"_Don't give him a mouth guard. Let him learn to control his tongue the hard way."_

_He remembered the flesh being craved off his body as his mind recorded the crack of the whip. He remembered tasting blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue. He remembered whimpering. The tutor flogged him three times._

"_Hand it to me, you are too kind on the boy. Unchain him. Boy, come here and kiss it."_

_The boy knelt and kissed the bloody whip._

_His father struck him in the face with a closed fist._

"_You ask for permission, first. Your mother is nothing but a lucky whore. You are weak because of her tainted blood. Pimps, cutthroats, beggars, and prostitutes – that is all your mother's family is good for. My grandfather was senile when he gave that pimp of your great-father a title. I am going to whip your mother's weakness out of you. I am going to purge her tainted blood out of you even if it kills you. Now you know what to say and do."_

"_Father, may I kiss the whip?"_

_His father hit him twice across the face._

"_The first blow is for not saying please, the second is for calling me father. You are too pathetic to be my son. Your mother must have sleep with one of the street beggars to product something as pitiful as you. She must have dallied with a water bender, no, a damn penguin to product something as pitiful as you. Ask again."_

_The child was careful to keep his mouth in the dirt._

"_Please, master, may this peasant scum kiss the whip?"_

"_No. You have not earned the right to this whip. You will have to do with my belt. Kiss the buckle."_

"_Thank you master." The child kissed the belt buckle._

"_Count off. Three for the failure to perform the step. Three for forgetting your place. Three for publicly calling yourself my son. Nine times three is twenty seven. Count them off and thank me for each and everyone of them. Remember you are scum and not allowed to even think of yourself as a person let alone my son."_

_The belt buckle struck him in the back._

_The child knew his line, "Master, this scum apologizes that the Fire Lord has to personally strike it once."_

_Again._

"_Master, this scum apologizes that the Fire Lord has to personally strike it twice."_

_Again and again, he had to apologize to his father as his father struck him._

_The child remembered losing consciousness three times and being brought back to endure the pain as the servants poured more brine. He forced himself to remember the count. Twenty seven times he wanted to die that day. Thankfully his father declined when he asked for more discipline. The gardeners dragged the young boy off to his mother who would silently bind his wounds._

_However nothing hurt worse than watching the tears in his mother eyes after coming from a punishment session. The tears hurt worse than the belt buckle ripping into his flesh. He vowed to never let her cry again and still every other day; he would have to watch his mother wept because he failed to please his father._

The child looked at the_ oni_ gathered below his tree. He relaxed his grip and fell out of the tree to the ground below. He _knew_ that he deserved whatever punishment the _oni_ would inflect upon him.

— O —

_It's not fair!_

Sokka hated Zuko.

Seducing his sister was bad enough. Hopefully, if anything untoward happened, his sister drank the special teas that women in illicit affairs during to avoid being with child so there should be no complications. Infatuation was making his sister crazy over some ex-prince turned assassin. She even threaten to use the water whip on him, her older brother. Those two things alone inspired him to hone the blade of his boomerang to a razor's sharpness.

However what hurt the most was his family's luck with love. He had to watch helplessly as Yue sacrificed herself to keep the moon spirit alive. Now Katara was stuck believing herself in love with that _dying jerk_.

_Zuko was probably faking it anyway. You cannot trust those lying Fire Nation bastards. Katara is too kind hearted to see through his lies._

Zuko was everything that Sokka secretly desired to be. Zuko was a power bender. He might have been a carbon-breathed bastard from the Fire Nation, but he was a warrior who had already craved out two legends. The monster prince and Jian Li, the assassin-magician who conquered the Fire Nation Oni Challenge was already a legend.

_All I ever did was to find some great cactus juice and watch my love drift away. That and somehow get to play the role of a fool in our journey._

The price on Zuko's head was nearly a hundred thousand gold talons. That was enough gold to literally pave the streets of the Northern Water Tribe with gold bricks. Aang drew a mere fifty thousand and Sokka was only worth a mere five hundred alive. Dead he was worth only two hundred. Zuko's corpse was worth two hundred times what Sokka alive was worth. An ostrich-horse thief was worth more than the bumbling water tribe warrior. That fact only made Sokka more angry at the injustices of the world.

Sokka was sick and tired of being the normal one among this party of powerful benders. He had nothing special to bring to the gang. Aang was the avatar. Katara was a master water bender. Toph was the blind, earth bending master, and Aang true love. All he ever did was made a fool of himself, hurt himself, and constantly sharpen a boomerang that had yet to slay the enemy. That and hunted down dinner and chopped wood. Only a vow made to his dying mother to protect Katara prevented him from striking out on his own.

_One day, I will crave out a legend of my own. I won't be the comic relief. One day, they will speak of the great Water Tribe warrior. Boys will fight to play my role and losers will be crying that they could not be Sokka._

Sokka walked into the grove of bamboo with an axe in one hand and his club in the other. Katara wanted fuel for a fire for when Zuko died. Sokka did not really care if that waste of flesh was buried, burnt, or left for the animals to scavenge. He sharpened the ax. He spun and swung the axe. The Fire Nation preferred pole arms, swords, and archers. The Earth Kingdom preferred maces and hammers, save for the Kuyoshii Warriors with their fans. The Northern Water Tribe liked picks and crossbows. However, the weapons of the Southern Water Tribe were limited to hunting implements and kitchen cleavers pressed into service. The boomerang was good for hitting birds, but only stunned a man.

Close up, the club was the traditional weapon, but it was too crude.

Sokka examined the axe and then swung it at the nearest bamboo shaft. With a single swing, the Southern Water Tribe warrior cleaved deep into the bamboo. Sokka remembered the traditional ice axes the men back at the Southern Water Tribe used to chop a hole for ice fishing. If he did a few modifications, he could make the ice fisherman's axe into a terrifying close up weapon. He hated the Fire Nation. He was not going to return back home. He had nothing to live for when Yue died. Aang was not going to win and he would be spending the rest of his short life fighting a losing war.

He swung his axe repeatedly imaging the bamboo as a multitude of Zuko's. Every blow severed a limb from the obnoxious prince or ripped into his chest.

_A thicker pike on the back side of the blade can allow him to punch holes into their armor and pry open locked doors. Trim off the bottom spike and place a loop...Make the blade heavy enough to break swords and pole arms...Make the blade sharp enough to rip into shields and severe the arm beneath...Keep the weapon short for up close combat. And two of them would allow me to use them for offense and defense...sharpen the lower side of the pike like one of those Earth Kingdom sickles._

Sokka vigorously worked out the details of his new tool of war and how he would employ them against imaginary enemies as he attacked the springy bamboo. Slivers of sharp bamboo flew through the air and nicked him, but he was too involved in his idea to care that he was bleeding from a series of small cuts. With his modified ice axe, Sokka planned to carve out his own legend. He will have two made, because two axes seemed more magical than one. All he needed was a catchy name and soon his price will rival that spoiled brat who tricked Katara into believing that he will soon die.

_Die, Fire Nation scum! The Skull Splitter has sent another Fire brat to Bao-Yan-Luo (god of the underworld) for judgment and eternal punishment._

He had the name. Now he had to get the weapon and crave out a legend. Soon the grove of bamboo was destroyed. Sokka was strangely disturbed by the disappearance of more _victims_ to practice his new concept of war upon. He dragged the cut bamboo to the clearing and stacked it. He sharpened the ax. It will be his weapon until he could get his Skill Splitters made. Now he just needed to learn the Fire Nation _hanzi_ (characters) for Skill Splitter and to carve out a mask of the black and white demon that killed seals and unfortunate fishermen in the frozen waters of the Southern ocean.

— O —

Katara looked into her herb collection. She had collected most of them on her travels, but would occasionally trade with other healers. She spotted a small bottle of venom. In small quantities it was deadly. In smaller quantities it thinned the blood, perhaps thin enough for her to separate the excessive fluid from the blood. It was a medicine that she only heard about second hand. Only the most experienced herbalist in the Earth Kingdom would risk using it, but Katara knew that nothing else was powerful enough to save him. Too much and she will be force to watch the concoction of poisons kill her patient. She boiled a tea and let it cool. Only two drops well mixed in a litter of tea would allow the poison to be diluted enough to work on a fully grown man. Even then, Katara knew that only one thimble-full of the tea could be drunk per day.

She swallowed the bile in the back of her throat and bended the liquid slowly in little drabs into Zuko's body. The healer looked at the stack of bamboo that her brother gathered for Zuko's funeral pyre and prayed that it would not be needed for a long time.

— O —

Mai read the reports that her agents delivered to her.

Azula had Mai set up a network of agents in the Earth Kingdom to locate the next avatar when Azula finally killed the current one. Also, she wanted a network that would tell her what the Fire Nation high command was doing operation wise in the Earth Kingdom. Mai had set up the classic false flag network.

Her agents were all loyal Earth Nation citizens and lower ranked military types that believed that she was one of King Bumi's counterintelligence officers. They not only delivered report on Earth Kingdom military activities but also delivered information on Fire Nation military and local puppet government units. They were motivated by ideology and would be loyal as long as they believed that she was an Earth Kingdom officer in exile.

Before leaving Azula's service, Mai had started some destabilization operations against the Earth Kingdom.

Despite living in an Earth Kingdom town or more correctly because of it, she knew that mixed bloods were going to be the underdogs when the war was over. The _pure-blooded_ earth benders did not much like the descendants of Fire Nation merchants and soldiers living inside the ancestral homelands of the Earth Kingdom. Knowing history, the Earth Kingdom would seek to purify its lands of the _taint _the Fire Nation left behind. Mai could not return back to the Fire Nation. However, she could not abide the risk of living in a xenophobic society especially with a son who was starting to display the traits common to a budding fire bender.

So there was only one solution that would allow her son to live a life without having to live the life of an outcast.

Unite the earth/fire mixed bloods and carve out a kingdom of their own.

Only Mai and Iroh knew of her goal to turn the provinces of Hirakou and Yotsuya into a land independent of both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Both provinces were flooded with displaced mixed bloods from the old border province of _Nishi Tougemichi_. Both were easily defensible and had the proper mix of mountains and fertile valleys that would allow the new nation to be self sufficient in both ore and food production. In the pure-blood strongholds of the Earth Kingdom the mixed bloods were view with suspicion and were given the most dangerous assignments on the battlefield and endured the worst living conditions. It would not take much for the mixed bloods to band together and strike off on their own.

Iroh read the scrolls that Mai's unknowing spies provided her with great alarm. Each scroll detailed the emergence of a pattern. Whenever certain Earth Nation units _liberated _some territory from the Fire Nation, they started driving out any mixed bloods out of the area. In response the mixed bloods started forming mutual protection societies to protect their families and lands. Blood had been already been spilled and an insurgency was developing.

Mai was busy raising a very active three year old boy, preparing to give birth to another child in seven months time, and becoming the first among equals in the growing local insurgency movement. She had made small gifts of gems, medical supplies, and most importantly intelligence. Mai's budding intelligence service gave her power over most of the local insurgency leaders. She had an already established network of couriers and agents who would do her bidding. She grew up watching her father set up spy networks for Ozai and how the spy hunters worked. Mai had found her calling. If Azula had not tried to use Tom-Tom as a lever, Azula would have the best spy mistress in history on her payroll. Now Azula would have to contend with Mai on the opposite side of this battlefield of shadows.

Slowly, Mai extended her tentacles into the surrounding community. She had carefully leaked facts about the persecution. Since this village laid on the historic trade route, over the generations, Fire Nation merchant left a large genetic imprint on the town. Most of the townsfolk were starting to support the movement. Mai was smart enough to use the already establish network of matrons and their extended family networks to build up her own fiefdom.

The key to running the village and perhaps the future nation was Uncle Li. Despite his short time in the village, he had been accepted into the village society. Even though he was a story teller, his aura of calmness and command started to convinced the villagers that they had a former, mid-level, military officer in their midst. Mai had him cast as the general who would unify the outcasts of the Earth Kingdom into the _Gouzoku no Burakuman_ (Clan of Outcasts). Iroh demurred, but the rumors of his murky military career grew with some prompting from Mai.

The only issue was Madam Chi. Her granddaughter, _Tea Leaf_, had diligently tried to bring the pair together. However, Madam Chi could give Zuko a lesion in stubbornness.

Madam Chi was a proud lady and quite bright. She could bring down Mai's carefully wrought plans with a whispered word. Mai had carefully considered her arguments and tossed most of them aside. Mai was at a lost until she spotted Tea Leaf keeping company with the son of the local smith. The blacksmithing trade was dominated by fire benders. Only those who intimately knew fire and its power could bend metal to their will. With some prompting, Mai ensure that the relationship between the young journeyman mastering his craft at his father's forge and Madam Chi's daughter progressed normally. Hopefully, the dolt of the boy would figure out that he has been trapped and craft the jewelry set that every betrothed Earth Kingdom girl wore. With an obvious mixed blood entering the family, Madam Chi would do whatever it took to protect the mixed bloods of the Earth Kingdom. The only issue was that boys that age were struck with stupidity and would be so struck until they started to grow grey hairs.

Mai curse that _slow_ boy under her breath. In the Fire Nation, Tea Leaf would have been married off. But Fire Nation girls seemed to mature earlier than Earth Kingdom girls. Also they seemed to crave more excitement than their counterparts. Earth girls seem to want _rocks for brains_.

Madam Chi would perhaps be the best person to serve as the queen of the new nation. Mai had her argument. All she need was for the dumb son of the local blacksmith to ask Madam Chi's blessing.

— O —

"Katara, you can not quit now!"

Katara saw an old man fishing by a stream.

"Who are you?"

The old man shook his head.

"Seventy years of marriage and you have to ask me that question?"

"But..."

The old man smiled.

"Reincarnations – The gods have their rules. I guess that I am one of the previous reincarnations of your other half. Every time we die an echo of us remains here. Since you are not allowed to talk to your other half directly, you have to visit my shade."

"So you are Zuko's..."

The old man laughed at her.

"Sorry. The gods jest with us. I am a previous life and also a distant relative of his. One of your previous lives and I were wed for seventy years. The young man who you love needs you to save him and you will need him to save you."

Katara wondered if this was a dream.

"But Aang..."

"He tried, but the avatar spirit shines like a beacon. The spirit swarmed upon him like a plague of locust would swarm on the wheat fields of _Kitaguchi_. He could not evade them. You on the other hand are like your other half. Both of you are like burglar lamps. You can creep in the shadows unseen. Hurry, your other half has started to enter the underworld. The pain he suffered in life is a drop of water compared to the sea of pain the gods want to inflict on you both. Go and may you be strong enough to spit on the gods and laugh in their faces.

The old man pointed to a ill-marked path, "Stay on the path and do not stay off until you must. On the path, the ones who seek to hurt the both of you can not see you or touch you. Trust not your senses for they will mislead you. Trust only in your heart and ignore your eyes and ears. Alone your powers are nonexistent. Only together can you stand a chance in a running fight. However, once you step off the path, the _oni _will be after you and they love virgin meat. Once you step off the path, you cannot return via the path, but must make your own way. Remember that the gods are not your friends. Do not pray to them or you will suffer along with the one you seek. Think like an assassin. Strike from surprise. Strike fast, and run faster."


	29. Path of Souls

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Path of Souls**

**By Pat Squared **

* * *

Thank you very much for feeding the muse.

It is a pleasure to share my muse with the world,

when someone says, 'Thank You."

* * *

Sharp razor rocks cut into the flesh of Katara's feet.

The water bending master looked around. Here was a land where her powers would be useless. There was no water. Worse, even if there was water, there was no moon. Not a moon hiding in the shadows, but the total absence of the moon in this place. There were no stars. The sky was black and yet there was no darkness, nor was there any source of light.

Everything was etched in a soulless miasma that one would call grey if it was not black.

The soil was blackened by soot and the blood of a million-million unfortunate souls to thread this path.

_This is not the peaceful glade with the mediating monkey Aang told me about._

That was the thing that frightened the water bender into action.

Katara knew that had the future of the world in her hands. Millions of lives and the fate of nations would be decided by this journey. Aang's only chance to learn fire bending was Zuko. To save Zuko was her task. It was her duty to save the soul she condemned in a prior life.

_'Strike from the shadows. Strike fast, and run even faster.' _

Katara's legs felt wooden as if she walked all day. Where there were no sharp shards of obsidian jutting out of the path, the earth was loose sand that gave way as she walked. She wanted to rest. She wanted to close her eyes. She lay down and did so.

Instantly, she knew that she was not alone. Around her were the weary souls of a hundred thousand wanderers each seeking their way to the judge of the underworld. Each one walked as Katara once did, believing themselves each alone.

Along the path, hungry creatures waited for any soul foolish enough to step away from the protection of the path.

Katara opened her eyes. She could not rest. Not here, and not now. To fall asleep in this world would mean never waking again in the one she left behind. She just prayed that she could find Zuko in this sea of souls.

* * *

"Aang, something is wrong with Katara."

Sokka was in a panic. Katara was still breathing, but her body was lying limp over the still form of the dying prince. However, what scared the Southern Water Tribe warrior was that inky black glow that surrounded both her and Zuko.

Aang and Toph ran out of the stone tent that Toph made every night. Aang was stunned. Toph bent some earth to knock Katara awake but the moving ripple of rock rebounded off an invisible shield. Toph quickly stopped the wave of earth before it could knock her to the ground.

Aang looked at Sokka. Sokka did not need to hear anymore words. There was nothing that anyone could do save stand watch.

_I have failed. Katara is trapped. Aang is going off to the Fire Nation to die. All I am is an useless drunk and smoke sniffing bastard._

Sokka made his decision. He was useless and only a liability to the group. He only stayed because of Katara. The cause was over. The war was lost. He knew that he would be the last of a dying breed. The Fire Nation was going to destroy the water tribes.

"When Katara dies, I am going to take her back to the sea and then go on my way. I wish the two of you well."

Aang and Toph looked at him silently. Once they would have opposed him and tried to slap some sense into him. Now they knew that Sokka was only vocalizing the awful truth. Tonight the gang lost hope. Tonight they would lose the one person that held the group together.

* * *

Katara closed her eyes. She fought off the urge to fall asleep. Yet she had to close them to see past the illusion that hell cunning designed. Ahead the path divulged from the road.

Every step weakened her, but she knew that she was past the point of return. There was no way that she could return via the path she used to come so far and survive. Here every step weakens her spirit's grip on life.

The _oni_ were feasting on unfortunate souls. She could see the agony inflicted upon the damn. The path would soon disappear and she would have to run from these things.

Over the hill, there was a river. However, this river did not team with life. There were no fish. There were no plants. It was water, but dead water.

Katara made a motion that would ordinarily summon a small ball of water from the river. However the water did not respond. There was no moon. There was no puller or pusher of tides in this land.

The path crossed the river and so must she.

Katara made her way into the river and the river seized her. The water entered her lungs drowning out cries for help. She lookup through the water and saw two oni stare down at her before she lost her consciousness.

The children awoke tied together as two oni circled around them. One was a sick eight year old boy with two toy swords whose throat was already ripped out by a hungry oni. The other was a seven year old girl who did not know why she was even here.

The girl screamed in fear.

An oni leapt towards her, but the wheezing boy swung his toy sword with all his might driving the oni back. Wordlessly the boy handed her one of his swords. The other oni laughed.

"Boy, surrender, you will make it easier on yourself and the girl. If you surrender, we will promise to end your pain before eating you."

But the boy merely shook his head. The girl could see the tears in his eyes, but the rest of his body did not hint at surrender.

_Strike hard, grab the boy and run._

With a scream, the girl hacked at the nearest oni. As the oni leapt back, she grab the boy by the hand and started running. The girl did not know where, but she knew that anyplace was better than this.

The oni let out a terrible roar as they realized their prey was running away. They gave chase.

The boy tripped knocking the girl into the hard earth. The boy motioned for the girl to run, but she couldn't leave him. Instead she stood guard over him. The two oni surrounded the children.

The boy took in a deep breath through the hole in his throat. He whipped his leg out and flames struck the first oni. The second moved back as the first screamed in terrible pain.

"Burn in...burn in hell, you bastard," the girl cried.

If her mother or Kana heard those words, she would be spanked, but the girl did not care. She knew that she found someone special - Someone that would be by her side.

The boy kicked off another flame sending the other oni scampering. He then grabbed her by the wrist and started running. The oni took a minute before gathering their courage to start chasing the pair.

Soon the pair found themselves trapped by a rift. Here there was no place to run, nor were there any places to hide. The oni reinforced by more of their kind walked up towards the children. Wordlessly the children looked at one another and leapt off the cliff holding hands.

The girl would not let go of her savior.

The pair found themselves alone in the middle of a swamp facing a mandrill. They were ten years older. The boy's face bears signs of intense sorrow. The toy swords that he wielded against the _oni_ were replaced by the real thing. At the girl's belt was a familiar weight.

"Not you two again, the gods will be very angry that you two escaped their trap. Follow that butterfly and get out of here before you bring them here!"

The boy did not move, but only silently stared down the mediating mandrill. He shook his head and reached for his sword. With a series of quick motions, he drew the Earth Kingdom _hiragana_ for god (kami) and then spat upon it.

The mandrill looked at the boy and laughed, "You have not changed a bit since your previous reincarnation. I pity the one who had to deal with you. Think of what you want and maybe a butterfly will guide you on your way."

The boy closed his eyes concentrating on how to return to his failing flesh.

* * *

Aang stared at the bodies of Zuko and Katara. They were not dead and yet they were not alive. The black glow vanished, but their aura was still there. Every so often one body or the other will twitch.

He tried to return to the spirit world by the spirits barred his path. He tried again, but his only reward was exhaustion. The avatar was in a quandary. He needed to master all the elements. He had to defeat the Fire Lord's plans for global domination. He had to do it before the end of summer. The gods handed him an impossible task and yet they would deny him the one person who could help him master the element of fire.

Toph sat by his side silently standing guard over the bodies of the fallen. Aang was afraid to tell Toph and Sokka the truth. He did not want to give voice to what he feared. To give voice to his fears would only serve to irrevocably confirm the truth and render it immutable. The avatar was powerless in spirit realm – that was not supposed to happen, but it did.

* * *

The girl looked on as the boy meditated. He was her guardian since she awoke in the clearing with the _oni_ around her. She did not remember anything that happened before she found herself surrounded by the demons and yet she knew that she did not belong in this world.

"Where are we? Why..."

The bright faced mandrill replied, "I cannot answer that question. Besides only the two of you can answer it. Be gone."

The mandrill returned to his mediation.

The boy limped over to the girl. He took her hand and lead her deeper into the swamp.

* * *

_Damn. _

Crown Princess Azula looked upon the stack of documents that piled upon her desk. It was human nature to bring problems to the top. In that case it was Azula who was serving as her ill father's regent. With the exception of Kozun Clan's Regent Quin Hong-Xian, who served as her trade minister, the rest of the cabinet still burdened her with the minutia of governance.

With her father slaying anyone who brought him bad news, the government was paralyzed with fear. Even with her touch and granting power to the cabinet ministers, the old habits died hard.

_Zuko, be thankful that you are not cursed with this._

It was the first time that Azula remembered her oldest brother in months. Growing up, he was her rival in the war for the affection of her parents. She plotted to remove him from power, not for power's sake, but to punish him for stealing away her mother's love.

She hated Zuko. _How dare Zuko get sick and make mom rush to his side? How dare Zuko earn mother's love when he couldn't do the moves right? No matter how many times father whipped him for his failings, mom would not see the truth that Zuko was a failure. I never got whipped. I never failed anything in my life. And yet she did not love me like she loved him._

And yet, Zuko succeeded in doing one thing. His mere existence generated rumors that he was merely in hiding waiting to claim his rightful throne. There were rumors of a faction who used the memory of Zuko to push for the overthrow of the Sozin Clan.

Azula cursed Jian Li.

Jian Li stole her cupbearer. It was the one position that Azula absolutely needed filled by someone she could trust. And yet she lost the loyalty of her childhood friend Mai. She knew that Jian Li set things up. He pushed her to sell Ty Lee into his service. If the princess did not know better, she would have bet her throne that Jian Li was trained by no other than her disgraced uncle, Iroh, in the arts of manipulating people.

Jian used Ty Lee's disgrace to drive a wedge between Mai and the future Fire Lady.

_Jian Li, chi shi (Go eat shit, Jian Li)! Yanse lang (male whore)!_

And yet, Azula still could not stop the nightly nightmares.

_"I don't expect your surrender or your love. I am going to take what I want and you will try to resist. You stole my heart and I am going to take your soul. It's not that bad, you get all of me." _

_He calmly replied, "Not in this life." _

_With four words, Jian Li calmly threw away what every other masturbating bastard in the Fire Nation would sell his soul to do. He threw away the chance to be at her side. He crushed her soul. _

_Enraged, Azula threw a lightning bolt and he threw it right back at her. Azula barely ducked the arcing blue spark and launched a ball of blue flame. _

_The assassin-magician did not bother to duck the blue flames. He merely gathered her flames around his body and launch it right back at her. For every attack the princess launched, the assassin merely responded by turning her flames against her. _

_The assassin launched a furious attack. His fire, blades, and body became one. _

_I cannot lose. I cannot lose. I am the best. No sewer scum can defeat the Fire Nation's most dangerous bender. _

_However, the princess was falling back against the onslaught. She was a fire bending prodigy. However, she did not study unarmed combat and blades like he did. Yet she was not defenseless. She had drawn out a long straight sword. _

_Flame, flesh, and steel interacted in a dance of violence and seduction. The air was electrified with the flow of qi. Both sides fought for victory and nether side would give up. _

_Faster and faster the dance whirled. The building was on fire and yet the pair did not care. Fire was their birthright. Fire and the shedding of blood unified them and yet they were fighting one another. _

_He spun and tripped her onto her back. From the ground, the princess returned the favor. Surrender was not in either contestant's vocabulary. _

_Silently both fighters separated. Fatigue was now a factor in the balance equation of death and dishonor. Each fighter knew that the next minute would decide the issue. _

_Azula took the opportunity to taunt the elusive assassin, "I know where you will strike next and when you do, you will be mine. Did not you coin the phrase, 'He that follows best follows from the front?' Thank you for such a fine education. I do so hope that you will share it with our kids." _

_She imagined him being force to raise her offspring into vicious monsters dark and twisted as both their parents. _

_She had carefully timed her strike with the word hope. _

_There was no surprise as she hoped. _

_Jian Li was prepared for her sneak attack. He wordlessly spun his blades blocking her attacks of flame and steel. He got up close to her where the longer length of her sword would be a disadvantage. She could see his golden eyes and almost taste his lips. The assassin prepared to deliver the final blow in tonight's contest._

_Suddenly his body failed. Looking down, the princess saw the dagger in her hand being pushed into his scared chest. She had defeated the assassin and yet she lost the one thing she sought. _

_There was no question that Jian Li was going to die. She remembered the bright pink foam coming out of his mouth. He tried to say something to her, but the blood. _

_She remembered collapsing, crying out his name. This was the closest thing to love she would ever have in this life. Unlike others, he did not kowtow to him because of her position as princess. He did not give respect because a millennia worth of traditions demanded it. Jian Li forced her to earn his respect. He forced her to chase him down and prove her love to him. _

_Azula would forever remember the moment that she proved herself unworthy of his attention. She failed his test. She lost the calmness that infused his spirit and became the emotional creature he detested. He was shadows and she was light. She flared up and destroyed the shadow she craved. _

_Then the avatar somehow entered the fire. He blasted her back with an air gust into the growing inferno. If she was not a daughter of Agni, Azula would have instantly been killed from the fire. She remembered instinctively cocooning herself from the heat and making her way out of the collapsing rubble. By then the avatar seized her prize and had vanished. _

Azula wept silently in the privacy of her own room. Her one chance to not live a life of loneliness was gone, stolen by the avatar.

She knew that one day she will reluctantly spread her legs and let some pedigreed lug mount her so that she would give birth to an heir. However, the lug would breed her would never earn her love like Jian Li. Azula would have given up everything she ever strived for if only Jian Li would be by her side when she woke up in the mornings.

* * *

Ozai suppressed a smile as he watched his daughter cry over the lost of a potential lover. She did not know that he had known of a spy-hole that gave him a view of his daughter's private quarters. Now the Fire Lord would have a weakness to exploit. All he had was a name. With a name he was going to seize his power.

He knew that name and what that name accomplished.

Jian Li, the Blue Spirit, was a deadly choice for his daughter to pick as a lover. An assassin and royalty did not mix save for the rare occasions when an assassin _serviced_ royalty.

_That serves you right, cunt, for trying to take what was mine. I cannot wait to kill you._

_Despite three generations of nobility in your mother's line, you are still descended from a line of pimps and whores. Despite all your training, you instinctively have the passions of a whore. You feel for a man who treated you like a pimp treats his stable of prostitutes. You are nothing but another bitch to screw, use, and manipulate for his profit. This Blue Spirit, Jian Li, would make you whore over all your power and privileges for his profit. He will not pluck you until you have surrendered everything of value to him. He will convince you to bear him a child and then he will kill you so that he can have all the power. That is why you never let a bitch run a nation, especially my nation! You control a woman's heart and her womb – you control everything._

Ozai knew that this Jian Li was a man after his own heart. Too bad that there would only be room for one alpha war rhino in this herd, otherwise Jian Li would make an excellent heir to his dais.

_If only Zuko was as proficient as this magician assassin in the ways of power, my nation would already be ruling the world. Of course, I would already be dead and that would be quite unacceptable._


	30. Enlightenment

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Unwelcome Enlightenment**

**By Pat Squared **

* * *

Thank you very much for feeding my muse,

By offering a review.

It is a pleasure to share my muse with the world,

When someone says, 'Thank You."

* * *

"I'm sorry," the young man tried to whispered to the young lady. "I am sorry that I had to drag you into this mess."

However, no words would come out of his mouth. The _oni_ stole his voice in this world and perhaps the next.

Ahead was her salvation. Ahead was his damnation. The question was if they could survive the upcoming battle.

Between the pair and salvation was a line of spirits. Each one was more powerful than the other spirits inhabiting this world. Each one was armed with a terrifying cruel weapon designed to inflict the maximum amount of pain before dispatching its victim.

_I guess the sages were wrong – the gods are not into forgiveness and enlightenment._

Weakened from his previous battles, he prepared himself for the final battle. She looked into his eyes. Then she kissed him.

He returned the kiss knowing that if fortune was kind, she would escape this place. As for him, he would willingly buy her return with his eternal damnation.

He drew his two blades and summoned the fire that was his birthright. She summoned a large ball of water.

The spirits charged. There was no good day to die. However there were things worth dying for, things worth being damned for. If he could save her soul, then eternal damnation was a fitting price to pay for his defiance.

* * *

"Please save him...!"

Katara snapped up and started screaming for someone to save the man who saved her.

She looked upon the stunned faces of those around her. The faces looked familiar, but she could not place where, when, or how she recognized the faces. She begged and plead. However, the others around her did not understand her cries for help. She motioned towards the limp body of her soul mate.

However, the bald one with a blue arrow merely made a sad face and shook his head.

She tried waking her soul mate up. His body was still warm. His heart was still beating weakly. However the rest of him looked like he already crossed into the realm of the dead.

She tried, but nothing worked. She collapsed crying, knowing that he sacrificed himself to help her escape.

She remembered a girl in green pulling her away from his body. It lying on the earth when it did not belong. He did not belong on the earth. The earth was not worthy of being his body.

The girl called her Katara and handed her a small cup of broth.

The girl who was called Katara remember finishing the broth and falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

He vowed to earn every second of his eternal damnation. He vowed to take as many of the enemy as he could with him to hell. However, that goal was unfeasible if your enemies did not die like mortal men.

He lost count of how many limbs he severed, how many heads he lopped off, and how many throats he slit with his twin blades. Flesh, and steel swirled fighting a useless battle. Too bad he lost his fire with her disappearance.

Battle gave him a clarity that he did not have in life. There was no time to debate philosophy. There was no time to brood. There was no referee to interfere or cry foul. Here he had a purpose, even if his purpose was flawed.

Even when they would soon drag him away to his demise, he would go with a smile. In defying the god, the mortal had won. He had denied his divine enemies the one thing they wanted. He swung. If he had a voice, he would have laughed. The gods were supposed to be immensely powerful and yet he defied them long enough to have them actually spend their power trying to break him.

_Go ahead and follow her. She will need you._

The voice inside his head was all too familiar.

He wanted to cry out to the voice of his mother, but he lost his voice.

Exhaustion has worn him down. The gods were too powerful for him to fight forever.

A part of him wanted to leave this place. Perversely a part of him wanted to remain here. Here was a kind of immortality. Here was a reason for existence, beyond being the whipping boy for the gods. Here was something that gave him a focus away from the disappointment he knew as his life.

Once he wondered why the gods seemed to hate him. All his life, it seemed that the gods deliberately inflicted suffering upon him. Now he did not really care for the reasons. Fate had done its best to break him and no matter how hard the gods tried, the banished prince would somehow claw his way back into fate's tangled web.

Somehow he knew he could not leave. There was something wrong in this place and he would not leave until he found out what it was.

_I'm staying._

Satisfied with his decision, the young man spun his twin sabers in a figure eight motion and slashed another mace wielding deity across the gut and with the second blade severed another head.

* * *

_Mistress, _

_There is a new succession moment among the mixed fire/earth bloods in the Earth Kingdom. With the death of King Bumi of Omashu and the upsurge in Earth Kingdom loyalist reprisals against the mixed bloods, the Earth Kingdom is fracturing into miniature kingdoms. _

_The provinces of Aoi, Daibutsu, and the region around Chongqing are now dominated by mixed blood refuges. The refuges are forting up. The local governments are forming a militia. Unlike most militias, this militia is comprised of battle hardened earth and a surprising number of fire benders. They have forted up villages and cities. They can hold strong points while maintaining a network of irregular, fast moving units to threaten enemy supply lines. They have secreted many supply dumps to fuel a long term guerrilla campaign against any invader. Their commanders are semi-independent but they all listen and respect a military advisor council of three or four former mid-level Earth Kingdom officers with extensive experience on the front. _

_Conclusion: The mixed bloods are materializing into an organization nicknamed the Outcast Clan. They are a nation in all but name._

_There is no one solid political or military leader, but a council of elders from the various local and provincial governments. However, our efforts to penetrate the veil of secrecy around the council are severely compromised. The mixed bloods have a talented former Earth Kingdom spy mistress who coordinates the Outcast intelligence network of agents, couriers, and saboteurs. All I have derived was one of her names – Mai Li. From what I know, she is a mixed blood who supposedly worked in counter intelligence. They have severely compromised my personal network and I had to discard numerous agents to limit the danger. _

_This will be my last report for a while as I have to rebuild my network. _

Azula knew that she underestimated her former childhood companion the instant she read the report. Mai was quiet, but deep. Now she was the opponent that Azula would have to face if Azula wanted to hold the western Earth Kingdom.

_I can conquer the area, but there is no way that I would be able to rule it. Damn that bastard and damn that bitch. _

When she sold Ty Lee to the elusive assassin in a fit of anger, Azula knew that she rendered her grandfather's and father's goal of ruling the world effectively into unobtainable myth like capturing the celestial dragon. However, instead of inspiring hatred, the realization only inspired a longing for the golden eye demon that stole her heart.

_Jian Li, I could have given you the world and you turned it down. What was your line? You seek to make me a sheep in wolf's clothing, the ultimate disgrace! _

Azula started plotting. Jian Li was the key. Jian had cost her and the Fire Nation a lot. He was going to back her back with interest. He was going to give her control of the world and an heir or he will die trying.

* * *

His wounds were too numerous to count. His actions were slowing, but his foes were not.

He could not stand. His right arm was useless. If he was in the real world, he would be dead or at least passed out from the pain.

Here in hell, the gods would not allow him that mercy.

A yellow masked god walked up to him. The god looked down upon him and bellowed out a challenge to the other gods.

The yellow masked god stuck him across the chest with an iron _kanabo_, or spike club. The god bellowed out an incomprehensible war cry and proceeded to smash his chest again.

Looking into the grey eyes of the god, the young man knew that this was a god of the Air Nomads. His ancestor Kozun destroyed the god's followers and now the god was seeking to punish him.

With the last of his strength, the young man spat in the face of the god. The god was stunned.

The young man swung his sword and added another head to the heads littering this field. He collapsed and for the first time examined the head of his enemy.

_These are not gods! _

They were oni.

_There were no gods. _

The young man recalled the legends. The oni once rule the world. They took human females as concubines and their half-oni offspring were the first benders. There were oni of the heavens. There were oni of the earth. There were oni of the dark murky seas. There were oni of the flames.

The young man knew then that there were no gods. Koh the face thief spoke of the old gods. The oni were the newer gods. Now, it was up to the young man to understand this truth. The oni had conquered the old gods save for the god of chaos. They could not conquer chaos.

The young man staggered towards the path. Every step meant another myth shatters. Every step marked an increase in his strength and speed. Here the will and enlightenment were the twin blades he wielded. He would return.

* * *

His body was shaking uncontrollably.

_Harder. You are the master of your fate. You tell your body what to do. Force it to listen to your will. Do it or be no more than a slug who crawls. Do it or your enemies will pour salt on you and watch you shivel. _

He let lose a roar of defiance, but the roar made a mouse squeak seem load like a great horn.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The fire rose and its warmth fed his inner fire.

Katara stood there looking at him like he was a ghost.

"Not yet. The snows have not fallen yet."

He looked down at his weakened body. The once fit prince was now a shell of skin and bone. He had fallen far. He would return. He had some unfinished business to take care of.


	31. Painful Recovery

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Painful Recovery **

**By Pat Squared **

* * *

"For the hundredth time, I will do it myself! Now back off."

Zuko took a deep breath and was rewarded for his efforts by another chest spasm. However he would not give that peasant jerk the satisfaction of seeing him give up. He would never give up.

He hated this weakness. He cursed himself. However, his physical weakness was not the thing that disgusted the former Fire Nation prince.

_Why did I have to fall so far?_

Zuko staggered to the bamboo groove to harvest some firewood. He only had a month before he would go and face his family one final time. Once he dreamt of having his life return to the old days. He somehow believed that he would earn love. He somehow believed that he could make his mother's sacrifice worth something. He now knew that he could never accomplish any of these goals.

Yet he had to close the circle and crave out his place in this world. Not in some fictional sense, but as the outcast. The outcast would return home one last time to set things right.

Jian Li, the legendary magician who conquered the Fire Nation Oni challenge and had spurned the next Fire Mistress.

Blue Spirit, the oni-masked assassin, who defied both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation with his gift of fire and steel.

Zuko, a banished prince, who would die trying to destroy a mad Fire Lord and his own father.

It was time to become Zuko for one last final act. History would forever record him as the traitorous son. History would forever damn him for betraying his own flesh and nation. History would forever record that Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, would die a traitor's death.

No one would light his pyre least his crimes taint them and their offspring to the last generation. He would be condemned to having his corpse boiled in linseed oil and other preservatives. His head would be displayed along the other heads of the traitors. His soul would know no release. However, he still had to save the one thing he still believed in – His nation needed him to save them from a mad ruler.

Zuko inspected the blades of his twin swords. Forged over a century ago, they were still as lethally sharp as they were when his ancestors wielded them for the first time. He swung and the bamboo was severed.

The blades moved together, but not without a price. His strength and endurance was lacking. Not even a minute of minimal effort and he had to rest. The others did not bother him and that was how he liked it.

_Help them. They are willing to help you. Let them help you and maybe..._

Yet he could not. If he let himself truly became one of them, they would not allow him to go on the final hunt alone. They would not allow him to achieve his purpose in this short life. They would not let him die the martyr's death he sought. He couldn't let them burrow into his heart. And yet, she did.

He remembered the first night he slept with her with guilt.

Katara was young, healthy, and was a person whose only fault was having a big heart. He wanted to turn her away. He wanted to tell her that he had no future. He wanted to tell her that she needed someone who would grow old with her. However, he kissed her and let his _xiao didi_ do his thinking for him that night.

Every night thereafter, he vowed to break things up and every night, he slept with her. Every morning, he woke up with the sun to still feel the warmth of her flesh next to his. Every morning, he woke up to have his conscience lash out at him for taking advantage of her youth and childish infatuation. Three lovers and he could not be loyal to anyone of them. Each he loved in his own way. Each he betrayed. Each he left behind so that he could move closer to a goal that they would never understand. They were life bringers.

Women always were the ones to bring life into this twisted world. He was a bringer of death. He had long since lost count of how many he killed. The faces became a blur. The only one he could recall was the first person he killed. She was an illegitimate daughter of some nobleman. He caught her with the poisoned dagger in his hand. He remembered her screams as he lashed out with his flames. He remembered her final words before the flames and the pain of being burnt alive rendered her screams for mercy unintelligible.

_Your father sent me. Your father sent me. _

He didn't believe her. He didn't want to believe that his own father sent an apprentice assassin to slay his only son and heir. Now he knew it to be the truth. He was weak. He was a young fool who could be controlled by the horns like a stubborn alpha war rhino. He didn't learn. He didn't learn what he had to learn, what his mother and uncle tried to teach him.

To save his people, he would have to become the man that his mother and uncle tried to teach him to be. Honor was an illusion. He was the spawn of a line of outcasts who was fortunate to claw their way out of the brothel. He was never intended to be a part of the world into which he was born. He tried to live up to an ideal that was only a mirage. And yet, when he discovered the lie, he could not give it up.

To preserve his honor, he had to become an outcast.

_A boy grows up and leaves his mother. Then he goes on his father quest. _

Zuko remembered that line from an ancient Fire Nation tragedy. Once he didn't understand it. Now he knew exactly what it meant. He left his childhood behind when he lit his mother's funeral pyre. He sought his father's love and his father cast him out. For two and a half years, he sought the avatar believing that in doing so he would earn his father's love. It was all a lie.

His father was not his biological father. His father was not the man who raped his mother eighteen years ago. His father was not the sadist who made him kiss the whip.

Iroh and the men aboard his ship were his real fathers. Pain and suffering was his father. The father he sought was not a person, but something beyond flesh. His father quest, ended not with being reunited with his father but with a realization that he had to transcend the hated that his father inflicted upon him.

Zuko didn't hate his father anymore. Hatred would only contaminate the purity required to complete his final task in this lifetime. He would have to dispatch his father and maybe his sister. However, it would not be with anger, but a regret. A regret similar to that an animal trainer experiences when dispatching a rabid hound.

Zuko had to leave soon or risked being softened by Katara's presence in his life. He would be dead before the falling of the snows and could not put off his final task. There was simply no time left. He had to make thing right and to do so would require him to break her heart. For the final hunt, he would have to go alone – Physically and spiritually alone. He could not afford to be unmanned by love or lust. He could not afford to be moved by emotions or passions. The only path was the path he set himself upon.

Tonight would be the last night. Tomorrow, he would have to break her heart and leave. She would hate him. She would hate the man who took her love and then scorned her. He would break the bonds of her love for him and maybe in hatred she would not feel the pain that he would feel when he left her.

That was the only hope he had left for there was no way the Avatar could master the basics of fire bending in the meager time left.

* * *

Katara could not believe what she saw. She did not want to believe what she saw. However there was no denying what she saw.

The man she love, the man she sacrificed her virtue to...fornicate with some young red-headed ditz who fell for Jian Li.

_They were both naked upon silk sheets. He tasted her. He took her flesh into his mouth. He gave her his flesh as he looked at me. He actually intensified his lovemaking as I watched. He kissed her as we once kissed. He tasted her flesh as he tasted mine. He made her tremble as he once made me tremble. _

_It was like watching us save for it was not us. It was him with a young girl he seduced. _

_I couldn't turn away. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't...I couldn't do anything but to stand there and watch him mock what I give him. _

Worse he did not even try to deny it or justify his actions. Later that night, he stung her with his words when she went to his bedroll to confront him.

_"I know you saw us. I wanted you to see us. I wanted you to hear our moans of pleasure. I wanted you to remember this moment every time you close your eyes until you die! You, my water tribe bitch, never had a place in my heart." _

_He smiled and laughed at my tears. He walked up and licked my tears. He then laughed. _

_"It was foolish what you did. What made you believe that you could seize my love? Did you believe that by spreading your legs that you could tame me? Did you believe that I would sweep you off and make you my queen like in all the children's tales? I am not your average prince, slut. My ancestors were not all royalty. Half my mother's ancestors were johns or pimps and the other half brothel girls. You gave up your virtue seeking love. How did you think half my ancestress' were seduced to breed bitch? You are less than any of them...they at least got paid to carry a stranger's seed. Here is a silver piece, wench. That is the going rate for damaged goods such as yourself." _

_He slapped me. He wrestled me to the earth and took me. There was no pleasure in this sharing of his salt and my waters. Despite the pain, my body betrayed me. However, the blows he reigned down upon my flesh could not hurt like his taunts hurt. When he was finally sated his lust and my flesh had long since betrayed me, he tossed a small bag of silver at me. _

_"Thirty one nights, thirty one silver pieces. If you have not been taking the herbs, it's your fault if you got knocked up. Don't expect me to support your brat. Get yourself cleaned up or you won't even get a couple cooper pieces from your next john, slut. Remember next time to collect the fee in advance. Not all johns are as kind hearted as I am and remember to pay after the deed is done. Be thankful I did not hit you in the face – I didn't want to lower your market value." _

_He laughed at my aching, sobbing body as I cried. He made me count out the silver. He made me hold it. The following morning, he forced me to spend it on travel supplies for the group so I could not throw away the coins. He turned my gift...into a commercial transaction. He turned my body into merchandise. _

Katara silently looked on as Zuko walked away from the group that evening. She could not understand what was wrong with her. She could not understand what it was about her that drove him away from her, that made him hurt her so. She wanted to hate him and yet she was still too stunned, too empty to hurt – too empty to hate.

Katara remembered cleaning herself after the attack. She remembered attacking her skin in a futile attempt to clean herself. However, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be clean again. She could never tell another soul about her ordeal. How could she explain it? She did not know what was so wrong with her that the one she loved would go out of his way to break her spirit.

* * *

_Thankfully, she could not see my tears. _

Zuko hated himself. Yet he did what he had to do. He had to contaminate their memories of him. He had to save her. If he failed, he did not want them to throw away their lives, or more importantly her life, to avenge him. No one could avenge him and expect to live.

_Please hate me Katara, it's the only chance you have of living. Let me know that the pain I cause you saved your life and it will be worth all my pain. _

One month only return a mere portion of his strength. It was not enough and yet it had to be enough. He had a final hunt. Zuko, the Blue Spirit, Jian Li – They all had an appointment with destiny.

* * *

Toph held Katara as she cried uncontrollably.

"Aang, take Sokka with you. Get plenty of firewood and plenty of water for a bath."

Toph knew what was wrong. She knew that Zuko had crushed Katara's heart.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

Worse, he got Katara blaming herself for his actions. Zuko had stomp and shattered Katara's spirit. Toph did not need eyes to see that Katara was in severe pain.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are the best sister I could ever have."

Four hours later, Toph knew what happened. She knew why it happened. And when the time came to crush the Fire Nation, she would ensure that a certain banished prince would pay for what happened. And no, the boys will never know what happened.

* * *

Jian Li stole a fishing boat. Despite two years of living on a diet of sun dried fish, the smell sickened him, but it was the only way for him to return back home. He did not bother to pray anymore for good weather. The gods or oni would ensure that he would encounter storms all the way if he begged their favor.

* * *

Azula looked upon the limp form that the guards were dragging up to her father's dais. As usual, she sat in a small chair on the right hand side of the dais signifying her public role as her father's regent. She did not need the guard to tell her that the limp form was Jian Li, the Blue Spirit and the magician-assassin that stole her heart.

"...Your highness, the local militia found him washed up on shore twenty five miles south of here. He was still alive, but according to the healers nearly drowned to death. The healers also said that he was recently wounded and is weak. Permission to execute."

"Permission to execute," chanted the courtiers. Everyone seemed to enjoy them.

However the next Fire Lady shook her head in the negative.

"He will die when I tell him to die. Letting him die in this state would be a mercy. First, I will break his spirit and make him beg for my fire. Leave us. Guards, take this _thing_ to the torture chambers in the Royal Wing. Have a healer do her thing to him. I want him awake after supper. Have the treasury dispatch a senior agent and appropriate guards to pay the award to the militia unit, not the just commanding officer, that found our assassin."

Azula moved unto the next order of business. He was going to give her an heir. She was going to bind Jian Li to her service. She had the perfect drug. Soon all his thoughts would center on pleasing her and sating her lusts and needs.


	32. Double Cross

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Double-Crossed**

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Feed my starving muse!

She is starving and can't hold out much longer.

Review! Review! Review!

Every review is like a grain of rice,

Now stuff her so she can get back to work!

* * *

Zuko knew he failed the moment he awoke in the room. 

The familiar whipping post greeted him like an all too familiar old friend as he awoke from a nightmare to only find himself back in the source of many of his childhood nightmares.

He saw the score marks where as a little boy he dug his nails into the hard wood in a futile effort to deal with the pain. The memories were too many and too brutal for him to ever forget this place.

_He had failed to perfectly execute the crouching step. It was a hard movement and he practiced it diligently for hours everyday. However, as a child, Zuko could not yet twist his growing body and make the stance wide enough. He had tried for days, but he failed. Unlike the other times, his father was watching._

"_Three lashes."_

_That meant nine lashes for the boy. He remembered his unarmed combat tutor reluctantly chaining him to the whipping post at his father's order._

"_Don't give him a mouth guard. Let him learn to control his tongue the hard way."_

_He remembered the flesh being craved off his body as his mind recorded the crack of the whip. He remembered tasting blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue. He remembered whimpering. The tutor flogged him three times._

"_Hand it to me, you are too kind on the boy. Unchain him. Boy, come here and kiss it."_

_The boy knelt and kissed the bloody whip._

_His father struck him in the face with a closed fist._

"_You ask for permission, first. Your mother is nothing but a lucky whore. You are weak because of her tainted blood. Pimps, cutthroats, beggars, and prostitutes – that is all your mother's family is good for. My grandfather was senile when he gave that pimp of your great-father a title. I am going to whip your mother's weakness out of you. I am going to purge her tainted blood out of you even if it kills you. Now you know what to say and do."_

"_Father, may I kiss the whip?"_

_His father hit him twice across the face._

"_The first blow is for not saying please, the second is for calling me father. You are too pathetic to be my son. Your mother must have sleep with one of the street beggars to product something as pitiful as you. She must have dallied with a water bender, no, a damn penguin to product something as pitiful as you. Ask again."_

_The child was careful to keep his mouth in the dirt._

"_Please, master, may this peasant scum kiss the whip?"_

"_No. You have not earned the right to this whip. You will have to do with my belt. Kiss the buckle."_

"_Thank you master." The child kissed the belt buckle._

"_Count off. Three for the failure to perform the step. Three for forgetting your place. Three for publicly calling yourself my son. Nine times three is twenty seven. Count them off and thank me for each and everyone of them. Remember you are scum and not allowed to even think of yourself as a person let alone my son."_

_The belt buckle struck him in the back._

_The child knew his line, "Master, this scum apologizes that the Fire Lord has to personally strike it once."_

_Again._

"_Master, this scum apologizes that the Fire Lord has to personally strike it twice."_

_Again and again, he had to apologize to his father as his father struck him._

_The child remembered losing consciousness three times and being brought back to endure the pain as the servants poured more brine. He forced himself to remember the count. Twenty seven times he wanted to die that day. Thankfully his father declined when he asked for more discipline. The gardeners dragged the young boy off to his mother who would silently bind his wounds._

_However nothing hurt worse than watching the tears in his mother eyes after coming from a punishment session. The tears hurt worse than the belt buckle ripping into his flesh. He vowed to never let her cry again and still every other day; he would have to watch his mother wept because he failed to please his father._

The sight of the old whipping room almost unmanned him. He could still remember every stroke. He could still remember every time he was strung up for some failing. He could still remember the familiar scent of the oils that keep the leather whips soft and flexible enough to carve their marks into his flesh.

His father was right. Zuko had the morally weak blood of pimps and prostitutes coursing through his veins. He remembered breaking Katara's spirit. The knowledge came instinctively. It was the same technique that pimps use to break the spirit of their ladies. Make them prove their love to you. Attack them through their love and break their spirits. The look in Katara's eye was not the hatred that he expected. It was a dull listless look that signified the scaring of a soul. The whipping post would be a fit start to an eternity in hell. He waited for his father to start the ritual. He closed his eyes. They would wake him up when he is to be punished for his sins.

Zuko was woken from his memories by the sharpen edge of a fingernail grazing his naked flesh.

"You owe me a kiss and an heir, Jian Li."

Zuko wanted to scream out the truth, but the gag in his mouth rendered the truth unreadable.

"It's better that you do not resist. I will get what I want in the end. I can be quite pleasant. I don't burn all my toys."

_Liar, she burnt every doll she ever got. She betrayed the only two real friends she ever had._

Zuko knew the look in the eyes of his sister. She wanted something and she would not stop until it was hers. Only this time, she wanted Jian Li to be her bed warmer.

"You know that you almost look like him. It's not surprising. All three of us had the same father. If it was not for the scar, I could not tell the two of you apart.

"Zuzu, he was my older brother. I loved him in a way, but he did not belong in our world. He was too soft, like our mother was soft. He was too temperamental to understand that the deep currents are the most powerful currents. He would not have lasted one day on the dais. That is why he had to die. I did him a service when I sent you to kill him. He worshiped the old ways of honor. The old ways are dead, like our father will soon be dead."

She kissed his cheek in an innocent fashion, yet her eyes betrayed the growing lust.

"We are alone here for the next three days. From the marks on your flesh, I see that you are no stranger to the whipping post. I can see that you have survived many close brushes with death. You have cut yourself off from human emotions and turned yourself into the assassin without peer. The usual methods of pleasure-pain compliance will not work with you."

She walked around him feeling his flesh like an animal trader would check the flesh of a potential trade.

"Despite your recent bout with death, you are athletic. Your muscles still show signs of power. Even in your weakness, you still have those wild eyes. No, those falcon eyes. Tell me what you see. Tell me that you can not image crafting a blade in my forge."

Zuko shuddered at the thought of being force to commit incest as she kissed his neck.

"You will give me enough of your salt to ensure that I will leave this room with an heir. Don't worry about my fiancé. I just got word that General Wong was swept overboard by a freak wave in the fidget waters of the north. Too bad he went under before the ship could turn around and rescue him. The nights will soon get cold and I have taken the herbs to increase my beauty and fertility."

"Even though you are my half-brother, the Fire Nation will need an heir and I will need someone such as you to fulfill the passions you awoke in me, Jian Li. The Fire Nation needs new blood at the helm. No more of that inbred noble blood. But the blood that runs hot in my veins. The blood that runs in our veins."

Azula slipped out of her robes and pulled out an ointment.

"If it will make you feel better, this ointment will ensure that even the dead will be potent. A little will cure any problem. Too much and your heart will burst in passion. You can then pretend that you are some virtuous virgin who was cruelly raped by the evil Fire Lady succubae. You can pretend to be the virtuous assassin Jian Li that we all love so much."

Azula started rubbing ointment into the flesh of her prisoner. The drug and the gag drowned out Zuko's muffled pleas.

* * *

The pall of silent in the camp was overwhelming. 

Everyone knew that Katara had nightmares and would often in her sleep start walking. Twice Sokka had to hold her back from walking off a cliff. In her sleep she only muttered one phase, "Zuko, why?"

Sokka knew that the Fire Nation prince was nothing but trouble. Aang and his sister risked their lives and their souls to save him. However, the bastard repaid their efforts by merely vanishing one night, leaving no trace of his passing save for his sister's constant dejected state.

It was as if his sister was already in the next world and something unnatural possessed her body. Her body moved like a badly manipulated puppet. Nothing would get a rise from his sister. It was like watching himself after Yue...

Sokka examined his new twin axes. If his suspicions are correct, he would soon be bathing his new weapons in the blood of a certain Fire Nation brat.

Sokka followed the former prince's tracks to the west, towards the sea. Zuko was heading back to Fire Nation. Sokka was going to ensure that his axes were baptized with the blood of a hundred carbon-breaths.

* * *

Mai wept as she read the dispatch. Azula had captured Zuko and now he was a prisoner. 

There was nothing that Mai could do save to pray to the gods that Zuko would die before Azula became personally involved in his punishment. Mai looked down at the emerging bump in her belly. She knew what would happen. She had personally witness Azula interrogating prisoners before and knew that not even Zuko would last long. She was as helpless as her unborn child.

Mai lit the dispatch careful to ensure that there was no trace of the message. She would not share this news with Ty Lee or Iroh. They would learn in due time of Zuko's death. However, they would not have to experience the helplessness that she felt as he underwent Azula's _tender mercies_.

Mai wanted to drop everything and rescue the man who saved her soul from the suffering her sire inflicted upon her. Mai wanted to somehow save Zuko from the fate that he was suffering. However, Mai could not do a thing but wait for the news of Zuko's death.

* * *

_Hell is getting exactly what you wished for, but not what you really want. _

Azula looked upon the limp form of her consort. She looked upon the wreck of a man that she broke. She could hear his whimpering. She heard his begging for forgiveness from some unknown deity. He would moan, "... Tara" in his tortured sleep.

She got her stated desire. The drugs ensured that his shared his essence with her. The drugs ensured that he could not resist her commands. However, the drug broke her lover's spirit. She looked into his eyes. The defiant spark of life was gone. He would no longer taunt her. She had taken the wolf and turn it into a lapdog.

Worse, he was dying. He lacked the spirit to fight the sickness that was claiming him. He would not live to see the snow fall from the winter palace in the northern islands.

Azula touched her belly. She had given away everything she prized and yet the gods spurned her. Her womb was filled with Jian Li's seed and yet she would never have his love.

Azula tossed the wine goblet into the fire and wept.

Azula had won and yet she lost her one chance to be loved.

Jian Li would soon die. Cage wild spirits always died from being held captive. She would never know what it is like to be loved. Her child would inherit the Sozin family curse. Her child would grow up to hate her for being in the way of its ambitions. Her child would rise up and one day would dispose of her as she disposed of her own sire. It would be a relief when her child would finally relieve Azula of her burdensome life.

_Damn you, Zuzu! Mother loved you. Uncle loved you. Even Lu Ten was your best friend. You are probably laughing at me from the next life. Laugh at my tears, brother. My quest for love cost me everything. Why couldn't I be loved like you were loved? Why couldn't mother wipe away my tears as she wiped away your tears? I hate you...I hate you. I was so happy when Jian Li brought me your head. I had won and yet even from the grave you manage to spite me this very moment. _

Azula glanced down at her drugged lover. There was no emotion. His end of the breeding cycle was merely a mechanical act induced by the powerful aphrodesiacs she forced upon him. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow.  
She cursed the gods of love and fate.

_I loved you, Jian Li. Why couldn't you even pretend to love me for just one night? At least let me believe that someone cared for me for just one moment. _

The dying form next to her was cold. Jian Li had long since lost his inner fire. Azula's dream of love became bitter ashes. Azula kissed him on the forehead like she once use to do to her older brother, before she became the monster she now detested.

_I'm sorry, Jian Li. I'm sorry Zuko. I'm sorry, mama. I did not want you to get hurt. I just wanted someone to love me. Everyone here toadies to me because of my title, my power. Everyone here hates me. I know you hate me. I am sorry that I was so worthless that even you hate me._

However, only silence greeted the only apology that Azula, daughter of Ozai and Ursa, would even offer in her lifetime.

The future Fire Lady downed another tall glass of fire water. The drink allowed her to see past the blinders that were placed upon her. It made clear things confused and confused things clear. She hated the clarity. She needed it. She needed the only thing that could make her suffer. She needed the pain to cleanse herself of this...pain. Depression and angst would be her companion for this night and every private moment in her life.

* * *

Ozai sat upon his dais once more. 

"Bring me my daughter, now. She is under arrest for treason. Bring her alive. No, follow me."

The guards were afraid. Yesterday, Ozai had been seen wondering the gardens in his undergarments drooling. Today, he radiated power and killed a guardsman for not bowing in his presence.

He purposefully stride to the princesses apartments and with a single blow kicked down the down. Ozai spotted his inebriated daughter and the limp form of her consort.

"I see that you had a good time with this thing, you traitorous slut. You are exactly like your mother's relatives. How much did he pay you to spread your legs. Princess Azula, I am reclaiming what is rightfully mine! You were never my child. Guards take her and this thing to the traitor's tower. I see our little girl has been playing with some medicine. Keep them both drugged until my brat delivers me a loyal heir. Kill the pathetic bastard once it's confirmed that this obscenity of a woman carries a child."

Azula stood up and launched some flames at her sire. However, her flames were weakened and not focused. Ozai did not bother to craft flame of his own, but merely returned her flames.

It was in a way more delicious than the time he burned that weakling Zuko. He took in a deep breath of burnt flesh. Now his daughter would bear the same traitor's mark as her pathetic brother. Ursa's offspring was weak. He only hoped that the infusion of new blood from that lump Azula picked would give him a halfway decent grandchild to craft in his own image.


	33. Forgiveness

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Forgiveness**

**By Pat Squared**

* * *

Feed my starving muse!

She is starving and can't hold out much longer.

Review! Review! Review!

Every review is like a grain of rice,

Now stuff her so she can get back to work!

* * *

Zuko listlessly watched as his father scarred his sister's face. 

A part of him wanted to do something, but he could not crawl of the thick molasses that the drugs induced in his mind to form a coherent thought let alone act. He could not even winch at the pain that she was feeling. He knew the pain intimately and now his little sister had experience the agony he endured after the Agni Kai that destroyed his universe of delusions.

Slowly over time, the guards stopped drugging his meals or somehow he became immune to its effects. He wanted to end his life, but he could not leave his sister to suffer the fate their father planned for her.

Once he would have savor the poetic justice of his tormentor being cast out and disgraced like he was once cast out and disgraced. Now all he could do was hold Azula in his arms and lie to her that things will be better.

Zuko looked down into the wreckage of her once flawless face. Now Azula's face was marred by burn scars, weeping pus, and a bandage covering the twins holes where once she had golden-brown eyes. Azula now would live in a world of permanent darkness for the rest of her days.

Zuko wanted to hate the sister that once psychologically tormented him. He wanted to laugh at the downfall of daddy's little fire bending prodigy. Once he wanted to burn her and cook her flesh in revenge for all the things that she did to him. Once he wanted to slowly, painfully dismember her for her role in their mother's death.

Once he wanted to hear her pleas for mercy, before he turned her into a living funeral pyre. Now, he had the power to break the remnants of the spirit that was once his little sister. All he had to do was tell her that he hated her. All he had to do was to tell her that she was just like the other females of their mother's line. A part of him wanted to hurt her, but he could not bring himself to do so.

Zuko uttered the five words that he would never imagine saying to his sister, "I forgive you for everything."

Azula winched upon hearing his words.

He knew that she expected his condemnation.

He knew that she expected everyone to go out of their way to prove their loyalty to the old Fire Lord by tormenting the now blind usurper. She had broken him and forced him to do the unforgivable act. The ancient practice of sibling marriages among royalty was banned five dynasties ago. She knew that she destroyed his spirit and his honor.

However, he could not bring himself to hurt the young girl whose only real wish was to be loved.

Five words broke through the brittle barrier that Azula spent her lifetime erecting to protect her self-image. Five words signaled the end of the sibling warfare that once nearly destroyed both their souls and would have destroy their nation.

Zuko held his sister as she wept herself to sleep. His forgiveness destroyed the vestige of the Azula that he grew to hate with every fiber of his soul.

As a little child, Azula was once afraid of the raging summer lightning storms that plummeted the home islands of the Fire Nation. Azula would race to Zuko's room and would hold onto him trembling until the storm was over. Twelve years later, she was again at his side, holding onto the only anchor remaining in her life.

Zuko looked down at his former tormenter. With five words, he broke the power that she had long wielded over him. With five word, he broke sixteen years of rivalry. He knew his father, Ozai, meant to kill the both of them as soon as they were no longer needed to give their twisted father an heir to corrupt in his own image.

He could not change the past. He could not undo the hurt that he inflicted upon others and she could not undo the hurt that she inflicted upon him. He could not change the fact that she was carrying her brother's child...his child. He knew that he would not live long enough to see any of his children. However, that did not mean that they did not have a place in his heart and that he still had an obligation to ensure that they were raised not to be the monsters that his sire desired.

However, Zuko would not allow his father to kill the only family he had left. No matter what Azula did to him, she was the only family that he had left. She was the only thing that he had left. He was not going to leave his sister in their father's _tender_ care. He was not going to the next life with his sire terrorizing the world. He was not going to the next life with his demented sire raising his child, twisting it as he once twisted his sister.

Zuko vowed to prevent that obscenity at all cost.

* * *

Aang was confused by all the conflicting rumors coming out of the Fire Nation. 

Despite the war, the merchant houses of Chongqing maintained extensive family contacts with their distant Fire Nation counterparts. Not even a hundred years of warfare could stop two millennia of international trade that occurred one of the world's wealthiest cities. Nothing of significance happened in the Fire Nation without it being a matter of speculation in the guildhalls and trading house of Chongqing within the week. As a Fong, Toph's family had extensive contacts with the Fire Nation cousins of House Ming, second to only House Kozun in terms of economic power and via Toph, Aang heard rumors of coups and countercoups.

Conditions were not much better in the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi, the last of Aang's old companions was dead. His nation was collapsing into warring factions and the once united Kingdom was dissolving into small nation-states. The two most powerful developing factions were the _Gouzoku no Burakuman_ (The Outcast Clan) composed of mixed Earth-Fire Blood refugees and the Earth Kingdom Loyalists under the command of Generals Yamamoto and Yung. The western Earth Kingdom was claim by the _Gouzoku no Burakuman_. The Earth Kingdom Loyalist claimed all the lands of the former Earth Kingdom and the traditional holdings of the Fire Nation as war reparations. The other semi-independent Earth Kingdom provinces like Kyoshii or Chen waited to see what would happen before declaring their independence.

There had been several violent clashes between loyalists units and _Gouzoku_ militia. Military units of the old Earth Kingdom were splitting apart with entire battalions falling in with one of the two factions depending on the ethnic make-up of the unit. Both sides found themselves with half an army and spending more time fighting one another than the Fire Nation.

The only thing that prevented the Fire Nation from conquering the Earth Kingdom was the fact that the Fire Nation was fighting itself. There were two factions. The traditionalists supported Fire Lord Ozai while the Phoenix Society supported Fire Lady Azula, or at least claim that Ozai had lost the Mandate of Agni and that the dais belonged by decree of heaven to Azula. The Fire Nation was turning against itself with both sides launching devastating privateer campaigns in an effort to destroy the other sides' logistics.

The only nations so far immune to the outbreak of civil war were the Water Tribes. However, they did not have the manpower or influence to broker peace.

There was only two more weeks until Sozin's Comet returned and Aang knew that he was nowhere near ready to defeat Ozai and save the world from war.

He felt a pair of familiar arms around his chest. He looked over at his wife and the bump signifying the growth of new life inside her womb. This was supposed to be a joyous moment, but he could see the tears in Toph's cloudy eyes. He wanted to say something. He wanted to do something to alleviate Toph's fears. However, there was nothing that Aang could do. He kissed his wife on the lips and rubbed her nose with his nose. He knew that these moments would slip away. He wanted to run away form his destiny. He wanted to take Toph away and hide from the demands of being an avatar. However, the last time he ran away the once peaceful world he knew became a hell. He would confront Ozai. Toph would become a widow and his child an orphan.

"Aang, Katara needs to talk with you. It's important."

Aang wanted to snap at Sokka. This was the last private moment he had left with his wife before Aang would depart on his suicidal quest. However, after Zuko left, Katara was withdrew into a shell of her former self and would not tell Aang of what happened.

Toph merely nodded and motioned him towards the outside of the earth tent.

* * *

Zuko knew of the civil war consuming the Fire Nation from the whispers of his guards. He acted like he was feeble-minded around them. The guards were all members of Ozai's personal bodyguard, the Black Badge. Their oath of loyalty was not to the nation, but a twisted demented man. Slowly Zuko began breaking the rules and carving out exceptions for himself. The guards watched Azula like a hawk, but as far as he was concern he was just a pet kept docile by drugs. There were twenty Black Badges plus a handful of palace guards who were pressed into service as armed maids. 

The Black Badges were known for extreme loyalty to the Fire Lord. They would not shirk their duties no matter how much they loathed Ozai. Zuko saw the disgust and hate in their eyes whenever they whispered about Ozai among themselves. Zuko knew that he only needed to turn one loyal black badge and he would be able to deliver his sister to the growing resistance. However, not one had turn against their oath in a ten centuries. It was her…it was his only chance to save his sister and their child.

* * *

Aang and Sokka listened as Katara tried to explain what Zuko did to her. Sokka immediately wanted to pickle the prince's head and present it in a jar to his sister. Aang was on the verge of going into the Avatar state and destroy the no good bastard. 

However Katara's request to bring Zuko back to her alive stunned them. She wanted to believe that this was just a ruse. She wanted to believe that he did it so that she would not cry when he died. She wanted to believe that the father of her child was something more than an opportunistic bottom feeder. She wanted to see his eye when she will tell him about the child growing inside of her.

The news about the baby stunned the water tribe warrior. Sokka actually forgot to breathe for a minute before he passed out from shock.

* * *

Mai looked on as Ty Lee screamed. 

The birthing process was not going well. Like Mai once did, Ty Lee had narrow hips. To give birth, Ty Lee's body would have to fracture her pelvis so that it would fully dilate as Mai's body once did when she gave birth to Tom Tom.

The former acrobat was squatting as the Mai and the midwife tried to urge the new mother to keep pushing. It was taking far too long and Ty Lee was exhausted.

"Push, Ty. Push damn, it."

Ty was pushing but her hips were too narrow and her child too big.

Mai knew that Ty Lee was in trouble. If she could not deliver her child soon, Ty Lee would die and the child would die with her.

"Push, please push. You can do this. Push and the pain will be over. Push."

Ty Lee screamed as the child's head entered the world. Her body fractured her pelvis and the final barrier to Lijuan's entry into the world was sundered.

Mai looked at the face of Ty's child. It was covered in blood and mucus, but it was healthy. She wiped the child dry as the midwife help Ty coax out the afterbirth.

"Lijuan meet your mommy. Ty you just gave birth to a wrinkled prune."

Ty instinctively inspected her daughter and having made sure that everything was alright place the child to her breast.

"Don't worry, they tell me it's easier the second time around." Ty Lee was light headed from the experience of bringing forth new life.

Mai could only hope that it was true. She came close to dying when Tom Tom was born and now was six months away from risking her life again. She prayed that the god would watch over Zuko or at least end his suffering.

* * *

Zuko carried his sister in his arms as he made his way down the steep passage. He had only half an hour before the guard would change and the black badge captain would inspect the prisoners. Thankfully generations of paranoia made every Fire Nation palace lousy with long forgotten bolt holes and passages. Over the week he had found one that will serve his needs. 

His arms were tired, but with his sister blind, the only way they could move fast enough to evade the initial search was to physically carry her.

Azula was surprisingly small and light for someone of her power. She was delicately built like their mother and great-grandmother. The air was damp and the smell of the cesspit was overpowering. However, the smell would hide their trail from the _shuirshu_ when they left this place. The strong oder and tight passage would prevent the guards from using the more effective scent trackers in the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko dreamt of something besides his torturous childhood for the first time in a month. 

_Uncle Iroh was drawing the symbols of each of the bending disciplines in the dirt with a stick as Zuko sat cross-legged nearby, observing his uncle intently. The old man could be a lecherous geezer, but Zuko would trade all the wealth and honor in the universe to have his uncle by his side once more even if he had to smell the old man's sandal. _

_"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" _

_Zuko could always trust uncle to crack some jokes. _

_"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."  
The impetuous youth snapped at his uncle's lecture, "Why are you telling me these things?" _

_Uncle did not bat an eyebrow at his rash ways. Once Zuko would make no notice of this, now he wondered how his uncle put up with a brooding adolescent with delusions of grandeur. _

_"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale." _

_With a quick flick of the wrist, Iroh drew two lines separating the four symbols. _

_"Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." _

_Zuko knew his uncle was leading up to something, but Zuko could wait. If the gods wanted to give him patience, they would have made him an earth bender. _

_"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." _

_Iroh lectured on, "It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too." _

_Iroh then poked Zuko in the chest with his stick. _

_"You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the water benders." _

_If it was anyone else, Zuko would have blown them off. However, uncle the most skillful bender since the death of Zuko's maternal grandfather, Lu Ten. Azula might have more raw _qi_ to exploit, but she did not know the tricks that his uncle had long forgotten about their common birthright. Uncle showed him a feel water bending moves, moves that that he had long since incorporated into his kung fu. Moves that allow him to be her equal instead of being smack around the gangplank when she tried to trick them into return back to the Fire Nation for their executions. _

_"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning." _

_The dying prince watched as the younger Zuko suppressed his turtle duckling-like excitement. He was going to master the trump card that would put his imp of a sister in her place. _

_"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" _

_Iroh simply nodded as the impetuous youth's ego swelled with visions of finally dominating his sister._

_"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean. _

_"You direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this. Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" _

_Zuko felt something at he made the movements, but as he tried to mentally grab for secret, the secret eluded him. Frustrated by his lack of understanding, he redoubled his efforts mimicking his uncle's motions.  
"Come on. You've got to feel the flow."  
It took six hours until Iroh announced that he got the flow._

_Zuko bowed slightly, putting his hands together, making the traditional gesture of honor to a beloved _sifu

_"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" _

_Iroh knew that he was not ready._

_What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous. _

_Zuko was annoyed. He had trained under his uncle's tough, critical eye. _

_His uncle taught him and told him that he mastered the flow. And when the moment of truth came, his uncle backed down. _

_"I thought that was the point. You were teaching me how to protect myself from it." _

_"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all." _

_Zuko would do it if it cost him his own life. He was sick and tire of being the little boy who everyone treated with kid gloves. He was no longer a sickly child with the lung flux. _

_"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." _

_He remembered climbing up the face of the mountain during a rainstorm. Zuko stands at the peak, staring at the clouds. Staring at what he believed to be the homes of the gods. _

_"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well I can take it! And now I can give it back! Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" _

Zuko remembered the moment of his weakness. He had blamed a natural phenomenon for his short comings. He had weakened himself with his indulgence in the childish pride that had defeated more times than the Avatar. He was lucky that the lightning did not kill him.

Zuko remembered the failure on top of the mountain. However he did not quit. He stopped blaming the world and made himself stronger. He mastered the art. However he did not master the lesion his uncle tried to teach him.

Zuko had traveled alone for the past 18 months learning the lesions that his uncle tried to teach him. Zuko wanted to be the tough avenger that marked the heroes of the Fire Nation. He created an aloof persona so that others would not see his weakness. He was afraid of being revealed as the fraudulent prince. He was afraid that once they got to know him, others would hate him for his failings as his father did. He was so stiff necked that he let fate led him by the horns to this end.

Once in a while, Zuko would find the answers in his dreams to the question that eluded him while he was awake.

Zuko sat up looking as the still form of his sister. She needed help. He needed help if he was going to save his sister and his nation. However, help would require that Zuko once again face the woman he loved.

_One look at you and Katara would turn you into a piece of ice candy. She hates you. What will you tell her? Hi, honey, I knocked up my sister and cheated on you, but can you heal her. Crap, even Uncle Iroh will disown you when word gets out. Word always gets out. Gossip is the Fire Nation's national sport. What will Ty Lee and Mai think when word gets out that Jian Li escape with his sister-lover? Best just throw yourself off the cliff you pathetic bastard. _

Zuko could not return. He could not allow himself to torture Katara for one more second with his presence. He had lost his right to her love when he shattered her soul. He could not face her again. He was scum, lower than the pimps that whored out his of Zuko's female ancestors from the cradle. He could never accept Katara's forgiveness. He was unworthy of her forgiveness. He had destroyed everything she had believed to be good about him. He had destroyed everything that made her special.

Zuko's preoccupation with honor was because he did not have any. When confronted with hunger and poverty, he became a thief, an assassin, and a charlatan. His preoccupation with station was because he was the accidental prince. He had to create a world of lies so that he could run away from the sickening truth. All his life, he only made a mess of things.

Zuko was going to do the only thing he knew how to do when confronted with a situation. He would bull ahead as he always had done, chugging with all his effort until he defeated his adversery or died trying. However, it was impossible for him to defeat the demons that haunted his twisted soul.

Zuko would find his mask, his twin sabers, and hunt down his sire. He closed his eyes remember the few short fights that he had with the Avatar during the chase. He wouold have to be just as cagey and evasive as the air bender until it was time to deliver the coup de grace.

He would replayed every move and countermove in his dreams seeking an edge over the man who blinded his sister.

He would have to do it alone. His crimes were beyond forgiveness.

Pain and suffering were his teachers and he would have to endure their brutal lesions for a little while longer.


	34. Acceptance

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Acceptance**

**By Pat Squared**

* * *

Feed my starving muse!

She is starving and can't hold out much longer.

Review! Review! Review!

Every review is like a grain of rice,

Now stuff her so she can get back to work!

* * *

Azula now knew the awful truth. 

Zuko...Jian Li...The Blue Spirit...they were all the same person.

He had tried to tell her the truth without hurting her. However, she was driven by her childish impulses to get the things the things that were denied her. He refused and she reacted as the spoil little girl she really was. He tried to get her to leave him be and she had forced him to break one of the fundamental commands of the gods. Even animals instinctively practiced incest-avoidance, and she hunted him down. He tried to prevent this from happening. Yet she had forced him to love her...no, she force him to breed her an heir to twist as she was twisted by her sire.

When Jian Li recovered from the drugs, she expected him to hurt her as she hurt him. She actually looked forward to the assassin relieving her of a burdensome life. Even if he let her live, she expected him to at least say, "I hate you."

Yet he did not.

He hurt her in the worse possible way – he forgave her.

Azula knew that she should have been killed for her crimes against her brother. She had planted the seeds of fear that cause their mother to kill their paternal grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, to save her son, and in doing so would face certain execution so that the onus of the crime would die with her. She watched as her father personally strangled their mother as the law required. She laughed when Zuko had to light their mother's pyre and tend to the flames himself, because no one else would release the soul of one would committed regicide. Instead of remorse, Azula was actually happy that Zuko would no longer have anyone who loved him.

It was that day, that she had lost her claim to being a member of the human race and instead became a monster to please her father. She had learned to love the screams of agony as she tortured prisoners in her father's dungeons. She had drunk down great gulps of madness as she questioned prisoners. In eight years, she became more twisted than any serpent depicted in the traditional scrolls.

The girl that once clung to her older brother during the summer lightning storms instead sought to psychologically destroy her brother. She had schemed to take Zuko's birthright because she believed that he had stolen her mother's love. She had poisoned their father's mind to banish him instead of merely outright killing him so that Zuko's suffering would last longer. When she believed that Zuko was dead, she even actually was aroused by the aura of blood and mystery around Zuko's apparent assassin. She enjoyed hunting him down and hurting him. She even felt elation when she struck down their Uncle Iroh for it was obvious that Zuko and the old man shared a bond that she would never have.

Yet he forgave her for all these crimes and many more.

Azula knew that she would never be worthy of his forgiveness. After four years, she was reunited with her brother to only hear him slowly die.

The familiar coughing woke her out of her churning mind. She felt her way over to her brother and started thumping him on the center of his back with the flat of her hand just like their mother use to do to him to help him cough up the fluid in his lungs. She could hear the gurgling sound as he tried to breathe.

"I'm okay," he muttered after coughing up a mass of fluid.

It was a lie. She could hear the loud splat the fluid made when it impacted the hard earth. She could hear the tortured lungs futilely try to bring in life giving air into his failing body.

He tried to stand up, but she pushed down on his shoulders.

"Don't lie. I can hear the quivering in you voice, Zuko. I know you are ill. You can't go any further tonight. Have you been to a healer?"

There was a long silence only interrupted by the sound of the dripping water running down the damp walls of this hidden passage.

She knew that he did and the answer would not be good.

"I have maybe only a few more weeks left."

If she still had eyes, Azula knew that she would not see tears in his eyes.

She could hear the acceptance of death in her brother's voice. That was the worst part about breaking her brother's spirit. The old Zuko she knew would have rallied and fought of death to the bitter end. He used to be so stubborn that his body would have to rot to the bones, before he conceded to defeat. When he was banished, she knew that he would never quit until he found the avatar. Instantly she wondered how much of his new found acceptance of his death was her fault.

_I broke him. I broke his spirit. I destroyed his honor. I killed him while he is still breathing. _

If she still had eyes, she would have been blind to his suffering. In losing her vision, she had learned to see that he was the only one left who loved her.

"Zula, I have to face our father one last time. Promise me that you will not avenge me. I know that it will cost me my life, but I don't have much longer to make things right."

Azula could not make that promise. It was her fault that they both were trapped in this hostile land. She had stabbed him in the chest. She had destroyed his health. She had killed him in the slowest method possible. She not only destroyed body, but broke his soul. She had ensured that nothing will ever be right again.

She made a vow that she knew that she would soon break. She had sworn on her honor. It did not matter for she had lost her honor eight years ago. It did not matter for she never had any honor to begin with. It would take a while to raise his child, but in the end, Azula would go on a final hunt to avenge him.

Today, it was time to rest. It was time to gather up her energy for tonight's run to freedom. Azula curled up next to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him as he fell asleep and started fighting the demons in his dreams. The former Fire Nation princess could not fall asleep. She was already trapped in her own nightmare and had to sort out these demons haunting her before she could face the demons of her unconscious mind.

* * *

"I know about my nephew." 

Mai looked up from the dispatches at Iroh, formerly the Dragon of the West. His hazel eyes were full of tears.

"Elder Uncle, I...I could not tell you. I knew that he was your...son. Not the son of your flesh, but the son of your soul. Have some tea, elder uncle. I just got some rare _ling zhi_ mushrooms from Aoki and plenty of purple willow. It's good for relieving the pain from the crystals in your back."

Mai started up and walked towards the kitchen she shared with Ty. Iroh followed her.

Mai pulled out a dried mushroom, inspected it and then finely chopped up three thumb lengths of the fungus into very tiny pieces. Only when she was satisfied with the mincing of the mushroom, then did she start seeping it in hot water.

The room was silent. Mai knew that the next words out of her mouth would hurt the old man and might upset his heart. As a precaution, she tossed in a small portion of crushed purple willow bark and a little dab of honey to counter the taste.

Instinctively, Mai switched from the common patois used by both the Fire Nation and the western Earth Kingdom to _guwen_, the ancient temple language used only by Fire Nation sages and those who were highly educated in classical Fire Nation literature and traditional arts. It was virtually intelligible to even most Fire Nation citizens and would guarantee that no one else would be able to listen into their conversation.

"Elder uncle, a militia patrol found Jian Li washed up almost dead on a beach just south of the capital. He was apparently caught in a storm out at sea and sweep overboard. He was taken to Azula's personal torture chamber. With your brother's reemergence to the dais and your niece vanishing..."

She looked at the old man's beard. She was afraid to look up and see his eyes.

"I am dependent on what I get from my agents and the gossip they overhear. Everyone is talking about Azula and her disappearance when Ozai retook power. Some say that the Blue Spirit killed her and then the Fire Lord killed him. Others say that the Blue Spirit and Azula slipped away to be lovers. Some say that Azula is in hiding waiting for the Blue Spirit to kill her father. Some say they are both in the same torture chamber personally being tortured by their teacher.

"All I have are thousands of rumors. Most are ridiculous, but some have some elements of the truth. Which ones, I honestly don't know. All I know was that Zuko was captured, severely ill. I am afraid to tell you what I believe. If Azula found out that Jian was Zuko... She had a terrible infatuation for Zuko's alter-ego. If...she knew her ego would flare up and I have seen her question prisoners before. Her pride would ensure that she would break him. If so, I wish that his heart quickly burst, otherwise..."

The only sound was the whistle of the tea kettle. Mai took the kettle off the flame and pour the former general a cup. Iroh sat down and started sipping his tea. After a minute, he suddenly fell forward. Mai screamed for Ty Lee to get help as she rolled the former general face up.

_Damn._

Mai looked up at Ty Lee.

"Get Madam Chi and the healer up here now."

Because of Kozun and his experiences in the campaign against the Air Nomad, basic field medicine was a required subject for all who attended the imperial war academy. While Mai was not a surgeon, she had learned to handle shock cases. It was her job to keep _Azula's guests_ breathing long enough to keep Azula happy. Grabbing a nearby spice storage box, she raised the general's feet and listened for a heart beat.

_Nothing._

Mai immediately pinched the old man's nose and breathed into his lungs. Placing her weight over his chest, she started compressing it as she prayed to Agni for the strength to pull Iroh away from death's grip.

* * *

Tonight, they would have to move fast. Zuko knew that the ports were sealed and that the Fire Lord would have the _shuirshu_ and their handlers out looking for Azula's scent trail. However the hunt for the Avatar taught Zuko that even the legendary nosed of the blind beast can be defeated. He had to make it to Zhejiang. There was the center of perfume production for the Fire Nation and the air was dominated by the scent of the _chu-lin_ trees and sandal wood that fuel the fragrance industry. There the _shuirshu_ ability to scent out their trail would be overwhelmed by acres of fragrant trees and flowers. The problem is that the province is a three day journey by foot. Once the pair left the safety of the passage, they can not stop until they were deep in the _chu-lin_ farms. 

With his lungs failing so fast and Azula blindness, he knew that they did not have a chance. Yet he had to keep her hopes up. Zuko started rhythmically flexing his fists, preparing for a grim task. He was unarmed save for his fire bending skills. If it looked like they were going to be captured by his father's troops, he vowed to snap his sister's neck so that she would not have to undergo the torture the guard would inflict on him.

He took in a breath. Fate had given some bad hands to play during this life, now he had to bluff with nothing in his hands to take the ultimate pot. He knew to quit was to fail and that for his sister's sake, he could not quit.

* * *

Madam Chi looked at the gray-faced man lying in her bed. If it was not for Mai, he would have died before the healer could save him. Thankfully, Mai put purple willow bark in the old man's tea and knew how to keep his blood circulating. 

Storyteller Li... Iroh was her soul mate. They found each other two generation too late to have their own brood, but they were meant for one another. Madam Chi loved her husband, but it was a love that came from years of living in an arranged marriage and raising children together. Li was the first man who stole her heart and her imagination, even though she was fifty two year old when she met him for the first time.

Today was fate telling her that they were not both young anymore with four or five decades of life to look forward to. Li was old and living as a fugitive from his homeland drained his health. Today, he almost died and he would die without knowing that she missed him.

_Even the tallest mountain is craved by the winds and water._

Her pride had blinded her to the fact that there were elements more powerful than the two of them of their relationship. Time was slipping away and he almost slipped away from her because of her pride.

It was time to let go of her pride.

* * *

Zuko collapsed face first into the earth. Will power could only compensate so much for any physical failings. 

He had failed. There was no way he could guide Azula to safety. He knew that now in his weakness he couldn't even spare his sister the fate that would fall upon them. He looked up at her. The spirits let him out so he could taste this failure before he returned to hell.

Even resting hurt, but he did not even have the energy to speak. He wanted to tell her to go on without him. However, there was no way she could navigate the volcanic mountains and the network of valleys that made up the home islands of the Fire Nation. The mountain roads are so twisted that there was no way that a blind traveler could avoid being disoriented. However to stay here is to die.

Once he would have welcomed dying. Now he could not indulge in the luxury of selfishly letting go of his obligations. He did not ask for them, but he had them and would not shirk them. He will get her out.

He felt her wrap her arms around him. He was awed by her strength as she got him back on his feet. She was supporting the bulk of his weight.

"Zuko, let me help you. Let me be your strength. You be my eyes. Each one of us is only at half strength. You cannot face father alone. I must go with you."

He couldn't let her go. To do so was a certain death sentence.

"I can't let you go."

"Don't you see, once he is through with you, he will hunt for me. You are the only person in the world that can help me. Without you, I am truly blind. Without you, my strength, my powers are useless. We are both halves. Only together can we make a whole. Zuko, please let me help you. Otherwise, there is no hope."

Zuko did not want to here the truth, but he knew she was right. He was dying. Without her, his death would not change anything. Without him, she would have no chance of survival. Without the pair working together, the Fire Nation will be doomed.

There was only one place left for him to turn to. He would have to look up an old friend and ask him for a favor. It was time to call upon Clan Kozun. It was time for the one who traveled alone to accept other's aid.

* * *

"Please don't make me do this," the Avatar begged. 

However, the looks on their faces told him that he would sooner turn hell into a paradise than get them to leave him.

Aang looked on at his three traveling companions what he knew it would be the last time in his life. He looked at his wife, Toph. He knew that he would never see their child.

Sokka had finished painting his body in the blue and white body paint of the Water Tribe berserkers. He was only clad in Water Tribe blue breeches. The berserkers would recklessly attack their foes without regard to their own safety. However to be a berserker was to swear a compact with the gods of the underworld.

Katara looked at him through her sad blue eyes. She would not rest until she fulfilled her oath to ensure that Zuko's body was properly cremated. He knew that he was leaving for his death. Worse, they would be coming with him no matter what he tried.

Reluctantly, the avatar and his companions mounted Appa for one last trip. Tomorrow night, they will face the might of the Fire Lord.

For the first time since he awoke in the iceberg, the words yip, yip did not signify the start of another adventure, but the end of days. The prophecies about the Broken One were coming through and the world they all knew will be no more.


	35. Preparing the Traps

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Preparing the Traps**

**By Pat Squared**

* * *

Feed my starving muse!

She is starving and can't hold out much longer.

Review! Review! Review!

Every review is like a grain of rice,

Now stuff her so she can get back to work!

* * *

Captain Sui of the Fire Nation Naval Infantry Service knew that he would have to become involved in the fight for the dais the moment he spotted the two shadows in his garden. One he knew personally. The other was not hard to figure out who she was.

"You son of a bitch! I should have just taken you up on your offer and killed you aboard that ship. You have just messed everything up and left me to pick up the damn pieces."

The burly man was obviously deep in his cups and he did not care if Zuko would tongue lash him for being almost fall-down drunk. Things were falling apart and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Your father threw out most of the servants. He killed the nurse that restored him back to health, saying that she was a traitor. His paranoia knows no limits and he is bathing the world in blood."

Sui lifted another cup to his lips.

"Your father's men found Quan three days ago. He fought, but he was not a bender. He did not even have a chance to get his licks in before they worked him over. Gods, I only knew him for a few short months and he...

"He was under arrest for treason for being your sister's intern finance minister. I had managed to sneak some poison to Quan so that he could end his pain before your father could really start questionings him. Ozai has seized all the assets of the clan. Most of your mother's relatives are all scattered in hiding and the other clan members are preparing to run to the lands control by the Outcast Clan. Worse part that that the Earth Kingdom is in the midst of a civil war right now so there is no safe place for anyone to hide unless you like dodging those unforgiving savages of the Water Tribes in the poles. The only reason that I am safe what that Quan killed himself before he could spill out his secret."

Sui poured more plum wine into some cups. Zuko handed one of them to the blind lady traveling with him and took the other one.

"Drink, my wife hates it so let's piss her off some more. With a new baby, it's not like I am getting any. We could have won this war and maintain our hold on the mainland. All we had to do was cut a deal with the Outcast Clan and those outcasts would have let us have at it with the eastern Earth Kingdom. Hell it would be interesting to have some damn mud flingers on our side. We don't have to waste damn troops occupying half the continent and instead use them to smash those damn stubborn, mud flingers.

"However, Ozai is killing off all the smart officers your sister promoted and is reinstating his cronies and drinking buddies. My general is dead, executed for not trying to kill your sister. My colonel now reports to Admiral Goshen. Thankfully, he just stamps his seal on whatever documents that my colonel gives him.

"The young pup is not yet old enough to shave, probably can't even swim, never set foot aboard a man of war, and he is an admiral just because his daddy and your father were old wenching buddies. Unlike the others toads, our admiral tries, but he is the damn exception. The others are purging their units of so call traitors. Now even the half the Fire Nation is hoping that the avatar will burn that Ozai's butt, but with what you told me about the Avatar...all I can do is pray that your father has a fatal brain fit and someone takes the dais and restore order. We need you."

Zuko merely looked at him.

"Tomorrow night, my sister and I will try to stop this madness."

Sui looked at his old comrade.

"No way in hell. You two are going to die. Then what! Either Ozai repaints the streets in blood or we get a wonderful civil war. Guess what, then even the mud flingers can figure out how to make one of their damn rocks float and the Fire Nation ends up like the air benders. I can hide the two of you aboard a ship and smuggle you to the mainland. At least we can start a real resistance."

Zuko smiled, "Maybe, but a dying man such as I already made my peace with death. I need you to merely deliver us to our father's presence with the appropriate chains and restraints. How many of your men can you trust to protect your Fire Lady and remember to duck out of the way with fire and lightning start flying?"

Captain Sui knew that he was way too drunk to make such a decision. Nevertheless the moment came and being the commander he was, he made the decision without hesitation.

He bowed to the blind lady, "My mistress may I, Captain Sui, clan master of House Kuzon be the first of your many loyal subjects to swear my personal loyalty and place my honor in your hands and to pledge the wealth, blood, and honor of Clan Kuzon to your endeavors?"

Captain Sui had thrown the dice and bet the lives of his family, his clan, and his men upon a dying prince and a blind princess.

"You and your family shall never kneel in front of me and mine again. Your family is my family. My family is your family. Your honor is far greater than my honor. You are my shield bearer and I am your sword. Arise, Prince Sui. You and your loyal men are now my cousins, for those who risk everything to save our nation tomorrow are forever my kin. Four generations ago, Fire Lord Sozin and General Kozun bound themselves together. Now I, Fire Lady Azula bound myself to you."

The Fire Lady knelt in front of a hunter's son and touched her forehead to the earth three times with each statement.

"I am not worthy of your sacrifice. I am not worthy to be your mistress or the mistress of our nation. I am not worthy of the honor that you granted me. Your courage and hope shamed me. Your willingness to sacrifice everything for one such as me has shamed me. What is mine is now yours. What shall be mine shall be yours. Your oaths are my oaths. Your obligations are my obligations. My soul shall be surety for your sins."

Zuko handed his sister a sharp rock and she slashed her palms in the traditional form that had not been seen since Sozin lifted Kozun to the heights of power. Sui slashed his palm and the pair grasped arms and hugged. As Shield Bearer, Sui swore an oath to loyalty not to the Fire Nation, but to the blind, lost girl who would probably be dead tomorrow evening. Tomorrow would mean the end of a nightmare or the start of an eternity in the underworld.

_Better that I die a man, than be a dog for that twisted bastard._

"Zuko, help me get your sister up off the garden. My wife will kill me if I let you go off to your death without feeding our new kin and letting your sister have at least have bath and change into decent clothes. Besides, it's damn fault that I am caught in this, so I will let the two of you explain to my wife, why I am sending her and the kids to my wife's cousins in Xui province in the middle of the night. After that dealing with Ozai will be easy."

Whatever happened, Sui knew at least one thing, there would be no more plum wine in his future. At the best of times, Sui was barely able to light or extinguish a candle flame with his bending gift, but with steel only one man has bested him and that man would fight by his side. He had his horse chopper and a dagger just in case. Either way he did not expect to see any grandkids.

* * *

Aang and Sokka consulted the map that Toph acquired from her cousins.

Smuggling and evading the odious taxes was a constant game that merchants around the world played with local authorities. House Fong and their distant cousins in House Ming made their fortunes in the now illegal trade between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Even now, merchants on both sides engaged in the illicit luxury goods trade with there foreign counterparts. As such the smugglers had carefully mapped out the twisted valleys and mountains that dominated the home islands of the Fire Nation.

They left Appa and Momo in the high mountain pass that linked a small mountain village and the network of roads leading to the Forbidden capital of the Fire Nation. Their were almost no mixed bloods in the home islands of Fire Nation and the few that lived on these islands were all well know to their neighbors. There would be no way that the four travelers would be able to just walk in and pretend that they were a bunch of peasants from the countryside.

Tonight they were going to steal a fishing boat and slip into the networks of sewers that the local smugglers use to move their wares under the city.

Toph motioned for everyone to quickly move off the road and with a motion made their footprints vanish from the earth.

_A Fire Nation militia patrol!_

Everyone moved and hide with the expert practice of four year of evading the once determined Prince Zuko. If he had an impossible tracking them, then the Fire Nation would not have a chance as long as they did not do anything stupid, like move or make a noise.

Unlike the Fire Nation patrols that they had witnessed on the mainland that was comprised of warriors in their prime, this patrol was comprised of an old man and half a dozen ladies of mixed ages. The old man was missing half of his left arm above the elbow and was viciously scared, yet he carried himself like a warrior. The ladies were mostly wilting in the summer heat and yet they were wary of ambush.

The patrol was mounted on ostrich-horses and was armed with a collection of old weapons. The old man wore a well-worn leather tunic studded with small steel plates, a helmet with the orange-dyed feather crest of a patrol leader, and was armed with a cut down horse chopper. The ladies wore lighter armor and were armed with short swords, small shields, and long spears that doubled as lances. Among the group were two archers, both separated so that one archer could not ambush the pair.

Even in the middle of the Fire Nation, generations of war and even more generations of being merchants forced to protect their cargo at all cost had disciplined their troops, even down to the local militia. It seen somehow pervert that the traits that made an ideal merchant made an ideal soldier, but the Fire Nation was proof. There was no idle conversation and the entire group was diligent in looking for any signs of impending trouble.

Even the youngest girl, younger than Toph, looked positively lethal, despite the aged condition of her gear. Her gear was old but well taken care of and the butterfly swords looked absolutely evil. The red arm band spoke that she was a fire bender. A matching band on three other warriors told the world that this patrol would not hesitate to turn any perceived enemy into fuel.

Aang knew that if this was the worse that the Fire Nation had, then the Fire Nation palace would be guarded by the nation's best. The Fire Nation had conquered most of the world, not by having more troops than their opponents, but by having the best trained troops and the cagiest commanders. The traits that once produced the world's sharpest merchants now produced the world's best generals.

The group would wait for the patrol to past and then head overland downward towards the sea. Aang's hope sank even lower. It was even money that they would even make it to the shore. Now if he had to name odds, it just dropped from one in two to one in five.

Aang closed his eyes and tried to fix an image of happier days in his mind.

_Katara had pin up Toph's hair and Aang could see her impish smile through the silk cloth that doubled as a veil. _

_Katara and Sokka tied the red string bracelets on the wrists of the two lovers. _

_"Know that fate had already bound the souls of Aang of the Air Nomads and Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom long before they were born. The gods have recognized these two as mates since before either of their parents were conceived. However, what fate decreed, these two made real. We recognized the wisdom of the gods and welcome the union between Aang the Avatar and Toph Bei Fong. May harmony, children, wealth, and long life be the rewards given by the gods to Aang and Toph." _

_Katara threw a handful of seeds and coins at the pair. _

_"May you two die the same moment so that neither of you shall know the grief of separation. May you be mourned by the many children and grandchildren that you two bring into the world. Wear these red bracelets as a symbol of the red string bracelet that fate already used to bind you to together on the day of your births." _

_Sokka stomped his foot to represent the temple bell that would have sounded if the ceremony took place near a temple. _

_Katara screamed to the heaven, "It is now official. There will be no going back to your mother's house, Toph Bei Fong." _

_Katara tossed a pair of straw sandals, a small scrap of cloth, and a pair of blankets at Toph's feet. _

_"You are not welcome as family anymore in your mother's house as a daughter. You have chosen to walk away. Never shall we cloth you again. You shall sew your own from this day hence. Never shall you share the warmth provided by our mother's house. The only warmth you shall know is your husband's embrace. Toph Bei Fong – In the eyes of the Fong ancestors, it is as if you already passed on to the next world. Guest and friend you may be, but as a daughter nevermore shall you be." _

_Sokka took over. It was now his time to cast Aang out. _

_"It is now set. You are now a man, little brother, with a house of your own" _

_Sokka tossed a short sword, a hammer, a small bag of seeds, and a small bag of coins at Aang's feet. _

_"Your father's house will not protect you any more from the world. Your oaths of obedience and loyalty are forever void. It is with this blade and your skill that you must protect your family. You and your bride will have to build your own house with this hammer. With these seeds you shall be forced to grow your own grain, and fed your own house with your own sweat. With these coins whatever debts we owed you are paid in full. Our prayers for your luck are all that your father's house shall freely give you." _

_Katara slapped Toph across her cheek _

_"May you one day taste the pain that you gave us. May this pain be a taste of the pain you will suffer when you bring your husband's children into this world. May you one day rebuke your daughters for abandoning you as you have abandon your parents." _

_Sokka socked Aang drawing some blood. _

_"This is so you may never forget this day." _

_Sokka socked Aang in the face blackening Aang's left eye. _

_"This is so that you will remember the seriousness of promises that you made to your wife and the gods today. Remember the commands of the gods that your father and mother taught you: First, do no unnecessary harm; Second, do not do unto others as you would not have others do unto you; Third, stand up for what is right even if it costs your life; Forth be brave and do your duty in the face of death; and Fifth, never give up without a fight. These five were the commands that we have shared with you our son. However, now the gods have a new command, put the welfare of your family above all other things." _

_"Soon, it will be your sons who will seek to abandon your house as you abandon your father's house. Never let them go without making them pay with the blood you gave them." _

_Then they hugged the couple. _

_"Although both our houses are pained that our beloved children slip away from our grasps, we are overjoyed that they have found one another. We wish them well as we say goodbye. We forgave them as our parents forgave us. May the gods smile upon the couple as they tonight consummate their love and conceive their first child. Then we will have our revenge as they too shall break your hear as you have broken ours." _

_Katara and Sokka left the tent and walked away from the newly wedded couple._

He would remember that night he and Toph first made love as husband and wife. He would remember the first kiss. He would remember the moment he and Toph realized their love. He would remember the moment they surrender their virginities to one another. He was tasked with saving the world by a cruel comedy of errors. He never asked to be the avatar and wished that someone else would have been tasked with the mission to save the world. However, Aang did not regret the times he spent with Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Zuko was an interesting character who taught him that even his enemies had a kind of honor.

Aang had lots of memories of the past. He had lots of good times with his old friends. However, when he sought to gather courage, he did not think of a past long gone. He did not think of vengeance or ponder the fate of the world.

When afraid during the past few months, he thought of Toph. He could no more turn away than he could deliberately hurt Toph. Toph stuck by him no matter what the odds. She did not think, but was _rocklike_ in her devotion to him. Now it was his turn to stick by her, to protect her, and to protect their child.

The fear was replaced by a determination not to let his wife and future child down. He would meet the Fire Lord. He had to stop a madman who destroyed his family, his nation, and if given an opportunity would destroy the world to make the world an image of the insanity that griped the Fire Lord's twisted mind.

* * *

"Zula, launch a lightning bolt at the sound of my voice. I will direct it to the target."

However, Azula was afraid to do so.

_What if I hit him? _

She could not take that risk. Once she even paid assassins a fortune to kill her brother. Now she was in the position to strike him down. The old Azula would, did sell her soul for such a moment.

"Zula, we don't have a choice. When we are surrounded by Sui's men and father's guards, you can't just lash out randomly."

Azula shook her head and sobbed, "What if I mess up? I messed everything important up in my life. You can't trust me after what I did to you, to uncle, to my only friends."

She heard her brother's footstep and felt the warmth of his inner flame approaching. Zuko merely held his sister in his arms.

"Zula, I am dying. It's not your fault or anyone's fault. I was cursed with the lung flux and I lived eighteen years longer than the healer's predicted. I can't generate the _qi_ to lash out a decent lightning bolt or even a small puff of flame. However, I have enough _qi_ to redirect it to another target. It is the only weapon they can not destroy or turn against you. I need your _qi_. You need my sight. Please, don't make my death an exercise in futility."

"But..."

"No buts...no...if only's. The past is cold ashes. No one can change the past. Listen to me. You have a future. You are the future. Our child is the future. If you don't launch a lightning bolt or you hesitate, I won't be in position to redirect it. Even if I die, I want you to fight on. Promise me that you won't let father ruin another life like he ruined your life."

Zula sniffed back a tear, "I...I promise."

Zuko took half a dozen steps into the summer rain. Even in the storm, Azula could hear the hiss of steam as the rain evaporated off his skin.

"Do it when I yell. Now"

Zula flung a wild bolt that flew wide of its intended mark, but Zuko managed to catch it and sent it into the tree stump.

"We did it, little sister. One more...Now!"

Zula tossed another bolt. Thankfully the summer lightning storms provided enough lightning and thunder to cover up their practice session.

"That is enough. I need to rest and Sui got a meal ready for us. Tonight we will be a family once again and finally have a seat down meal that didn't require the services of a poison tester. Although I would reconsider eating anything that Sui's wife cooks."

Zula walked into the rain feeling the rain pelt down into her sore flesh. She grabbed Zuko by the wrist and dragged him back inside. His inner flame was far too hot and soon it would burn itself out.

"You're burning up. You have a fever." she accused.

"The lung infection will claim me soon. Not even the best water tribe healer or fire nation surgeon can save me, only delay the inevitable. I rather have this few days having you back as my sister than a century wondering how we ended up so..."

Azula hated it. Zuko had peeled back the scab over her soul. The old, cold, calculating Fire Nation princess was gone. Zuko was stubborn enough to give her the throne, but the cost was far too high. She didn't want the throne. She didn't want the obligation on her soul. Sui only followed her because of Zuko. They others will only follow because of Sui. Zuko was the one who was meant to lead the resistance against the twisted imp she once proudly called her father.

Zuko was the last person in the world that loved her unconditionally. He had forgiven her and gave her another chance at life. However, the price for her salvation was one that she now feared paying. Either way tomorrow, she would again be alone and unloved.

* * *

The Fire Lord laughed as he heard the news.

Captain Sui of the Naval Infantry Port Security Detachment had captured the Blue Spirit and his snot nosed little brat. Too bad that he needed the child growing in her womb; otherwise he would have her placed as the screaming guest of honor at her own dissection.

However, he need not be so concerned about the sire of his grandchild. Ozai wanted to have a close up look at the world's best assassin. He wanted to see the creature that manipulated that wench of a daughter. He wanted to see the creature of the shadows that was feared by both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Jian Li was reputed to be a master killer and fire bender, a master of flesh, steel, and flame.

Ozai used terror to maintain his power. Now he had to defeat a people's champion to maintain his legitimacy. He had to show that he still held Agni's blessings and could wield Agni's curse. He was Agni incarnate and would prove his power once more. He would have to waste the ultimate weapon on a demonstration of strength.

_So be it. It's too bad that the Blue Spirit is bound to that traitorous slut Ursa birthed. However, he will serve nicely as the object lesson. Tomorrow the traitorous scum will see that I am Agni, walking among them when I burn the Blue Spirit. I will make him plead for mercy like that weak, pathetic boy Ursa tried to foist off on me. In three days, Sozin's comet will bring forth the plague that shall strike down all my foes and make the world my prize._

Ozai knew that it would be too easy. The Blue Spirit was mortal. The Blue Spirit for all his legendary deeds was only a man. Ozai was a god. He was born a god, cursed to walk among mortals. He would scourge the unworthy and send them to his brother Yuanlao, the king of hell. He, himself, would track the cowardly avatar and kill it for he was a god. The last of the air benders will die in his hands. Then he will destroy the other benders. Only fire will be left. Then he will clean out his nation, purifying it until they all submitted to the god that ruled them. The avatar was only a mortal - A mortal that can be broken like all other mortals.

* * *

The Fire Nation capital was built on the ruins of a series of older cities that had once stood in this spot since the first fire bender stepped outside a cave and built mud huts. There were multiple levels of sewers and passages, with building built on top of buildings. No one had bothered to map the entire under-city. There were more canals under the Fire Nation capital than there were in the Northern Water Tribe capital. There were sections that were used in the smuggling of goods, cisterns, or as even an underground river highway for the transport of bulk goods, but if the travelers made a wrong turn somewhere, the four would be forever lost in this world of darkness.

Katara moved the skiff they _borrowed_ from some farmer up the flooded sewers with her bending. Due to the summer rain storms, the current was too powerful to even consider risking having the boys row. Toph looked wan since on a boat, she could not sense anything. Sokka kneeled in the bow ready to snap his boomerang at anyone who might raise an alarm.

However there would a challenge. The Fire Lord's guards were not stupid and would ensure that they could not just sail under the palace. The four would have to find a way inside the palace compound and soon or it will be too late to stop Ozai before the comet came.


	36. Caught

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Caught **

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all who feed my muse,

She is expecting to deliver another story soon,

So she is in dire need of more food (Reviews),

She will repay you will more stories and more frequent updates.

Please review to feed the muse,

Good or bad – all reviews are appreciated

* * *

The four travelers made their way though the perpetual darkness guided by a faded map and a single lantern. 

Katara looked listlessly at the water. Her life was over. She had surrendered her love and virtue. She now had no place where she belonged.

Maybe with the exception of Sokka, her family and Tribe would never understand or accept that she now carried a Fire Nation prince's bastard child. Even if they did not exile her to the barren wastes of the Antarctic plains, her child would be forever stigmatized, more so if the child showed any of Zuko's features. Even if she died, the child would be like a bat. Nether a bird to soar into the sky or a rat to burrow into the earth, but something in between with no place to belong in this highly organized world. Her child would never have a place in this world where one's blood determined one's loyalties.

Katara knew that this feeling of perpetual depression was part of coping with the lost of her soul mate. She did not want to believe that he hated her. She did not want to believe that he did not love her. She knew that his honor will dictate going to extremes so that she would not follow him to his death.

However, she could no more not come to this place than deliberately cut out her innate ability to manipulate the heavy, cool essence of water that defined her existence.

Katara dipped her fingers in the turgid waters of the sewers.

"Turn left, I feel a change in the flow."

No sooner had the four turned off into the darkness and hooded the lantern, did a Fire Nation merchant barge sail past. The deck was loaded with goods and refugees. Yet the refugees did not yet have that persistent air of desperation that haunted the refugees on the mainland. Although the refugees were comprised of women and children, the adults were well armed and provisioned ready to lash out against any perceived threat. They looked more like a family going on holiday than a family forever saying goodbye to their past.

Katara had heard the rumors of an underground civil war in the capital of the Fire Nation. A part of her had cheered that the haughty fire benders got what was due them. However, she looked on the children wondering how many understood that they would never see home again.

The skiff slid slowly up stream towards the center of the town and the Fire Nation palace complex. Every so often, they would glide on up to the wall so that Toph could fell the earth once more and sense if there were any sentries hiding, watching the ebb and flow of life in this man made underworld. Katara pulled out a dagger. Zuko was in such a hurry that he had left behind a change of clothes and his dagger. She pulled the dagger out of its sheath.

_Never give up without a fight._

The message on the dagger was so perfectly Zuko that she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She would wield the dagger into battle. It was better that she die tonight. Neither the mother to be nor her unborn child had a place left in this chaotic world. Tonight, she would hunt down the sister that tormented her lover and the father that tossed him out.

Tonight the moon would hide from the earth. It was better that way. Yue did not have to see how Sokka and the others would die tonight.

* * *

The plan had failed with great fanfare. 

Ozai looked upon the faces of the prisoners assembled before him. Former Captain Sui was impaled on a spear, his traitorous daughter was unconscious, and the Blue Spirit laid at the foot of the dais with four arrows in his chest and a broken spear penetrating just under his ribs. The other unknowns were dead or dying.

"Tomorrow our captain will serve as a human candle as we greet Sozin's comet once more."

With that verdict, two of Ozai's Black Badges dragged the moaning, naval infantryman to his doom.

The gods had blessed Ozai with cunning.

His child had a good plan, however, they did not could on his paranoia. He did not let anyone within two spear lengths of him now. He had twelve archers and more importantly their loved ones in his custody. The bowmen had barely stopped the crazed assassin from delivering a killing blow. It was close, but even a martyr had its limitations.

He did not care that it cost him three out of four of his loyal Black Badges to stop this threat and that half the survivors would never be able to wield a weapon in his service. He was a god and far about the concern of mortals.

Ozai prodded the body of the man who sired his grandchild with the toe of his sandal.

A soft moan escaped the assassin's lips. Ozai looked into the face of the daughter he blinded. He saw her wince at the sound that told her of her lover's pain. The assassin still had a use.

_She still loves him. Cut him, make him scream, and you will hurt her a thousands times over._

Ozai smiled, "As for our Blue Spirit, he will provide fitting entertainment for the mother of my grandchild. The first thing that the brat will hear is the screams of its sire. Erect the post here and now."

Two of the remaining guards quickly lashed together an A-frame. A healer pushed the barbed spear though the assassin's body, bringing forth a scream of pain and then they hung him be his wrists. One of them brought a whip to the Fire Lord.

* * *

"Boy, kiss the whip and call me father." 

Zuko almost laughed at the irony of the situation. He once wanted to be able to be able to be his father's son once more. He had chased the Avatar over the known world to be able to be in his father's presence once more. Now, he was being given an opportunity, a command, to do what he was not allowed to do – publicly acknowledge the Fire Lord as his father in public.

Zuko coughed up and spat in his sire's face. His spittle was a thick, odd mix of the yellowish-greenish discharge that signaled the infection that would soon steal his life and the bright, frothing pink blood from his lungs.

Wham.

As expected, his sire struck him with a fist to his face, blackening his left eye.

Wham.

Another blow hit him in the gut forcing the banished prince to cough up more blood.

"Ozai, _qin wode pigu!_ (Ozai, kiss my ass). I would sooner be a _yanse lang_ (male whore, literally colored wolf) than to call a psychopathic bastard like you father."

As expected, his sire lashed out. Flames lashed his body, but Zuko focused on defying the old bastard that once had him quivering in fear. Fire was his birthright and with enough concentration, he deflected most of the flames minimizing the burns. However, he could not deflect the heat or the blunt impact of his sire's fists upon his flesh.

"At least you are a fire bender. Tomorrow at noon, you will entertain me one last time. Tomorrow, you will be the guest of honor at your own Agni Kai. I just hope that you provide me more entertainment than that sniveling bastard, Zuko, who actually cried out for my mercy. Don't worry, my guard will give you plenty of exercise tonight to toughen you up for tomorrow's fight."

The Fire Lord then proceeded to lash him mercilessly. He had lost count of just how many times they woke him up. He heard his sister's whimpering as the familiar friend torn into his weakening flesh. Zuko no longer cared what happened to his flesh anymore. He was beyond the pain. He would soon be entering hell and there the _oni_ would work him over in ways not even his twisted sire could imagine.

* * *

If it were not for Toph, the gang would not make it so far. The earth bender used her ability to solidify the ceilings of old tunnels long abandons and to make their way pass ancient cave-ins. However all the bending came at a price, Toph was nearing exhaustion and would soon have to stop. 

Katara lost all sense of time and the back up timepiece, Sokka, had actually lost interest in eating which negated his ability to figure out just how long since he last ate. With the exception of the water flask on her hip, there was no water to bend.

"We are nearing the dungeon level. There are many people here. Guards and prisoners." Toph winced, "They are working one over right now. He is almost dead. Poor bastard."

Katara tried not to imagine what Toph sensed using her ability to see via the earth. However, the image of Zuko hanging limply resounded in her mind.

Sokka lead the way with Toph right behind him to bend the earth.

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai instinctively knew something was terribly wrong. Tom Tom and Lijuan knew something was terribly wrong. Even the chicken-pigs were acting strange. Mai's trouble sense was itching terribly as she checked and rechecked every possible thing. 

"Stop it, Mai. I have checked the basement and the hidey-hole. There is nothing we can do."

However, Mai hated this feeling. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of the Fire Nation. Tomorrow the comet would come once more and supposedly grant fire benders the power to destroy the other nations. However, the Outcast Clan had more than enough fire benders in its militia to also receive any extra power that comet might bring.

She had only heard wild rumors of the Blue Spirit be Azula's new consort.

_No way. Azula and Zuko – Azula would gladly incinerate Zuko so that she would get the dais. Zuko – He would never surrender and even if she made him, he would die trying to kill Azula first. That is like saying Ozai and the Avatar are gay lovers. _

Mai turned her attention to the only other _family_ she had. Madam Chi had personally took Iroh's recovery in hand. Her granddaughter, Tea Leaf, was too busy on a convoluted campaign to convince Hiroki, the blacksmith's son and soon to be journeyman to create a proposal jewelry set for her. Tea Leaf reminded Mai of how she once used to be around Zuko and the Outcast Clan's spy-mistress suppressed a giggle.

The stress was becoming unbearable, but there was no one who could manage Mai's spy ring. For all her success, it was the things that her agents could not find out that haunted the spider in the center of her web. A small detail could derail her goal of creating a land separated from the xenophobic madness of the Earth Kingdom loyalists and the overall madness of Sozin's offspring.

Everyday, refugees from the Fire Nation were streaming into the cities with tales of object lesions. The madness of the Fire Lord was tearing apart her old homeland.

The Council of Elders had quickly enacted her suggestion of using the influx of Fire Nation refugees to build fortified communities and small forward outposts in the fluid, no man's land. It gave the refugees some gainful employment, instead of creating a permanent class of malcontents. It was cost effective. Also, owning land gave the refugees a stake in the fortunes of the new nation and something to fight for should the need arise.

Building forts to withstand sieges was foolish as earth benders could quickly turn any earth or stone structure into ruins. However, the strength of fire was that it was offensive. Taking a page from classic Fire Nation military strategy, the Outcast Clan simply kept raiding the earth benders on the other side of the line so that they would simply turtle up and waste their forces on defensive operations. The earth benders that would go with refugees were the construction overseers that would eventually construct forts of hybrid construction so to negate the earth bender's advantage. Plus their famlies so that both sides would grow up with one another and end the cycle of hatred that now fueled the war.

Land grants kept everyone happy, but there was only so much land. One could not just keep passing out 40-acre plots and communities had to be supported in their infancy. That meant taxes and too many taxes destroyed a nation's economy.

Now with Madam Chi taking care of a very ill Iroh, Mai had to now deal with the Council of Elders. All it would take is some refugee from Omashu or Ba Sie Sing recognizing Iroh or Mai to pierce the elaborate network of lies that Mai had constructed about her background. Here, everyone believed the myth that the Storyteller Li was once were some military intelligence officers under King Bumi and that Mai and the now dead, Jian Li followed in the old man's footsteps. If they looked like every other Fire Bender, it was because they were supposed to infiltrate the Fire Nation. Even meeting risked exposure, but Mai had to be there.

The stress only made Mai's morning sickness worse and she had to force herself to keep eating. Too many things were wrongs for Mai too figure out which piece was the faulty keystone for their future. Until then, Mai had to keep an eye on a hyperactive three year-old boy and kept an ear out for trouble.

* * *

Katara made the mistake of looking into one of the cells. 

A young man was hanging by his wrists from a hook as two guards started applying hot irons to his flesh. He was physically broken, but the guards were still applying the white hot metal to his flesh. The only response was a weak moan and the half-hearted twitch of an exhausted body. The only other noise was the whimper from a girl's lips.

One of the guards swung the rod and Katara could hear the crack of bones as it made contact.

"Beg, your highness. I want to see how much you will debase yourself for this thing."

The girl begged, but the guards laughed.

Katara could not take anymore. No matter what, the healer inside of her could not abide doing nothing about the cruelty inflicted upon the young man.

"Don't stop me," the Water Tribe girl announced.

However, he brother pushed her back.

"I will take care of the guards."

With that statement, Sokka turned his skull splitter oven and slammed the pike into the steel door. Using the pike on the back of his axe as a pry bar, he tore the door off its hinges and entered the small cell swinging the blade of his axe into the gut of one of the guards. He left the axe in the dying guard's body and with the other slammed it down through the guard's helmet and through the skull down into the upper chest. Her brother had just killed his first two men and the look in his eye spoke of the impending lust of battle.

Katara looked inside. There were only two others. A blind girl was hanging on one wall of the cell. The other was the limp form of the young man.

The healer inside Katara automatically categorized the injuries on both prisoners. She looked up at the battered face and recognized the golden eyes that told of unspeakable agony.

It was the broken body of the man she loved. It was the broken body of the man who kid she was carrying. It was the broken body of the man who shattered her heart and her dream. Sorrow, anger, and the desire for revenge all clashed inside her head and for a place in her soul.

She could just could leave them there. She could _mercifully _created an ice spike and put them out of their misery. She could follow her healer's oaths and save two lives, even if one of them only brought her pain and sorrow.

She whispered, "Zuko, it's Katara."

Aang and Sokka broke the restraints and both prisoners collapsed to the blood and shit stained floor of the cell. Find a clean place and stand guard.

She no longer cared about a comet or stopping the Fire Lord. Katara had two patients who needed to be healed. She had made her decision and nothing in the universe would make her budge from it.


	37. Agni Kai

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet **

**Agni Kai **

**By Pat Squared **

**

* * *

**

If you like it,

If you hate it,

Please write a review,

Because sharing something special with the world

Is no fun

If no one says thank you.

* * *

Azula's gut curled up into a tight ball when she heard the girl say, "Zuko, it's Katara." She remembered Zuko's whimpering that name in his sleep begging for her to hurt him, to punish him for the sins that Azula forced upon her older brother. 

"... Tara, let me go. Don't avenge me. Take my sister someplace where Ozai can't hurt her anymore."

Her brother's voice was raw from the screaming. She could hear the hiss and smell the burning of his flesh. She remembered the network of the familiar old scars on his body and could only imagine where the new scars Ozai's torturers inflicted upon him. It should have been Azula that suffered for her sins, but fate made Zuko her whipping boy.

The former Fire Nation Crown Princess remembered someone leading her by the hand someplace. A female voice different from the first told the 'boys' to leave and stripped her of her filthy smock.

"It will be damp when you put it back on, but at least it will be clean."

The girl ordered that a couple buckets of clean water be brought. Azula could hear someone opening a bag and handing her a bar of soap. Another set of footsteps entered the room and poured a bucket of water on her dirty flesh. A pair of hands grabbed the soap and started attacking her skin.

"It will hurt, but I got to remove the dead tissue before it becomes infected and spread into your blood."

Azula suppressed a scream as she felt the remnants of her face was torn apart.

After an eternity of scraping, they merely poured water on her face.

"It will tingle, but I am doing something that will help you live. I cannot restore your eyes though and there will be some scars, but not as bad as it could have been. Now tell me what you did to Zuko."

The event of the past week had destroyed Azula once overwhelming pride. She now no more cared what the others would think of her, she was going to die anyways. So she confessed everything. Another lie would only burden her soul in its journey to the next life. As she did so, she could hear the sharp intake of breath and feel the building anger growing inside her questioner. If the questioner was a fire bender, the heat would have scorched the heavens.

"Why should I let you live?" the voice finally demanded.

Azula could only answer, "I shouldn't. My child must live, it's the only reason I have not yet taken my life. I broke him until all he could do was cry to you to end his life."

Azula could hear a block of ice shatter against the dungeon wall.

"And he wanted me to forgive you! He was...he is dying. He is dying because you and your father cut him off from everything he knew. You sent him on a quest that would kill him. He has the lung flux...You knew that every time he bends he destroyed his lungs. He sacrificed years of his life for who...for some twisted old man and his incestuous slut bitch."

Azula only faced the voice and asked, "Then kill me."

"Stop it," a young male voice on the verge of breaking commanded, "Stop it now. We can't waste our time killing each other. Ozai will gain the power of Sozin's comet unless we defeat him before sunset."

She recognized the voice from the chase. It was the avatar and the youth in the voice did not reassure her. She wanted to run someplace safe. She wanted to run to someplace where her father would never find her. However, she was carrying the last of Ozai's blood and he would never stop hunting for her child.

Fire bending was never a defensive art. Fire consumed qi so unlike the others, it could only serve in the attack. It could not be held in reserve like an unstable pile of stones or a wall of water held back before it slammed down on a foe. The fire bending inside of her knew that the only way to save her child's soul was to keep attacking until her father lay dead at her feet. As for her soul, she had already incurred such debts that she would be lucky to reincarnate as a cockroach in the next live.

* * *

Katara could never forgive the blind Fire Nation _bitch_ that broke her lover. 

_Zuko loved me, not that hussy whore. My child and I are already dead because of her and her father. Now she ruined my memories of him._

The only reason that she did not turn the Fire Nation princess into a living icicle was because of Zuko.

"Go ahead, tell me how much you hate me. I would hate me too."

Zuko was out of his mind with pain.

Katara now knew why Zuko had hurt her. Zuko had gone on a final mission to make things right. Zuko had gone to stop the madness and he did not want her to suffer as he suffered. However, she suffered as she saw every new mark on his flesh.

If Zuko was a lesser man with a lesser man's will, he would have long died. However, among men there are warriors. Among warriors, there are princes. In Katara's opinion, Zuko would be the god of war in the hierarchy. Even plagued by doubts, he still sacrificed himself. Now he was reduced to being Azula's stud and Ozai's whipping boy.

Katara finished putting on the splint on Zuko's right leg. He was in no condition to fight. Blood lost and infection had only complicated his fragile health. Katara wanted to hurt someone in the worst possible way.

"I splinted it. Don't put your full weight on the leg, or it will not heal properly."

Katara felt foolish for warning Zuko. He was not going to live long enough for the leg to knit let alone heal. She wanted to believe in the happily ever after that storyteller talk about. She wanted to believe that there was a future together. However, she knew any dreams of a future for any of them was only a sign that their collective sanity was slipping.

"Zuko, please forgive me. I'm..."

He placed his finger on her lips. He then kissed her like he once use to kiss her – Gently, yet she could taste the fire burning brightly inside of him.

"You don't have to tell me about our child. I can already see the bump. I am only sorry that I can't be around to see it grow."

Katara felt herself flushing red in the face as her eyes welled up in tears.

"Please don't follow me. Today, I will face off against the Fire Lord in an Agni Kai. The last time, I did not fight. I begged for mercy and he scarred me and cast me out. This time, I must fight. He is mad, believes himself to be Agni on earth. If so, I must send him off to hell to answer for what he did to my mother, my sister, you, my nation, and our future.

"I love you. However, I have to follow this path. Let me finish so that others won't be forced to walk the same path again. Take care of my sister and don't let her be taken by our father. Don't let him corrupt another generation with his madness. If I fall, I want you all to run and hide. Don't let our child waste its life by trying to avenge me. Don't waste your life by trying to avenge me."

He tried to get back up on his feet, but the pain was obviously too much. He fell, but he waved off help. She knew that he would die before letting other's know of his pain and weakness. He needed to get up on his own. Not because he would soon fight, but because he needed to prove to himself that he could defeat anything if he could summon the iron will he once had. With it, he would once more be the man that she loved.

Zuko smiled.

Today it would be over. Either way, he will die and he did not care.

From the look in the other's eyes, the others did not understand why he would fight once more even as he was dying. They did not understand that he had to redeem himself; he had to redeem his soul, his honor before he met his mother once more. In dying, maybe he will save them all, maybe he will save no one. Yet he had fight once more and try to save all those he grew to love. Maybe expect for the loud mouth peasant with the twin axes.

The plan was simple. Use the Agni Kai to defeat or at least weaken his sire for the avatar to finish off. The others managed to squeeze into the armor of the guards and they would drag his limp body into the arena. The others would see to it that the only two fighters in the ring would be a banished prince and a mad Fire Lord.

The sun was terribly bright as the others dragged him into the arena and merely dumped his body in the earth.

"In the East is the living god, Fire Lord Ozai. In the West is the Blue Spirit Jian Li. Both are blessed by Agni gift. Both have agreed to fight to the death. Does either yield?"

Zuko made his way to his feet and spat on the earth.

Fear made the mouth dry, but Zuko had already accepted death. Only one who has shed his fear can spit in the face of death.

"Never will I surrender to such scum," announced the Fire Lord.

The arena master then nodded.

"All the forms have been followed. Both warriors have accepted fate's ruling and fate's penalty. May Agni bless the just!"

"Die, Jian Li. Tonight, I greet Sozin's comet and tonight, you will just be another memory of a fallen foe blessed to be slain by my hand."

Zuko remained silent.

"Go."

Ozai summoned Agni's gift and launched an impressive wall of flames at the weakened prince.

_Burn your qi, father. Keep burning your qi. I have only one strike, and I WILL make it count. _

Zuko merely made a motion with his left arm and circled the flames into a tornado around his body. Ozai launched another attack and Zuko incorporated it into the fiery inferno. He flung the fire back at his sire. He then limped forward.

His sire summoned the dragon and sent it after him.

Zuko smiled. Here was action. Here there were no doubts. Here the voices that weakened him were mute. Fire was his birthright and unless he gave up, fire would not hurt him before he did what he had to do.

"I am a living god. I will cast you down. You will tremble for mercy. Jian Li, you will beg and plead like that brat Zuko."

The father ranted and raved as he cast more fire at his only son.

Zuko merely limped forward using his skills to turn his sire's weapons against him.

"Die."

Zuko had to save his _qi_ for the one killing blow. He held back the urge to launch it. He held back the urge to strike down the man who tormented him.

"You will learn respect. I will make pain and suffering your teachers."

Zuko remembered those words. Pain and suffering taught him well. Pain and suffering taught him that he made his own honor and did not need his twisted sire's approval to live with honor.

"Guards, kill him!"

A gust of wind arose and the arrows fell around him.

_Thank you, Avatar. I am sorry that we could not be friends. _

Zuko merely limped forward wordlessly. His father in fear had forfeited his honor. Now the illusion was revealed. Ozai was a man like Earth Kingdom governor who surrendered his province to Azula or the other scum he assassinated. He used his power to oppress the weak and when confronted by the righteous, he surrendered his honor in self-preservation.

The old man launched another attack, but the flames were not as powerful as before.

The old man screamed, "Who are you?"

Zuko took in a tortured breath. He was only five paces from his sire. He took another step and smiled.

"I am Zuko, son of Ursa," he whispered.

The old man eyes grew terribly wide as the Fire Lord recognized the injured fire bender.

"You ungrateful bastard - Tell the avatar that I will still win. Sozin's comet will bring death to all my enemies. It will strike all you love down. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes will soon meet the fate of the Air Nomads. Strike me down and I still win."

Zuko did not bother blocking or deflecting his father's last flame strike, but instead accepted the burns and battled through the pain to make his move.

With two more steps he was in range. Zuko summoned his _qi_ for the make or break strike. Positive and negative _energy _mixed in his sea of _qi_. With an almost serene acceptance of the terrible act he was going to perform, Zuko launched his left fist forward into his father's chest and let the flame loose into Ozai's chest. There was a reserve of qi that the body greedily horde to keep on living. For Zuko, this was the moment. He surrendered all his qi into the flames.

For generations, the Fire Nation would speak of the white flame that had not been seen since Lu Ten, son of Kuzon and his silent lady died. Azula had practiced for countless hours to find the secret to the flame that could melt any metal. All Iroh told Zuko was that Lu Ten once said only the strongest emotion and purest heart could summon the white flame.

Contrary to all that was taught him, passion and hatred did not yield the hottest flame. It was love and the willingness to sacrifice all in love's name that summoned the legendary pure flame.

Zuko simply sat down and looked on the smoking ashes of the man who had sired him and tormented him. He once dreamt of avenging his mother. He once dreamt of breaking the old man and forcing Ozai to grovel before him and beg for mercy and he once begged his father for mercy. He dreamt of making his father surrender. He wanted to see his sire _kow tao_, to abase himself and strike his head into the earth as Ozai begged his son for forgiveness. He wanted his father to feel the burn as Zuko marked his sire as his sire marked him.

Now Zuko felt strangely empty. He had paid too high a price to sully what he did with vengeance. His sire was mad and had to be put down like a rabid hound. He felt more _used_ than victorious.

Zuko could not breathe, but somehow that knowledge did not panic him at all. He had won, but his inner fire was gone. Spent of his qi, he collapsed into the darkness, knowing no matter what happened now that he had shed the demons that haunted his past.


	38. Aftermath

**Blue Mask, Two Swords, and Sozin's Comet**

**Aftermath**

**By Pat Squared**

* * *

_My muse gives thanks to all who took the time to give her some food.  
To those who did not,  
Hurry up and do so,  
Before it's too late,  
Or she might go on strike,  
When it's your turn to write!_

* * *

Aang looked at the fallen prince with shame. 

It was the Avatar's task to risk his life to defeat the mad Fire Lord. Avatar Roku told him that it was his task to master the four elements and restore order to this world gone mad. However, it was a dying prince who on his deathbed and despite repeated defeats, simply kept on fighting until he won.

Aang remembered the first time he truly spoke to Zuko.

Aang now knew that Zuko was driven by desperation to regain his honor. To do so, Zuko became the Blue Spirit and rescued him from a Fire Nation base commanded by Zhao. He remembered how the prince wordlessly defeated a battalion of Fire Nation troops to rescue him from captivity. He remembered the arrow striking the Blue Spirit in the mask. Aang remembered summoning a cyclone so they could disappear into the forest.

Aang remembered directing his words toward the Blue Spirit's unconscious form.

_"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always my friend Kozun. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"  
He remembered Sokka later asking him if he made any new friends that evening. He remembered saying, "No, I didn't think I did."_

That moment _karma_ or fate twined Zuko's and Aang's spirit together in something more than the traditional fugitive-hunter relationship. They were rivals. Without Zuko, Aang none of the gang would have grown up to become the people they had to become. The members of the gang and Zuko were bound by a perverted thread of fate to be both rivals and allies.

Now Aang knew the real answer to Sokka question.

Aang had made the best friend in the world – One that gave up everything so that others might live in peace. Zuko had given Aang a chance to live without fear.  
Aang silently looked on as Azula and Katara tried to save the real hero of this war.

"Stop blaming yourself, Aang. Zuko did what he believed that he had to do. Don't waste his sacrifice in self-pity. He would rise up in disgust if you wasted the future he gave us. Angry Boy...He would erupt like a volcano if you got all soft and girly now."

Aang looked at his wife. He would not waste Zuko's sacrifice. He still had a job to do and he was going to do it. Zuko have spent his life to save the world from a mad tyrant. Now Aang was going to use Zuko's sacrifice to buy the world something that it had not seen in a century – Peace.

* * *

The Fire Sage who was in charge of the duel limped up to the new Fire Lady with several acolytes carrying a chest. Today, he had to bury the defeated Fire Lord and coronate the new Fire Lady. 

"My lady, Fire Lord Ozai is dead. By tradition, the title passes on to the older living child. With your older brother, Zuko, dead, you are the last remaining heir. It is my task to anoint you Fire Lady Azula and to share with you the dark secret that started this war."

Azula merely shook her head.

"My brother is still alive. The dais is rightfully his."

"Where is he?"

Azula merely nodded towards the unconscious form laying on the hard packed earth of the Agni Kai arena.

"Jian Li, the Blue Spirit, they were just names Zuko took to hide from the world so he could defeat his demons."

The Fire Sage's looked on in shock as he started to compare the fallen fighter's feature and compared it to the forgotten boy that no one saw since the disastrous Agni Kai four years ago. A weak ruler on the throne spelled disaster and especially so in time of war. The old sage father was but a child when Azula's and Zuko's legendary great-grandparents were wed. As a young acolyte the old man remembered the scarred soul of Kozun the Slayer. He looked at soul of the young prince and saw the similar network of pain and determination.

The old priest wondered for a moment if Zuko was not just another reincarnation of Kuzon. Both radiated the same fierce aura. Both bore the soul marks of one who traveled into the spirit realm. Both carried the same lines of guilt and duty within their souls. However, the old man's duties required him to set aside the contemplation for a more peaceful time.

The old sage hobbled to the fallen prince. He placed his hand over the young man's heart. There was a beat, but the young man's inner fire was a dying flicker. The prince who saved the nation and perhaps the world would soon die. Nothing would stop death, but only deny it for a while.

"He will soon travel to be with his mother and his honorable ancestors in the Blazing Halls before returning back to this world as all souls do. His soul is an old soul, mortally tired, who is cursed to be the catalyst of change. I can lend him some of my inner fire, but it will not last forever, only long enough to ensure a smooth transition of power from him to you if the gods are generous."

The old sage took in a deep breath and channeled some of his _qi_ into the dying young man. The sage gave what he could without following the young man to the next life.

The young man coughed violently. The young water bender quickly bended out some of the fluid trapped in the young man's lungs.

"Lord Zuko, I am Fire Sage Chin, the First among the Three Sages of the Prime Circle. Your sire is dead and it is right and proper that I anoint you Fire Lord."

However the young man shook his head.

"Let Zuko remain dead. It's better that way for the Fire Nation. Azula, you are in charge, do what is best for the citizens of our homeland. Give them peace. All I ask is that when I die, to please bury my ashes where our mother's ashes lie, by the turtle-duck pond and don't let the weeds overgrow mom's memorial marker."

The former crown prince of the Fire Nation laid back down on the earth after giving his only command as Fire Lord.

"I am tired. I need to rest now. Don't wake me up until sunrise."

With that the mortally exhausted Fire Lord Zuko abdicated his throne.

* * *

The moment Aang read the bloody _hanzi_ on the stones, he instantly knew that his task was not over. Tonight the return of Sozin's comet only heralded the return of the plague. Aang knew that the plague was extremely virulent for only the most desperate of sane men engaged on the road of mass murder. 

For the first time, the Avatar understood his mission. Restoring the balance would take generations of avatars, but he had to start. He thought back to the lessons of his youth. Aang feel asleep during the study of history, but even the most brain-dead student recalled that more than once the avatar forced the leaders of the nations to come to counsel.

Aang looked towards the guards that Azula assigned to be his guides through the Fire Nation palace complex.

"Lieutenant Zhu, please call your mistress and my companions over. We have much to do and no time to do it in."

"Yes, sir!"

The young lieutenant clicked his heels and trotted off.

Now Aang had to figure out who to call in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Madam Chi, Iroh, and the girls were fussing over Ty Lee's newborn daughter, Li Juan, when a messenger breathlessly raced up with a package. It was sealed with three wax seals. One was unknown but had the markings of all four elements. One was marked with the insignia of the Fire Nation. The last bore the stamp of the seal of the Master of Clan Kozun. 

Iroh took in a deep breath, "Girls, please take Lijuan to the next room. If this is a fire trap, I will be the only one who won't get incinerated when this package is open. You too, my love, I am not yet strong enough to protect two."

Iroh took a knife and walked outside with the package. He closed his eyes and focused his _qi_. With a quick flick of his wrist, Iroh opened the package.  
Half an hour later, the girls spotted a weeping Iroh.

"Damn him. That damn nephew of mine had to throw his life away. The war is over, but the price is too dear. Mai sit down before you read this."  
Iroh handed the letter to Mai. Two minutes later the girls were in tears. The villagers knew better than to interfere in the Li family's moment of grief, but waited for one of them to share the news.

The war was over, but the village of _Kami__ no Tsuyu_ looked on as a family had to pay the price to end the war. Now it was time to mourn and win the peace. The Outcast Clan would send a delegation to the negotiation tables.

* * *

_During the Elemental War, among the Lords of the Fire Nation there was a secret passed down on the evening of their ascension to the dais. The power of Sozin's comet lay not in the comet itself, but the pestilence trapped in its icy tail. _

_Unlike the healing practices of the other nations, the medicine of the Fire Nation relied on isolating and letting one's inner and the healer's outer fire burn out the impurities. As a merchant people who regularly encountered new diseases, they had developed brutally effective ways to deal with contagious diseases that horrified the other nations. Cull out the infection and amputate if necessary to prevent it from spreading to the rest of the body. _

_It was the same for plagues. _

_Lord Ozai the Mad had planned on letting the pestilence kill the other nations and would only preserve the loyal fire benders among his people. Then the children of Agni would then conquer a weakened and dying world. So obsessed with protecting this plan, he did not bother to prepare even his own subjects for the plague to come. Ozai believed that losing most of the Fire Nation would be worth it if he gained the world. _

_Only when the Blue Spirit Jian Li defeated the mad Lord and restored Fire Lady Azula the Seer to her dais did the Avatar and his companions read the last words to ever be uttered by an Avatar's Handmaiden. Only then did the terrible reason for a century of warfare come to light. _

_Avatar Aang summoned the leaders of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, the various leaders of the fracturing Earth Kingdom, and with Fire Lady Azula serving as hostess coordinated the efforts to combat the plague. The plague killed many in the Eastern Earth Kingdom especially in Ba Sing Sie for the bureaucrats that ran the city refused to heed the Avatar's warnings. There were severe outbreaks in the other nations, but in most cases, most of the outbreaks were quickly dealt with before they could spread. Yet the death toil was one in twenty or thirty in the West. In the east, the death toil was one in three or four, with entire cities and villages wiped out. _

_The Blue Spirit had sacrificed his life to summon the white flame that destroyed the mad tyrant. His death came slowly only eighteen months later. However, death was certain as he sacrificed his inner fire to destroy the Mad Fire Lord. Not once more did the legendary magician-assassin exercise his birthright and dominion over the flames. Upon his death, he was buried a hero, not of one nation, but of most of the world. A shire was erected over the spot his pyre burned, and later a temple was erected over the shire to pay homage to the unbreakable spirit that was his. _

_House Sozin died with the mad Fire Lord. _

_Fire Lady Azula surrendered the Sozin name to history and took the Li family name in honor of the man who saved the world. Eight months later, she gave birth to Jian's Li's son, Huo Jin 'The Builder', himself a later Fire Lord. Azula instituted reforms that saved the Fire Nation from dissolving into a civil war like the Earth Kingdom. By her side was Sui, Clan Master of Clan Kozun, and Azula's shield bearer. Later in life, Azula married Sui after Sui's wife died of a lingering illness and bore him two children in her old age. _

_Lady Mai, cousin to Jian Li, First Mistress of the Outcast Clan's All-Knowing Web, mother to Tom-Tom and later Zuzu, accompanied General, Storyteller Li, Jian's uncle, and Ty Li, Jian's first wife, mother to Fire Mistress, later General Li Juan to the halls of the Fire Nation. There did the Fire Nation make peace with the Outcast Clans and the seeds of the later Western Ocean's Alliance was born. _

_Ason (Divine Princess) Katara bore Jian Li a daughter Lian. In due time, Ason Lian followed her mother as leader of the Southern Water Tribe and became one of the world's most powerful water benders. _

_Sokka the Skull-Splitter soon left to stop the Eastern Earth Kingdom's campaign of _ethno-purification_ of the lands over which it held iron-clad control. There he made a legend only second to the Blue Spirit. _

_Not blessed by any of the gods with the ability to bend any of the elements, Sokka defeated many Earth Bending champions with nothing more than his wits and his habit of going berserk in battle. Even today, parents in the Eastern Earth Kingdom threaten to summon the _oni_ Sokka Skull Splitter as a warning to their children to behave. A few years later, Sokka settled on the Island of Kyoshii, where he married Lady Suki, a high ranking Kyoshii warrior, founded the Kyoshii Island Naval Forces, served as chieftain, and sired fifteen children. _

_When his wife pasted away, Sokka surrendered his position and axes to his eldest son, before wandering the earth seeking to commune with the spirit world. In his honor, do aging warriors of Kyoshii drink naught but the sacred cactus juice when on their final spirit quest. _

_Avatar Aang and his Lady Toph retired to Southern Air Temple. Twenty two children and over two hundred grandchildren came out of the union. By the return of Sozin's comet, there were over a thousand air benders and they have started spreading out to the other Air Temples. _

_One by one, those that witnessed these events pasted into the underworld and the cycle of death and rebirth. Avatar Aang and his Lady Toph were the last to leave this world, both passing in the same night, seventy six years to the day after the defeat of the mad lord. Twenty-two years later, Avatar Sakura, a water bender, descendant of Sokka the Skull Splitter and Lady Suki of Kyoshii Island took up the Avatar's duties in time to face the return of the plague comet. _

_Personally written by Fire Nation Crown Prince Ding Xiang, 4th day, 7th moon, 48th year of the rein of Fire Lord Bing Wen, son of former Fire Lord Huo Jin, grandson of Jian Li and Fire Lady Azula._

Eight year-old Princess Li Ling hated being forced to recopy the old scrolls, especially ones that covered well known stories and legends such as the Blue Spirit. It was not her fault that her little brother, Han, decided to copy her fire bending drills and accidentally burn some of the old scrolls.

_It was grandma's fault for dozing off again when watching the baby. What use were those old things?_

The old scrolls on the Blue Spirit were brittle and falling apart. They were already they were in book form in just about every library and bookshop in the western side of the world. She hated the old things and being force to copy the ancient calligraphy only made things worse.

Fire bending was like calligraphy, something that only the old folks do. Traditional calligraphy went the away with the invention of the printing press. Now everyone used the simplified characters that the printers pioneered two centuries ago to reduce the need for thousands to only a few dozen. Muzzle loading pistols and muskets had reduced the importance of being able to throw flames or rocks around. However, her father was deaf to her carefully reasoned arguments.  
Now Li Ling had to write everything just so in the _old style_. Worst her father was looking over her shoulder making sure she followed the traditional stroke order.

_A square is a square for gods' sake. So what if I write the _hanzi_ for one right to left instead of left to right? It's just a single line._

That stuff happened three centuries ago and just about every kid in the world heard this story.

The young Fire Nation princess dreamt of growing up and convincing her older brother, Crown Prince Iroh, to let her burn those damn old scrolls. Today, lighting a candle is pretty much all the fire bending talent in the world was useful for - That and pulling off planks.

_Maybe this time, I can hot foot Sedna._

Li Ling still owed the Southern Water Tribe's ambassador to the Fire Nation's daughter, a water bender some pain and suffering for the time that Sedna had deliberately iced one of the steps and sent Li Ling flying down the stairs into one of the servants messing up the evening meal and ensuring that the Fire Nation went to bed without supper. Tonight Sedna is going to get a nice set of heat blisters on the bottom of her feet.

_If I ever get out of here? Stoopid scrolls! The only thing I hate more than copying those old, smelly things is having to endure another one of father's tea tasting rituals._

Li Ling did not know why she was the only one in the family who hated the vile stuff.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope that you enjoyed this tale as much as I have writing it. I am currently writting Li Ling's story. It's call Pheonix of the West and can easily be found by clicking on my profile and then clicking the appropiate link. 


End file.
